I am the Target
by Karen Vekar
Summary: Joan Watson queria mais. Mais privacidade. Mais chances. Mais vida além do seu limitado mundo de consultora. Porém, havia alguém em seu caminho: seu parceiro. Não, ele não é o problema. O problema começou quando Joan descobriu que o seu mais se resumia a ele, e apenas a ele: Sherlock Holmes. Ele é tudo o que ela quer e tudo o que não pode ter.
1. Sentimentos tolos

**N/A: Oi oi gente! Tenho essa fanfic há um tempo e estou postando aqui pois reparei que não há muitas sobre a série kk Não custa nada aumentar esse número né? Enfim, não dependo muito de comentários por aqui e postarei uma vez por semana, sempre na sexta-feira se eu lembrar.**

 **Boa Leitura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Sentimentos Tolos**

Ela respirou fundo assim que atravessou a porta. Não gostava disso, mas aprendera com Sherlock que o ar era a primeira coisa a ser analisada em uma cena do crime. Sentiu o cheiro do corpo começando a entrar em decomposição, um perfume doce e algo que lhe dava um gosto azedo na boca.

― Que cheiro é esse? ― perguntou olhando em volta.

― Limão ― Sherlock respondeu de imediato.

Tentou ignorar quando o mesmo se afastou dela, não da maneira habitual como quando ia procurar pistas, mas de uma maneira tão abrupta que deixava claro que ainda estava com raiva dela.

Decidiu manter seu foco na cena.

A casa era grande, espaçosa, impecavelmente limpa e arrumada. Nenhum sinal de luta, arrombamento ou sequer que alguém vivia ali. Ela fez questão de passar pelo corredor mais lentamente, a procura de qualquer sinal pelas paredes ou no chão. Nada novamente.

Tudo estava em perfeita ordem, exceto pelo corpo que estava disposto em uma das poltronas da sala.

― Esse é Jeremy Veiga, trinta e dois anos ― anunciou Marcus Bell parado ao lado do corpo ― De acordo com nossos arquivos ele era dono de uma livraria a mais de cinco anos.

Watson olhou em volta e reparou que seu parceiro estava pensando o mesmo que ela: aquela casa estava organizada demais para ser de um dono de livraria, sem esquecer a óbvia ausência de livros.

― Não parece uma casa de um dono de livraria ― comentou Sherlock se aproximando do detetive.

― No mínimo teria que ter algum livro nessa casa. Obviamente ele não guardava nada do trabalho aqui ― ela complementou vendo Sherlock fugir do seu olhar ― A livraria dele era muito grande?

― Mediana ― Bell respondeu indiferente ― A vítima teve a jugular cortada. Deve ter sangrado até a morte.

A consultora se aproximou da vítima e o analisou atentamente. Veiga estava sentado na poltrona, obviamente fora colocado lá, os cabelos ruivos estavam quase sem cor e seus olhos fechados. Do corte da garganta saiu sangue suficiente apenas para manchar parte da blusa de botão e do corte da perna saiu ainda menos sangue.

― Não ― interviu Joan recebendo os olhares questionadores dos dois homens. Ela revirou os olhos e apontou para a vítima ― Cortar a jugular significa morrer por hemorragia e não estou vendo sangue suficiente para isso. E ainda tem mais um corte na parte interna da coxa. Bem na artéria femoral.

― São cortes precisos ― concordou Sherlock interessado ― O assassino sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Mas era necessário apenas um corte para matar, então por que os dois?

― Vai ver o assassino queria mostrar suas habilidades ― Bell respondeu sarcástico.

Joan tentou uma nova aproximação com seu parceiro. Casualmente analisou o corpo mais detalhadamente, mas não se passou nem cinco segundos até Sherlock se afastar com a desculpa de que iria olhar os objetos pessoais da vítima.

É, ele estava com raiva e Joan Watson não conseguia ignorar isso.

Respirou fundo, dessa vez para tentar manter a calma. Não deixaria que Sherlock Holmes destruísse sua amada paciência. Pegou algumas luvas com Bell e decidiu ir para o lado oposto de onde Sherlock havia ido.

― Vou olhar a cozinha e o banheiro, Holmes pode ficar com o resto da casa se quiser.

Mais uma vez recebeu olhares, dessa vez, confusos. Tudo bem, aquilo soou um pouco mais rude do que ela gostaria e nunca havia chamado Sherlock pelo sobrenome. Mas oras, estava irritada com a infantilidade do parceiro. Ele tinha todo o direito de não gostar de sua decisão, mas afastá-la daquele jeito era demais. A parceria permaneceria de qualquer forma.

Como imaginou a cozinha estava arrumada. Não havia nada sobre a mesa e nem nos balcões, as paredes estavam limpas de qualquer quadro ou objeto decorativo. Na geladeira ela franziu o cenho questionando o que via: várias garrafas de leite e mel, e na gaveta interna um incontável número de limões e uma fruta vermelha e arredondada que rapidamente reconheceu como sendo lichias, mas o que chamou atenção era o que estava embaixo: caroços de _Castor Bean_ e uma fruta parecida com lichia, mas só parecida. Sua mente entrou em alerta em uma mistura de dúvidas e confusão.

Recuou e se virou para o armário. Encontrando mais leite e alguns pacotes de comida, afastou tudo procurando qualquer coisa fora do usual. Sem obter resultados partiu para o armário de baixo, achando apenas produtos químicos comuns. Seu instinto se remexeu, havia algo que ela não tinha encontrado ainda.

― Encontrou alguma coisa? ― questionou Bell.

Joan se virou tempo suficiente apenas para ver o detetive e Sherlock parados lado a lado, fitando-a com interesse.

― Na verdade sim ― respondeu quase ofegante, retornando sua atenção para o armário.

Ajoelhada, olhou irritada para o armário. Havia algo ali, algo que ela devia descobrir. Mas o quê?

― Não vai dizer o que descobriu? ― questionou Sherlock em tom irritado.

Subitamente se abaixou, grudando seu rosto no chão. Sua intuição apontava para aquele lado e se já olhara tudo, então só faltava o chão.

― Encontrei algumas coisas estranhas na geladeira. Por que você mesmo não olha? ― implicou quando achou uma alça embaixo do armário.

Ouviu Sherlock abrir a geladeira e em seguida comentar:

― Achou o gosto dele por leite estranho? Nós somos amantes de chá Watson.

Alguma coisa naquela frase a fez parar. _Nós somos amantes de chá Watson._ Não sabia bem porque, mas qualquer frase vinda dele que envolvesse o "nós" a fazia parar e lhe causava uma estranha inquietação e confusão. Sacudiu a cabeça. Aquilo era loucura. Eram apenas frases.

Voltou a olhar para a alça e a puxou. Surpreendeu-se ao notar que estava puxando o carpete. Um grande pedaço se soltou até quase a metade da cozinha, revelando uma entrada trancada.

― Parabéns Joan ― congratulou Bell sorrindo.

Sherlock o fuzilou com o olhar, ato que a mulher fez questão de ignorar. Puxou seus utensílios e começou a abrir a tranca do possível porão.

Assim que abriu eles encontraram uma escada e a completa escuridão.

― Não acho que seja seguro entrar aí sem estar preparado ― comentou Bell desconfiado.

― Fiquem se quiser ― Joan anunciou antes de entrar.

Cada passo pela escada de cimento aumentava seu medo de pisar no lugar errado e chegar ao chão rápido demais, já estava considerando um erro entrar sem uma ajuda até Sherlock a seguir e ligar a lanterna.

Ambos paralisaram. Não estavam em uma sala qualquer, com certeza. Estavam diante de um recinto grande e ocupando-o havia vários balcões que suportavam plantações. Enormes plantações que se estendiam por toda a sala.

― Mas o que é isso? ― sussurrou assustada.

Terminou de descer as escadas e caminhou lentamente até o primeiro balcão, analisando a plantação com cautela.

― Não toque ― avisou Sherlock ficando ao lado dela.

― Não sou idiota ― ela devolveu seca, sem tirar os olhos da planta que estava a sua frente.

Galhos finos, cada ramo com mais de seis folhas, folhas estas de bordas dentadas e grudados em alguns galhos havia uma espécie de fruta redonda coberta de espinhos. Joan arregalou os olhos e instintivamente recuou, levando Sherlock junto.

― Castor Bean ― concluíram em uníssono.

Ela se afastou com o coração acelerado e passou para a próxima bancada. Encontrou as mesmas frutas vermelhas que estavam na geladeira, na hora as comparou com lichias, mas agora, vendo a planta por completo, com as folhas características, sabia perfeitamente o que era.

― Noz-vómica...

Em segundos Sherlock já estava segurando sua mão e a puxando para fora sala.

― Sherlock! ― ela exclamou em protesto.

Ele a ignorou, puxando-a escada acima e fechando a entrada assim que alcançaram o chão da cozinha, assustando Bell.

― O que houve lá embaixo? ― ele questionou alarmado.

― É uma sala de plantas venenosas ― Sherlock esclareceu soltando a mão da parceira ― Avise para terem cuidado quando forem tirá-las de lá, algumas podem matar apenas com o toque e inalação.

― Vocês têm certeza sobre as plantas? ― verificou Bell fazendo anotações em seu bloco.

― Claro que sim ― confirmou Sherlock veementemente ― Watson encontrou Noz-vómica, mas as _Castor Bean_ foram o suficiente para que eu concluísse que o senhor Veiga era um especialista.

― Castor Bean?

― Também conhecida como Mamona e é, com certeza, a planta mais venenosa do mundo. Alguns microgramas daquilo já são letais.

― E tome cuidado com a Noz-vómica ― alertou Joan, séria ― É uma planta com folhas curvadas e um fruto redondo, variando entre o vermelho e o laranja. Ela tem uma reação ao toque.

― O que mais encontrou na cozinha Watson? ― questionou Sherlock olhando em volta.

― Tem algumas frutas na geladeira, mas tem muito leite e mel. E limões também.

― Esse cara era muito estranho ― comentou Bell em negação.

― Na verdade ele era até bem esperto ― interviu Sherlock saindo logo em seguida.

Bell e Joan se entreolharam confusos, mas ela apenas deu de ombros, o melhor a fazer era esperar. Poucos minutos se passaram até o consultor voltar com vários papeis em branco em mãos e um forte cheiro.

― Nossa, o que é isso? ― questionou Bell recuando ao sentir o cheiro.

― Limão ― respondeu Joan quando Sherlock jogou os papeis sobre a mesa e acendeu uma boca do fogão, ela estava começando a entender o que se passava na mente dele ― Acha que ele faria algo tão simples?

― Sim e acho que ele queria que alguém encontrasse isso ― ele respondeu colocando um dos papeis alguns centímetros acima do fogo.

Os outros dois se aproximaram e esperaram algo acontecer. Alguns segundos depois, sobre o calor do fogo, marcas começaram a aparecer e em seguida formaram palavras.

― Tinta invisível ― concluiu detetive Bell.

― Sim e bem simples por sinal ― concordou Sherlock pegando outro papel ― Quase tudo aqui pode ser usado como tinta invisível, leite, mel, suco de limão, lichia... são ingredientes que queimam mais rápido que o papel. Acho que devemos olhar o resto da casa com um novo olhar e uma luz negra.

― O que está escrito? ― questionou Joan ficando ao lado dele.

Sherlock ergueu o papel na altura dos olhos e crispou os lábios:

― Parece um texto sem sentido para mim, mas vou analisar com mais atenção. Vou levar tudo.

Joan esperou ele abrir a segunda porta e entrou, vendo-o passar direto por ela, retirou o casaco e o pendurou no cabide logo em seguida. Agradeceu por finalmente se livrar dos saltos e sentir o chão frio do sobrado. No entanto, todo o alivio foi momentâneo, precisava fazer as malas, precisava se despedir daquele lugar.

― Como foi lá? ― questionou Kitty descendo as escadas.

― Legal, encontramos um louco por plantas venenosas e mensagem secretas ― ela respondeu forçando um sorriso.

― Está tudo bem?

É claro que Kitty notaria algo errado, mas Joan não queria entrar em detalhes.

― Eu preciso conversar com ele ― respondeu simplesmente, sabendo que ela entenderia a discreta mensagem.

― Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos ― a jovem garantiu, voltando a subir as escadas.

Joan suspirou e procurou pelo homem mais complicado que conhecia:

― Sherlock?

Ele estava na cozinha, espalhando os papeis com tinta invisível sobre a mesa.

― Precisamos conversar.

― Pelo tamanho e forma da letra, o texto foi escrito com uma caneta com a tinta feita de limão ― Sherlock esclareceu a cortando ― O texto ainda não faz sentido, com certeza tem algum tipo de código nele.

― Sherlock.

O homem continuou andando de um lado para o outro pela cozinha aparentemente procurando por alguma coisa, mas Joan sabia que ele apenas queria se manter ocupado. Uma tentativa muito ruim de fazê-la pensar que estava ocupado demais para conversar.

― Holmes, eu não me importo se está ocupado, vamos conversar mesmo assim ― garantiu cruzando os braços.

― Se não for sobre o caso, então não temos nada para conversar.

Ela fechou os olhos e procurou por sua amada paciência, aproximou-se dele e apoiou-se na mesa, fitando-o.

― Você está estranho comigo desde o dia em que avisei sobre minha decisão.

Sua decisão. O que custava a ele aceita-la? Joan não iria sumir da vida dele, apenas queria suas próprias coisas, seu lar, sua privacidade de volta e quem sabe uma vida fora daquele mundo de crimes estranhos.

― Não estou estranho, sempre fui assim, exatamente como sou agora ― Sherlock respondeu sem parar para encará-la.

― Não, você não fala comigo nada além de assuntos dos casos, não vem mais tagarelando dentro do carro e se recusa a falar comigo a noite! Além de parceira eu sou sua amiga!

― Mas está me abandonando. E além de eu não ter mais nada para falar com você, eu também preciso voltar a minha rotina anterior, onde não havia você a minha disposição e onde minha única companhia era eu mesmo.

Joan bufou e avançou na direção dele, agarrando-o pelo braço e forçando seus olhos a se encontrarem. Parou por alguns segundos, presa sob o olhar indecifrável dele. O que havia ali além da confusão e irritação? O que ela não conseguia decifrar?

― Sherlock ― continuou mais calma ― Eu vou apenas me mudar.

― Ah, agora sou Sherlock ― ele comentou com desdém soltando seu braço ― O que aconteceu com o Holmes?

― Qual é o seu problema? ― ela retorquiu revirando os olhos ― Sempre me chamou pelo sobrenome e eu nunca reclamei.

Seu parceiro apenas começou a analisar os textos revelados, ignorando-a.

― Escuta, não vou fugir de você, não vou te abandonar. Nunca. Eu vou morar apenas alguns quarteirões longe daqui e você agora tem Kitty para lhe fazer companhia.

― Kitty vai viajar em três dias, lembra?

― Claro, mas ela vai voltar em algumas semanas. Já ficou mais tempo sozinho do que isso.

O silêncio se instalou. Joan queria que ele dissesse algo, que se acalmasse. Mas Sherlock tinha tanta coisa a dizer que nem sabia por onde começar. O que dizer? Como dizer? Arcaria com as consequências de suas palavras?

― O que você não entende ― começou se virando para encará-la ― É o quanto você significa para mim. Eu sei que, apesar de negar, o que aconteceu nas últimas semanas influenciou na sua decisão. O sequestro, Mycroft, eu e minhas ações, tudo influenciou na sua escolha de ter algo além dessa loucura. Mas eu já disse e repito se quiser, você me fez melhor, mas esse melhor vai embora com você quando se afastar. Se não convive comigo então, com o tempo, minha mente a verá apenas como mais alguém na minha vida. E com certeza você não é apenas isso.

Ela engoliu em seco, tentando digerir o que ouvira. As palavras dele tiveram um significado novo e completamente diferente para ela. Havia uma sinceridade tão grande ali que a fizer pensar, questionar e se confundir com o significado delas.

― Eu quero você aqui, essa é _nossa_ casa ― ele prosseguiu agitando os braços numa tentativa exasperada de indicar tudo ao seu redor ― Você é minha melhor amiga. Eu não sei o que eu faria e nem o que sou sem você. Por favor, fique.

 _Droga!_

Joan fechou os olhos lamentando suas próprias conclusões, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem. Era isso, gostava dele... _e muito_. Gostava de Sherlock Holmes. De todos os erros que poderia cometer, escolheu justamente o de _sentir_ algo por ele. _Droga!_

― Tudo bem?

Não conseguia responder. Eram quatro frases, quatro simples frases que levaram a ela uma verdade que sua própria mente estava negando. _Eu quero você aqui, essa é a_ _ **nossa**_ _casa._ Sherlock queria dividir muitas coisas com ela, suas coisas, sua mente, sua vida. Ele a queria aqui, não só porque ela era boa no que fazia, apenas queria. Inúmeros motivos, inúmeros desejos. _Você é minha melhor amiga._ Infelizmente ela não queria ser só uma amiga e isso a estava corroendo lentamente por dentro, tão lentamente que a dor começava a ficar insuportável. Odiava-se por isso porque sabia que não era isso que Sherlock queria. _Eu não sei o que faria e nem o que sou sem você._ Por que aquilo a marcava tão profundamente? Parecia que aquela frase estava agora gravada em seu coração. O que poderia acontecer se ela se afastasse gradativamente como ele dissera? Ele voltaria ao fundo do poço? Voltaria ao que era antes?

 _Por favor, fique._ Ela poderia ficar? Poderia fingir que não estava se apaixonando por ele? Apaixonando. _Droga!_ O quanto isso era ruim? O quanto poderia interferir na relação deles quando ele descobrisse? Não, não podia deixar que seus sentimentos tolos e sua sensibilidade fora de hora interferisse na vida _deles_.

Era a sua decisão final. Tinha que controlar o que sentia.

Pegou a mão dele, imediatamente sentindo aquela prazerosa sensação que sempre sentia ao tocá-lo e colocou uma chave ali, fechando a mesma em seguida.

― É uma cópia da chave da porta da frente da minha casa ― esclareceu ainda de olhos marejados ― Não hesite em me visitar sempre que precisar. Eu _não_ vou abandonar você Sherlock. Você é muito mais do que um simples melhor amigo para mim.

Sem dar tempo para uma resposta, ela o abraçou com força, sentindo o próprio coração martelando em seu peito, sentindo o aroma único doce misturado com ervas. Subitamente se afastou e subiu as escadas correndo. Sairia dali antes que não tivesse mais forças para isso.

Quase uma hora depois Joan voltou para as mesmas escadas, estranhando o silêncio. Já havia se despedido de Kitty, mas não iria sem falar com Sherlock. Desceu com dificuldades por causa das duas malas que arrastava, mas as deixou de lado assim que chegou na sala.

― Sherlock? Onde você está?

Nada. Apenas o silêncio. Caminhou pela sala até a cozinha e não encontrou ninguém. Tudo estava vazio. Sua atenção foi até o andar de cima, de onde estava ouvindo os sons familiares dos passos dele. _Tudo bem_ , pensou resignada _, nos vemos amanhã_.

Deu uma última olhada ao redor, pegou suas malas e saiu.

Teve a impressão de ter escutado algo se quebrar no andar de cima, ou era apenas algo dentro de si mesma quebrando.


	2. O que estou fazendo?

**N/A: Como prometi, toda sexta-feira!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 - O que estou fazendo?**

Os raios de sol entraram pelas frestas das cortinas que foram fechadas de qualquer jeito. Joan não se mexeu, não havia dormido um único minuto. Os pensamentos a atormentaram por horas sem fim, relembrando-a de cada palavra, cada olhar, cada lágrima que deixou escapar. Não queria pensar naquilo, não queria imaginar como seria se tivesse revelado o que sentia. Não. Era um erro dizer qualquer coisa do tipo. Era uma verdade que a acertou de uma só vez, como se tudo tivesse trancado em sua mente, acumulando-se durante meses e então tudo explodiu. Com meras e singelas palavras... tudo explodiu. Inundando-a com um sentimento certo para a pessoa errada.

― Idiota...

Precisava ter _total_ certeza do que sentia pelo singular Sherlock Holmes, só assim saberia o que fazer, como ignorar tudo isso. Com esse pensamento afastou as cobertas e se levantou.

Não tardou a se arrumar. Não havia nenhuma mensagem, nem ligação.

― Tudo bem Joan, ainda é muito cedo.

O silêncio e a falta de certas características em sua casa a incomodou. Não havia os passos de Sherlock, nem seu cheiro impregnado na casa ou nenhum sinal de suas experiências. Não havia papéis sobre o caso no chão e nenhum livro que a fizesse pensar nele. Não haveria mais nada disso.

Já estava sentindo falta dele.

― Watson! Ainda bem que veio ― saudou Kitty sorridente ao abrir a porta.

― Ele está? ― perguntou hesitante.

― Não, saiu cedo com a desculpa de que precisava resolver alguns problemas.

Joan foçou um sorriso e entrou, colocando uma enorme quantidade de sacolas sobre o sofá.

― Fazendo compras logo de manhã? ― Kitty questionou ao ver a enorme quantidade de sacolas.

― Sim, preciso de comida. Meu carro está com problema, então tive que ir andando. Não é muito longe, mas eu precisava passar aqui antes.

― Ainda bem que veio, minha viagem foi remarcada para daqui a duas horas e eu preciso de ajuda com as malas.

― Já? Eu ajudo, claro ― Joan concordou seguindo a jovem até o quarto

― Como você está? ― Kitty perguntou retirando as últimas roupas do seu closet e jogando sobre a cama.

― Preciso ser sincera. Não foi uma noite muito boa.

― Não dormiu também?

― Também?

― Acho que Sherlock também não dormiu, ficou lá embaixo a noite toda.

Joan suspirou. Estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginou.

― Eu tentei conversar com ele ― declarou colocando algumas roupas dentro da mala de Kitty ― Ele foi bem... sincero. Mas eu não pude mudar minha decisão, não agora.

― Aconteceu algo entre vocês?

― Aconteceu tanta coisa... mas acho que só eu percebi isso.

Kitty sorriu, tudo estava bem claro para ela agora:

― Desde quando?

― O quê? ― Joan questionou confusa.

― Desde quando está apaixonada por ele?

Joan paralisou. Ali estava de novo, aquela palavra. Apaixonada.

― Não tenho certeza se o que eu sinto é paixão ― declarou incerta.

Kitty arregalou os olhos com o que ouviu.

― Então está mesma apaixonada por ele! Meu Deus!

― Ei, silêncio! ― a consultora protestou ― Ninguém mais pode ouvir isso.

A jovem continuou sorrindo de orelha a orelha, sem conseguir se conter.

― Eu não acredito. Finalmente alguém vai dar algum brilho na vida de Holmes!

Ela queria dizer que não era bem assim, não tão fácil. Mas então como era?

― Por favor, não conte nada a ninguém.

― Mas...

― Kitty! Ainda está em casa?

Era Sherlock avisando que estava em casa. Joan não queria mais vê-lo, mesmo que aquele tenha sido seu inicial objetivo.

― Por favor, Kitty ― Joan suplicou mais uma vez.

― Tudo bem ― cedeu Kitty a contragosto ― Mas só porque eu acho que você mesma tem que dizer isso a ele.

― Muito obrigada ― ela agradeceu a abraçando ― Preciso ir agora.

Colocou as últimas roupas que dobrara dentro da mala e se apressou para sair do quarto, sendo seguida por Kitty.

― Holmes, Joan veio nos visitar ― avisou Kitty aumentando o tom de voz.

― Não, eu preciso mesmo ir ― tentou enquanto pegava as sacolas que deixara no sofá, querendo fugir.

Ela não queria lidar com Sherlock agora, sua mente ainda estava uma bagunça.

― Está com pressa, Watson?

Parou de tentar pegar todas as sacolas de uma vez e lentamente se virou em direção a cozinha. Na porta, com as mãos escondidas nos bolsos e um sorriso torto, estava o alvo dos seus tolos sentimentos.

― Eu esqueci que tenho um compromisso hoje ― argumentou forçando um sorriso.

Era verdade, ela tinha um compromisso, mas era dali a quatro horas.

― Você disse que não me abandonaria ― lembrou Sherlock, dessa vez sério.

Foi suficiente para ela ceder. Ela mesma disse que não o abandonaria, que não se afastaria. E logo no primeiro dia...

― Tudo bem ― disse largando de vez as compras ― Precisa de mim _exatamente_ agora?

― Por quê?

― Preciso deixar as compras em casa, antes que as frutas estraguem ― esclareceu indicando uma única sacola com frutas.

― Vai levar todas essas sacolas no braço? ― questionou Kitty escondendo um olhar malicioso ― Mas está sem carro.

Joan a fuzilou com o olhar, pedindo internamente para que ela não tentasse empurrar Sherlock para seu coração pelo resto de seus dias.

― Eu vim até aqui, não? Posso chegar até em casa. Não é tão longe ― garantiu Joan lançando um olhar irritado para Kitty, que apenas sorriu de lado.

Sherlock franziu o cenho, olhando desconfiado de uma para outra.

― Sem problemas, Watson. Eu ajudo você.

― Realmente não precisa...

Mas ele nem a ouviu, ou a ignorou. Apenas foi pegando o máximo de sacolas que conseguia e indo em direção a porta.

― Vamos logo, Watson.

Joan suspirou e pegou as poucas sacolas que restaram, acompanhando-o logo em seguida.

O caminho até sua casa foi feito em completo silêncio. Joan começou a ter uma feia dor de cabeça de tanto pensar em um assunto para qualquer conversa com Sherlock. Bem, nunca precisou pensar em um assunto em especial, ele sempre falava mais do que ela podia acompanhar e escolheu justo hoje para se manter educadamente calado.

― Por que está tão calado? ― ela questionou já abrindo a porta de sua casa.

― Só estou pensando em algumas coisas ― Sherlock respondeu indiferente ― No caso, claro.

― Surgiu alguma novidade?

― Surgiu um novo corpo ontem a noite.

Joan o olhou alarmada.

― E por que não me chamou?

― Kitty disse que eu devia dar um tempo para você arrumar suas coisas na casa nova. Não se preocupe, não perdeu nada importante.

― Olha, que se dane a casa nova, okay? ― ela retorquiu bufando ― Quando surgir qualquer coisa sobre qualquer caso, você _vai_ me chamar.

Sherlock sorriu, sabia que a parceira diria algo parecido.

― Onde eu deixo as compras? ― perguntou erguendo os braços que suportavam as várias sacolas.

― Deixa na cozinha, por favor. É logo no final do corredor.

― Sua casa tem um cheiro estranho ― ele comentou enquanto sumia pelo corredor.

Joan revirou os olhos. Holmes sempre encontrava algo estranho onde ia. Ela o seguiu até a cozinha e se apressou em guardar todas as frutas, em seguida juntou todas as compras sobre a mesa e virou-se para ele.

Mas Sherlock não estava mais ali.

― Sherlock?

― Seus livros são interessantes...

Ela seguiu sua voz e o encontrou na sala, analisando os livros da estante com extremo interesse. Um título passava de uma mão para outra com agilidade e depois foi erguido diante de um estranho sorriso dele.

― Por que está tão interessada nos venenos e seus efeitos?

Joan franziu o cenho, confusa. Do que ele estava falando?

― Como assim?

Sherlock se virou, agora ele estava confuso.

― Tem mais de cinco títulos nessa estante sobre venenos, Watson. Não sabia?

― Não, claro que não ― a consultora negou se aproximando em passos rápidos.

― Como não? É a _sua_ estante.

Joan analisou a estante rapidamente e retirou os livros que desconhecia, ainda sem acreditar.

― Deve haver algum engano...

― Alguém invadiu sua nova casa, minha cara Watson.

― Tem certeza que vai ficar bem Joan? ― Kitty insistiu ainda desconfiada.

― Claro, ainda não confirmamos a invasão ― reconfortou Joan sorrindo.

Kitty revirou os olhos, indicou Sherlock com a cabeça discretamente e sussurrou:

― Estou falando _dele_...

Joan virou a cabeça para trás, Sherlock estava andando de um lado para o outro relendo os textos que encontrou na casa da vitima.

― Eu vou dar um jeito ― garantiu por fim.

Kitty lançou um último olhar de alerta e saiu.

Joan suspirou e deu meia volta, indo direto para cozinha para preparar mais uma xicara enorme de chá. Seria um longo dia.

― Já notifiquei o Gregson sobre o nosso suposto invasor ― avisou Sherlock entrando na cozinha em seus tradicionais passos retos.

― Por favor, não me diga que ele mandou a cavalaria ficar na minha porta.

― Não, ele não mandou nenhuma cavalaria. Mas eu insisti para que mandasse pelo menos dois policiais. Por precaução.

A mulher bufou e virou-se para ele, quase indignada com a atitude.

― Por que fez isso? Eu posso me cuidar Sherlock.

― Alguém entrou no seu apartamento Watson e ninguém viu nada ― ele argumentou colocando água quente no próprio copo.

― Eu não gosto de ser vigiada e você sabe _muito bem_ disso.

― Eu preciso lembrar que alguém entrou na sua sala e colocou diversos livros sobre veneno na sua estante preferida? ― Sherlock questionou sarcástico ― São os policiais ou voltar a morar comigo. Você escolhe.

Joan bateu a xicara na mesa e foi até a geladeira.

― Eu _não_ vou voltar a morar com você, desculpe. Eu disse que preciso de um-

― Tempo. Precisa de tempo ― ele complementou cansado daquela palavra.

Por que ela precisava tanto de tempo?

― Sherlock... por favor, entenda ― pediu Joan mais calma, tentando se aproximar dele.

Ele abandonou o copo e se esquivou das mãos dela com rapidez.

― É melhor resolvermos logo esse caso.

Joan fechou os olhos com força, sentindo uma súbita onda de agonia. O que estava fazendo? Se afastando ou só evitando um maior envolvimento da sua parte? De qualquer forma, estava fazendo tudo errado. Estava só piorando as coisas.

Afinal, o que queria?

 _Droga!_

― O que foi isso?

Abriu os olhos imediatamente. Sherlock a fitava confuso. Ela respirou fundo e encarou tudo o que restara do copo que acabara de jogar contra a parede. Fragmentos pequenos e desconexos. Como seus pensamentos.

― Era o meu preferido... ― ele lamentou ainda confuso.

― Eu... Eu... ― _Respire Watson_ ― Vou limpar. Desculpe. Se quiser compro outro igualzinho depois.

― Sem problemas.

Sherlock lançou um último olhar a ela e voltou para a sala. Joan respirou fundo e apoiou-se na mesa, abaixando a cabeça em seguida. Essa não era ela. Quem jogava as coisas ali era Sherlock Holmes. Joan Watson não era assim por causa de um homem. Confusa, perdida, nervosa.

Nunca foi, por que seria agora?

― Você vem ou não? ― ele gritou.

― Um minuto!

Apressou-se em limpar os cacos de vidro com as próprias mãos, nem se importando com os pequenos cortes que se formavam.

― Tudo pronto. Onde paramos? ― questionou ao voltar para a sala.

Sherlock tirou os olhos do seu painel sobre o caso e a fitou com atenção:

― Está tudo bem com você? Parece diferente.

― Diferente como? ― quis saber quando ficou lado a lado com ele, fingindo analisar as pistas que tinham.

― Não sei dizer e isso me perturba.

― O que? Não saber das coisas? ― implicou ainda sob o estranho olhar dele.

― Não saber decifrar você.

A atenção dela se perdeu por alguns minutos. E mais uma vez se perguntou o que estava fazendo. Por que se sentia daquele jeito? Por que era tão difícil negar um sentimento tão recente?

Sacudiu a cabeça. _Foco Watson._

― Muito bem. O que já conseguiu de novo? ― desconversou voltando a ler os papeis grudados na parede.

Sherlock pigarreou e seguiu o mesmo caminho que o dela: a indiferença.

― Parece que Veiga trabalhava com veneno há anos. Começou, aparentemente, na antiga loja do seu avô que vendia ervas para fins medicinais. Certo dia o homem apareceu morto em sua cama e o neto havia sumido ― ele apontou para a foto de um idoso que estava no painel e depois indicou outras fotos, organizadas lado a lado ― Dois anos depois, um novo assassinato. Uma mulher de 27 anos foi vítima do nosso velho conhecido gelo seco, morava a duas casas de Veiga. Seis meses depois um homem chamou a polícia depois de encontrar plantas estranhas sobre a cama e depois foi encontrado morto com um único tiro na cabeça. Esse foi colega de quarto da nova vítima. E ainda há dez assassinatos sob investigação, incluindo a vítima que foi encontrada ontem à noite.

― Descobriu tudo isso em uma noite? ― Joan desacreditou arregalando os olhos.

― Não ― Sherlock negou e em seguida entregou uma pasta a ela ― Tudo estava nessa pasta, muito mal escondida por sinal, naquela sala de plantas venenosas que você encontrou.

― Então nossa vítima era um assassino. Mas por que ele guardaria provas contra si mesmo em casa?

― Não foi ele. As digitais não batem. Veiga nem tocou nessa pasta, ou melhor, na original. Porque essa é só uma cópia.

― E de quem são as digitais?

Sherlock suspirou e colou uma nova foto no seu painel improvisado:

― Pertencem ao seu parceiro de crime. Hector Blanc.

― Então o próprio parceiro implantou a prova? Por que? ― Joan questionou jogando a pasta no chão.

― Tenho uma teoria, mas ainda imperfeita.

― Podemos ter um serial-killer entregando o outro?

― Não tire conclusões precipitadas, Watson ― Sherlock alertou ― Eu li sobre as vítimas de Veiga a noite toda. Não sei quanto ao parceiro, mas Veiga não era um. Seriais-killer possuem padrões e se os outros casos forem mesmo da autoria de Veiga, e eu acho que são, significa que ele escolhia suas vítimas aleatoriamente. Por isso não conseguiram incrimina-lo, não havia nada que interligasse as vítimas e nenhuma vítima que pudesse ser ligada a ele.

Joan cruzou os braços e fitou a foto de Holloway com desconfiança.

― Veiga e Blanc trabalham da mesma forma?

― Eu pedi para Gregson procurar mais registros de Blanc, mas pelo modo que ele matou Veiga, acredito que sim.

― Acha que Blanc matou o parceiro?

― As digitais dele estão por toda a casa ― Sherlock respondeu indiferente ― Não é o suficiente para provar um crime, mas faz parte da minha teoria imperfeita. Se eu estiver certo... tudo fica mais confuso. Está tudo claro demais, obvio demais. Parece que há enormes letras de néon indicando que Blanc é o assassino, mas por que? Por que parece proposital?

Joan compreendeu a desconfiança de Sherlock. Tudo estava tão claro e confuso ao mesmo tempo. Ambos, Veiga e Blanc, trabalhavam com venenos, matavam a maioria de suas vítimas assim. Mas só a maioria. Havia vítimas de arma de fogo e agora o próprio Veiga morto com por uma faca.

― Podemos começar procurando os instrumentos que ele utilizou para manipular as plantas ― sugeriu pensativa ― Ou a faca que matou Veiga escondida embaixo da cama.

Sherlock a fitou com o cenho franzido:

― Será que ele seria tão obvio?

Ela continuou analisando a foto de Blanc. Nem se importou com os cabelos extremamente loiros dele, mas sim com seus olhos claros, mesclados entre o azul e o castanho. Eram familiares. Mas de onde?

― Esse homem... eu conheço esse homem de algum lugar.

― Tem certeza? ― Sherlock questionou com interesse ― Consegue pensar da onde o conhece?

Quase com um click, a mente de Joan se iluminou como se realmente houvesse uma enorme lâmpada dentro de sua cabeça. Sabia exatamente de onde conhecia o dono daqueles olhos.

 _Ah não_...


	3. Caça-palavras

**N/A: Quero agradecer aos comentários que recebi, vou responder cada uma individualmente, mas quero que saibam que só estou postando um pouquinho mais cedo por causa de vocês 3 E que não postei na quarta porque estava sem meu pen drive.**

 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 - Caça-palavras**

O capitão Gregson franziu o cenho ao analisar a foto em suas mãos pela terceira vez. Suspirou, desistindo de entender e retirou os óculos, fitando o casal que estava a sua frente.

― Eu desisto. Podem me dizer por que estou vendo uma foto de Joan com o namorado tirada há... quinze anos atrás?

Sherlock revirou os olhos e esclareceu:

― O namorado da Watson-

― _Ex_ -namorado ― Joan corrigiu irritada.

― Tanto faz ― ele comentou indiferente ― O cara que está _abraçando_ a Watson é na verdade Hector Blanc.

― O nosso maior suspeito? ― questionou Gregson arregalando os olhos.

― Esse mesmo.

― O sobrenome verdadeiro dele é Holloway, nós já checamos ― anunciou Joan profissionalmente ― Eu demorei a reconhece-lo porque quando namoramos ele tinha os cabelos pretos e se apresentava como Jimmy Lambert. Mas eu jamais esqueceria dos olhos dele.

― Como pôde namorar alguém com um nome tão ridículo? ― pronunciou-se Sherlock parecendo indignado.

Joan bufou. Por muito pouco não disse que estava apaixonada por ele, dono de um nome tanto estranho quanto ridículo. Por sorte tinha autocontrole sobre sua língua.

 _Que mãe coloca Sherlock como o nome do filho?_

― Por quanto tempo namoraram? ― questionou Gregson tentando ignorar o drama do consultor.

― Quase seis anos.

― O quê? ― assustou-se Sherlock ― Não me disse isso.

― E é relevante para você? ― Joan questionou cruzando os braços.

― Claro que sim! Significa que conhece _muito bem_ nosso suspeito.

― Eu conheço Jimmy Lambert, estudante de Medicina e colecionador fervoroso. E não Hector Holloway, assassino maluco que gosta de venenos.

― O que ele colecionava? ― Gregson quis saber.

― O que lhe chamava atenção ― Joan respondeu ainda irritada com o parceiro ― Se encontrasse uma pedra singular na rua, então ele procuraria pedras semelhantes a ela. Apesar de tudo era bem organizado.

― E havia muitas coleções?

― Sim, talvez dezenas. Havia salas em sua casa apenas para isso.

― Isso é algo grande, não fazia parte do personagem Jimmy Lambert ― Sherlock notou ― Ele deveria mesmo gostar de você.

― Ele me amava ― Joan corrigiu impaciente ― Mas era um amor doentio. Me perseguiu por meses depois que terminamos e quando eu finalmente consegui uma liminar para mantê-lo longe, ele já tinha desaparecido.

― Agora estou surpreso por ele não ter colocado você no topo da lista de vítimas dele ― Gregson declarou enquanto se levantava.

― Isso é obvio ― respondeu Sherlock pensativo ― Holloway ainda é obcecado por ela.

Joan quase rosnou de raiva. Sabia muito bem até onde aquilo iria: Segurança e policiais na sua porta. E não havia fugido das garras de Sherlock para se prender nas teias da polícia por causa de um ex-namorado que virou um assassino e que supostamente ainda é obcecado por ela.

Descruzou os braços e avançou na direção dos dois homens com o semblante mais irritado que conseguiu.

― Só para deixar claro. Eu não vou aceitar nenhuma vigilância e nenhum policial na minha porta. Sherlock, se precisar de mim me avise.

Atravessou a sala em passos rápidos e saiu, fechando a porta com força. Podiam chamar de drama, teimosa, burrice. Mas não aceitaria mais nenhuma vigilância. Sentia que sua vida já fora revisada e revirada demais nos longos anos que permaneceu morando com Sherlock Holmes.

Nem dois minutos se passaram e seu celular tocou a familiar música instrumental que ela reservara apenas à Sherlock. Fechou os olhos, pediu a todos os santos que conhecia por paciência e atendeu:

― Espero que precise mesmo de mim Holmes.

A casa continuava a mesma, completamente organizada. Dessa vez não havia Veiga morto na sala. Sherlock seguiu até a cena do crime e Joan não hesitou em segui-lo, dessa vez dando mais atenção aos detalhes. Por todo o corredor não havia nada nas paredes, o que era estranho na visão dela. Nenhum quadro ou uma decoração.

― Estamos procurando a arma do crime?

― E o que mais precisar ser encontrado ― acrescentou Sherlock colocando as luvas.

― É melhor nos dividirmos, talvez tenha até paredes falsas ― ela comentou olhando em volta.

Analisou as estantes de livros com cautela, depois do que encontrou em sua própria estante, colocaria toda a sua atenção nela. Havia livros de todos os tipos, desde os clássicos como O Inferno de Dante à modernos de autores como Dan Brown. Não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas tinha certeza que havia algum significado. Sempre havia um significado. Ajeitou as próprias luvas e começou a analisar os livros de mais perto, remexendo-os e folheando alguns. Não havia nada.

― Espero que não fique traumatizada com livros ― Sherlock comentou do alto da escada.

Ela revirou os olhos e o ignorou. Afastou-se das duas estantes e as analisou como um conjunto. Ambas estavam lado a lado, mas não coladas. Havia arranhões no chão, como se elas fossem movidas com frequência, então se aproximou da parede limpa entre elas e bateu com a esperança de perceber que aquilo se tratava de uma parede falsa, mas não, era concreto puro. Afastou as estantes e fez o mesmo processo, mas obtendo o mesmo resultado. Mas então por que seu instinto apontava para ali?

Devia estar ficando louca.

Declarou desistência e entrou no pequeno corredor que levava ao quarto. O cômodo estava arrumado e sem marcas feita pela perícia, não encontraram nada ali. Caminhou em passos pesados para detectar qualquer coisa que estivesse escondida em uma parte oca do chão e foi até o closet, o único móvel que havia além da cama. Revirou algumas roupas, procurou por caixas e examinou tudo nos mínimos detalhes e mais uma vez não encontrou nada. Bufou já cansada e olhou em volta.

Se fosse um assassino que usava facas e venenos, onde guardaria seu material?

Imediatamente ela encontrou seu erro. Estava na casa de Veiga, mas havia esquecido que Holloway havia passado por ali. O parceiro e assassino da vítima entrou naquela casa e implantou provas que acusariam ele mesmo. Ela ainda não sabia o motivo, mas Holloway estava sendo previsível. Então a pergunta certa era: Se fosse um assassino que estava sendo propositalmente previsível, qual seria seu próximo passo?

Então lembrou-se da própria sugestão que dera para Sherlock: _Podemos começar procurando os instrumentos que ele utilizou para manipular as plantas ou a faca que matou Veiga escondida embaixo da cama_.

Franziu o cenho, pensativa. _Será?_ Aproximou-se da cama e, ainda desconfiada, abaixou-se para olhar se tinha algo embaixo dela.

― Só pode ser brincadeira... ― murmurou descrente.

Bem ali, no local mais previsível, havia uma sacola transparente e antes mesmo de pegá-la, Joan já sabia o que tinha dentro.

― Sherlock!

Ela pegou a sacola com cuidado e a ergue na altura dos olhos.

― O que foi? ― o homem perguntou meio ofegante.

― Achei a arma do crime.

Sherlock se aproximou e analisou a faca ainda ensanguentada com desconfiança.

― Fácil demais...

― E previsível demais ― ela acrescentou se levantando e entregando a sacola a ele ― Está dentro de uma sacola de evidências. Isso deve significar alguma coisa.

Mas Sherlock olhava em volta com tanto interesse que ela sentiu que estava sendo ignorada há algum tempo.

― Algum problema?

― Lembra daquele caso que tivemos um matemático morto por causa de uma equação milionária?

― Sim.

― Espere aqui, eu já volto.

Joan o viu sair apressadamente do quarto e cruzou os braços. O que ele teria descoberto agora?

― Naquele caso ― ele recomeçou entrando subitamente no quarto carregando um abajur de mesa e indo fechar ainda mais as cortinas ― Eu encontrei uma sala muito incomum, totalmente livre de móveis e com paredes limpas de qualquer barreira. Aqui temos quase a mesma situação, mas com certeza temos o mesmo motivo.

Então desligou a luz do quarto e ligou a lâmpada do abajur, confirmando sua ideia.

― _Touché!_

No escuro e sob a luz negra, as palavras quase saltaram da parede. Brilhantes e espalhadas por toda parte, as letras se misturavam como se fosse um mar feito só delas, embaralhadas e confusas.

― Não imaginei que fosse tanto... ― comentou Sherlock surpreso.

― Eu vejo alguns nomes ― notou Joan se aproximando de uma das paredes ― Daniel Bettel, Joe Patrick, Julia Green... Jeremy Veiga.

Ambos se entreolharam e concluíram a mesma coisa: todos ali eram vítimas de Holloway.

― Deve ter dezenas de nomes nessas paredes ― Sherlock com as mãos nos bolsos ― Será um caça-palavras interessante.

De repente Joan se lembrou do que chamou sua atenção na sala e agarrou o abajur, levando-o junto consigo.

― Ei!

Ela correu até a sala desligando todas as luzes que encontrou pelo caminho, notando que pelo menos a cada dois metros havia novas luminárias.

― Sherlock, ligue toda a luz negra que encontrar ― pediu enquanto fechava as janelas.

Apenas escutou o parceiro atendendo o seu pedido sem compreender muita coisa e afastou as duas estantes de livros. Mas Sherlock já estava compreendendo os pensamentos da parceira quando ligou a última luz negra que encontrara e somente quando ela desligou a última lâmpada, compreendeu a imensidão do caso.

Todo lugar, todas as paredes e até mesmo o teto estavam banhados por letras. Palavras soltas, nomes e mais nomes espalhados até além de onde a visão deles alcançava. Todo a casa poderia ser considerada o maior caça-palavras da morte, porque Joan tinha quase certeza de que todos ali são ou serão vítimas de Holloway.

E ela conviveu com aquele homem por seis anos sem nunca duvidar de seu real caráter.

— Eu pedi pizza — ela anunciou sentando no sofá e tentando esfriar o chá que tinha acabado de preparar— Espero que não se importe.

— Não me importo — Sherlock respondeu sem deixar de fitar o seu inseparável painel sobre o caso.

— Encontrou alguma coisa?

— Na verdade... não encontrei nada.

— Nada?

Sherlock suspirou e voltou-se para ela com o olhar confuso:

— Em um caso sempre procuramos pistas do assassino e até mesmo o método que usou. Mas aqui o assassino já nos deu tudo e só precisamos comprovar. O sangue na faca é de Veiga e as digitais são de Holloway. Conhecemos o assassino, seus métodos e o nome de suas vítimas. Só não sabemos os seus motivos,

— E quanto aos nomes das outras pessoas? Nem todos ali são vítimas.

— O detetive Bell já está procurando no banco de dados e entre os desaparecidos.

Joan analisou o parceiro com atenção, estranhando cada ato e linha de expressão dele. Somente alguns dias se passaram desde o momento em que ele ligou a luz negra pela primeira vez e revelou quase uma infinidade de nomes, mas em algum daqueles dias algo começou a mudar em Sherlock Holmes. Por muitas vezes o encontrou olhando para um ponto fixo por horas, ou pior, olhando para ela. A quantidade de vezes que se encontrou sendo o único alvo da atenção de Holmes estava aumentando cada vez mais e a assustava. Era um olhar diferente, intenso, confuso e que ela não conseguia decifrar. E odiava ficar ainda mais perdida em relação à mente daquele singular investigador.

Em sua opinião, Sherlock estava curiosamente mais gentil com ela e ao mesmo tempo mais contido, como se houvesse uma barreira entre os dois. E definitivamente não era isso que Joan queria. Tudo o que ele fazia, cada limite que deixava claro que não deveria ultrapassar e cada gentileza a fazia lembrar do que sentia, do que não deveria sentir.

Por que simplesmente não conseguia esquecê-lo?

— Algum problema?

Ela piscou, saindo dos pensamentos confusos.

— O quê?

Sherlock sorriu minimamente e se aproximou dela em passos firmes.

— Você está me olhando a um bom tempo.

— Estou? — ela questionou e tomou um gole do chá, tentando esconder seu constrangimento.

O homem suspirou e sentou ao seu lado, ereto e inquieto. Joan engoliu em seco e não conseguiu evitar se afastar alguns centímetros de onde ele estava sentado. Ficar tão perto dele estava ficando cada vez mais difícil, tinha sorte do mesmo não gostar de contato físico.

— Não pude deixar de notar — Sherlock começou sem fita-la — Que está agindo de modo diferente nesses últimos dias.

— Estou? — ela repetiu, tentando mudar o foco dele.

Sem sucesso, claro.

— Notei também que o motivo para tais mudanças sou eu.

Finalmente ele a olhou, deixando-a paralisada. O que diria? O que responderia? "Desculpe, acho que estou me apaixonando por você"? _Não seja tola, Watson. Pense em outra coisa!_

— Watson?

Ela engoliu em seco novamente e soube que aquele era seu fim. Estava nervosa e isso estava visível até para uma criança, mais ainda para Sherlock Holmes. Se duvidasse ele até já desconfiava do motivo.

 _Eu preciso pelo menos tentar!_

— Impressão sua Sherlock. Admito que posso estar... diferente — tentou, forçando-se a olhá-lo nos olhos — Mas isso não é por sua causa.

— Está mentindo — ele cortou sem rodeios — Claramente está nervosa, engoliu em seco duas vezes desde o momento em que sentei aqui e ainda se afastou, como se minha aproximação a incomodasse de alguma forma. Eu fiz algo que a chateou?

Joan simplesmente não conseguia responder, não conseguia pensar no que falar. Talvez ali fosse a chance batendo na porta de sua razão. A chance de se livrar desse pequeno segredo, a chance de contar a ele e suportar as consequências.

― Sherlock... ― começou temerosa ― Eu acho que precisamos conversar.

Tomou uma grande quantidade de chá na tentativa de adiar aquele momento ou de simplesmente diminuir aquele maldito nervosismo.

Sherlock a fitou, parecendo ansioso e curiosamente muito interessado no que ela falaria. Ela massageou as mãos sentindo o nervosismo aumentar e o coração bater mais forte. _Diga logo!_ Sua mente gritava, mas sua boca se recusava a abrir, as palavras se recusavam a sair.

Então o celular dele tocou e ela quase desmaiou de alivio. _Graças a Deus..._

― Melhor atender ― sugeriu quase sorrindo ― Minhas palavras podem esperar.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado e alcançou o celular.

― Número desconhecido ― notou antes de atender ― Alô?

A consultora não ousou se mexer, algo lhe dizia que Sherlock não sabia quem estava do outro lado da linha e que por algum motivo não desligava o aparelho.

― Ele quer falar com você ― Sherlock avisou seriamente, entregando o celular a ela.

Aceitou o celular ainda sem entender e tentou ignorar mais um olhar estranho dele.

― Alô?

― _Liguei a tempo?_

Arregalou os olhos, reconhecendo a voz grave imediatamente.

― Holloway.

Um segundo depois Sherlock já a fitava como se acreditasse em fantasmas e estivesse vendo um na sua frente, pondo-se de pé logo em seguida.

― _Espero ter liga a tempo_.

― A tempo de quê?

― _De impedir você de cometer o maior erro da sua vida. Imagine o quanto seria ruim contar ao seu querido Sherlock Holmes o quanto ele é amado. Eu teria que matá-lo._

Joan prendeu a respiração e se levantou lentamente, tentando entender o que ouvia.

― E posso saber o motivo?

― _Ora... é aquela velha história... Se você não é minha, então não será de mais ninguém._

― Então vai me matar?

Recebeu o olhar assustado de Sherlock que tentou se aproximar, mas ela ergueu a mão o impedindo. Sua fala tinha feito Holloway rir como se não tivesse dito nada além de uma piada e isso a preocupava.

― _Não se pode matar a própria obsessão, Joan._

― Eu não entendo ― comentou sincera ― Não nos vemos há mais de dez anos... Por que apareceu justo agora?

― _Confesso que foi difícil encontra-la sem ser notado_ ― Holloway começou em tom divertido ― _Mas quando finalmente a encontrei... não sabia o que fazer. Estava tedioso, sabe? Eu comecei a me divertir com as pessoas, você sabe, então anos se passaram. Quando eu percebi... você já tinha se tornado a segunda melhor investigadora e conhecido um cara legal. Percebi também que são grandes amigos, mas você quer bem mais que uma bela amizade, não é?_

Colocou o copo sobre a mesa e bufou:

― Ligou apenas para dizer isso?

― _Eu liguei para informar três coisas. A primeira é que suas condições atuais me deram uma grande ideia._

― Minhas condições atuais?

― _Sua profissão... sua mente, sua paixão platônica pelo cara excêntrico que agora não consegue ficar parado._

Ela olhou ao redor e encontrou Sherlock andando de um lado para o outro com as mãos unidas nas costas e o nariz empinado. Estavam sendo vigiados. Isso a fez se arrepiar e precisou de segurar na mesa para se livrar de uma leve tontura, seu parceiro parou para fita-la.

― O que quer de mim? ― questionou sentindo suas mãos tremerem.

― _A segunda coisa_ ― ele continuou a ignorando ― _Eu não gostei muito quando entregou meu nome para o Capitão Gregson. Tudo bem, não era meu nome mais bonito. Mas com certeza eu não gosto da ideia de ver a Polícia de Nova York revirando o meu passado._

― Eu não sabia que você queria segredo sobre isso...

― _Agora sabe, um pouco tarde demais._

Joan respirou fundo e o apressou:

― E a terceira coisa?

Holloway riu como se tivesse poder sobre o mundo e todos que viviam nele e somente aí ela começou a pensar sobre o quanto ele poderia ser perigoso.

― _Como já deve ter notado, eu adoro brincar com venenos, mas não me prendo neles. Nem todos os venenos são fatais e eu adoro ver minhas vítimas tentando descobrir se vão morrer ou se chegarão muito próximo da morte. Mas as vezes é mais divertido ver as pessoas ao redor delas se corroendo com essa dúvida._

― O que quer dizer? ― ela questionou, paralisando.

― _Quão grande será o desespero de Sherlock Holmes ao ver você perdendo a consciência depois de tomar um chá especial?_

Joan arquejou e deixou o celular cair, imediatamente pegando o copo com o chá que tinha acabado de tomar e o olhando assustada. Parecia o mesmo chá de sempre, mas sua visão estava turva o suficiente para lhe garantir que Holloway não estava brincando.

O som do copo se quebrando pareceu apenas um eco em seus ouvidos, algo bem distante. Notou que Sherlock se aproximara e se agarrou nele quando suas pernas perderam a força.

― O que está acontecendo? Fala comigo!

Ela tentou responder, mas apenas deixou-se cair nos braços dele. Sentiu seu corpo ser colocado em algo macio e soube que Sherlock a tinha levado para o sofá. Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos frias e falou mais alguma coisa, dessa vez não conseguiu compreender. De repente e bruscamente, sua cabeça explodiu em dor. Poderia gritar ou se encolher como uma criança, mas conseguia apenas arquear o corpo e fechar os olhos com força, deixando que as lágrimas escapassem.

Quando voltou a abri-los, viu seu parceiro cada vez mais desesperado alguns centímetros acima do seu rosto. Ele a chamava, gesticulava e tudo o que ela queria era acalmá-lo, dizer que não morreria.

Mas subitamente a dor parou e tudo desapareceu na escuridão.


	4. Dentro de si

**Capítulo 4 - Dentro de si**

O painel sobre o caso não poderia ser mais incomum. No lugar de fotos de suspeitos havia um assassino oficial e em vez de setas e linhas formando ligações entre este e provas havia as provas deixadas pelo próprio assassino.

Sherlock Holmes nunca odiou tanto um caso. Nunca odiou tanto um homem.

Holloway.

Havia tantas dúvidas em sua mente que chegava a doer e isso já era bastante coisa. Dias havia se passado desde o momento em que encontrara um verdadeiro caça-palavras nas paredes de Holloway e ainda não conseguira nada novo. Tudo estava ali, bem a sua frente. Por que ele não conseguia decifrar? Por que Holloway ainda era um enigma? Por que algo dentro de si gritava que algo estava terrivelmente errado?

— Eu pedi pizza.

Sua atenção foi quebrada pela voz dela, mas não desviou o olhar.

— Espero que não se importe — ela acrescentou.

— Não me importo.

— Encontrou alguma coisa?

— Na verdade... não encontrei nada.

— Nada?

Notou a descrença na voz dela e suspirou. Nem ele mesmo acreditava nisso, em sua falha. O que ainda não tinha percebido?

Ainda confuso se voltou para ela e tentou esclarecer:

— Em um caso sempre procuramos pistas do assassino e até mesmo o método que usou. Mas aqui o assassino já nos deus tudo e só precisamos comprovar. O sangue na faca é de Veiga e as digitais são de Holloway. Conhecemos o assassino, seus métodos e o nome de suas vítimas. Só não sabemos o motivo.

Conteve-se. Queria tanto perguntar a ela alguma coisa. Sua opinião ou sugestão. Fora ela que conviveu com o assassino por cinco anos! Devia conhece-lo ao menos um pouco, poderia ter alguma ideia de seus motivos... Mas algo dentro de si o impediu. O quanto isso a irritaria? O quanto ela se esquivaria?

O quanto se importava com Joan Watson a ponto de conter os próprios pensamentos por ela?

— E o quanto aos nomes das outras pessoas? Nem todas ali são vítimas — Joan questionou tentando esfriar o chá.

— O detetive Bell já está procurando no banco de dados e entre os desaparecidos — ele respondeu sem realmente prestar atenção.

Ela perdeu o foco, ele notou. Por que os olhos dela estavam tão inquietos e confusos? O que estaria pensando? E por que estava olhando para ele? Será que havia algum problema com ele ou simplesmente _ele_ era o alvo de seus pensamentos?

A ideia lhe pegou de surpresa. Algo dentro de si se remexeu e não conseguia decifrar o que estava acontecendo. _O que está acontecendo com você?_ Esse sentimento... essa sensação... eram coisas novas em seu cotidiano. Ser alvo dos pensamentos dela de forma tão fixa era algo novo. Ou não? Certo. Joan ainda estava ali o olhando, mesmo sem realmente vê-lo. Mas por que _ele_ não conseguia parar de olhá-la? Por que não conseguia parar de notar em como sua mão ainda estava suspensa no ar, em como sua respiração estava um pouco descompassada ou em como os olhos dela brilhavam intensa e magnificamente?

E por um momento ansiou _mesmo_ ser alvo daqueles pensamentos e consequentemente ser o motivo daquele brilho tão raro em Joan...

 _Joan?_ _Não! Watson. Apenas Watson!_

Chama-la pelo primeiro nome sempre tem um efeito engraçado e incomum nele. Toda vez que o pronunciava... algo mudava. Seu humor, as batidas em seu coração, os próprios pensamentos...

De qualquer forma isso ainda não era bom. Não para ele. Não depois de tudo. Não depois de prometer a si mesmo não ter mais ninguém tão importante em sua vida.

Mas quem estava querendo enganar?

 _Diabus! Ainda estou olhando para ela!_

Piscou algumas vezes saindo do transe.

— Algum problema?

Ela também piscou, provavelmente saindo dos próprios pensamentos.

— O quê? — questionou ainda confusa.

Ele sorriu com a confusão dela e se aproximou tentando não mostrar que tinha acabado de sair de uma situação parecida.

— Você está me olhando a um bom tempo — implicou.

— Estou?

Sherlock sorriu de novo vendo-a tomar um outro gole de chá para esconder o próprio constrangimento. Suspirou e sentou ao lado, de repente ficando nervoso. Não pode deixar de notar ela engolir em seco e se afastar dele. Isso era bom? Estava incomodada com sua presença? O que significava? Estava nervosa?

Não seria a primeira vez.

— Notei também que o motivo para tais mudanças sou eu — respondeu com a voz rouca.

Ela engoliu em seco novamente e com isso a mente dele disparou.

Há quantos dias Watson estava assim? Distante e inquieta? Por muitas vezes a encontrou fitando o imenso vazio e ficar assim tempo suficiente para que ele notasse grandes diferenças. Diferenças que se estendiam por todo o seu comportamento. Deixar de olhá-la era quase impossível, pior ainda quando ela também estava olhando-o e quando isso acontecia uma luta silenciosa se iniciava. Pensamentos tão confusos e tão fortes que pareciam atravessar qualquer barreira que Sherlock tentava erguer. E ele tentava isso muito. Era o que queria: distância. Não bem o que queria, era mais o que precisava.

Sherlock não era idiota, sabia que estava pensando e se importando demais com sua parceira. E logo quando o conceito de _apaixonado_ passou por sua cabeça, recuou. As palavras de Mycroft passavam em sua mente e em seus sonhos todos os dias: _Ela é a pessoa que mais ama no mundo, Sherlock_.

Era isso então? Amava Joan Watson?

— Impressão sua Sherlock. Admito que posso estar... diferente — ela respondeu forçando um sorriso mínimo — Mas isso não é por sua causa.

Mas alguma coisa se remexeu dentro dele. Uma sensação estranha, mas não importava. Joan estava mentindo e por algum motivo ele estava feliz com isso.

 _Joan não! Watson!_

— Está mentindo — notou ela paralisando com sua resposta e quase sorriu com isso — Claramente está nervosa, engoliu em seco duas vezes desde o momento em que sentei aqui e ainda se afastou, como se minha aproximação a incomodasse de alguma forma. Eu fiz algo que a chateou?

Ali estava os olhos inquietos dela novamente.

— Sherlock... — havia temor em sua voz? — Eu acho que precisamos conversar.

Conversar o quê? _Conte-me logo Joan, o que há com você?_ Olhou vendo-a tomar mais um longo gole de chá sem conseguir conter sua ansiedade. Ela estava remexendo as próprias mãos, massageando-as com força. _Por que está tão nervosa?_ Ele mesmo sentiu o coração começar a bater mais rápido e sua respiração começar a falhar. _Diga logo!_ Apertou suas mãos discretamente, tentando esconder uma leve tremedeira. O que estava errado com ele? Nem sabia do que se tratava!

Então um som cortou toda a sua mente, diluindo toda a sua ansiedade.

 _Maldito celular!_

— Melhor atender — ela sugeriu nitidamente aliviada — Minhas palavras podem esperar.

Lançou um último olhar a ela e pegou o celular, imediatamente franzindo o cenho.

— Número desconhecido — anunciou desconfiado e atendeu — Alô?

— _Olá, senhor Holmes?_ — respondeu uma voz masculina completamente estranha do outro lado da linha — _Ouvi falar sobre o seu trabalho e estou muito interessado nele. Mas no momento eu quero discutir algo especifico com a sua muito amada parceira, senhora Holmes... não, perdoe o engano, ainda se trata da senhorita Watson. Joan Watson. Posso? Ah e lembre-se de uma coisa Sherlock Holmes... não seja um romântico inútil. Agora sim, posso falar com ela?_

Paralisou e quase parou de respirar. Sua mente se dividindo ao meio. Metade queria explodir e dizer que não, não podia falar com Joan, não deveria voltar a ligar e com certeza não deveria tocar no nome dela novamente, nunca mais. A outra metade queria gritar uma única pergunta: Como é que é?

— Ele quer falar com você — avisou em seu tom mais sério enquanto entregava o celular a ela.

O motivo de fazer isso ele não compreendia. Não tinha a mínima ideia de quem estava do outro lado da linha, mas já o odiava. Eram palavras simples e tão cheias de significados... o fariam pensar por semanas, Sherlock com certeza mergulharia nelas atrás de suas próprias verdades, em busca de supostas respostas se não fosse o tom usado pelo estranho. Além de malicioso era incrivelmente convencido e irritantemente confiante. Aquele homem, fosse quem fosse, acreditava que poderia conquistar o mundo em dois dias. Convencido demais para pensar que poderia ter tudo, mas esperto demais para acreditar que conseguiria esse tudo em um dia.

— Holloway.

Encarou Joan com tanta rapidez que quase ouviu o pescoço estalar.

 _Não fale com ele._

— A tempo de quê? — ela perguntou pelo telefone.

O que estavam conversando? O que ele dizia? _Por favor Joan, solte esse celular!_

Ela respirou fundo e se levantou lentamente. O medo tomou conta de Sherlock ao ver a preocupação nos olhos dela.

— E posso saber o motivo?

 _Eu também quero saber o motivo. Seja do que for. Ao menos coloque no viva-voz!_

— Então vai me matar?

Ele se assustou com a fala dela. Em um segundo já estava de pé, caminhando rapidamente para o lado dela, tão pálido quanto sua preocupação exigia, mas pronto para arrancar o celular das mãos dela. Mas Joan ergueu as mãos o impedindo.

 _O que está fazendo Joan?_

A vontade de arrancar o celular dela só aumentava. Andou de um lado para o outro tentando se controlar.

— Eu não entendo — ela comentou aparentemente sincera — Não nos vemos há mais de dez anos... Por que apareceu justo agora?

Sherlock queria gritar e jogar qualquer coisa na parede. _Ele é louco Watson! Não entende isso? O que importa quando ele apareceu? Nunca deveria ter aparecido!_ Será que ele podia gritar agora?

Ela colocou o copo sobre a mesa. Será que ele podia quebrar aquele copo?

— Ligou apenas para dizer isso? — Joan questionou arrogante.

Ele revirou os olhos. Qual era o problema dela?

Joan então olhou ao redor e finalmente encontrou o olhar dele. Imediatamente sentiu que havia algo errado. Ela precisou se segurar na mesa para se manter em pé fazendo-o paralisar. Estava bem?

— O que quer de mim?

Ela estava tremendo? _O que está acontecendo_?

— Joan — chamou preocupado enquanto se aproximava. Mas ela nem notou sua presença.

— Eu não sabia que você queria segredo sobre isso... — ela comentou com a voz trêmula.

— Joan.

— E a terceira coisa?

De repente ela se aquiesceu e Sherlock prendeu a respiração pela segunda vez. Sim, ele estava certo agora, alguma coisa estava terrivelmente errada.

— O que quer dizer? — ela exigiu saber de Holloway.

 _Oh por tudo o que acredite, diga-me o que ele está dizendo!_

Foi então que aconteceu. Joan arquejou e de repente o celular de sua mão agora estava no chão. Em câmera lenta Sherlock a viu pegando o próprio copo de chá e olhando para o conteúdo assustada. O mundo dele parou enquanto sentia seu coração afundar. Imediatamente uma resposta veio em sua mente. Veneno.

 _Não..._

O copo se quebrou e para ele muito tempo se passou até chegar perto o suficiente para ampará-la em seus braços a tempo.

— O que está acontecendo? — exasperou-se preocupado, o desespero começando a crescer — Fala comigo!

Não obteve resposta. Seu coração começava a doer de tão forte que batia. Ele mesmo começava a tremer, mas ela tremia mais. _Por favor, não!_ Colocou-a em seu colo e cuidadosamente a levou para o sofá. O desespero crescendo junto com o medo, inundando-o com toda força.

 _Por favor, não me deixe._

Pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos trêmulas e suplicou por um milagre:

— Joan... por favor, por favor... Fique comigo.

Algumas lágrimas desceram pelo rosto dela, solitárias e lentas. De repente Joan arqueou o corpo e explodiu em dor. O som do desesperado grito dela foi demais para ele.

— Joan! Não! Não!

Deixou que suas próprias lagrimas mostrassem seu desespero. Pegou nas mãos frias dela, tentou sacudi-la, gritou e chamou em plenos pulmões, mas só havia dor como resposta. Por que Holloway faria isso? Por que a mataria? Nada fazia sentindo, mas Sherlock não conseguia pensar direito, não conseguia nem respirar direito.

Poderia ser um pesadelo. Se fosse, e ele queria muito que fosse, já podia acordar. Já tinha recebido e entendido o recado. Não queria mais Joan Watson morrendo em seus braços.

 _Se há algum Deus... salve-a!_

Então como tudo começou, subitamente, parou.

Joan fechou os olhos e parou de se mexer. Não havia nada. Nenhum calor, nenhum som, nenhuma lágrima.

— Não. Não. Não! — gritou em completo desespero.

Pegou-a novamente em seus braços, dessa vez a abraçando com força, deixando as lagrimas livres para caírem. _Não me abandone... eu amo você._

 _Eu amo você Joan Watson._

A dor o invadiu com força, dessa vez carregando uma verdade que ele fez questão de negar por meses. Ele a amava. Se era um amor de amigo ou mais do que isso, bem mais do que isso, não importava. O importante é que havia amor ali e Sherlock estava desesperado o suficiente para admitir isso a si mesmo. Não queria perdê-la. Não queria viver nenhum dia sem ela, sem pensar nela. E o principal: não queria pensar nela sabendo que nunca mais a veria.

 _Lembre-se de uma coisa Sherlock Holmes... não seja um romântico inútil._

Os olhos dele se abriram com a lembrança daquelas exatas palavras de Holloway. _Não seja um romântico inútil_. Levantou-se rapidamente com Joan agora em seu colo, finalmente compreendendo as palavras de Holloway que tanto ignorara no momento de raiva.

 _Não seja um romântico inútil_.

Ele ainda podia salvar sua amada parceira.

— Como assim não sabem o que ela bebeu?

Tudo bem, era ali, no meio do corredor do hospital, que ele mataria o médico. Se não lhe dava nenhuma resposta, se não sabia o que tinha acontecido, então era inútil.

— Acalme-se senhor Holmes — o médico pediu pacientemente — Não conseguimos identificar nada de errado nos exames dela. Podemos fazer mais-

— Claro que farão mais! — cortou Sherlock avançando em cima do médico e o pegando pelo colarinho — Precisam descobrir o que aconteceu com ela!

— Nós iremos! — o homem exclamou assustado — Se-senhor Holmes! Sua esposa está bem! Ela vai acordar e-

 _Minha o quê?_

— Eu quero saber o que aconteceu com ela! — Sherlock rosnou.

— Você deve ser Sherlock Holmes — comentou alguém às suas costas — Eu sou a doutora Andreia Berns, amiga da Joan.

Ele respirou fundo e soltou o médico, virou-se e encarou a mulher loira que sorria docemente para ele. Por algum motivo aquele sorriso o acalmou.

— Sabe o que aconteceu com ela? — questionou se aproximando dela.

O sorriso de Andreia aumentou mais, reconhecendo a preocupação dele.

— Só para nível de curiosidade eu sou uma ginecologista — ela esclareceu fazendo-o franzir o cenho por confusão — Mas assim que eu soube da entrada dela eu pedi alguns favores e consegui o laudo dela.

A mente dele se iluminou como se Berns tivesse implantado um raio de sol ali.

— Realmente ninguém descobriu o que ela bebeu que fez tão mal — ela continuou apagando a luz da mente dele — Mas eu ouvi falar de você o suficiente para ir além. Eles estavam procurando um veneno e eu algo que poderia ser um se fosse unido a outras coisas.

 _Então Joan fala sobre mim, hum?_

 _Foco Holmes!_

— Conseguiu algo? — questionou afastando esses pensamentos.

Andreia respirou fundo e entregou um papel a ele:

— Aqui está.

Ainda confuso encarou o laudo em suas mãos e a confusão só aumentou.

— Cafeína...ervas... toxinas?

Parecia que Holloway também gostava de experimentos.

— Todas em pequenas quantidades, o suficiente apenas para causar um surto — Andreia esclareceu dessa vez séria — Honestamente eu acho que Joan teve sorte... me parece uma mistura arriscada para dar a alguém que ama possessivamente.

Ele ergueu os olhos surpreso:

— Sabe sobre o caso?

— Em partes — ela respondeu com um sorriso amarelo — Ela me contou apenas o que se trata da possessão de Holloway. Caso algo acontecesse com ela...

Então Andreia voltou a sorrir.

— Ainda acho que ela seria capaz de acabar com a raça dele se não estivesse com tanto medo de perder _certas_ _coisas._ Fique a vontade para esquecer que lhe entreguei isso, mas para me chamar sempre que precisar. Meu número está no topo.

Ela lhe lançou uma piscadela e um sorriso torto, então se afastou o deixando atordoado.

— Andreia!

A loira se virou, confusa.

— Sim?

— O que você quis dizer sobre o medo de Joan?

— Apenas não estranhe se um dia ela pular na frente de alguém para salvar uma vida, especialmente se essa pessoa for você, se a vida for a sua.


	5. Joan

**Capítulo 5 - Joan**

Era estranho ter uma mente como aquela. Como a sua. Nunca se gabou do que conseguia fazer e nem queria receber atenção por causa disso. Na verdade, se alguém tivesse a capacidade de lhe oferecer um dia, pelo menos um dia, sem toda aquela carga... aceitaria no segundo seguinte. Ser assim não era bem sua escolha, mas foi sua escolha começar e quando se começa a desvendar enigmas cotidianos então isso o perseguirá para sempre. Imagine alguém que nunca se aprofundou no conceito de mensagem sublimar e de repente é apresentada a tantas, como a do homem fumando no nome da Coca-Cola, nas imagens eróticas nos filmes da Disney ou nas cenas bizarras que aparecem nos fundos de diversos filmes infantis antigos. São imagens e histórias guardadas por detrás de simples palavras ou cenas. De primeiro é normal pensar: pode ser coincidência. Depois vem aquele pensamento mais comum e moderno: isso aí pode ser montagem. Mas no final... depois de tanto ver e decifrar você começa a acreditar que coincidências não existem e se segura em uma frase tão antiga quanto o próprio enigma: Tudo nessa vida tem um fundo de verdade.

Tudo nessa vida ou surgiu baseada em uma verdade ou é completamente verdade.

E era assim que ele via o mundo. Havia inúmeros enigmas em seu cotidiano, tudo o que via poderia ser analisado, interpretado e decifrado. Só que grande parte desses enigmas eram tão comuns que com o tempo se tornaram óbvios demais, tediosos demais. Como as pessoas, por exemplo. Pessoas eram tão previsíveis e tão transparentes que as vezes até o irritava e por isso ele se tornou impaciente com elas. Via uma pessoa e imediatamente um leque de opções se abria em sua mente, opções que lhe mostravam o que essa poderia ou não fazer, dizer ou pensar, opções estas que iam sendo excluídas ou reintegradas de acordo com as ações ou as falas desta pessoa.

A maioria das pessoas não consegue olhar nos olhos de um conhecido quando está mentindo para ele, mas somente a maioria, outros conseguem fazer isso perfeitamente bem e naturalmente. A maioria das pessoas não consegue deixar as mãos ou dedos quietos quando estão nervosas, mas em outros isso é apenas uma mania. A maioria das pessoas piscam mais de duas vezes seguidas quando estão mentindo, mas é um ato tão rápido e inconsciente que nem percebem.

Só que há a minoria. A minoria que sabe de todas essas informações e que na posse delas, consegue agir naturalmente sob qualquer situação. Como notar a diferença? Bem, _ele_ não tinha problemas com isso. Sua mente trabalhava tão rápido que as vezes ele nem notava, apenas fazia.

De qualquer forma, é uma maldição ser Sherlock Holmes. Ou assim ele pensava.

Estar sentando em uma poltrona de hospital vendo sua parceira e melhor amiga inconsciente no leito a sua frente influenciava esse pensamento, mas não negava que já pensava em sua maldição há algum tempo.

Sua mente vagou por horas em busca de uma explicação para o que tinha acontecido na naquela noite. Certo, Watson era a obsessão de Holloway. Mas então por que ele a machucara daquela forma? Quase a matara! Por que não ligar diretamente para ela? Por que deixar todas aquelas provas contra si mesmo? Por que se incriminar?

Eram tantos porquê's que Sherlock sentiu o cansaço invadir sua mente com toda força, como não acontecia há muito tempo. De fato, ele tinha a resposta para muitas dessas perguntas, o problema é que essas respostas criavam outras dúvidas. Tudo bem, o chá poderia ser um aviso, assim como ligar para o número dele. Mas estava tudo tão óbvio que ele até poderia supor onde Holloway se escondia, isso se ainda tinha o trabalho de se esconder.

Mas e se Holloway estivesse vendo algo que ele deixara passar?

Sherlock Holmes deixar algo passar? Um evento extremamente raro, porém não impossível. Se esse for o caso a pergunta seria: _O que eu ainda não vi?_

Suspirou e se levantou, indo até a janela e abrindo as cortinas, deixando os primeiros raios de Sol do dia iluminarem parcialmente a mulher. A imagem o pegou de surpresa, não por haver alguma diferença em Joan Watson, mas por lhe causar uma sensação estranha e vagamente familiar. Sentira o mesmo algumas vezes quando fora acordá-la, mas nunca dera importância. Agora, nessa nova situação, algo diferente e raro passava em sua mente singular.

Há algum tempo começou a ver em Joan Watson mais do que uma singela e comum amizade. Nunca teve muita companhia, recusava a presença de qualquer membro de sua família porque os considerava como pessoas fúteis e ingênuas, recusava qualquer laço além do profissional com qualquer um de seus consultores. Era apenas trabalho e seria sempre apenas trabalho. Nunca quis ter obrigação com ninguém, não queria estar preso a ninguém e quando finalmente tentou com Irene Adler, descobriu que fora o maior dos seus erros. Sua relação com Irene o jogou na lama, no fundo de um poço cheio de drogas e bebidas. Demorou muito tempo até conseguir sua vida e seu controle de volta, foi doloroso, desgastante e angustiante.

E quando finalmente retornou à superfície da clareza... prometeu a si mesmo que não cometeria o mesmo erro novamente. Que não se apegaria novamente. Palavras soltas e inválidas apenas. Watson apareceu e ele nem ao menos percebeu quando começou a se preocupar com ela. Mas tudo bem, ainda havia uma enorme e grossa linha que limitava a relação que logo se tornou amizade. Então Irene Adler voltou a sua vida e quase o destroçou.

Águas passadas, ele diria. Superou Moryart e sua parceria com a Watson se tornara exemplar. Não negava que teve uma "queda" pela ex-companheira sóbria, mas tudo foi controlado.

Mas então ela decidiu ir embora. Watson não queria mais morar com ele.

 _Amor ou amor?_

Sherlock não conseguia compreender a si mesmo. Ela queria seu espaço, uma vida longe da loucura do Sobrado e longe dos olhos intrometidos dele. Mas por que ele agia assim? Por que sentia esse interesse extremo pela vida dela?

Por que queria tanto fazer parte da vida de Joan Watson?

 _Amor?_

— Sherlock...

A voz era rouca e um pouco falha por causa das horas sem uso. Mas parecia uma música em seus ouvidos. Seus olhos encontraram os dela e então sorriu. Nem havia percebido que estava olhando para o simples nada.

— Há quanto tempo está me olhando? — ele questionou se aproximando dela.

Joan já estava completamente acordada o que lhe deu a dica que já estava recebendo a atenção dela há algum tempo.

— Alguns minutos — ela respondeu depois de respirar fundo — Você parecia perdido em pensamentos. Não tenho certeza se isso é bom.

— Só estava pensando nos últimos detalhes do caso — mentiu.

Ela suspirou e olhou ao redor.

— Acho que nunca mais tomarei outro gole de chá.

Sherlock riu sem humor e sentou na beirada da maca.

— O que ele disse a você?

Os olhos inquietos dela estavam ali novamente. Subitamente lembrou de sua própria confissão feita em meio ao desespero daquela noite.

 _Eu amo você Joan Watson_.

Por que não conseguia repetir aquilo em voz alta?

— O que ele disse a você Joan?

O tom de voz claramente a assustou tanto quanto o primeiro nome saindo dos lábios dele. Claro que Sherlock percebeu, mas não se importou. Tudo aquilo estava influenciando em suas decisões.

Então Joan engoliu em seco e ele estava começando a odiar isso.

— Holloway... ele quis assustar você — ela começou com a voz trêmula — Com o veneno. Estava nos vigiando... naquela noite.

 _Ele conseguiu me assustar, o que mais?_

— Informarei isso ao Capitão Gregson — respondeu tentando permanecer indiferente sob o sucesso do assassino — O que mais?

 _Conte-me o que lhe deixou tão assustada..._

— Ele ficou com raiva porque contei ao Capitão sobre nosso relacionamento — a voz dela saiu firme dessa vez, mas ainda rouca — Disse que não queria ninguém revirando o passado.

Sherlock suspirou. Será que só havia problemas em seu caminho? Parecia que a cada minuto se afogava cada vez mais em suas próprias falhas.

Muito tempo já havia se passado, já devia ter prendido Holloway. Sua falha levou Joan ao hospital e a sua quase morte. E ele não suportaria passar por essa perda.

 _Diga a ela Holmes! Conte a ela que a ama!_

Não. Ele não podia fazer isso. Não podia interferir na vida dela assim sem ter certeza de nada.

Afinal, era um amor fraterno ou não?

 _Amor ou amor?_

— Como está se sentindo? — perguntou abruptamente.

Ela desviou o olhar:

— Estou viva... e bem.

A mente de Holmes gritou de novo. Tudo dentro de si implorava para contar tudo a ela, falar como nunca tinha feito antes. _Conte logo!_

— Sabe que pode sempre confiar em mim. Não sabe?

Joan respirou fundo e se forçou a sentar para fita-lo melhor:

— Sherlock... está tudo bem. Eu estou bem.

— Está bem agora, mas só eu sei o que passei aqui até você acordar. Até você estar bem muita coisa aconteceu.

Lembrou-se de Andreia Berns e de suas palavras. Disse que Joan tinha medo, mas do quê exatamente? O que Holloway poderia tirar dela além de sua própria vida?

— Joan... por favor, não minta para mim — pediu.

— De repente gosta do meu nome? — ela perguntou sorrindo.

— Sempre gostei. É um nome lindo — ele respondeu sem pensar.

Se fosse um outro homem qualquer teria ficado completamente vermelho. _Por que disse isso Holmes?_ Mas tratava-se dele, então o máximo que esboçou foi um sorriso constrangido e isso já era muito.

— O que ele colocou no meu chá? — Joan mudou de assunto.

— Uma mistura de substâncias comuns. Uma experiência dele.

— Podemos supor que há mais disso?

— Sim e que você é um alvo a ser considerado.

Joan bufou, fazendo-o rir.

— Não acredito que agora terei policiais na minha porta.

— Não vai negar ou protestar Watson? — Sherlock implicou se aproximando ainda mais dela.

— E adianta?

Então estavam próximos _demais_. De novo ele se perguntou qual era o seu maldito problema. O que sentia por ela de verdade? Amor? Amor o suficiente para passar por cima de todas as suas barreiras e promessas? Amor o suficiente para fazê-lo sentir medo? Sim, ele tinha medo. Mas por qual motivo? Como saber se estava confundindo as coisas? Como saber que não seria rejeitado? Como saber que isso depois não passaria?

Tantas perguntas que geravam o dobro ou mais de dúvidas. O que fazer?

O que sentia, fosse o que fosse, com certeza era forte. Forte o suficiente para fazê-lo repensar todos os seus atos e decisões, e nada assim seria temporário. Nada assim poderia ser esquecido.

Uma batida na porta os despertou. Sherlock pigarreou e se afastou dela, levantando-se.

— Como está nossa consultora preferida? — brincou detetive Bell enfiando a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

Sherlock quase revirou os olhos.

— Bem melhor — respondeu Joan sorrindo largamente.

 _Por que tem que sorrir tanto para ele?_

Marcus Bell entrou ainda sorrindo e abrindo passagem para que Gregson também entrasse.

Mas Sherlock impediu a passagem de ambos.

— Não vão se aproximar dela carregando isso — decretou indicando as rosas que ambos carregavam.

Bell e Gregson se entreolharam confusos.

— E posso saber por quê? — Bell questionou.

— Está tudo bem Sherlock — Joan garantiu suavemente.

— Não — ele cortou ainda sério e depois se voltou para os outros dois — Watson é alérgica a rosas e nada no mundo vai me fazer deixar passar algo que possa fazer qualquer mal a ela.

A firmeza no tom de voz dele os fizeram recuar.

— Tudo bem... é só uma alergia — Joan insistiu sentando na beirada da cama.

Sherlock cruzou os braços e negou novamente.

— Já avisei. Deem um fim nessas rosas ou não chegarão perto dela.

Capitão Gregson lançou um olhar estranho a ele, então deu de ombros, pegou as rosas e as jogou pela janela.

— Satisfeito?

Joan suspirou e se esticou para puxar Sherlock para mais perto. Ele sentiu algo se aquecer internamente quando a mão macia dela agarrou seu cotovelo e o puxou para sentar ao lado dela. Automaticamente ela enlaçou seus braços e descansou a cabeça no ombro dele, fazendo-o suspirar.

— Não fiquem chateados, Sherlock só está preocupado.

— Nós entendemos — compreendeu Gregson ainda sustentando um olhar desconfiado para o casal.

— Alguma novidade sobre o caso? — Joan questionou.

Bell e Gregson se entreolharam.

— Nada.

— Nada? — Sherlock desacreditou — Nada vezes nada?

— Nadinha — confirmou Detetive Bell.

Joan suspirou e voltou a deitar.

— Isso é muito ruim.

Sherlock não poderia discordar. Se Holloway não fosse encontrado a tempo, o que mais ele poderia fazer? Matar a todos por envenenamento?

 _Fale com ela Holmes!_

Ele revirou os olhos. Será que sua mente não sossegaria até ele dizer algo profundo e sentimental para Watson?

— Joan, acho melhor voltar a morar com Holmes — Gregson sugeriu cautelosamente.

Sherlock franziu o cenho, assim como Watson.

— Como assim? Como isso vai me ajudar? — ela questionou confusa — Eu fui envenenada na casa dele.

Os dois se entreolharam de forma cumplice novamente e Sherlock suspeitou do que estava acontecendo.

— O que estão escondendo? — questionou sério.

— Achamos melhor não contar por hora, até termos certeza de que é verídica — Capitão Gregson respondeu.

— Contem de uma vez — Watson exigiu.

— Ele ameaçou sua família Watson — ele respondeu ainda relutante — Disse que mataria um a um até que voltasse pra ele. E...

— E... — Sherlock incentivou impaciente.

— Chamou você de Sra. Holmes.

Sherlock paralisou. A última vez que Holloway a chamara daquele jeito Joan veio parar no hospital por causa de um veneno. O que ele aprontaria dessa vez?

— Sra. Holmes? — ela questionou confusa.

Gregson apenas deu de ombros.

— Sra. Holmes... — Sherlock murmurou surpreso— O que mais ele disse? Quais foram as palavras exatas dele?

O Capitão fez uma careta enquanto tentava lembrar o que Holloway havia dito com tanta naturalidade.

— Er... Agora eu vejo que um lírio machuca mais que uma rosa, sem a cor chamativa e espinhos como arma, ele usa de sua própria... ingenuidade — recitou com dificuldade — Diga a Joan que não suporto ser trocado e ... que até me dar uma garantia de que isso não vai acontecer, ela perderá cada um da família, começando pelo fruto do amor não correspondido da senhora Holmes.

Sherlock olhou para Watson com o cenho franzido de confusão. Tinha entendido bem aquelas palavras?

— Algo assim — Gregson apressou-se em dizer ao notar o clima tenso.

Watson respirou fundo e se afundou ainda mais na cama, parecendo querer sumir através dela.

— Você tem algo para me contar, _Joan?_ — Sherlock perguntou se aproximando dela sugestivamente.

— Nós vamos deixar vocês sozinhos — anunciou Bell.

Mas o casal não estava mesmo prestando atenção. Sherlock estava começando a notar o desconforto de Watson com a situação, mas ele queria mesmo saber o que Holloway queria dizer com "amor não correspondido da senhora Holmes".

— Então?

— Sherlock... — ela começou sem conseguir fita-lo — São apenas palavras de um louco.

— Nós dois sabemos que Holloway é louco, mas um louco que não diz nada em vão.

Notou Joan engolindo em seco e algo dentro de si aprovou. _Não seja covarde, apenas vá lá e fale com ela! Seja sincero!_ Mas não conseguia. Tudo nela o chamava, a boca entreaberta, a respiração rápida, os olhos grudados nos seus. Ela sentou-se lentamente sem quebrar o olhar e ele aproveitou para se aproximar. Estavam a apenas alguns centímetros de distancia e tudo o que Sherlock conseguiu fazer foi erguer a mão e acariciar o rosto dela carinhosamente. Joan respirou fundo em aprovação.

Essa era a confirmação que ele queria? A confirmação que acabaria com suas dúvidas? Sherlock queria parar e pensar no que estava acontecendo, tentar ter certeza do motivo de seu coração estar batendo tão rápido, só que não queria sair dali, não queria se afastar, não queria parar de tocá-la.

Mas antes de tudo ele era Sherlock Holmes e como sempre sua mente foi mais rápida, então simplesmente agiu.

Quando seus lábios finalmente se tocaram ele soube que era exatamente isso o que queria. Agarrou a nunca dela e a puxou para mais perto, aprofundando o beijo. Nem precisou pedir por isso, Joan já entreabria os lábios para recebê-lo com mais intensidade e prendia seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. O beijo foi calmo, ele queria mostrar tudo o que sentia naquela hora, fosse o que fosse, o problema é que Joan fazia o mesmo... e ele só sentia amor ali. Um amor tão intenso que o contaminou com extrema rapidez. Sherlock se permitiu saborear o momento e a agarrou pela cintura com força, sentindo-a ofegar levemente entre o beijo.

Ele queria mais, muito mais. Sentir mais, tocar mais, tê-la mais perto, por muito mais tempo. Só que seres humanos dependiam de oxigênio e se viram obrigados a se separar.

Ambos estavam ofegantes, mas Sherlock teve que segurar o ímpeto de beijá-la novamente. Qual era o problema dele?

— Não sei se eu deveria ter feito isso — comentou Joan levemente corada.

— Por que não? — ele questionou sem se afastar.

O peito dela subia e descia com rapidez, delatando seu nervosismo. Os olhos escuros inquietos e brilhantes totalmente perdidos, demonstrando seu medo e sua incerteza. Por que tudo aquilo?

 _Ah claro, sou Sherlock Holmes._

— Joan...

— É isso!

Ele se afastou surpreso ao ver os olhos dela se arregalarem e o fitarem com expectativa.

— O que foi? — questionou confuso.

— Fruto do meu amor por você — ela lembrou — Holloway disse que atacaria minha família, mas me chamou de senhora Holmes. Então ele está ameaçando nossos amigos, nossa família, não _minha_.

Sherlock franziu o cenho, encontrando algum sentido no que ela dizia.

— O fruto do meu amor não correspondido por você — ela continuou se levantando — Ele está falando de Kitty. Um dia você disse que ela era como nossa filha, lembra?

Então ele finalmente entendeu a gravidade da situação. Holloway estava sendo mais esperto do que ele imaginava e isso poderia matar alguém nas próximas horas. Era um jogo, agora sabia. Um jogo planejado por Holloway até nos mínimos detalhes, enganando-os aos poucos.

Mas droga, tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era no quanto amava Joan Watson.


	6. Baby

**N/A: Perdoem a demora gente, ando meio ocupada com a faculdade. Se tem algum comentário que ainda não respondi, me desculpem, eu realmente ainda não parei pra ver isso.**

 **Boa leitura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 - Baby**

— Tem certeza que está bem Kitty? — Joan perguntou mais uma vez.

— _Eu já disse Joan, estou bem. Não se preocupa, okay?_ — insistiu Kitty do outro lado da linha — _Sherlock me explicou tudo, conversei com o Capitão Gregson e ele acha melhor eu ficar por aqui até as coisas se acalmarem por aí. Estou do outro lado do oceano, longe de todos, esse cara maldito não vai conseguir me pegar tão cedo. Sherlock concordou._

Joan respirou fundo e decidiu ceder. Primeiro Kitty pediu três dias fora, agora já estava longe a semanas e em um lugar completamente desconhecido. Querendo ou não, ainda a queria do seu lado, só para ter certeza de que estava mesmo bem.

— Tudo bem, mas tome cuidado — pediu em tom cansado — Holloway é doido.

— _Eu sei mamãe_ — Kitty respondeu irônica — _Prometo não falar com estranhos, trancar as portas e janelas e não sair à noite._

Ela riu e se despediu, insistindo para que tomasse cuidado. Ainda estava com medo, com medo de perder alguém por causa de Holloway. Jamais se perdoaria se isso acontecesse. Kitty estava bem, Holloway não havia feito nada a ela ou a mais ninguém e a essa altura Joan já não sabia se compreendia as palavras da ameaça dele. Tentou pensar, tentou mesmo, mas toda vez que lembrava do dia anterior só conseguia pensar no beijo.

Droga, havia beijado Sherlock Holmes! Depois de tanto negar, fugir, trocar de casa e se distanciar o máximo possível, bastou um único e mínimo momento de fraqueza para ceder ao que sentia por ele. Odiava-se por isso. Tudo bem, ele teve a iniciativa, mas ela correspondeu. Fora tão sincera naquele beijo que corava só de lembrar.

 _Droga!_

Por que ele tinha feito aquilo? Ainda podia sentir o toque dele em seu rosto, na sua nuca e na sua cintura. Um toque que queimava como brasa e que a fazia concluir que estava terrivelmente ferrada. _Terrivelmente apaixonada_.

Largou o celular em cima da cama e respirou fundo, bem fundo, tentando acalmar as batidas em seu coração e os pensamentos impróprios de sua mente traíra. Havia acabado de chegar do hospital e pediu três dias de licença, três dias longe de Sherlock. Ele compreendeu e não insistiu no assunto, claro. Mas ela sabia que a lembrança queimava na mente esperta dele assim como queimava na sua mente confusa.

— Fica calma, Watson!

Controlou um desejo insano de quebrar algo na parede. Nunca deveria ter correspondido àquele beijo. Onde estava com a cabeça afinal? _Talvez nas nuvens?_

— Droga!

Subitamente sentiu todo o quarto rodar e se apoiou na parede para não cair. O que estava acontecendo? Então a ânsia veio e ela se viu correndo para o banheiro, deixando ali o pouco que tinha comido no hospital. Sem forças, deixou o corpo cair sobre o piso frio do banheiro e respirou com dificuldade.

— Mas essa...

Não podia ficar doente, não mesmo. De jeito nenhum. Nem mesmo uma gripe. Não voltaria ao hospital e não daria motivos para Sherlock se preocupar mais do que já estava se preocupando.

— Joan?

Ela arregalou os olhos. Sherlock estava na casa. Por que? Ela tinha pedido um tempo sozinha! Forçou-se a levantar, não poderia ser vista naquele estado. Só que assim que conseguiu se firmar entre os dois pés e ergueu a cabeça o viu.

Sherlock estava parado na porta do banheiro e a fitava totalmente paralisado.

— O que faz aqui? — ela perguntou com dificuldades indo lavar a boca.

— Estava indo embora quando sua vizinha disse que tinha escutado barulhos estranhos ontem a noite... quando o apartamento deveria estar vazio — ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos dela — Eu vim pra ter certeza de que estava tudo bem.

Joan o fitou pelo reflexo do espelho e lamentou seu azar ao ver a preocupação estampada no rosto dele.

— Está tudo bem — afirmou veementemente tentando convencê-lo.

— Você está pálida.

— Estou bem.

— Você não consegue mentir pra mim.

O olhar dele foi acusador, mas o tom de sua voz foi temeroso. Ele estava pensando em Holloway e no quanto estava destruindo a vida deles e a saúde de Joan.

— Tome um banho, eu farei comida pra você. Espero lá embaixo.

Antes que ela protestasse Sherlock fechou a porta.

— Se você demorar mais de dez minutos eu derrubarei essa porta! — ele gritou do outro lado — E vou provar a comida antes de você, só pra ter certeza da falta de veneno nela!

Ela acharia engraçado se não fosse trágico. Sherlock ali no seu apartamento depois daquele beijo significava problemas, problemas que provavelmente a deixariam louca até o final da semana.

 _Por favor, que ele não queira falar sobre o assunto._

Respirou fundo mais uma vez e se apressou em tomar banho, algo lhe dizia que ele estava falando sério sobre derrubar a porta.

— O cheiro está bom — comentou entrando na cozinha.

Sherlock se virou apenas para lhe lançar um sorriso convencido e em seguida voltou sua atenção para a panela sobre o fogão.

— Não fique tão surpresa, eu sei cozinhar muito bem.

— Oh eu sei disso — ela retorquiu sentando no sofá — Eu não estou surpresa. Você cozinha como um deus, mas é uma preguiça humana.

— Essa foi uma comparação um pouco exagerada — Sherlock comentou enquanto servia a comida.

— Na verdade foi uma comparação perfeita, principalmente a parte da preguiça.

— Fico surpreso com essas palavras.

— De nada — Joan implicou sorrindo.

— Aqui está — ele lhe entregou o prato com comida e sentou-se ao seu lado — Falou com a Kitty?

— Ah sim, ela disse que tomaria cuidado e trancaria as portas. E as janelas. E que não sairia mais durante a noite.

— Boa garota.

— Espera — pediu Joan com o garfo em mãos — Você provou isso aqui? Sabe, veneno.

Sherlock sorriu e acenou, confirmando.

— Ótimo — ela disse antes de ligar a televisão e começar a comer.

Tentou prestar atenção no comercial ridículo que passava, mas a presença de Sherlock era gritante em sua mente. Mesmo que ela tentasse manter alguma distância discreta, suas pernas ainda se tocavam e isso a incomodava. Muito.

— Não vai me contar o motivo de estar passando mal? — Sherlock questionou fingindo prestar atenção na televisão.

— Deve ser consequência do que aconteceu — ela respondeu vagamente tentando fugir do assunto.

— Não deveria voltar ao hospital?

— Oh não, não quero voltar lá tão cedo. Odeio hospitais.

— Trabalhava em um — Sherlock lembrou franzindo o cenho.

— É por isso que odeio.

— Mesmo assim deveria voltar.

— Não insista Sherlock.

— Então chame um médico.

— Não.

— Você está grávida?

Joan arregalou os olhos e o fitou, completamente surpresa:

— Como é?

— Perguntei se está grávida — ele repetiu também a fitando.

— Nem toda mulher que vomita está grávida.

— Mas não é somente isso. Você parece... grávida.

Joan franziu o cenho completamente descrente sobre o que estava ouvindo.

— Tenho cara de grávida pra você?

— Foi o que acabei de dizer Joan — Sherlock respondeu antes de engolir mais engolir mais comida.

— Por acaso está me chamando de gorda?

Sherlock revirou os olhos e abaixou o garfo:

— Eu não disse isso, nem nada parecido com isso. Eu disse que você tem cara de grávida, em outras palavras, parece uma mãe. Sabe, mães tendem a mudar sua fisionomia e seus modos desde a primeira gestação, às vezes nem percebem isso. Você tem isso.

Joan quase riu. Bem que queria estar grávida, pelo menos assim teria uma chance de se afastar de tudo isso e ainda pensar em mais alguém além de Sherlock. Amar alguém incondicionalmente.

 _Será que a adoção demora muito?_

Sacudiu a cabeça logo em seguida. _Não Joan, nada de filhos pra você._

— Você está pensando no assunto — notou Sherlock colocando o prato de lado e focando sua atenção nela — Isso quer dizer que está grávida e está imaginando como vai ser quando nascer? Ou que não está grávida, mas queria estar?

Joan revirou os olhos e tentou fugir do assunto:

— Não acha que se eu estivesse grávida você descobria no hospital?

Sherlock pensou por alguns segundos e confirmou:

— Verdade, eu não tinha pensado nisso antes. Então isso significa que é a segunda opção, você quer um bebê. Já tem um pai em mente? Se quiser posso me candidatar.

Ela sentiu a comida parar no meio do caminho e tossiu, engasgada. Era impressão sua ou Sherlock estava se oferecendo para ter um filho com ela?

— O que você disse? — perguntou ainda sem ar.

— Ora, apenas perguntei como e com quem quer ter um filho.

— Não vamos falar sobre isso, okay?

— Tudo bem, você não se sente à vontade com assunto.

— Vamos falar sobre o motivo de você deixar que um médico pensasse que eu era sua esposa.

Sherlock bufou e revirou os olhos.

— Não acredito que ela te contou isso.

— Andreia não perderia a chance — Joan esclareceu sorrindo internamente.

— Não fui eu que te chamei assim! — ele tentou explicar começando a ficar agitado — Ele que te tratou como minha esposa.

— E por que não o corrigiu? É o que faria nessas ocasiões.

— Eu estava mais preocupado em saber se você ia viver ou não — Sherlock respondeu sincero.

O sorriso de Joan se perdeu em algum lugar entre a culpa e a raiva. Raiva pelo o que Holloway havia feito, por ter criado essa preocupação extrema em Sherlock e por quase tê-la matado. Culpa por ser a arma mais letal contra Sherlock.

O que melhoria se ela simplesmente se afastasse?

— Não pense no que aconteceu — pediu Sherlock — Vamos pegá-lo, eu prometo.

— E se não conseguirmos?

— Nós sempre conseguimos Joan.

Sherlock de repente se levantou e animado, aproximou-se da televisão.

— Então sra. Holmes, que tal um filme hoje?

Joan sorriu e o acompanhou:

— Pode escolher, eu vou fazer pipoca.

Antes que atravessasse o cômodo escutou batidas na porta. Imediatamente se virou para Sherlock e encontrou o olhar alerta dele.

— Estava esperando alguém?

Ela negou e se aproximou da porta.

— Espera — pediu Sherlock indo na frente.

Joan sentiu o coração começar a bater mais forte. Será que finalmente Holloway decidiu enfrenta-los cara a cara? Ou havia jogado uma bomba ali?

Mas quando a porta se abriu ela recuou, não de medo, mas de surpresa.

— Andrew?

O homem a fitou de volta também parecendo surpreso. Seu olhar vagou entre ela e Sherlock, e deles para o buquê de flores que segurava.

 _Ah não..._

— Joan... oi.

— Oi — ela esboçou um sorriso amarelo.

Andrew pigarreou e se remexeu constrangido sob o olhar gélido de Sherlock.

— Senhor Paek? Algum problema?

— Não, claro que não — Andrew se apressou em responder — Eu só vim trazer as flores e a correspondência de Joan, estavam com o porteiro e não vi problema em trazer.

— As flores também estavam com o porteiro? — Sherlock questionou.

— Sim, ele disse que Joan proibiu a entrada de qualquer estranho.

Joan forçou um sorriso e se aproximou para pegar as coisas, mas Sherlock foi mais rápido e arrancou tudo das mãos de Andrew que lhe lançou um olhar estranho.

— Sabe que todo cuidado é pouco — ele esclareceu.

— Precisa parar de ser tão super protetor — resmungou Joan revirando os olhos.

Mas Sherlock a ignorou e começou a remexer o buquê a procura de algo e em seguida devolveu o buquê para Andrew.

— Muito obrigado senhor Paek, foi um prazer revê-lo.

E fechou a porta.

— Por que você fechou a porta na cara dele? — Joan perguntou exasperada.

— Não vamos socializar com ninguém até Holloway ser preso.

Joan revirou os olhos:

— Não vou me excluir do mundo até ele ser preso.

— Mas deveria — Sherlock insistiu colocando as correspondências sobre o balcão da cozinha.

— Já conversamos sobre você controlando minha vida.

— Estou apenas sugerindo.

Ela bufou e decidiu esquecer o assunto.

— Tudo bem, encontrou algo nas flores?

— Apenas esse cartão.

Joan pegou o pequeno cartão das mãos dele com cuidado e o leu com atenção:

 _Alegro-me com as futuras novidades._

 _Meus eternos parabéns Senhora Holmes._

 _Com muito amor, Hector._

— Ele não esquece esse negócio de senhora Holmes? — questionou confusa com aquelas palavras — Será que ele também acha que estou grávida?

— Futuras novidades — repetiu Sherlock — Significa que ainda vão acontecer.

— Bom, então vamos nos livrar de qualquer coisa nova que possa acontecer em nossas vidas por enquanto.

— Eu vou escolher o filme logo.

Joan acenou e concordância e pegou as correspondências. Imediatamente reconheceu a letra de Holloway logo no primeiro envelope, uma carta. Suspirou e tentou se manter inexpressiva, Sherlock não precisava saber da existência dela.

— O que acha de uma maratona de House?

Escondeu discretamente a carta de Holloway entre as outras correspondências e se aproximou de Sherlock que sorria.

— Pensei que fosse escolher um filme.

— Mas House é tão bom quanto, talvez até melhor que muitos filmes por aí.

— A diversão de ver um filme _novo_ é que não sabemos o roteiro — Joan retorquiu cruzando os braços — Você sabe todas as falas do House.

— Só porque ele é previsível — ele se defendeu.

— Não, é porque ele é parecido com você.

— E isso é ótimo. Ele é médico e é parecido comigo — Sherlock argumentou já preparando a maratona — Uma união perfeita de nós dois!

Joan sorriu e virou-se, voltando para o fogão.

— Tudo bem, coloque. Vou fazer a pipoca.

Andrew Paek


	7. O começo do jogo

**Capítulo 7 - O começo do jogo**

A livraria estava escura e empoeirada, como Joan imaginou. De lanterna ligada e olhos atentos caminhou pelo corredor entre as estantes até encontrar um interruptor. Por enquanto nada, mas não baixou a guarda. Tinha conseguido entrar naquele lugar graças à carta de Holloway que além de palavras vazias e irritantes também guardava uma chave.

Estava ali por um motivo ainda desconhecido e esperava não morrer por isso.

Olhou em volta e lamentou a visão das vitrines cobertas por algum tipo de pano, mesmo que estivesse no meio da madrugada se sentiria melhor vendo o lado de fora daquele lugar abandonado. Seus olhos vagaram pelas estantes, livros estavam sendo seu mais novo e interessante alvo depois de encontrar títulos estranhos em sua própria casa. Ali não havia muito coisa que poderia chamar sua atenção: romances, contos de fada, auto ajuda, apenas livros comuns encontrados em qualquer livraria.

Então viu, era apenas um brilho, mas um brilho incomum em meio a escuridão quase completa do lugar. Ergueu a lanterna para iluminar melhor o ponto, mas algo passou bem a sua frente e de repente o objeto tinha sumido de suas mãos. Ofegou. Foi tão rápido e inesperado que nem conseguira processar o que tinha visto. O que era aquilo? Seus olhos diziam que era apenas uma sombra, mas sua mente sabia que essa sombra tinha que pertencer a alguém.

— Senti sua falta.

Virou-se abruptamente, mas nem conseguira encontrar o dono da voz. Algo quente e áspero segurou seu pulso e ela foi empurrada, batendo o rosto em uma das estantes. Logo seu outro pulso foi preso. Resmungou, sentindo a pele dali sendo arranhada com o movimento brusco.

— Desculpe pelos modos. Mas não posso subestimar justamente você.

Alguém agarrou seu braço e a puxou para o fundo da livraria. Pensou em chutar para todas as direções, mas sentia que a pessoa que a segurava poderia muito bem ter o dobro de seu tamanho. Então foi jogada sobre uma cadeira e notou seus pulsos sendo amarrados a ela.

Quando as luzes se acenderam Joan já sabia quem iria encontrar. Piscou algumas vezes por causa do incomodo causado pelas luzes e em seguida forçou sua visão a focar o criador de seus problemas.

— Holloway.

Os cabelos já haviam mudado, agora estavam pretos como quando o conhecera, mas os olhos ainda estavam exatamente iguais: cínicos e inquietos. Ele sorriu maliciosamente ao ouvi-la.

— O que houve com a intimidade? Prefiro quando me chama de Hector. Fica tão lindo na sua voz.

— Você enlouqueceu — Joan acusou tentando sustentar um olhar sério.

A verdade é que estava apavorada. Era a primeira vez em muitos anos que o via e isso a afetava mais do que gostaria de admitir. Em algum momento amou Jimmy Lambert com todas as suas forças, mas de um namorado amável e imperfeito ele se tornara o ex-namorado perseguidor, e agora era nada menos do que o assassino a sangue-frio Hector Holloway.

Algo lhe dizia que precisaria de um psicólogo depois que tudo isso acabasse.

— Estranho — ele comentou fingindo um ar pensativo — Pensei que ficaria ao meu lado.

— E por que eu faria isso?

— Por causa do seu irmão.

O coração dela começou a bater mais forte. O que ele tinha feito?

— O que fez com meu irmão? — exigiu saber.

Holloway riu e se aproximou dela:

— Nada, mas seria interessante, não? Infelizmente ele não faz parte do meu jogo.

— Tudo não passa de um jogo pra você? — Joan perguntou irritada.

— Um jogo um pouco tedioso, eu devo dizer.

— O que eu estou fazendo aqui? O que quer de mim?

— Você faz parte do jogo — Holloway anunciou se aproximando de um dos homens que o cercava e pegando uma faca — Não me entenda mal Joan, eu amo você. Mas no momento eu tenho um desafio pessoal e ele é minha prioridade.

Ela sentiu a faca cortar sua pele superficialmente, mas a dor que veio em seguida foi muito maior do que o esperado.

— Não se preocupe querida, logo isso vai acabar.

Tentou se debater para fugir da dor cruciante, mas os homens a seguraram.

— Não se esqueça de olhar embaixo da cama sempre que acordar. Um monstro pode estar lá.

Nem precisou abrir os olhos, apenas inclinou seu corpo para o lado e vomitou tudo o que tinha no estômago. Não era muita coisa.

— Tudo bem, respire fundo.

Arregalou os olhos e no mesmo instante se ergueu assustada. Tinha mais alguém ali com ela. Arfou quando sentiu a pessoa segurar seus pulsos com força e se debateu, tentando se soltar.

— Watson! Calma! Fica calma! Sou eu! Sherlock Holmes!

 _Sherlock Holmes?_

Finalmente os olhos dela se focaram no homem que a segurava e o encontrou. Seu melhor amigo.

— Sherlock! — exclamou jogando seus braços ao redor dele e o abraçando com força — Eu tive um sonho tão estranho.

Mas Sherlock não devolveu o abraço, permaneceu tenso e quieto. Joan se afastou sem entender e o fitou, logo percebendo que ainda estava tonta.

— Por que você bebeu? — ele questionou sério.

Joan franziu o cenho confusa, tanto com aquelas palavras quanto por sua visão turva.

— Do que está falando? Sabe que não bebo.

Involuntariamente uma risada rouca escapou de sua garganta, praticamente a contradizendo.

Sherlock bufou e agarrou pelos pulsos, forçando-a a fita-lo.

— Diga a verdade Watson! Depois que eu sai daqui, ontem a noite, você bebeu. Por que fez isso?

Ela arfou, sentindo uma dor intensa se espalhar pelo seu braço.

— Eu não bebi!

— Sério? As garrafas discordam de você — Sherlock acusou irritado.

Joan já ia perguntar do que ele estava falando quando algo atrás dele chamou sua atenção. Uma garrafa de whisky completamente vazia estava sobre a mesa. Olhou ao redor e arregalou os olhos ao notar outras inúmeras garrafas espalhadas pelo seu quarto e até sobre sua cama. Algumas pela metade, outras apenas derrubadas.

— O que você fez Watson? — ele insistiu a chacoalhando.

Os olhos desesperados dele a pegaram de surpresa, mas a dor foi maior. Exclamou assustada e tentou se afastar:

— Me solta!

Com os braços finalmente livres ela os analisou ainda sob o olhar preocupado de Sherlock. Ali estava, a prova de que não fora um sonho.

— Não foi um sonho... — sussurrou sem acreditar.

Seus braços estavam sujos de sangue seco e quase todo cortado, tão superficialmente que ainda podia sentir o incomodo da ardência se sobrepondo a dor. Ao redor de seus pulsos havia uma marca avermelhada, como se o local tivesse sido arranhado violentamente até a pele começar a sair, perto de seus cotovelos havia marcas roxas de dedos e por ali, em cada braço, havia um furo se sobressaindo que logo ela reconheceu como sendo de uma agulha, ou duas.

Imediatamente se lembrou do seu encontro com Holloway. Mas não compreendia: por que não se lembrava de tudo? Por que estava daquele jeito? O que ele tinha feito?

— O que aconteceu? — Sherlock questionou de olhos arregalados.

— Eu não...

Joan engoliu em seco. Como explicar que não fizera tudo aquilo consigo mesma? Como explicar que havia se encontrado com Holloway sozinha e sem avisá-lo antes?

De repente o cheiro a invadiu, uma mistura na verdade, mas que ela jamais esqueceria depois de tanto tempo sendo médica e parceira sóbria. Olhou ao redor freneticamente até encontrar um ponto incomum ao seu lado, em sua própria cama. Um ponto manchado de sangue. Não pensou duas vezes antes de afastar o cobertor.

Escutou Sherlock prender a respiração ao seu lado, mas ela estava assustada demais para lhe dar atenção. Bem ali, escondidas sobre o cobertor, havia uma enorme mancha de sangue ainda úmida e sobre ela duas seringas.

— Ai meu Deus...

Foi então que sua mente gritou em alerta. Sherlock estava no meio de um mar de horríveis tentações.

— Sai daqui! — gritou assustando-o.

O empurrou com toda força, mas parecia que ele nem sentia.

— O quê?

— Sai daqui agora!

Sherlock apenas levantou confuso com a súbita ação dela.

— Ficou surdo? Sai daqui Holmes! — voltou a gritar começando a ficar irritada com a falta de ação dele.

Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas nem toda sua força estava sendo suficiente. Seu mundo começou a girar.

— Você não está bem — concluiu Sherlock ao segurá-la para que não caísse.

— Não importa! Sai!

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Gregson perguntou passando pela porta como um furacão.

Joan aproveitou para se soltar de Sherlock e se apoiar na parede.

— Tire Sherlock daqui! Rápido!

Sem hesitar o Capitão agarrou Sherlock e o arrastou para fora do quarto sob protestos do mesmo.

— Joan!

Assim que a porta se fechou ela desabou no chão, sem forças. Respirou fundo até sentir seu coração e sua respiração se regularem.

— Droga...

Certo. Holloway era um problema, agora tinha certeza. Passou de um ex-namorado assassino esquecido para um louco que se jogara no meio do seu caminho. Praticamente em cima dela. E doeu. Doeu acordar e ver os olhos assustados de Sherlock. Doeu tentar lembrar do que acontecera e não conseguir. Doeu deixar Sherlock no meio daquela bagunça.

Olhou em volta cansada. Tinha plena certeza de que não havia tomado uma gota sequer de nenhuma daquelas garrafas e muito menos injetado algo em si. Heroína. Jamais faria isso consigo mesma, não faria isso com _ele_. Então por que? Por que Holloway havia criado aquela cena? Qual era o objetivo de tudo aquilo?

 _Talvez ele queira que Sherlock volte aos vícios..._

Ainda sim não fazia sentido.

 _Claro que não! É um jogo!_

Sim. Era um jogo. Um daqueles estranhos e complexos que só Sherlock conseguia compreender. Só que era a vez dela. Joan tinha que compreender cada passo e palavra de Holloway. _Sua_ vida estava em jogo, assim como a sanidade de Sherlock.

E só ela podia mexer na sanidade de Holmes.

Suspirou e se levantou com dificuldade. Tudo ainda girava ao seu redor, mas encontrou um foco e se concentrou nele. Tentando manter o equilíbrio começou a pegar todas as garrafas e a juntá-las sobre a cama, daria fim a todas elas. Encontrou as seringas e imediatamente fitou seu braço.

 _Não, tem que ter outra explicação._

— Como você está?

Virou-se e encontrou o Capitão Gregson parado perto da porta, fitando-a com visível preocupação.

Riu seu humor.

— Acabei de sair do hospital e agora olhe para mim. O quanto isso parece ruim?

— Parece muito ruim — ele respondeu se aproximando — E você está muito pálida. Precisa de um médico.

— Preciso de férias — Joan respondeu jogando as seringas no meio das garrafas.

— Pode tê-las se quiser.

— Não acho que seja o sensato a fazer agora.

Respirou fundo e a abraçou a si mesma para escapar do frio.

— Podemos fazer um exame para ver se injetaram algo em você — Gregson sugeriu cautelosamente.

Ela percebeu o cuidado dele com as palavras. Sabia que ela não seria capaz de tal ato, mas tudo estava confuso demais para ser ignorado.

— _Isso_ é sensato — concordou fitando o vazio.

— Holmes quer ver você.

Joan olhou em volta. O cheiro do sangue com álcool ainda estavam ali, junto com a mancha de sangue enorme sobre a cama. Mas o que mais a preocupava era a essência da heroína que parecia estar impregnada em seu corpo.

— Vou tomar um banho e encontro com ele na sala, bem longe desse quarto.

— Ele quer _agora_. Está muito preocupado e... confuso.

Ela negou vigorosamente.

— Não, não posso vê-lo assim. Peça para esperar ou ir embora, a escolha é dele.

Passar pelo corredor foi muito fácil, tudo parecia se fechar ao seu redor, puxando seu ar e sua consciência. Mas apoiou-se na parede e seguiu em frente, cuidadosamente, lentamente. Sherlock andava de um lado para o outro em passos pesados em sua sala, murmurando palavras irritadas e inaudíveis.

— Não faça um buraco no meu piso, por favor.

Sherlock a fitou com olhos arregalados e em segundos a surpreendeu com um abraço apertado. Ela aproveitou para esconder o rosto sobre a curva do pescoço dele e inalou seu cheiro incomum e único

Agradecia todos os dias por não precisar mais ficar sendo inebriada por aquele aroma o dia todo e todos os dias. Com certeza não conseguiria ignorar um grama do que sentia depois daquele beijo se sentisse aquele cheiro e aquela presença marcante dele todos os dias.

— Hoje você vai voltar para o Sobrado comigo, nem que eu precise amarrar você pra isso.

Ela arregalou os olhos ao escutar aquilo.

 _Droga! Definitivamente estava a um passo do descontrole._


	8. Sempre assassino

**Capítulo 8 - Sempre assassino**

Sherlock e Capitão Gregson estavam conversando na porta do quarto a pelo menos cinco minutos e isso a estava irritando. Ainda podia sentir uma dor enorme em todo o corpo e que parecia piorar a cada minuto, mas nada estava superando a impaciência de esperar eles lhe contarem algo.

— Acho bom vocês virem aqui e me contarem tudo — avisou aumentando a voz o máximo possível — Se eu descobrir que estão me escondendo algo eu prometo que nunca mais me encontrarão.

Ela já havia sido medicada, alguns médicos tiraram amostras de sangue dela e examinaram seu corpo. Fizeram de tudo. Mas ela não escutara nenhum resultado prévio. Logo que os médicos saíram de seu apartamento, Sherlock fez as malas dela e a jogou dentro do carro do Capitão Gregson. Agora estava no quarto que sempre fora dela, de volta na casa de Sherlock, quando tinha prometido não voltar por um longo tempo, ou pelo menos até estar livre de qualquer sentimento por ele.

Notou o Capitão Gregson suspirar e junto com Sherlock se aproximar, nenhum dos dois estavam com uma expressão muito boa.

— Pedimos urgência com os resultados dos exames — o Capitão garantiu sério — Mas ainda não temos resultados finais. Sabemos com certeza, que você foi agredida. Qualquer DNA que estava no seu corpo e não era seu foi coletado, assim que possível tentaremos ligar a agressão ao Holloway.

— E as bebidas? As seringas?

Sherlock fechou os olhos e suspirou, claramente a lembrança o perturbava.

— Os médicos disseram que não há vestígios físicos de embriaguez ou uso de drogas.

Joan quase suspirou aliviada, mas ainda havia algo.

— Mas e as marcas de agulhas nos meus braços? E os cortes?

Sherlock e Gregson se entreolharam preocupados.

— Não sabemos o motivo — Gregson respondeu — Mas uma grande quantidade de sangue foi tirada de você. Talvez isso explique as agulhas.

Joan franziu o cenho, confusa.

— Do quão grande estamos falando?

— Mas um pouco e você precisaria de uma transfusão urgente. Na verdade, precisa de uma agora. Mas os médicos concordaram que um bom descanso e comida podem resolver o problema.

Respirou fundo. _Tudo bem, comida e descanso. Posso conviver com isso_.

— E os cortes?

— Aparentemente foram feios por uma lâmina fina, todos os lugares são acessíveis a você.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — questionou confusa.

— Quer dizer que estamos discutindo a chance de você ter feito isso em si mesma — respondeu Sherlock sentando na beirada da cama.

— O que? — Joan exclamou começando a ficar irritada — Eu não fiz isso comigo mesma!

— Tudo bem — Sherlock interviu — Fica calma, vamos esquecer esse assunto por enquanto não é Capitão?

Ele lançou um olhar significativo para Gregson, esse apenas acenou e saiu do quarto em silêncio.

— Vamos esquecer pra sempre — Joan disse entre dentes — Eu não fiz isso!

— Tudo bem, só respire fundo e fique calma.

Joan obedeceu e fechou os olhos, aproveitando a chance de descansar.

— Eu volto mais tarde — Sherlock avisou se levantando — Vou deixar você descansar.

Ela respirou fundo e assim que escutou a porta ser fechada se levantou. Estava cansada, mas com certeza não voltaria a dormir. Precisa pensar, pensar com clareza. Tudo o que queria era descobrir o que Holloway estava fazendo. Descobrir qual era o jogo dele no final das contas.

— Certo, pense Watson. Pense.

Holloway matou o parceiro e entregou todo o método dele nas mãos da polícia, deixou bem claro como trabalhava e seus possíveis alvos. Mas seria coincidência demais justamente ele ser o seu ex-namorado maluco e tentar mata-la na mesma vida? Holloway ainda mostrava sinais de obsessão com ela e Sherlock ainda concordava com isso, mas por que tudo o que Holloway fazia era contra ela? Que tipo de obsessão era aquela?

— Talvez ele seja mais louco do que imaginei... — comentou para si mesma fitando as finas marcas que ele fez.

Foi ele, não ela, que fez aquilo em sua pele. Além de ter certeza de que jamais faria algo parecido consigo mesma, lembrava-se perfeitamente bem do primeiro corte que ele fez, da dor cruciante que sentiu. Levantou-se com dificuldade e procurou por um papel. Colocaria os ensinamentos de Sherlock em prática.

Escutou a porta sendo aberta e esboçou um sorriso mínimo, já sabendo que estava ganhando um olhar reprovador naquele momento.

— Não está deitada, descansando.

A voz dele causou um arrepio que ela fez questão de ignorar. O seu foco estava no painel improvisado a sua frente e devia permanecer ali. Ela sentou-se na ponta da cama sem mudar sua atenção e sentiu ele aproximando.

— Boa observação querido.

Não se importou em chama-lo assim, se ele arriscava chama-la pelo primeiro nome, então ela poderia arriscar um pouco mais.

— O que está fazendo? — Sherlock questionou sentando-se ao lado dela.

— Usando o que você me ensinou.

Agora ambos encaravam o painel improvisado. Joan decidira em algum momento que deveria organizar os próprios pensamentos, exatamente como Sherlock fazia em um caso um pouco mais complicado que o habitual. Mas diferente dele, não estava estudando um caso em geral e sim uma única pessoa. Ela queria e iria entender Hector Holloway, nem que fosse a última coisa que faria na vida.

— É somente sobre Holloway? — ele perguntou.

— Sim.

— E descobriu alguma coisa nova?

Finalmente ela o olhou e só então percebeu que ele carregava uma bandeja de comida.

— Eu ainda estou na fase de colher informações da minha própria mente. Essa comida é pra mim?

— Precisa recuperar o que perdeu — Sherlock respondeu colocando a bandeja sobre a cama e se aproximando do painel dela.

Joan o fitou com atenção, novamente pensando na possibilidade de sumir de sua vida. Holloway o deixaria em paz assim? Bem, com certeza não era do feitio de Sherlock Holmes aceitar essa decisão com facilidade.

— _Você já pensou em fugir Joan? — Holloway perguntou erguendo a faca que começava a ficar ensanguentada._

— _Fugir? — Joan soltou entre dentes tentando ignorar a ardência no braço._

— _Fugir. Sumir. Sair do radar dos seus amigos e de Sherlock Holmes._

 _Sim, ela já tinha pensando nisso. Mas não ia alimentar nenhum pensamento maluco de Holloway, então optou por ficar calada._

— _Vamos Joan... eu sei que já pensou nisso._

 _Joan revirou os olhos e mais uma vez ignorou a insistência dele no assunto._

— _O que quer de mim Holloway?_

 _Holloway riu roucamente e se aproximou ainda mais dela, que ainda estava amarrada na cadeira._

— _Eu quero você Joan, só você._

 _Joan quase riu também. Fora a resposta mais idiota e falsa que já ouvira._

— _Diz que me ama, mas me fere. Diz que faço parte do jogo, mas com certeza não sou seu alvo — rebateu furiosa — Faz todo mundo acreditar que é obcecado por mim, mas a sua única obsessão deve ser o inferno. Porque é lá que vou jogar você._

— _Minha obsessão é mais complexa do que pensa... talvez nem seja uma obsessão, imagino mais como uma história de amor._

— _Isso só mostra o quanto é maluco._

— _Um maluco que mantem todos ao seu redor vivos._

 _Joan arregalou os olhos e bufou:_

— _Você não ousaria tocar neles._

— _E por que não? Você os defenderia?_

 _Ela engoliu as próprias respostas raivosas. Holloway tinha razão e odiava admitir isso, mas ele agia tão silenciosamente que era impossível saber o que ele realmente iria fazer. Não suspeitou nem com o próprio chá._

— _Ainda bem que reconhece o próprio fracasso — ele completou erguendo a faca mais uma vez e fazendo um novo corte em um dos braços delas._

 _Joan reprimiu qualquer som que delatasse sua dor e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo._

 _Ele fez mais um corte e sorriu._

— _Eu quero que sinta essa dor, que se lembre dela._

— _Por quê?_

— _Porque foi a dor que me causou quando decidiu me abandonar — Holloway respondeu a encarando nos olhos e fazendo mais um corte —_ _Não foi uma dor insuportável, foi apenas lenta, dolorosa, marcante e extremamente irritante. Como se você fosse lá me machucar um pouco mais todos os dias._

— _Deveria ter seguido em frente e não se tornado um assassino — Joan retorquiu ofegante._

 _Holloway esboçou um sorriso malicioso e anunciou:_

— _Eu sempre fui um assassino minha amada Joan._

— Tudo bem?

Ela piscou algumas vezes e afastou as lembranças. Sherlock estava no mesmo lugar de antes, mas a fitava com atenção.

— Eu me lembrei de algo — ela anunciou sem emoção.

— Sobre a noite com Holloway?

Lançou um olhar zangado a ele, mas concordou. Sherlock esqueceu o painel e se aproximou com urgência. Ela sabia que tinha que ter cuidado com as palavras, havia contado apenas o resumo básico do que acontecera, não entrara em detalhes e esperava não entrar tão cedo.

— Enquanto estava comigo... — começou hesitante — Holloway revelou algo que eu já devia saber.

— O quê?

— Que ele sempre foi um assassino.

Sherlock franziu o cenho, questionando:

— O que isso significa pra você?

— Significa que eu poderia estar apodrecendo em um túmulo agora e que fui tola em pensar que, de alguma forma, influenciei na loucura dele — ela se aproximou do painel e pegou uma foto — Holloway já era um assassino maluco quando o conheci.

— Isso muda algo em nossa investigação?

Joan suspirou e entregou a foto a ele:

— Essa é Alejandra Ross, 23 anos, era minha melhor quando eu estava na faculdade. Um dia eu recebi uma carta do Owen dizendo que nossa mãe estava doente e quando voltei Alejandra estava morta.

— Meus pêsames — ele disse desconfortável — Como ela morreu?

Ela engoliu em seco e continuou:

— Ela foi encontrada morta dentro do dormitório que dividia comigo. Com sinais de tortura, estupro e com cortes em quase todo o corpo.

Olhou para os próprios braços cortados e piscou repetidas vezes, tentando esquecer as cenas daquela época que rondavam sua mente.

— Owen nunca me escreveu uma carta e minha mãe nunca esteve doente, Sherlock.

— Alguém queria você longe? — ele questionou — Por quê?

— Alejandra não gostava de Holloway e não concordava com o nosso namoro, sempre insistia que ele escondia algo e muitas vezes disse que a minha vida seria destruída por ele.

— Mulher esperta. Mas suponho que não acreditou nela.

— Eu amava Hector — Joan revelou em tom sério — Eu nunca desconsiderei nada do que ela disse, mas tudo o que ele fazia apontava o contrário. Então apenas conclui que Alejandra não era obrigada a gostar dele.

— Acha que ele a matou? — Sherlock questionou voltando a olhar a foto — Não parece fazer parte do método dele. Foi violento demais.

— Foi o que pensei no inicio. Mas depois me lembrei que, algumas semanas antes da minha viagem, Holloway reclamou e acusou Alejandra de mexer nas coisas dele.

Joan suspirou, alcançou uma pasta que estava sobre sua cama e se aproximou de Sherlock com firmeza:

— Holloway sempre foi um assassino astuto e meticuloso, mas todo assassino desse tipo pode perder o controle alguma vez. E se ele perdeu o controle com alguém que estava se intrometendo na vida dele?

— Faz sentido — concordou Sherlock — Talvez Alejandra tenha descoberto alguma coisa sobre ele. Mas não explicaria tudo. Se a morte dela foi uma consequência do descontrole, por que ele teria o trabalho de afastar você antes? Faculdades são enormes. Holloway poderia simplesmente tê-la atraído para qualquer lugar vazio ou invadido o quarto dela a noite. No entanto, ele planejou até sua saída de lá.

— E é aí que eu começo a acreditar na obsessão dele por mim, pelo menos naquela época — respondeu entregando a pasta a ele — Abra.

Sherlock olhou desconfiado para ela e logo abriu a pasta, paralisando logo em seguida.

— Ela foi encontrada assim?

Joan acenou inexpressiva. Não precisava olhar aquela foto uma segunda vez, uma única vez foi o bastante para entender toda a situação, ou assim ela imaginava. Recebera a pasta somente algumas horas antes de começar a montar o painel e ficou longos minutos a fitando sem qualquer reação. Afinal, qual devia ser sua reação ao ver a foto de sua melhor amiga morta tão brutalmente e vestida exatamente como ela?

— Definitivamente não foi um descontrole aleatório — Sherlock concluiu ainda analisando a imagem — Na verdade é bem especifico. Ninguém suspeitou do fato dela estar usando uma peruca idêntica ao _seu_ cabelo e vestindo as _suas_ roupas?

— Ninguém ligou os pontos — ela respondeu cansada — Ninguém notou a obsessão dele por mim e quando eu notei, já era tarde demais.

— Acho que não deve se culpar por isso, Watson.

— Está brincando? Ele fez com ela exatamente o que queria fazer _comigo_!

Sherlock suspirou e jogou a pasta no chão, impaciente:

— Sim, você está certa. Mas isso só deve aumentar nossa preocupação com sua segurança. Sinto muito pela sua amiga, mas já aconteceu. Você não sabia de nada na época, nem poderia suspeitar! Ele só se aproveitou do momento, Alejandra podia colocar tudo a perder e ele tinha que pará-la. Mas pensa comigo, Watson. Vocês já estavam namorando, não é? Já estavam próximos! E mesmo assim ele sentiu a necessidade de vestir uma mulher para que ficasse idêntica a você e fazer tudo aquilo. Imagine o que é capaz de fazer depois de tantos anos longe?

Joan recuou com as palavras dele, porque foram sinceras e faziam sentido. Já estava em um relacionamento sério com Holloway quando Alejandra foi assassinada. Se tudo o que estavam concluindo agora estava certo, então o que Holloway seria capaz de fazer com ela depois de tanto tempo longe? Poderia finalmente matá-la? Ou matar alguém próximo até que ela cedesse a um acordo maluco dele?

— Acho que preciso ir embora.

— Você acabou de voltar, Watson, e seu apartamento ainda está interditado.

— Eu não falei que voltaria para o apartamento.

Ele a fitou incrédulo. Joan viu muita coisa passar naqueles olhos, mas eles continuavam indecifráveis e inquietos.

— E para onde iria? — Sherlock questionou hesitante.

— Para o mais longe possível de todos vocês. E principalmente de você.


	9. Sra Holmes - Parte I

**N/A: Me desculpem pela demora gente. Ainda não tenho como responder os comentários e/ou mensagens, mas logo o farei. Na quarta-feira posto o próximo, prometo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 - Sra. Holmes, Parte I**

— Nunca!

Joan revirou os olhos. Já estava cansada de ouvir aquela única palavra saindo da boca de Sherlock com tanta determinação e irritação. Desceu as escadas, igualmente irritada, enquanto o seguia para a cozinha. Já estavam brigando a pelo menos três dias pelo mesmo assunto e ela ainda não conseguira um jeito de sair sem deixa-lo ainda mais furioso.

— Você é a pessoa mais racional que eu conheço Sherlock! Como não consegue ver que essa é uma solução aceitável?

— Acha que ir embora é uma solução aceitável? — ele questionou gesticulando de modo irritado — Para mim é mais uma solução que te mataria.

— Eu sei me cuidar _e_ o objetivo aqui é deixar você vivo.

— Eu? Pensei que o Capitão e o detetive Bell também estavam na sua lista de salvamento.

— Eles são policiais, sabem se cuidar sozinhos melhor do que nós dois juntos!

Sherlock lançou um olhar impaciente a ela e se voltou para a mesa onde estava os muitos papeis do caso:

— Isso é muito improvável. Até você pode se sair melhor que qualquer um da policia em uma luta, Watson.

— Não estamos falando em luta e sim em veneno! Eu posso fazer um acordo com Holloway — Joan insistiu — Algo que acabe com os venenos.

— O único acordo que ele possivelmente vai aceitar é qualquer um que dê a ele uma chance de matar você! Então não, não vou deixar você ir embora!

— Eu não estou pedindo sua permissão. Foi apenas um comunicado — ela retorquiu com as mãos na cintura.

Sherlock ergueu a cabeça em um movimento rápido, deixando a raiva transparecer em sua expressão.

— Não queira ser uma heroína Watson, tudo o que vai conseguir com isso é perder a vida da pior forma possível.

— Eu só quero manter você em segurança!

Ele rosnou e afastou os objetos sobre a mesa com violência, jogando-os no chão.

— E quanto a sua segurança? — gritou exaltado — Como acha que vou me sentir se algo acontecer a você?

— E como você acha que é comigo? — Joan revidou no mesmo tom — Como acha que vou ficar se algo acontecer a você Sherlock? Você tem muitas maneiras de lidar com seus sentimentos, mas eu só tenho uma: sentindo eles. Você prefere ignorá-los e se fechar como sempre faz!

— Do que está reclamando Watson? Entre todos você é a pessoa mais próxima que eu tenho e a que mais me conhece!

— E olhe só? Ainda preciso forçar você a falar inúmeras coisas para mim porque você insiste em me esconder metade da sua vida!

— Quer falar sobre esconder as coisas? — Sherlock perguntou sarcástico — Muito bem. Comece me dizendo o motivo de nunca ter me contado sobre Holloway.

Joan revirou os olhos e respondeu:

— Foi há muito tempo. Não vi motivo para falar assim como você não viu motivo para falar sobre Irene até quase ser obrigado.

— Não estou falando sobre o relacionamento de vocês e sim sobre você ter ido sozinha até àquela livraria para se encontrar com ele.

— Eu não queria envolver mais ninguém nisso!

Sherlock bateu os punhos na mesa com força:

— E quase morreu por isso!

Joan respirou fundo, sentindo as mãos tremerem levemente. Ainda não estava totalmente livre da fraqueza que ainda a rondava como um mosquito irritante e ela já tinha se irritado demais para uma única manhã.

— Irene tem razão — Sherlock disse ainda com raiva — Não posso confiar em seus sentimentos. São imaturos, teimosos, imprevisíveis e provavelmente vão te matar.

Ela paralisou e o fitou descrente.

— O que foi que disse?

Sentiu o ciúme queimar em algum lugar do seu coração, mas a raiva estava sendo mais forte. Então além dele ainda estar se correspondendo com ela, ainda acreditava em suas palavras.

Sherlock pareceu notar que algo estava errado e ergueu os olhos para encontrar uma Joan rubra de raiva e com os olhos brilhando, beirando ao descontrole.

— Sim, ainda troco cartas com ela se é o que quer saber — ele afirmou inexpressivo — E acho que ela tem razão sobre você.

Joan ergueu as mãos discretamente só para confirmar que estava tremendo ainda mais e respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. _Calma, não é nada demais_. Repetia para si mesma. _Ele só está acreditando nas palavras daquela loira maldita sobre não confiar em você. E ele tem o direito de escolher em quem confiar, não é?_

— Tudo bem?

Abriu os olhos e deixou as mãos caírem ao lado do corpo. Aquela foi a gota d'agua.

— Se eu estou bem? — rosnou entre dentes. Então sem pensar duas vezes pegou o primeiro livro que viu na estante e jogou nele, acertando-o em cheio no peito — É claro que estou bem! Você diz que sou a pessoa mais próxima que tem e depois fala que não devia confiar em mim porque foi o que aquela vagabunda disse? Estou muito bem!

Sherlock arregalou os olhos, completamente surpreso. Todos sabiam que Joan raramente perdia o controle e era mais raro ainda que xingasse alguém daquela forma. Ele nem se preocupou com a dor que o livro lhe causou, apenas tentou remediar a situação.

— Não falei só para repetir as palavras dela. E falei apenas dos seus sentimentos, não de você.

— E o que eu deveria fazer? Enterrar meus sentimentos só porque você não confia neles? — Joan gritou, dessa vez lançando algum artefato que se quebrou bem próximo a ele. Próximo demais.

— Controle-se Watson!

— O que mais ela disse que você concorda? — questionou fingindo pensar antes de jogar mais um artefato — Ah sim! Imatura e teimosa!

— Seus sentimentos!

— Não eu, claro! Por que há uma enorme diferença!

Sherlock rosnou de raiva e se aproximou dela em largos passos, segurando seu pulso com força antes que ela pegasse mais um objeto.

— Será que dá pra parar de ser tão infantil Watson? Não é só porque concordo com as palavras de Irene que você ganha o direito de destruir meus objetos — disse em tom letal — Essa é minha casa e você acaba de tentar quebrar objetos valiosos na minha cabeça, ainda acha que estou errado em aceitar seus sentimentos como imaturos? Olhe ao seu redor, olhe para você. Exaltada, descontrolada e _omitindo_ fatos. Estamos tentando pegar um assassino Watson e se encontrar com ele às escondidas não vai ajudar ninguém. Por esse e outros motivos eu decidi pedir o seu afastamento do caso.

— O quê? — ela questionou arregalando os olhos, nem se importando mais com a dor que ele estava causando em seu braço — Não pode fazer isso!

— Eu já fiz e tenho quase certeza que o Capitão Gregson vai concordar.

— Mas ele quer a mim e só eu o conheço bem.

— Isso só nos mostra que é a decisão certa. Não precisamos de você no radar dele, não mais do que já está.

Subitamente ele a soltou e ela se permitiu respirar, seu pulso latejava, mas Joan só conseguia perceber que agora Sherlock passava por ela e pegava suas chaves.

— Onde vai? — conseguiu perguntar.

— Trabalhar — ele respondeu vagamente — E você vai ficar em casa.

— Não pode me forçar a deixar o trabalho — Joan insistiu ainda sem se mover.

— Na verdade eu posso, já que você trabalha pra mim.

Assim que a porta se fechou ela se controlou para não colocar a casa abaixo. Nunca foi assim, descontrolada e impulsiva, mas de muitas semanas até aquele momento, aquelas duas palavras estavam sendo perfeitas para caracterizá-la.

Algo estava errado, tinha certeza disso. Desde o momento em que disse a Sherlock que a distância seria o melhor para todos, a convivência com ele se tornou insuportável. É claro que Sherlock já estava com um comportamento estranho há mais tempo, antes mesmo de ela ir parar no hospital por causa do pequeno experimento venenoso de Holloway já notava o distanciamento dele, a barreira que ele estava construindo. Naquela época Joan não deu muita atenção e com tudo o que aconteceu, acabou esquecendo.

Mas agora tudo voltava e se amontoava em sua mente com rapidez.

As cartas de Moriarty eram a maior prova disso. Com tanta coisa acontecendo Joan deixou de prestar atenção nos pequenos detalhes, devia ter notado que Sherlock estava escondendo algo quando ele simplesmente parou de comentar certos assuntos e se afastava para atender qualquer ligação, até mesmo por ele ficar horas a mais no quarto em que mal dormia.

Mas isso agora era passado. Os três dias que pediu ao Departamento de Polícia acabavam hoje e antes que ela pudesse fazer algo Sherlock já havia pedido o seu afastamento do caso, afastamento que o Capitão Gregson provavelmente irá autorizar. Só que Joan não ia ficar parada, de forma alguma, e se Sherlock podia bancar o bipolar arrogante depois daquele beijo ela também poderia.

Seu coração falhou uma batida quando escutou o toque do celular, imediatamente lembrou de Holloway quando encarou o numero desconhecido.

— Alô?

— Senhorita Watson? — chamou uma voz profissional do outro lado.

— Sim?

— O senhor Holmes gostaria de ter uma reunião com você em uma hora.

— Senhor Holmes? — questionou confusa.

— Sim, senhor Morland Holmes.

Seus passos eram apressados sobre o mármore frio, rápidos, e mesmo assim ainda sentia que estava atrasada, ainda achava que estava sendo lenta demais para o bem de sua curiosidade.

E a curiosidade estava sendo bem maior que a raiva agora. Era a primeira vez que o encontraria e ainda não tinha decidido como se sentiria com isso. Como Sherlock se sentiria?

— Com licença, vim falar com o senhor Holmes — avisou tentando manter um olhar firme para a secretária.

A mulher apenas acenou e pediu que a seguisse. Novamente tentou ignorar todo o luxo do prédio e a enorme quantidade de seguranças a cada corredor que atravessava. Afinal, estava indo se encontrar com um dos homens mais ricos e poderosos do mundo, nada daquilo devia surpreendê-la.

— Senhor Holmes, a senhorita Watson está aqui — a secretária anunciou.

Joan acordou do transe e atravessou a porta dupla da sala em passos lentos. Um homem já de idade, alto, de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis a fitava com atenção. Podia ver a semelhança entre e Sherlock, porém Morland Holmes era infinitamente mais intimidador que seu filho.

— Senhor Holmes — saudou no tom mais neutro que conseguiu.

A verdade é que se lembrou de tudo o que Sherlock havia falado sobre ele, todas as coisas eram ruins, obviamente, o parceiro praticamente comparou o pai com o próprio Satanás e ali, finalmente diante do homem estava começando a pensar em concordar com Sherlock.

— Senhorita Watson, finalmente tive o prazer de conhecê-la — Morland respondeu mostrando sua voz rouca — Sente-se. Aceita uma bebida?

— Não, obrigada — ela recusou enquanto se sentava — Quando chegou em Nova York?

— Há quase um mês.

A mente de Joan entrou em alerta. Sherlock tinha escondido até a chegada do pai?

— E o que veio fazer aqui?

— Visitar Sherlock, é claro — Morland respondeu diretamente — Oferecer uma ajuda que ele imediatamente recusou.

Joan engoliu em seco. Sim, Sherlock tinha escondido aquele fato dela, mas por quê?

— Ele não contou nada a você?

Ela negou vagamente. Ainda tentava pensar em um motivo para tudo isso.

— Notei que não estão... em um momento muito bom — Morland comentou com cautela.

O tom a fez erguer os olhos e fita-lo com questionamento:

— Como notou isso?

— Eu vejo em seu corpo um sinal do descontrole dele — ele respondeu lançando um olhar rápido para o pulso desprotegido dela — Não o culpe, é um mal que todo homem da família Holmes tem que aprender a controlar.

Joan rapidamente puxou a manga de sua blusa, tentando esconder as marcas e murmurou:

— Eu não o culpo.

O silêncio se sobrepôs. Estava nítido que Morland se sentia desconfortável com a situação, talvez lembrando de um passado distante que não poderia mais ser alterado. Mas Joan estava mais preocupada com o que estava fazendo sem pensar. Sherlock estava estranho sim, mas sempre tinha um motivo para isso acontecer e dessa vez ela nem sequer perguntou. E se fosse uma recaída vindo? Se ele estivesse sofrendo de algum modo?

— Preciso da sua ajuda Joan — ele pediu subitamente.

Ela se empertigou. Se um homem com ele precisava de sua ajuda então só podia ser algo grande ou ele deveria estar muito desesperado.

— Como _eu_ posso ajudar?

— Acredito que conhece meu trabalho e meus métodos. Sherlock deve ter sido bem claro sobre isso — Morland começou sem rodeios — E como já deve imaginar, acabo ganhando muitos... inimigos.

Joan fechou os olhos, sentindo algo afundar em seu peito. Já tinha entendido tudo.

— Alguém está ameaçando Sherlock.

— Exatamente.

Quando voltou a fita-lo ele já estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, servindo-se de uma bebida cara. Ela olhou ao redor tentando colocar os pensamentos no lugar. Analisou os detalhes da sala bem estruturada e decorada, o armário de bebidas que com certeza custavam muito mais que antiga casa, será que aquela garrafa era feita de diamantes verdadeiros? Bom, pelo ela sabia que o terno de Morland custava mais que seu salário de um ano.

— Por que simplesmente... não cuida dele? — perguntou de modo sugestivo.

 _Vamos! Você já deve ter feito pior!_

Estava claro que Morland sabia do que estava sendo proposto, então Joan se surpreendeu ao ver a negação nos olhos dele.

— Eu entendo seu questionamento e admito que faria _qualquer coisa_ pela segurança do meu filho — ele revelou sincero — O único problema é que ainda não sei quem é o autor das ameaças.

— Não sabe? — surpreendeu-se Joan — Então como tem certeza sobre a veracidade delas?

— Duas pessoas morreram depois de me darem o recado. Eu não acho que estejam brincando.

Ela se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro na sala espaçosa. Sua mente começando a trabalhar.

— Eles pediram algo em troca? Algum acordo?

— Não há acordos, Joan — Morland garantiu sério — Eles só querem Sherlock.

— E como eu posso ajudar? — questionou tentando não abrir as portas para o desespero.

— Sem dúvidas se trata de alguém do mundo dos negócios e eu sou capaz de acabar com tudo isso se souber quem realmente é — ele respondeu afastando sua bebida — Eu sou um bom investigador, mas preciso do melhor.

— E Sherlock não aceitaria sem criar uma confusão antes — ela completou sem dificuldade.

— Eu sei que Sherlock ensinou tudo a você e muito bem, apenas me acompanhe em todo evento possível e descubra um mentiroso que seria capaz matar meu filho.

Joan compreendeu. Só precisava de alguém para encontrar a pessoa que estava ameaçando Sherlock e ninguém era melhor do que a própria parceira, aquela que arriscaria a vida por ele.

— Não acha que ele vai desconfiar de nossa súbita aproximação?

— Para todos os olhos você apenas vai estar no mesmo evento que eu. É claro que Sherlock logo vai procurar uma resposta, mas se você tomar cuidado em não ser seguida por ele...

Ela respirou fundo, aceitando os riscos e a raiva que aquilo tudo poderia criar.

— Ele também pode suspeitar das muitas horas que passará fora — Morland completou em tom profissional — Mas nisso você pode culpar seu perseguidor.

 _Holloway!_

— Eu preciso continuar procurando por ele — ela argumentou.

— Até onde sei, Sherlock já pediu o seu afastamento do caso. Então você quer continuar sozinha... — ele concluiu quase indiferente — Que mal fará um acordo? Você investiga a origem das ameaças e eu ajudo com Holloway. Até pago um preço a você.

Joan negou imediatamente.

— Eu recuso o seu dinheiro e acho melhor não se meter no caso de-

— Eu insisto Joan — ele a interrompeu — Vai fazer eu me sentir melhor quando Sherlock descobrir tudo e me acusar de jogar você para a morte.

Ela suspirou, vendo-se em um beco sem saída. Ainda achava que só se sentiria pior envolvendo mais alguém naquela situação, principalmente esse alguém sendo o mais velho dos Holmes. Mas Sherlock com certeza havia herdado a insistência e a teimosa do pai, e não queria passar o resto do dia naquilo.

— Tudo bem. Mas é bom tomar cuidado com tudo o que ingere.

Morland sorriu suavemente e respondeu:

— Eu sei me cuidar — então ele retirou uma chave da gaveta de sua mesa e entregou a ela — Essa chave é de um apartamento no centro, lá vai encontrar um dos meus informantes e roupas de gala. Sempre que surgir algo, eu ligarei.

— Só espero não falhar dessa vez.

Não deu tempo de comer, mal deu para respirar. Ela saiu de casa com o intuito de ouvir Morland Holmes e depois começar suas buscas por algo de Holloway. No entanto, saiu daquele prédio enorme com uma nova missão: descobrir quem estava ameaçando a vida de Sherlock. O pai dele havia insistido que ajudaria com Holloway, então hoje ela daria o seu último passo direto para conseguir pegar o assassino maluco. Morland tinha lhe dado uma ajuda que até o momento lhe parecia um tanto quanto vaga: um envelope que ela ainda não poderia abrir e uma ordem para ir para casa deixar o carro e esperar um de seus motoristas.

E foi o que ela fez, com muito custo.

Já se passava das duas da tarde quando finalmente chegara ao Sobrado, rezando para que Sherlock não estivesse em casa desde o momento em que virara a esquina. Felizmente ele não estava e para sua sorte o motorista apareceu cerca de dez minutos depois.

O caminho foi silencioso. Em nenhum momento foi informada para onde estava indo ou o que faria, contava apenas com a frágil confiança em Morland e na pequena esperança de que nada de ruim aconteceria no caminho. Quando o carro finalmente parou e ela se permitiu descer, respirou aliviada. Estava diante de um hotel luxuoso no centro de Nova York, com certeza era ali que ficava o apartamento que Morland comentara.

— Senhora Holmes?

Conteve uma exclamação de raiva e um olhar repressor ao porteiro, por que todos insistiam em lhe chamar assim?

— O senhor Holmes avisou sobre sua chegada. Por favor, passe na recepção, eu vou pedir que cuidem das suas malas.

 _Malas? Que malas?_

Ela se virou confusa para o homem, pronta para negar a posse de malas, mas ele já estava ajudando o motorista a retirar as _malas_ do carro. Engoliu suas perguntas, isso era mais uma surpresa de Morland Holmes. Suspirou e foi até a recepção onde recebeu o número do quarto e uma pasta de arquivos.

Assim que a porta do apartamento se abriu ela ofegou, absorvendo cada detalhe maravilhosamente caro do lugar. Tentou ao máximo fazer sua mente ignorar tudo aquilo, não era dela, era apenas um lugar de emergência e ponto de encontro. Mas tinha que admitir que as janelas de vidro e a paisagem que lhe era apresentada não ajudava muito.

— Senhora Holmes! Boa tarde, é um prazer conhecê-la — um homem habilmente uniformizado de terno e gravata saudou com um sorriso de iluminar qualquer lugar.

Mas quando é que deixariam de tratá-la como uma Holmes?

— Na verdade meu nome é-

— Não — o homem a interrompeu e insistiu de modo sugestivo — Aqui você é somente a senhora Holmes, certo?

— Certo... — concordou incerta — E você é?

— Joshua — ele respondeu curtamente.

— Okay... Joshua. O que estou fazendo aqui?

— Você está aqui porque precisa se encontrar com um aliado do senhor Holmes hoje à noite — Joshua revelou ainda sorrindo — E precisa estar preparada.

— Preparada como?

— Só saberemos quando abrir o envelope.

Joan ergueu o envelope em sua mão e jogou a pasta de arquivos no sofá.

— A resposta está aqui?

Com o aceno de concordância do informante ela rasgou o envelope e fitou com curiosidade a única linha escrita no papel.

" _50 St. Gansevoort, no Meatpacking, Nova York. The Griffin."_

Sua mente se acendeu em alerta. Não fazia ideia de onde exatamente ficava Meatpacking, mas com certeza lembrava do nome _The Griffin_. Emily sempre quis arrastá-la para lá.

 _Oh merda..._


	10. Sra Holmes - Parte II

**Capítulo 10 - Sra. Holmes, Parte II**

Seu primeiro passo em direção a boate foi trêmulo, não de medo, mas de nervosismo. Puxou a manga da blusa para ter certeza de que estava cobrindo seu pulso e ajeitou a saia que estava um pouco justa demais. Joshua havia escolhido aquelas roupas argumentando que só poderia entrar no The Griffin quem mostrasse, ao menos, um mínimo de estilo nas roupas e no porte. E lá estava Joan amaldiçoando aquela saia e lutando contra a vontade de esfregar seu rosto e se livrar da maquiagem. De fato, a única coisa que não estava a incomodando era o salto agulha.

Quando o _doorman_ finalmente a deixou entrar, depois de uma longa e embaraçosa análise, e de se apresentar simplesmente como Senhora Holmes, ela suspirou em alivio. Mas assim que a porta se abriu, teve que conter a vontade de dar meia volta e ir embora. O som alto das batidas invadiram seus ouvidos com violência e o cheiro de álcool, suor e drogas quase a fizeram recuar. Obviamente a presença de Sherlock Holmes em sua vida estava a influenciando mais do que imaginara. Já se passara da meia-noite, mas aquela era a hora perfeita para ir a fundo na ajuda de Morland. Depois de descobrir o endereço da boate e escutar as informações que Joshua tinha para lhe passar, apressou-se em complementar com mais detalhes o arquivo sobre Holloway que a recepcionista havia lhe dado. Esperava não passar muito tempo nisso, mas a insistência de Joshua nas melhores roupas e sua mente gritando em negação sobre ir a uma boate, não ajudaram muito.

A última vez que estivera em uma, Joan ainda estava no inicio da faculdade, com Alejandra e Holloway lhe fazendo companhia, depois de concluir que tudo ali era fútil e banal demais para sua mente prometera nunca mais voltar em um lugar como aquele e bem... lá estava ela de novo, dessa vez a procura de alguém que nunca vira na vida.

As pessoas ao seu redor pulavam e dançavam como se não houvesse uma vida fora dali, afinal, aquele era o objetivo mesmo: esquecer a própria vida. Respirou resignada e começou a tentar atravessar a multidão agitada, desviando de casais grudados e daqueles que faziam movimentos estranhos. Olhou em volta atentamente procurando qualquer homem que pudesse ao menos se parecer com o tipo de pessoa que estava procurando, mas tinha que confessar: o lugar a estava distraindo. Ignorando todo o resto, como a música e as luzes irritantes, Joan só conseguia se perguntar se aquela era um tipo de boate cinco estrelas onde as celebridades iam. Havia espelhos nas paredes dos fundos e lustres enormes por ali, como aqueles que ela costumava encontrar em hotéis luxuosos, sem esquecer os sofás que ela podia jurar serem cobertos por veludo a as colunas com minuciosos detalhes gravados.

Depois de longos minutos se perdendo naquela imagem, tendo a visão distorcida pelas luzes e pela multidão, desistiu e caminhou até o bar mais próximo. Todo mundo sempre ia ao bar, não é? Alguma hora o homem por quem procurava ia aparecer.

— Vai querer alguma coisa? — o barman perguntou.

— Não, obrigada — gritou em resposta — Só estou esperando uma pessoa.

Seu celular vibrou. Não conseguia escutar o som instrumental por cima da música eletrônica, mas tinha certeza de que se tratava de Sherlock. Era a terceira vez que ele ligava só na última hora, mas seria a primeira vez no dia que ela atenderia.

 _É uma boa hora pra bancar a infantil..._

— O que você quer chefe? — gritou para que ele pudesse ouvi-la.

 _Só pra ele entender que não gosto dessa história de chefe._

— _Onde você está Watson?_ — ele gritou de volta.

— Trabalhando!

— _Trabalhando em uma boate?_

Joan suspirou. Não queria ter que responder que tipo de trabalho estava fazendo ali.

— Fiz uma pausa pra me divertir.

Sentiu alguém de aproximando e se virou, alerta. Um homem de cabelos loiros-escuro e de olhos intensamente azuis se aproximou com um sorriso malicioso e sentou ao seu lado.

— Posso te fazer companhia? — ele perguntou se inclinando na direção dela.

Joan o analisou e tampou o microfone do celular, tentando manter Sherlock fora da conversa.

— Quem é você?

— _Watson!_ — gritou Sherlock em seu ouvido — _Volte pra casa agora!_

— Michael Morstan.

Seus olhos se encontraram por um momento e Joan encontrou em seu rosto um sorriso tímido, porém sincero. Mas em seguida negou, não era quem estava procurando.

— Desculpa — pediu já se levantando — Eu preciso ir.

— Espera! Não vai nem me dizer seu nome?

Quando ela pensou em responder, o celular foi arrancado de sua mão.

— Ei! Devolva meu celular!

Virou-se lançando um olhar irritado para o outro desconhecido, mas ele apenas manteve a expressão neutra e levou o celular à orelha.

— Joan Watson está ocupada agora. Ligue mais tarde.

E desligou. Provavelmente deixando Sherlock ainda mais furioso.

— Me acompanhe.

Joan não hesitou em responder. O homem se destacava pelo terno negro e se parecia mais com quem estava procurando, no entanto, havia um ponto de escuta em um de seus ouvidos. Então possivelmente protegia quem ela procurava.

Acompanhou-o para uma área mais reservada da boate, onde havia menos pessoas e mais sofás de veludo. Passando direto pelo bar que havia por ali, entraram em um corredor bem iluminado e seguiram em silêncio. Pelo menos até o celular dela voltar a tocar, dessa ela escutou bem o som instrumental.

O segurança parou e entregou o aparelho a ela:

— Dê um jeito nele.

No mesmo instante ela atendeu.

— O que está acontecendo aí? — Sherlock gritou furioso.

Joan reprimiu uma careta e respondeu, com cautela:

— Está tudo bem, mas estou ocupada. Explico mais tarde.

E desligou com a mente gritando em alerta. Já imaginava o que escutaria quando chegasse em casa.

— O senhor Forllet está esperando.

Ela apressou o passo para seguí-lo e se viu ainda mais perdida, assustando-se com a quantidade de seguranças pelos corredores. Definitivamente encontrara o amigo de Morland. Ao menos esperava mesmo que seus instintos estivem certos ou poderia estar sendo levada para a morte.

Quando chegaram ao fim de um corredor a primeira informação que Joan notou foi mais seguranças de plantão. A porta que eles protegiam se abriu, revelando uma sala ampla, bem arrumada e tão luxuosa quanto o resto da boate.

— Bem-vinda senhora Holmes.

O sobrenome chamou a atenção. Somente Holloway a tratava assim, bem... não só ele como ela descobrira hoje. Quase respirou aliviada quando fitou o homem loiro e encontrou um sorriso debochado, aparentemente estava fora de perigo.

— Acho que sabe que não sou casada com nenhum Holmes — disse enquanto se sentava em uma das poltronas que um segurança indicava.

— Não é por causa de um matrimônio que a chamamos assim.

Joan franziu o cenho, confusa. O homem incrivelmente loira se assemelhava muito a uma das imagens de Holloway, mas sua blusa negra de botão bem alinhada e aquele sorriso mostravam um caráter diferente de um assassino. Mesmo que ela desaprovasse o cigarro entre seus dedos. Aquele com certeza era Albert Forllet, havia até uma plaquinha com o nome dele sobre a mesa, como se fosse o diretor de uma escola ou algo assim.

 _Pelo menos parece tão rico e poderoso quanto Morland._

— Então qual é o motivo?

— Família é claro! — ele disse como se fosse o mais obvio — Provavelmente não sabe, mas há muitos anos Morland Holmes disse em um discurso que poderia mover céus e terras para conseguir o que quer, mas só moveria o próprio mundo para ajudar sua família. Você estar aqui significa que ele fez isso. Portanto, eis uma Holmes!

Ela fez uma anotação mental para se lembrar daquela informação mais tarde. Sempre imaginara que Holloway a chamava assim por causa de Sherlock, mas agora ela via que tinha a chance de haver algo mais que isso.

— Como posso ajudar a nova protegida de Holmes? — Forllet perguntou depois de absorver mais um pouco de seu cigarro.

— Morland disse que poderia me ajudar a encontrar um assassino, Hector Holloway — Joan respondeu retirando a pasta da bolsa com dificuldade por causa de seu pulso e entregando a ele.

— Um assassino? — ele questionou de sobrancelhas erguidas — É tão difícil assim para a polícia encontrá-lo?

— Sim e ainda mais difícil encontrar provas concretas que o ligue aos crimes.

Forllet começou a ler o arquivo superficialmente, mas com nítido interesse.

— Qual o método dele?

— Principalmente venenos, mas já usou armas brancas e de fogo — Joan respondeu de modo profissional.

— Hum... parece bem preparado. Mas ele significa algum risco para a sua vida ou para Sherlock?

— Para nós dois. Holloway já foi meu namorado e quando terminamos se tornou obsessivo por mim. Agora além de matar pessoas ele quer do inferno minha vida. Já tentou me matar com veneno, mas temo muito mais por Sherlock e Kitty.

— Kitty... a ex-aprediz de Sherlock?

— Sim, ela está escondida no momento.

— Onde?

— Só o Capitão da Polícia e Sherlock sabem.

— Ótimo. Holloway já fez contado direto com você?

— Sim, todos os detalhes eu escrevi na última página.

Forllet abandonou a pasta e se inclinou sobre a mesa, cruzando as mãos sobre ela.

— O senhor Holmes disse a você como trabalho?

Joan negou, tentando manter a indiferença.

— Eu sou possessivo e obsessivo com a proteção dos meus clientes, senhora Holmes, porque é através do alvo que se encontra o atirador. Se Holloway quer atingir vocês, então é em vocês que vamos grudar.

Ela engoliu uma reclamação. Sempre negava a vigilância de Sherlock e até mesmo da própria polícia, nunca quis isso e estava tentada a abandonar a ajuda de Morland naquele instante, não se importando quantos mundos ele havia movido para que aquele encontro fosse possível. No entanto, não era só sua vida em risco e não era mais só Holloway que oferecia perigo.

— Certo. Posso saber o que vai fazer?

Forllet sorriu e acenou para o segurança ao seu lado, que se aproximou dela:

— Vamos começar colocando um dispositivo de rastreamento no seu celular, assim poderemos rastreá-la quando for preciso e se tivermos sorte, também conseguiremos o mesmo caso Holloway ligue pra você.

Ela assentiu e entregou o celular ao segurança, que sumiu pela porta.

— Colocarei meus homens disfarçados vigiando você, Sherlock e qualquer outro que eu achar ser um alvo em potencial de Holloway, e que seja próximo a você, claro. Vigilância vinte e quatro horas — Forllet avisou sorrindo de modo convencido — Meus homens só vão se intrometer diretamente se a vida de vocês estiver em risco. Temos uma bela parceria com a Everyone, então... a partir do amanhecer se algo acontecer e por algum motivo a ajuda não surgir, ligue para o número um de qualquer aparelho que conseguir. Saberemos que é você e rastrearemos, compreendeu?

— Sim, mas como vou saber se quem está me vigiando é um dos seus ou alguém a mando de Holloway?

Forllet aumentou o sorriso e ergueu a mão esquerda, explicando:

— Todos nós usamos esse anel no dedo indicador da mão esquerda. Não é uma placa de néon, então vai ter que ser bem atenta.

Joan fitou o anel cinza e opaco com atenção, tentando gravar a imagem. Tinha certeza de que aquele era mais um objeto que poderia passar despercebido facilmente.

— Algo mais?

— Não — ele piscou, tentando seu lado sedutor — Acho que nosso relacionamento acaba aqui. Vou pedir que a acompanhem até em casa.

Ela começou a negar, mas se lembrou que tinha acabado de concordar com a "vigilância vinte e quatro horas". Suspirou cansada, aquilo era só o começo. Levantou-se, percebendo que agora seus pés doíam verdadeiramente e se preparou para sair.

— Não esqueça o celular! — Forllet lembrou esboçando um sorriso de canto — E mais uma coisa.

Ela aceitou o celular do segurança e fitou o loiro, esperando que continuasse.

— Eu notei que você pode ser tão valiosa para o senhor Holmes quanto o próprio filho — ele comentou antes de levar o cigarro mais uma vez a boca — Então seja boazinha e tente não se meter em problemas, entendeu? Porque a última coisa que eu quero é ser alvo da fúria de Morland Holmes.

Joan assentiu um pouco abismada e saiu.

Quase uma hora havia se passado nessa breve conversa e durante todo o tempo ela teve receio quanto às atitudes de Forllet, que parecia ser um homem tanto cômico quanto perigoso, no entanto, o próprio Forllet temia Morland. Isso devia significar algo, algo como "Nunca irritar o pai do Sherlock".

Longe da sala de Forllet os seguranças ainda a seguiam e ninguém parecia notar isso. A festa estava a todo vapor, mas dessa vez não foi difícil atravessar o mar de pessoas agitadas, suadas e bêbadas. Do lado de fora o motorista ainda a esperava e tudo o que ela fez foi se jogar dentro do carro, pensando no calor de sua cama.

— De volta ao apartamento, por favor.

Já era quase três da manhã quando entrou no Sobrado. Ela fora ao apartamento somente para pegar o resto de suas coisas e trocar de roupa, não poderia aparecer ali como uma roupa daquelas. Mas as luzes estavam apagadas e o lugar estranhamente silencioso para a situação. Imaginou que Sherlock estaria ali, andando de um lado para o outro expressando toda a sua fúria em cada passo.

Mas um engano seu.

Arrastou-se até a escada e se sentou nos primeiros degraus. Estava exausta, pelo menos era assim que se sentia. Imaginou que o apartamento de Morland lhe permitiria algum descanso, mas só conseguira organizar tudo para sua investigação e complementar o arquivo de Holloway, além de escutar Joshua lhe indicando roupas e lhe dando informações. Seus pés doíam e sua cabeça latejava, assim como seu pulso. Precisou de alguns segundos para lembrar o motivo da dor. _Ah sim, Sherlock_. O parceiro havia apertado o local com força logo pela manhã. Afastou a manga comprida e resmungou. Ele deve ter usado muita força mesmo. Não era fácil deixar hematomas na sua pele e Joan quase conseguia imaginar os dedos de Sherlock ali. Havia hematomas e inchaço. Provavelmente iria piorar depois.

— Lembrou que tem uma casa?

Joan revirou os olhos. Quem estava sendo infantil agora? Apressou-se em cobrir o braço e se recompor.

— Eu avisei que estava ocupada.

Sherlock desceu as escadas e, indiferente, passou por ela.

— Nunca pensei que uma boate fosse uma ocupação pra você, Watson — implicou se virando para encará-la.

 _Oh, então eu devia ter diversão em casa como você tem com suas meninas?_

— Por quê isso importa _senhor Holmes_? — perguntou sarcástica.

— Se tivesse lido as mensagens no seu celular saberia que eu pedi para que ficasse em casa, em repouso. Mas como você me ignorou por todo o dia, agora temos álcool e cigarro se misturando com o ar dessa casa!

Joan bufou e ignorando o cansaço, levantou-se:

— Pra começar você é _meu chefe_ , não meu dono! — exclamou em tom furioso, fazendo-o recuar surpreso — E se estou perturbando o seu maldito olfato e o seu frágil autocontrole, muito bem, vou me retirar agora. E não espere me ver tão frequentemente nos próximos dias. Boa noite!

Recusou-se a ceder a enorme dor de cabeça e a fome que parecia querer destruir seu estômago, não voltaria a descer aquelas escadas antes de o sol nascer. Assim que entrou no quarto jogou os sapatos para qualquer lado e fechou a porta com força, querendo extravasar toda a raiva. Sabia que a culpa não era de Sherlock, que algo podia estar errado com ele, talvez até precisasse de ajuda...

 _Mas ele podia muito bem ter evitado as palavras de Irene, não é?_

Recriminou toda a vontade que tinha de xingar Moriarty e muitos bons nomes surgiram em sua mente para descrevê-la naquele momento. Mas Joan nunca foi assim, ou talvez fosse. Ela não tinha certeza agora.

Estava completamente confusa naquele momento. Talvez parar de pensar em qualquer Holmes e em suas vidas fosse o que mais precisasse agora.


	11. Mentira

**Capítulo 11 - Mentira**

— Bom dia Watson.

Joan respirou fundo e pigarreou, tentando clarear a voz.

— Bom dia. Seu chá já está pronto.

— Não fez café hoje? — ele perguntou sentando à mesa.

— Não e se quiser, fique à vontade pra fazer.

Manteve os olhos abaixados para não entregar o seu estado cansado e involuntariamente puxou ainda mais a manga comprida de seu vestido.

— Tem algo para me contar? — ele instigou.

 _Para de olhar pra mim._

— Não.

— Não consegue mentir pra mim. Está escondendo algo, Watson.

— Você também, Holmes — ela retorquiu secamente, finalmente erguendo a cabeça e o fitando.

Sherlock franziu o cenho. Joan sabia que ele estava sugando cada informação que o seu rosto e a sua postura poderiam dar, nem fez questão de mudar algo, estava cansada até pra isso.

Ele suspirou, sabia do que ela estava falando.

— Meu pai entrou em contato com você.

— O informante do seu pai entrou em contato comigo — ela corrigiu no mesmo tom — O seu pai eu vi pessoalmente.

Sherlock largou o garfo, surpreso.

— Encontrou-se com meu pai?

— Sim, algum problema? — Joan questionou erguendo uma sobrancelha de modo desafiador.

— Não — ele negou rapidamente — Sobre o que conversaram?

— Sobre como você negou a ajuda dele e sobre como você escondeu de mim a presença dele nessa cidade.

— Ele chegou recentemente e não sabe todo o problema que Holloway é.

— Se mentir pra mim de novo eu enfio esse garfo no seu olho — ela rosnou entre dentes.

Sherlock se remexeu de modo desconfortável:

— Você também mentiu.

Joan o fitou com olhos ainda brilhando de raiva:

— Menti?

— Na verdade omitiu — ele se corrigiu, agitado — Omitiu o seu novo caso de mim.

Ela paralisou. Sherlock não podia ter descoberto tão rápido, ela tomou cuidado.

— Meu novo caso? — fingiu-se de desentendida.

— Não tente manter esse disfarce, Watson. Você jamais entraria em uma boate por vontade própria. Portanto, tem um novo caso. Mais um sem mim.

Quase respirou aliviada. Ele não sabia tudo.

— Você já esteve em muitos casos sem mim — ela disse revirando os olhos — Incluindo o que está agora, chefe. Estou de saída.

Tomando cuidado para não bater o pulso, levantou-se e colocou sua louça sobre a pia. Se fosse lavar só com uma mão Sherlock logo faria perguntas.

— Eu a magoei, não foi? — ele questionou impedindo o caminho dela.

Joan olhou em volta, procurando algo para fazer na cozinha e rezando para que ele se afastasse.

— Olhe pra mim.

Ela obedeceu a contra gosto e tentou não ceder ao olhar culpado dele. _Não olhe nos olhos dele!_

— Seja sincero comigo Joan — ele insistiu.

 _Ah, agora eu sou Joan?_

— É claro que me magoou Sherlock! — exclamou subitamente exaltada — Depois de anos trabalhando e morando juntos, falando o quanto nossa parceria é importante e o quanto precisamos um do outro você vem e diz que eu trabalho _pra_ você? Eu devia ter quebrado sua boca naquele momento!

Sherlock recuou, um pouco assustado com a explosão dela.

— Eu acho que você anda um pouco estressada, tem certeza que é apenas isso?

— _Apenas_ isso? — ela riu sem humor — Oh não, não vamos esquecer das cartas de Irene!

— Eu não acredito que ainda está com raiva disso. Você entendeu tudo errado! — Sherlock tentou, revirando os olhos — Por acaso está com ciúme?

Olhou desconfiado quando notou que Joan estava ficando sutilmente mais vermelha, só que ela não estava nervosa ou constrangida, era apenas raiva.

— E seu eu estiver? — ela gritou em resposta dando um passo na direção dele e o fazendo recuar de novo — Algum problema com meu ciúme Holmes? E se eu quiser cortar aquela mulher em mil pedacinhos e jogar de comida para os pombos?

— Joan...

— Você por acaso não lembra do mal que ela fez a você? Se quer sofrer, muito bem! Quer continuando trocando cartinhas com ela? Pode ir! Agora não venha jogar palavras dela na minha cara, porque de palavras que me magoam eu já tenho as suas!

— Por favor, me perdoe — Sherlock pediu parecendo ter notado o poder de suas palavras sobre ela — Por favor, eu não tive a intenção...

Ele tentou segurar sua mão, mas Joan não deixou, afastando-se dele abruptamente. Condenou-se por isso no segundo seguinte, havia cometido um erro e chamado a atenção dele.

— O que há de errado?

— Nada — respondeu rapidamente, a raiva sumindo de suas feições.

— Você nunca se importou em ser tocada Watson.

— Mas você sim.

— Você não — ele insistiu e se aproximou preocupado — O que aconteceu? Está ferida?

Joan recuou rapidamente até ser impedida pela mesa.

— Estou bem.

— É uma consequência do seu novo caso?

— Já disse que estou bem!

Desacreditando nas palavras dela Sherlock se aproximou e segurou as mãos geladas com firmeza. Joan xingou a si mesma quando não conseguiu segurar uma exclamação de dor. Ele arregalou os olhos quando reconheceu a origem da dor e moveu a manga do vestido dela com cuidado, revelando as marcas roxas de seus dedos no pulso esquerdo dela.

Joan tentou puxar, mas doeu assim que começou. Olhou para o lugar com tristeza. Havia passado remédio e colocado gelo, mas estava ainda mais marcado e inchado do que antes.

— Eu... eu fiz isso — ele gaguejou a fitando assustado.

— Não... — ela tentou negar com a voz rouca — Não Sherlock.

— Não precisa mentir Watson — ele disse voltando à neutralidade.

Joan suspirou. Claramente o parceiro tentava se mostrar indiferente ao que estava sentindo, fosse o que fosse. Sua expressão estava neutra, mas seus olhos... inquietos e brilhantes, consequência do que ele tentava esconder: culpa. Ela se posicionou melhor a frente dele e arregaçou a manga esquerda sob o seu olhar.

— Olhe... você está certo — começou suavemente — Não preciso mentir e você foi o responsável por isso. Mas eu não o culpo Sherlock, de nenhuma forma — ela suspirou e olhou em seus olhos azuis — Estamos sob pressão e isso é mais perigoso pra você do que pra mim, mas eu sei, tenho absoluta certeza de que você, Sherlock Holmes, jamais me machucaria intencionalmente.

Sherlock engoliu em seco e piscou repetidas vezes, Joan quase acreditou que o veria chorar depois de tanto tempo, mas a voz dele continuou firme e cortante:

— E até onde posso machucá-la mesmo sem intenção?

Ela piscou surpresa, mas ele prosseguiu:

— Se isso for mais longe da próxima vez, se eu perder o controle, se eu tiver uma recaída e machucar você _gravemente..._ ainda sim vai continuar do meu lado por que não foi minha intenção?

— Você nunca me machucaria gravemente.

Era uma verdade. Confiava plenamente em Sherlock Holmes e o termo plenamente se aplicava a todas as situações, incluindo bebidas, possíveis recaídas, raiva e total descontrole. Ele poderia machucá-la com palavras e destruí-la dessa forma, mas fisicamente alguns hematomas era tudo o que teria e apenas em casos discretos como aquele, onde ele não percebia que estava aplicando força demais em um simples aperto.

— Mas considere uma alteração nessa sua verdade — Sherlock ainda inexpressivo — Considere o meu descontrole em uma situação extremamente complicada, onde nada me faria parar.

— Eu machucaria você tanto quanto fosse possível — Joan respondeu sem hesitar — Posso não ter suas habilidades na luta ou sua mente brilhante, mas sei agir como uma mulher traída.

Sherlock recuou, parecendo assustado com aquele termo.

— Mulher traída?

Ela conteve um sorriso. Distração era algo em que estava ficando muito boa.

— É, sabe... psicopata ou simplesmente uma assassina que adora torturar suas vitimas, com direito a sangue espalhado pela casa e tudo o mais.

— E como seria uma mulher traída sem ser... traída antes?

Teve vontade de dizer que bastava imaginar ele e Irene na cama completamente nus rindo dela enquanto se acariciavam só para ver qual seria a reação dele, mas achou que seria revelador demais.

— Ah você sabe Sherlock — respondeu por fim — A mente humana é capaz de muitas coisas.

Sherlock riu suavemente e foi até o armário procurar bandagens e alguns potes que Joan desconhecia.

― O que tem ai dentro? ― questionou quando ele pegou o conteúdo e umedeceu com água.

― Ervas medicinais ― ele respondeu como se fosse o obvio ― Vou ajudar você com isso ai.

Joan suspirou e sem outra escolha, sentou-se a mesa da cozinha. Permaneceu em silêncio vendo o parceiro misturar as ervas sob a bandagem e em seguida colocar sobre a mesa. Teve que usar todo o seu esforço para não reagir quando ele ajeitou a cadeira e se sentou ao seu lado, pegando sua mão com delicadeza.

― Admiro vocês mulheres, sabia? ― ele comentou subitamente.

― Por quê?

― Vocês possuem um senso de proteção bem interessante ― Sherlock esclareceu começando a envolver o pulso dela com a bandagem ― Pensamentos rápidos, reflexos proporcionais, força extrema, instinto que quase nunca falha, ótima resistência... e dificilmente usam tudo isso para si mesmas.

― Somos ótimas mães, é o que quer dizer ― Joan concluiu.

― Na verdade, o instinto feminino é tão bom quanto o materno, são quase a mesma coisa eu ouso dizer. Apesar de achar que tudo é mais intenso com um filho. Veja seu exemplo. Seu erro resultou na morte de uma pessoa. Se fosse um homem no seu lugar as chances dele continuar a trabalhar normalmente são bem grandes, haveria a culpa de matar alguém, claro. Mas continuar fazendo o mesmo trabalho seria muito mais difícil para uma mulher.

― E por que acha isso?

Sherlock sorriu minimamente e fechou a bandagem, começando a massagear o local com cuidado.

― A mulher... sempre vai além. Ela não veria apenas a morte de uma pessoa, veria como uma interrupção abrupta feita no momento errado. Não é apenas uma vida que some, são as oportunidades que são arrancadas dessa vida. A mulher pensa no tempo que o paciente passaria com os filhos ou em quantos filhos poderia ter, na família que poderia ter ou na família que está esperando, desesperada, no corredor. Para uma mulher nenhuma vida pode ser desperdiçada, sempre há oportunidades e ela se sente fracassada quando falha, porque sente que destruiu tudo isso.

― Sempre há mulheres e homens que fogem a essa regra, Sherlock.

― Parece antiquado, mas um homem sempre nasce para trabalhar duro, sustentar e proteger a família, enquanto a mulher nasce para ter filhos e sua prioridade é sempre proteger a _eles_. Por isso são tão resistentes, praticamente são responsáveis pela sobrevivência da humanidade. É claro que hoje em dia há adições, como a necessidade dela de trabalhar e ser independente, mas o pensamento continua o mesmo. Se isso muda radicalmente, então algo na criação dela que não deveria mudar, mudou. Veja só, um homem pode negar um relacionamento com a mulher, mas dificilmente vai negar um filho depois de vê-lo, se isso acontecer é porque algo está errado.

― Um homem que nega a responsabilidade é sempre visto com maus olhos ― Joan argumentou concordando.

― Exatamente ― Sherlock sorriu ― E enquanto um homem vai se apegando aos poucos ao filho depois que este nasce, a mulher já o ama desde a gestação. As mulheres sempre amam as crianças com mais facilidade, como seus filhos, mesmo não sendo delas e até mesmo quando não são mais crianças.

Joan sorriu, sabendo que ele estava se referindo a Kitty. Mas foi ele que começou a dizer que eram os pais dela, não é? Devia estar falando algo mais relacionado ao homem também, talvez fazer uma matéria para um jornal e ganhar um Politzer.

― E onde quer chegar com tudo isso Sherlock?

― Minha mente aguçada insiste em me dizer que você está escondendo algo realmente sério de mim.

Ela franziu o cenho, confusa. Isso tinha alguma relação com o assunto?

Sherlock soltou a mão dela e se ajeitou, olhando bem em seus olhos, esperando que ela falasse.

― Desculpe, ainda não entendi o que quis dizer com tudo isso ― Joan enrolou. Sim, estava escondendo algo, mas negaria até quando fosse possível.

― Você não tem filhos Watson, Kitty está em segurança bem longe daqui e o mesmo vale para sua família. Então só resta a mim. Tenho quase certeza de que está tentando me proteger de algo.

Não, não era possível que ele tivesse concluído aquilo em tão pouco tempo e sem informação. Não havia nem começado a ajudar Morland direito, havia ficado chegado tarde apenas uma noite e tomara bastante cuidado com qualquer papel com qualquer palavra que o fizesse pensar em algum plano de proteção. Mas ali estava Sherlock, deduzindo exatamente o que ela tentava fazer.

― Agora eu tenho certeza ― ele acrescentou ainda a fitando.

Ela se xingou mentalmente, ficar paralisada tinha traído a imagem indiferente que queria passar.

― Posso saber por que acha que estou protegendo você de alguma coisa? ― tentou com um fio de esperança.

― Primeiro, suas reações ― Sherlock ditou gesticulando ― Você não gosta de esconder nada de mim e as reações do seu corpo estão mostrando que fica desconfortável na minha presença desde quando chegou de madrugada. Nem consegue olhar em meus olhos por mais do que alguns segundos.

Joan bufou e revirou os olhos. Já devia esperar por algo assim.

― Depois ― ele continuou indiferente a reação dela ― The Griffin.

Fitou-o, subitamente assustada.

― Como sabe onde eu estava?

― Quando eu liguei pra você escutei música eletrônica, bem alta por sinal. Então estava em uma boate. Quando liguei na segunda vez a música tinha sumido completamente. São poucas as boates que possuem acomodações privadas à prova de som.

― Ainda não podia ter certeza.

― É, mas quando liguei na primeira vez escutei uma voz masculina, pensei que estava prestes a se envolver com alguém e pareceu interessada _até_ ele se apresentar. Você o dispensou depois disso. Significa que estava esperando alguém. Então alguém pegou seu celular, esperei ouvir o som típico de alguém tentando pegar seu celular de volta. Mas não teve som algum, aparentemente você nem se mexeu. Então era por essa pessoa que esperava e ele me pareceu profissional demais para um homem comum. O estranho... é que no momento em que escutei a voz dele imediatamente lembrei dos seguranças particulares do meu pai.

Sherlock suspirou e se levantou, indo se encostar no balcão. Joan estranhou os olhos indecifráveis dele, mas achou arriscado demais falar qualquer coisa.

― Primeiro visitou meu pai, então uma boate, um segurança, acomodações privadas à prova de som para uma pessoa rica o suficiente para pagar por muito mais ― ele pensou alto fazendo o coração dela se acelerar ― O que foi fazer no The Griffin?

Seu primeiro pensamento foi jogar o celular na parede e depois pisar nele até que se transformasse em mil pedacinhos, pelo menos era o que já estava fazendo em sua mente. _Maldito celular!_ Naquele momento prometeu nunca mais atendê-lo em qualquer situação que deveria ficar longe da mente dedutiva de Sherlock.

 _Se ele descobrir vai querer resolver sozinho e ainda vai ficar furioso por você estar se arriscando. Quero Sherlock bem longe de quem quer que esteja fazendo isso, porque ele não tem nenhuma noção de sobrevivência._

Eram palavras de Morland e estavam certas. Se Sherlock descobrisse iria afastá-la imediatamente argumentando que tudo isso era problema dele, não dela, que não havia motivo para que ela se arriscasse. Só que havia, ele que não sabia disso ainda.

Lamentando mais uma vez sua falta de sorte, levantou-se e hesitante, aproximou-se dele. Essa era a hora certa para fazer a melhor atuação da sua vida.

― Estou apenas trabalhando em um caso do seu pai, Sherlock ― respondeu tentando parecer relaxada ― Ele está tendo problemas com a concorrência e acha que tem um espião dentro da empresa ou algo assim. Achou que se descobrisse você ficaria chateado por eu ter sido chamada e não você. E já que sua relação com ele é mínima, conclui que só acha isso por não te conhecer tão bem.

― E mesmo assim continuou escondendo de mim? ― ele questionou a analisando.

― É uma das condições do contrato ― Joan argumentou sustentando o olhar firme dele sobre o seu ― Decidir aceitar já que me quer longe do caso de Holloway.

O olhar permaneceu, mas agora seu coração batia com mais calma. Ela estava indo bem e sabia disso, não importava como o olhar dele a incomodava, o importante era não aparentar nada.

― The Griffin?

― Tive que ir ver um dos sócios dele. O cara não queria dizer nenhuma informação, porque não confiava em mim. Então marcou lá.

― E do que está me protegendo?

A mente dela gritou, revirando cada pensamento a procura de uma desculpa firme. Sherlock insistiria no assunto até achar que sabia toda a verdade.

― Fiquei com receio de que a presença do seu pai poderia deixar você nervoso ou estressado de algum forma, você me disse certas coisas que me fizeram concluir que ele não é o melhor pai do mundo e que não se importa em mudar isso. Então falei pra ele que se machucasse você, teria que me aguentar depois.

― Disse isso a ele? ― Sherlock questionou franzindo o cenho.

 _Não, mas eu faria pior se sentisse que ele ia te machucar._

― Claro que sim ― concordou com veemência ― Temos anos de equilíbrio aqui e não posso deixar que tudo caia em pedaços só porque ele decidiu ser pai agora.

Sherlock riu e com isso ela quase respirou aliviada. Conteve suas reações controversas vendo-o se afastar e se servir de mais comida. Ele balançava a cabeça e ria, aparentemente sem motivo.

Mas não importava, porque finalmente tinha conseguido mentir para Sherlock Holmes.


	12. Maldito homem, maldita ameaça

**Capítulo 12 - Maldito homem, maldita ameaça**

Era incrível como o silêncio tinha capacidade de criar pensamentos e a mesma capacidade para atrapalhá-los.

Estava sozinho no Sobrado, situação que se tornara comum nos últimos dias. Comum demais. Estranho. Ele nunca se importava em ficar sozinho, pelo contrário, até preferia, mas desde a chegada de Joan Watson tudo mudara em sua vida. Agora lamentava a ausência dela, acostumara-se a ouvir sua voz, seus sermões sobre a maneira mais educada de tratar uma pessoa e até os pratos saudáveis que ela o forçava a comer.

Apoiou sua cabeça no encosto do sofá e respirou fundo. Podia ouvir os ponteiros do relógio marcando o tempo, os passos firmes na calçada que quase estavam sendo abafados pelos poucos carros que passavam na rua e um possível gotejamento no banheiro. Mas não havia nenhum sinal dela. Já se passava das sete da manhã, onde estava Watson? Ele passara a noite inteira revirando a própria mente em busca de respostas para o que estava acontecendo, mas pela primeira vez em muitos anos... nada veio.

Esta era apenas mais uma noite que Watson passava fora de casa. Sherlock tentou ser racional. Watson era uma mulher inteligente, bonita, solteira, determinada e mais corajosa que muitas que já vira por ai, por isso se forçava a aceitar que ela estava se unindo a um homem que julgava ser aceitável. O problema é que nada indicava isso. A consultora não parecia feliz ou satisfeita, os telefonemas estranhos que recebia só a deixavam mais tensa, as conversas entre eles havia diminuído consideravelmente e seu modo de andar não indicava nenhuma relação sexual recente. Sherlock tinha certeza de que estava deixando passar algo importante da vida de Joan e não se tratava de um namorado.

— O que pode ser?

Levantou-se e caminhou até o próprio quarto, relembrando a última conversa longa que tiveram. Entrou no quarto e trancou a porta, sentando-se na cama logo em seguida. Fechou os olhos e reviveu aquela conversa com toda a concentração que possuía. Suas palavras rápidas, a certeza de que ela estava escondendo algo, a raiva que emanava dela quando pediu por sinceridade e a fúria quando lembrou das cartas de Moriarty.

— _Por acaso está com ciúmes?_

Nem ele conseguia acreditar em sua própria pergunta. Tal pergunta já surgira em sua mente antes, mas direcionada a si mesmo. Nunca imaginara perguntar o mesmo a ela.

— _E seu eu estiver? — ela gritou o assustando. Não esperava aquela resposta, não esperava ouvir uma afirmação — Algum problema com meu ciúme Holmes? E se eu quiser cortar aquela mulher em mil pedacinhos e jogar de comida para os pombos?_

Por um momento riu, imaginando uma cena surreal onde Watson jogava pedaços de carne para os pombos e ria, gritando para todos que finalmente se livrara de Moriarty. Então seu sorriso sumiu, notando um novo problema surgindo em sua vida. E se Watson realmente estivesse com ciúmes? Há a possibilidade... e eles se beijaram. Como esquecer aquele beijo?

Abriu os olhos e não conteve uma careta, amaldiçoando-se por ainda conseguir lembrar todas aquelas sensações com detalhes. A respiração descompassada, a pele quente e macia, o coração martelando em seu peito e os seus lábios...doces e inesquecíveis.

E então ele a machucou com as próprias mãos, deixando dolorosas marcas. Como se perdoar por aquilo? Como saber que não seria o inicio de algo ruim?

Quando conheceu Irene Adler soube imediatamente que havia algo de especial nela, algo que prendeu sua atenção. Ele não sabia o que era, nem tinha ideia. Poderia ser aquele indiscutível talento com a pintura ou simplesmente aqueles inesquecíveis olhos azuis. No inicio era apenas um interesse e logo no primeiro toque percebera o quanto Irene era diferente. Sherlock não recuara, muito pelo contrario, ansiava por mais toques delas. Começara com um encontro que para ele não firmava compromisso algum, mas assim que ela se foi... tivera a certeza de que queria mais, muito mais. Encontros se transformaram em um romance, que se transformou em paixão... que se transformou em dor.

Mas assim que seus olhos se encontraram com os escuros e assustados olhos de Joan Watson, algo dentro dele se dissolveu. Não foi um evento ruim, era mais como se uma parte da dor que o acompanhava se desprendesse dele e dissolvesse, sumisse.

 _Você acredita em amor a primeira vista?_

Uma parceria surgiu. Sherlock não queria mais ninguém em sua vida, muito menos alguém que trabalhasse para seu pai, que serviria de babá e que morasse no Sobrado. Não queria se relacionar com mais ninguém. Mas antes que notasse Joan já estava no seu caminho, fazendo parte de sua vida. Pensava que ela só estava fazendo o trabalho dela, que toda a preocupação e os cuidados seriam recompensados com um cheque do seu pai no final do mês.

Tinha que admitir que a verdade foi uma das maiores surpresas que Watson já lhe proporcionou. Saber que ela permaneceu ali ao seu lado, suportando sua existência e suas palavras duras e por vezes frias sabendo que não receberia nada em troca foi com certeza a melhor verdade que já descobrira.

 _Você acredita em amor à primeira vista?_

Joan não era Irene, uma mera comparação nunca poderia ser válida. Joan não era a sua luz, não era A mulher, não era aquela que iluminava seu dia.

 _Você acredita em amor à primeira vista?_

Não. Como acreditar em amor a primeira vista depois de Irene Adler?

Mas havia Joan.

Não. Joan havia conseguido um lugar em sua vida depois de meses lhe fazendo companhia, conseguiu sua confiança depois de lutar por isso. E ela lutou muito, sobreviveu a tudo que ele impôs, sendo justo ou não. Se havia alguém que merecia ser amada, esse alguém era Joan.

Mas Sherlock não se importava com isso, porque já a amava antes mesmo de perceber tudo isso.

Fechou os olhos novamente, puxando os próprios cabelos com força, lamentando aquele sentimento que nunca deveria existir.

Joan não era Irene, era melhor. Não era A mulher, era sua salvação. Não era sua luz, era sua droga. Sherlock estava viciado em Joan Watson, não como se fosse sua heroína preferida, era melhor. Só a presença dela já lhe dava paz, já fazia seu dia valer a pena. Era ridículo, ele admitia, mas todo aquele sentimento era ridículo. Como podia sentir tanta falta de alguém? Como podia querer tanto a presença de uma pessoa? Por que tê-la machucado estava doendo tanto em seu peito?

Sabia a resposta, claro que sabia. Podia ser muita coisa, menos ingênuo. Simplesmente amava Joan Watson e é claro que não se tratava de um amor fraternal. Era bem mais forte e bem mais incontrolável. Queria localizar aquele maldito celular dela, encontrá-la e beijá-la até que ela o parasse, porque obviamente ele não pararia tão cedo. Sherlock queria poder dizer que não passava de uma simples atração sexual, sentia o desejo queimando em cada centímetro de sua pele. Mas sua mente gritava em preocupação, queria protege-la acima de tudo, queria mantê-la perto a todo momento, queria esmagar cada membro do corpo de Holloway por simplesmente ousar tocá-la.

Seu celular tocou. Ele abriu os olhos e suspirou, atendendo-o.

― Quanta demora ― comentou sarcástico.

― _Não sabia que estava à espera da minha ligação senhor Holmes_ ― retorquiu Holloway no mesmo tom ― _Recebeu minhas cartas?_

― Sim e por isso estava esperando por você.

― _Compreendeu bem minhas palavras?_

― Compreendi que você é bem mais louco do que eu imaginava.

Holloway riu, fazendo o humor de Sherlock piorar consideravelmente.

― _Não sei porque todos vocês adoram me chamar de louco._

― Talvez porque você goste de matar desconhecidos e se diverte em envenená-los.

― _Oh, não são completos desconhecidos, você que ainda não foi capaz de encontrar a ligação entre eles._

A mente de Sherlock entrou em alerta. Como não eram completos desconhecidos? Se houvesse mesmo uma ligação entre eles, mesmo que mínima, já teria descoberto. Ou não?

― _Em choque?_ ― Holloway implicou malicioso ― _Não achou que eu fosse capaz de enganar o famoso Sherlock Holmes? Sabe senhor Holmes, confesso que é bem difícil compreender o que se passa nessa mente quebrada que é a sua, mas estou indo bem por enquanto, não acha?_

― Esse é o seu jogo Holloway? Tentar me enganar?

― _Que graça teria em apenas enganar você? Pensar dessa forma é mais um erro que entra para sua lista. Você é apenas minha peça principal nesse jogo senhor Holmes, não a única._

― E fazer Joan sofrer faz parte do seu maldito jogo? ― Sherlock questionou enquanto se levantava.

― _Joan? Pensei que ela fosse apenas Watson pra você_.

― Eu já a chamei assim antes.

― _Mas agora parece diferente..._ ― Holloway notou com falsa surpresa _― A primeira coisa que deve entender Sherlock Holmes é que Joan é minha, não sua. Deixei bem claro em minhas cartas._

 _As malditas cartas!_

― A primeira coisa que entendi é que você não a ama ― contrapôs Sherlock firme.

― _Só por querer mata-la? Ora, é apenas aquela velha história. Se não é minha, não pode ser de mais ninguém._

― Isso não é amor.

― _E o que é? O que sente por ela? O que ela sente por você? É tudo a mesma coisa, um sentimento egoísta onde a proteção só é exercida porque_ _ **você**_ _quer que o outro permaneça ao seu lado._

Sherlock paralisou, arregalando os olhos ligeiramente.

― _O quê? Chocado mais uma vez senhor Holmes?_ ― divertiu-se Holloway ― _Só um completo idiota cego como você não enxergaria o amor que Joan joga na sua cara. E o que ela está fazendo por você nesses últimos dias? Nossa, veja a que ponto está seu fracasso. Sendo enganado por alguém que se julga incapaz de menti pra você... Apenas lembre-se do que eu disse. Fique longe dela ou só vai descobrir toda a verdade quando for enterrá-la ou talvez seu pai tenha a bondade de contar tudo alguns minutos antes._

A linha ficou muda, mas Sherlock se limitou a jogar o celular em qualquer lugar. Havia acabado de descobrir que Joan também o amava, o que praticamente o tornava o completo idiota que Holloway mencionou. Todas as pistas estavam ali, o amor dela gritando toda vez que se olhavam... e ele não notou nada. Sua mente detalhista e analítica estava procurando respostas de Holloway, tão ocupada em encontrar detalhes ocultos que ignorou o que estava bem na frente de seus olhos.

Obviamente tudo fazia mais sentido agora. Toda a preocupação dirigida a ele, o desespero que se sucedia quando ela imaginava que algo aconteceria, o beijo correspondido... Holloway o ameaçou para garantir que Sherlock permanecesse longe dela, mas agora o detetive estava tentado a encontra-la e arrastá-la para bem longe, fugindo daquilo tudo. Todas as respostas estavam ali, girando em sua mente, gritando para que ele se movesse, para que fizesse algo antes que fosse tarde.

As noites em claro que ela passava perambulando pelo Sobrado, o ar cansado indicando que as noites que passava fora também não eram nada fáceis, os leves ferimentos e hematomas em partes expostas do seu corpo, as ligações estranhas, todo o trabalho que ela tinha para ficar longe dos olhos atentos dele. Tudo gritava que ela estava escondendo algo a mais, mais do que um simples caso de Morland, mas do que uma singela preocupação de uma relação conturbada de pai e filho.

Sherlock se sentia um completo e inútil idiota, tudo porque Joan conseguira mentir para ele com sucesso e precisou da ajuda de um louco para notar isso.

As páginas queimavam lentamente, devagar demais para o bem da já esgotada paciência dele. Queria que elas simplesmente entrassem em combustão espontânea pelo tempo que perdera analisando-as. Encontrara cada folha na primeira vez que entrara na casa de Veiga, parceiro e vitima de Holloway, logo notando que uma simples e caseira tinta invisível escondia uma mensagem que ele teria que decifrar. E tentou, tentou de tudo. Todos os códigos e línguas possíveis, todas as maneiras de se escrever e ocultar uma mensagem ele pesquisou e aplicou sobre aquelas letras embaralhadas e soltas. Mas de qualquer modo elas não faziam nenhum sentido.

Perdera horas essenciais com aquelas incontáveis paginas e continuaria perdendo se Holloway não tivesse ligado o fazendo de idiota, mais uma vez. Sem essa ligação não pensaria na simples possibilidade do próprio Holloway ter implantando aquelas páginas, sabendo que Sherlock as encontraria e perderia seu precioso tempo procurando respostas onde não existem.

O seu painel sobre a lareira estava mais limpo do que de costume, fizera questão de retirar todas as suas anotações e partir do principio que Holloway era o culpado de tudo. No centro havia sua foto, agora uma onde ele possuía os cabelos escuros, ao redor o nome das vitimas de Veiga e suas respectivas fotos e o modo como morreram. Começara a considerar a possibilidade Holloway ter matado todas elas, não seu parceiro. Mas por que matar aquele que levava toda a culpa e mantinha seu nome limpo? Qual era a maldita ligação entre aquelas pessoas?

Esfregou o rosto em agonia, sentia-se exausto. Holloway estava brincando com ele e rindo com isso. Mas o que estava deixando passar? O que Holloway sabia e como sempre sabia de tudo? Por que era tão difícil compreender uma mente que devia ser previsível aos seus olhos?

E Joan ainda não estava em casa. Como ele conseguiria pensar direito sem saber do paradeiro dela?

 _Bem que ela podia simplesmente atender o celular._

Como conseguiria manter distância sabendo que ela também o amava? Mais uma vez a ideia de fugir lhe veio a cabeça, no entanto o risco seria enorme e por quanto tempo teriam que fugir do jogo de Holloway?

Não, o melhor era resolver isso logo.

― O que está escondendo de mim desgraçado? ― questionou para si mesmo fitando a foto de Holloway.

O barulho da porta chamou sua atenção, virou-se rapidamente a tempo de encontrar Joan entrando e passando direto para a cozinha.

― Imaginei que não faria um almoço de verdade, então eu trouxe o seu ― ela anunciou de algum lugar da cozinha ― Não deixe esfriar. Se precisar de mim estarei no quarto.

As perguntas explodiram em sua cabeça: onde estava? Com quem? Por que chegava a essa hora? Mas como sempre nada saiu, ele apenas observou ela voltar e subir as escadas silenciosamente. E nada mais.

― Qual é o seu problema Holmes?

Suspirou e se jogou no sofá. Qual era a dificuldade de simplesmente ir lá e conversar com ela? Obviamente não faria uma declaração, não seria tão sincero, mas ao menos podia perguntar o que estava acontecendo, o que estava afetando-a tanto.

Em um ímpeto se levantou e caminhou apressadamente para a escada, mas estacando no primeiro degrau. Não, não conseguia lidar com isso, não conseguia esconder o que sentia naquele momento. Se fosse ficar frente a frente com Joan agora não perderia tempo antes de alcança-la e beijá-la com toda a força. Mas havia Holloway, suas malditas ameaças e a possibilidade de haver câmeras em qualquer lugar daquela casa.

Bufou e deu meia volta. Precisava admitir que pela primeira vez não sabia o que fazer.


	13. Dica especial

**Capítulo 13 - Dica especial**

— Bom dia Watson!

Ela acordou assustada e em seguida resmungou quando sentiu algo ser colocado sobre a cama ao seu lado. O que tinha acontecido? Há quanto tempo ele não fazia isso?

— Você tem vinte minutos para se arrumar e comer alguma coisa — completou Sherlock.

Joan resmungou mais uma vez, agarrando ainda mais os cobertores e virando-se para encará-lo. Sherlock estava inquieto sobre os calcanhares, mantendo as mãos atadas atrás das costas e o queixo erguido. Ela conhecia bem aquela posição.

— Temos um caso novo? — questionou com a voz abafada.

— Na verdade temos novos corpos.

Sentou-se imediatamente, dessa vez completamente acordada.

— Quem ele matou?

— Só saberemos quando chegarmos lá.

Ela se livrou dos cobertores e agarrou a roupa que ele tinha escolhido, correndo para o banheiro logo em seguida. Apressou-se no banho e se enfiou dentro do vestido com extrema rapidez. Quem Holloway teria matado dessa vez? Teria deixado escapar alguma pista? Teriam finalmente a chance de conseguir provas concretas para acusá-lo dessa vez?

— Pronta? — ouviu Sherlock questionar.

Ela finalmente abriu a porta e paralisou. Sherlock estava a apenas alguns passos de distância e vê-lo tão perto depois de tanto tempo a estava afetando mais do que imaginara. O intenso olhar dele fez seu coração bater mais rápido. Há quanto tempo não se olhavam diretamente? Há quanto tempo fugiam um do outro?

— Tudo bem? — ele questionou se aproximando.

Joan conteve a vontade de se afastar. Era automático: quanto mais perto ele ficava, mas distância ela queria. Era assim que mantinha a sanidade. Não conseguia ficar perto dele sem lembrar do beijo, das sensações, da enorme vontade de sentir tudo de novo...

— Eu só quero encontrá-lo logo — respondeu contradizendo seus pensamentos.

Respirou fundo e passou por ele tentando focar somente em Holloway e seus crimes. Holloway. Não em como Sherlock Holmes beijava bem ou em como sentia falta dele, apenas Holloway e seus crimes.

A rua estava fechada e sendo ocupada apenas por policiais e peritos. Joan e Sherlock andavam lado tentando ignorar a presença um do outro, aproximando-se da cena do crime em silêncio. Todos andavam de um lado para o outro, recolhendo e catalogando provas, fazendo anotações e procurando por mais pistas, alheios à briga interna de Joan Watson.

Qual era o seu problema afinal? Por que não conseguia ignorar um simples sentimento? Bem... não era tão simples, mas deveria ser fácil esquecer o que sentia por Sherlock Holmes. Por que seu coração insistia em bater mais rápido quando pensava nele? Por que suas mãos tremiam quando se aproximava dele? Por que não conseguia parar de amar aquele homem tão complicado?

— Tudo bem Joan? — perguntou Gregson a fitando.

Ela piscou e pigarreou. Tinha que manter o foco.

— Sim, Capitão.

Ele lhe lançou um último olhar e voltou sua atenção para os dois corpos.

— Elas foram encontradas no início da manhã pelo dono da casa ao lado. Ele disse que não escutou nada durante a noite e só as viu porque saiu pra colocar o lixo pra fora.

Joan se aproximou dos corpos com cautela. As duas mulheres estavam estendidas sobre o chão do beco que era a única distância entre duas casas. Não apresentavam nenhum ferimento ou sinal de luta, nada além da palidez extrema indicava que estavam mortas. E anda além de uma flor chamou a atenção dela. Agachou-se e pegou a flor que estava na mão de uma das mulheres com cuidado.

— Foram envenenadas.

— Decisão precipitada? — questionou Sherlock se aproximando.

— Jimmy costumava me dar uma dessa toda semana, às vezes pessoalmente... Às vezes deixava sobre a minha cama — Joan argumentou ainda fitando o lírio com atenção — Parece que Holloway quer me dar algum tipo de aviso aqui.

Claro que tudo isso fazia parte do jogo de Holloway. Fazer todos terem certeza de que se tratava de mais vitimas dele só para conseguir a distância dela.

— Agora que sabemos que tudo isso aqui faz parte do caso de Holloway... — ela começou se levantando — Estou dispensada?

— Na verdade tem uma testemunha querendo falar com você — anunciou Bell.

— Comigo?

— Sim, o nome dele é Michael Morstan.

Joan franziu o cenho. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do senhor Morstan, o ousado homem que tentou começar uma conversa com ela no The Griffin e que logo foi dispensando depois que ela notou que não se tratava do bilionário poderoso que ela procurava. Cabelos loiros, olhos claros, sorriso sincero e que não estava nos planos.

Qual era a chance de encontra-lo de novo em um caso que envolvia Holloway?

 _Coincidência demais..._

— Onde ele está?

Ignorou o olhar minucioso de Sherlock e seguiu o Detetive Bell até uma das casas que cercavam o beco. Esperava por um lugar impecavelmente arrumado e organizado, mas não se surpreendeu ao encontrar uma pequena desordem e cores variadas. Se estava aprendendo algo nessas últimas semanas é que as pessoas eram mais imprevisíveis do que imaginava.

Morstan estava sentado no sofá e fitava a estante recheada de livros enquanto bebia algo. Joan o analisou por alguns segundos tentando decifrar aquela expressão serena e despreocupada que marcava o rosto dele. Será que havia alguma chance de ele se mais um na lista de inimigos?

Bom, sempre havia essa chance.

— Senhor Morstan.

O homem se virou na direção dela, sorriu e se levantou imediatamente.

— Senhorita Watson, é muito bom revê-la.

— Descobri que é uma testemunha do que aconteceu e que gostaria de falar comigo.

— Ah sim, claro — ele afirmou colocando o copo na estante — Eu ouvi seu nome enquanto passava pela pericia e vi que era um ótimo meio de revê-la. Deu certo.

Ela suspirou e olhou ao redor. Acabara de notar que a presença dele não lhe fazia muito bem assim, deixava-a nervosa e não estava gostando disso.

— Bela casa a sua... — desconversou forçando um sorriso.

— Não é muita coisa — Michael respondeu ainda a fitando — Eu faço o melhor com o salário de professor.

— E o que ensina?

— História.

Joan pigarreou quando notou a discreta aproximação dele e cruzou os braços.

— Então? O que viu que pode nos ajudar no caso? — questionou tentando soar profissional.

— Vi um homem e ele deve ser muito bom.

— Por quê?

— Porque ele me viu e nem pensou em sair correndo — Michael revelou indo até sua estante — Muito pelo contrário, ele até me entregou uma carta.

Joan franziu o cenho.

— Uma carta?

Michael alcançou a carta em cima de um dos livros e entregou a ela sem hesitar.

— Ainda está lacrada.

Joan pegou a carta e a abriu imediatamente. Estava começando a odiar cartas.

" _Pode não saber, mas o acordo foi uma ótima jogada. Às 08:00 da manhã será minha vez._

 _Com amor, Hector."_

Arfou e olhou no relógio. Faltava menos de dez minutos para marcar oito horas.

— Notou algo estranho nele? — perguntou com urgência — Ele mexeu em algo ou disse mais alguma coisa?

— Não disse mais nada — Michael afirmou rapidamente — Mas quando eu o vi estava saindo da casa ao lado.

Não esperou mais respostas e deu meia volta, correndo para fora. O que Holloway havia aprontando dessa vez? Algum veneno no ar?

— Aconteceu alguma coisa Joan? — questionou Bell que estava esperando na calçada.

— Temos um problema — ela respondeu indo direto para a casa ao lado.

— Que problema? — questionou Sherlock a acompanhando.

Joan abriu a porta da casa e olhou cuidadosamente ao redor, procurando qualquer vestígio de qualquer coisa perigosa. Tudo parecia dentro da normalidade em exceção de alguns moveis fora do lugar e alguns objetos no chão, consequência de uma possível briga. Muitas flores espalhadas, mas todas conhecidas e nenhuma substância incomum na sua visão. Então o que era?

— Não toque em nada — alertou.

— O que descobriu? — ele questionou.

Em resposta ela apenas entregou a carta e começou a vasculhar os objetos com atenção. Tinha que ter algo ali.

— Acha que é algo nessa casa?

— Michael disse que o viu saindo dessa casa — respondeu sem fita-lo.

— Michael?

— Michael Morstan, a testemunha que Bell comentou.

— O mesmo Michael da boate? — Sherlock questionou parando ao lado dela — Não é muita coincidência?

— Eu não acredito em coincidência, não mais — Joan garantiu finalmente o fitando.

Sherlock a fitava visivelmente preocupado, mas ela estava determinada a ignorá-lo. Não podia perder o foco, não podia mais se entregar ao que sentia.

— O que foi?

— Quero tanto saber o que se passa na sua mente... — ele comentou se aproximando.

Joan notou a significativa aproximação dele e recuou minimamente.

— Aqui não Sherlock.

Então a janela atrás deles se estilhaço e ele se curvou de dor, assustando-a. Joan arfou quando notou ele xingar e apertar o braço, sangue escorrendo entre os dedos dele.

— Sherlock! O que houve?

Ela tentou se aproximar e olhar o ferimento, mas um cheiro familiar a fez parar. Não esperava por isso. Olhou em volta e correu até a entrada do corredor onde todas as portas estavam fechadas, mas havia fumaça ali, espalhando-se.

— Joan! — chamou Bell ao abrir a porta.

— Sherlock está baleado! Tira ele daqui! — gritou em resposta — Rápido! O quarto está em chamas!

— E você?

— Eu preciso falar com ele.

Não esperou por outra objeção e caminhou lentamente pelo corredor que estava começando a ser inundado pela fumaça, parou na frente da porta que parecia ser a origem de tudo e tocou a maçaneta com cuidado, ainda não estava quente. Abriu a porta com hesitação, mas não se surpreendeu ao encontrar a cama de casal em chamas e nem mesmo com o homem parado bem próximo dela.

— Você é louco — anunciou sem medo. Prometeu a si mesma que diria aquilo a ele quantas vezes fosse possível.

Holloway sorriu, o mesmo sorriso psicopata de sempre.

— Você entendeu o recado...

Joan manteve a expressão fria. Sim, havia entendido o recado, mas também seguira sua intuição. Sua mente insistia que se havia um momento para ele aparecer de surpresa, era aquele. Sem esquecer que ele gosta de uma boa encenação.

— O que você quer? — questionou — E dessa vez não me venha com jogos ou metáforas.

— Isso é tão sem graça... — retorquiu ele divertido — Você precisa se soltar um pouco mais Joan. Era tão divertida na faculdade.

— Veio aqui por um motivo ou não? — Joan rosnou o apressando.

As chamas já estavam começando a deixa-la nervosa, começava a se espalhar pelos cômodos e queimando o papel de parede, a fumaça se tornava mais densa e sabia que não aguentaria ficar muito mais tempo ali.

— Eu tenho um presente pra você.

Ele ergueu a pequena caixa em sua mão e sorriu fazendo Joan começar a pensar que havia uma bomba ali dentro... ou os dedos de alguém.

— O que é isso? — questionou com dificuldade.

— Um presente — Holloway insistiu — Pegue.

Joan hesitou. Poderia mesmo ser uma bomba, não duvidaria de mais nada vindo dele. Ainda sim se forçou a ir em frente, passos lentos, seus olhos ora nele ora nas chamas.

— Não precisa ter medo — ele implicou abrindo a caixa.

Ela parou a alguns passos dele e espiou dentro da caixa, franzindo o cenho em seguida.

— Uma foto? — questionou confusa.

— Uma dica especial como presente de aniversário.

Aniversário? Ah sim, seu aniversário estava se aproximando. Mas o que a foto de uma criança poderia dizer? Como seria uma dica? Pegou a foto com cuidado e a analisou melhor. A criança, o bebê na verdade, não poderia ter mais do que um ano e brincava solitário com alguns blocos. No canto da foto ela podia ver a mão que provavelmente pertencia ao pai e no fundo muitos brinquedos para uma só criança.

Foi então que se focou em seus olhos. Os olhos azuis tão intensos que a deixavam nervosa e estavam sempre em seus sonhos. E de repente a fumaça queria invadir seus pulmões com mais força.

— Sherlock — tossiu.

Holloway sorriu em confirmação. Ela estava certa, o bebê era Sherlock. Mas por qual motivo?

— O que...

— Não — ele cortou — Seja mais esperta Joan, não posso te dar todas as respostas. Assim fica sem graça.

Ela voltou a olhar a foto de Sherlock, tão doce e fofo como nunca viu. Claro, ali era só um bebê inocente e não um homem analítico ao extremo e mestre na dedução.

— É melhor ser rápida, tudo isso aqui vai explodir em alguns minutos.

O coração dela acelerou. Ergueu a cabeça para fita-lo, mas encontrou apenas o vazio, virou-se e notou a porta quase fechada. Holloway já havia ido embora e agora tinha que fazer o mesmo.

Prendeu a respiração para se livrar da fumaça, mas não conseguiu controlar o instinto de tossir como consequência da fumaça. O fogo ao seu lado se expandiu como se estivesse sendo alimentado por um combustível, sentiu seu braço queimando levemente e decidiu que era de comer. Afinal, o lugar ia mesmo explodir. Agarrou a foto com mais força e saiu do quarto correndo em direção a saída.

— Droga.

O calor excessivo a fez parar abruptamente na ponta do corredor, toda a sala e a cozinha já estavam em chamas. Conseguia ouvir barulhos do lado de fora, gritos raivosos, sirenes altas e a voz furiosa de Sherlock. Recomeçou a tossir violentamente, seus pulmões cedendo gradativamente. Aquela não poderia ser a única porta para o ar livre, não é? Holloway havia saído por algum lugar com rapidez e facilidade, com certeza ele não havia atravessado as chamas e saído pela porta da frente para encarar Sherlock e o resto dos policiais.

Um choro chamou sua atenção.

 _Essa não..._

Olhou em volta já começando a entrar em desespero. Não acreditava em tanto azar e nem que Holloway poderia ser tão louco, mas aquilo negava tudo. Havia um bebê chorando, em algum lugar.

Tinha que ser rápida.

Pensando que jamais faria isso naquela situação, sacou o celular e discou o primeiro numero que veio em sua mente.

— _Joan!_ — Sherlock chamou com a voz alterada — _Me diga que não está dentro da casa._

— Estou — respondeu com dificuldades.

— _O que ainda tá fazendo ai? Saia agora! Não me deixam entrar._

Ela tossiu, mas recomeçou a andar. Dessa vez seguindo o som que fazia seu sangue gelar.

— Tem uma criança aqui dentro.

— _O quê?_

O choro aumentou de intensidade e ela se viu chegando mais perto da cozinha em chamas. Inclinou-se nas pontas dos pés o máximo que conseguiu e tentou enxergar além das chamas que consumiam o balcão.

— _Joan!_

Arregalou os olhos. O bebê estava ali, com o rosto vermelho e em lágrimas, em um dos únicos pontos onde o fogo ainda não havia chegado. Ainda.

— Merda!

Guardou o celular e correu de volta ao corredor, abrindo as portas com pressa. Em um deles encontrou um outro quarto e agarrou o primeiro cobertor que encontrou, correndo de volta para a cozinha enquanto se cobria e não pensando duas vezes antes de pular através das chamas. Logo o fogo chegaria aos tubos de gás ou à botija, e tudo explodiria. Não parou para ver se algo em seu corpo estava sendo queimado, apenas foi até a criança e a pegou no colo, protegendo-a com o cobertor.

Um som a alertou que o teto frágil estava começando a ser comprometido, mesmo assim seu coração quase parou quando uma parte dele caiu bem perto dela. Impensadamente correu pelas chamas, voltando ao corredor e entrando no quarto onde havia pegado o cobertor.

 _Vamos, vamos, seja mais rápida Joan._

Abandonou o cobertor e colocou a criança ainda chorando sobre a cama. Tinha alguma esperança com a janela.

— Abra porcaria! — praguejou quando a sentiu emperrada.

 _Vamos... por favor._

A fumaça já estava ficando densa ali também, já podia sentir o calor se aproximando, muitas partes do seu corpo ardendo, suas pernas trêmulas ameaçando desabar. Respirou fundo, não poderia desistir, mesmo que o fogo fizesse toda a casa estalar cada vez mais, mesmo a fumaça fizesse seus pulmões negarem oxigênio para o seu cérebro ou que o choro daquela criança estivesse a enlouquecendo.

Dobrou a foto e guardou no bolso. Ainda podia ouvir a voz de Sherlock chamando, gritando por ela, implorando para que ela não desistisse.

 _Saia agora!_

Abriu os olhos determinada e com toda a sua força, socou o vidro da janela. Melhor ter cortes na mão a morrer queimada. Retirou a divisão de madeira e os pedaços restantes de vidro, então pegou a criança e saiu.

Quando seus pés se firmaram no chão Joan pensou em parar e respirar finalmente respirar fundo, mas seus pulmões ainda não obedeciam e sua mente ainda gritava sobre o perigo. Então, com uma força que achou inumana, correu para o mais longe possível e segundos depois sentiu o impacto sobre suas costas.

Seu corpo foi jogado no chão com força, mas ela ainda se virou para ver a casa sendo completamente consumida pelo fogo. Desejou vigorosamente que Holloway estivesse ali dentro. Sentou sentindo todo o seu corpo arder e encarou a criança que parecia mais calma. Analisou o rosto vermelho e os braços pequenos em busca de qualquer ferimento ou queimadura, mas não conseguia tirar a atenção dos olhos azuis do bebê. Um menino inocente que a encarava com tanta curiosidade quanto ela o encarava.

Por que Holloway havia feito aquilo? Por que arriscaria a vida de um bebê?

— Joan!

Ergueu os olhos com alivio e sorriu ao ver um Sherlock desesperado correndo em sua direção.

— Estou bem — adiantou com a voz falha.

— Não está — ele contradisse ofegante — Você se queimou.

Ainda agitado ele pegou a cabeça dela entre suas mãos trêmulas e a forçou a olhá-lo.

— O que estava pensando Joan? Por que ficou lá?

— Se eu não tivesse ficado ele teria morrido...

Sherlock ficou confuso até encontrar o bebê nos braços dela. Joan sorriu levemente, como se quisesse se desculpar por algo. Por sua vez, ele apenas suspirou e chamou pelo Capitão Gregson.

— Cuide dele Capitão.

Joan hesitou um pouco em entrega-lo para Gregson, mas o olhar de Sherlock lhe dizia que tudo ficaria bem, que o bebê precisava de cuidados que ela não poderia dar no momento.

— Prometo que ele ficará bem — assegurou Gregson assim que pegou o menino nos braços.

— Obrigada.

Antes que prestasse atenção notou os braços de Sherlock a rodeando e logo estava sendo erguida. Todo o seu corpo doía.

— Sherlock, seu braço — ela repreendeu tentando suprimir a dor.

— Estou bem, foi só de raspão.

— Sherlock...

— Eu não vou discutir — ele cortou começando a andar — E depois que estiver devidamente medicada e com os pulmões livres da fumaça nós vamos conversar.


	14. Arthur

**Capítulo 14 - Arthur**

— Um acordo? Vocês enlouqueceram? — esbravejou Joan começando a ficar rubra de raiva.

Lançou um olhar raivoso para os três e só não partiu para cima de Sherlock porque estava confinada à sua cama.

— Só pra deixar claro, eu fui contra — declarou Bell erguendo as mãos.

— E mesmo assim deixou isso acontecer — ela cortou irritada.

— A escolha foi toda minha Watson — anunciou Sherlock se aproximando dela hesitante — Achei que isso deixaria você livre da perseguição dele.

— Então foi lá e sugeriu o velho acordo de sua vida pela minha. Sério? Não percebe o quanto isso foi idiota?

Sherlock revirou os olhos impaciente, enquanto Joan cruzou os braços esperando uma explicação razoável e digna de Sherlock Holmes.

— Do que isso importa? Eu já fiz, já aconteceu!

Mais uma vez ele usava as palavras erradas.

— Holloway considerou o seu acordo como uma jogada Sherlock — gritou em resposta — E o que ele fez naquela casa foi o contra-ataque! Um bebê poderia ter morrido naquele incêndio, eu poderia ter morrido!

Ela já havia explicado tudo a ele, inúmeras vezes. Mesmo assim ele insistia em ignorar.

— Mas ele recusou! — Sherlock argumentou.

Joan sentiu o descontrole aumentar e antes que decidisse ignorar sua dor para estrangular Sherlock, pegou a foto que escondia embaixo do travesseiro e jogou no chão diante dele.

— É claro que recusou! Você é o alvo dele, não eu — insistiu entre dentes — Ele quer destruir você, mas entregando sua vida de bandeja é a última coisa que ele aceitaria. Isso acabaria com a diversão dele, acabaria com esse maldito jogo!

Sherlock suspirou e pegou a foto do chão. Capitão Gregson caminhou até ele em passos lentos e analisou a foto, assim como Bell.

— Você era inocente e fofo. Pena que cresceu — Gregson comentou sorrindo.

— Não sou eu — cortou Sherlock em tom frio.

Joan franziu o cenho quando viu o sorriso do Capitão desaparecer e o mesmo trocar um olhar significativo com Bell. Havia algo ali.

— Deixem-me sozinho com ela — pediu Sherlock ainda com os olhos na foto.

O coração dela acelerou ao vê-los sair do quarto e deixa-la ali, sozinha com ele. Sherlock não gostava de manter conversas sérias e muito menos começa-las, mas estava fazendo agora e isso a assustava.

— Eu disse que precisava conversar com você.

Recordou-se do momento em que ele, sob protestos, pegou-a no colo mesmo com um tiro no braço e revelou tal noticia. Só um dia havia se passado, mesmo assim o tom de voz dele a fez criar esperanças para que o assunto fosse esquecido.

— Parece algo sério — ela deixou escapar.

Sherlock suspirou, sentou na beirada da cama e devolveu a foto a ela.

— O nome dele é Arthur, tem um ano e dois meses... e você o salvou de um incêndio.

Joan arregalou os olhos e arfou.

— Como... como assim? Sherlock eu já fui médica, reconheço marcações faciais. Eu olhei bem essa foto e é você.

Poderia entender que depois de sair da casa estava nervosa demais para assimilar uma foto com um bebê de verdade, mas dentro daquele quarto em chamas sua atenção estava totalmente naquela imagem.

Mas Sherlock apenas negou.

— Não sou eu, ele é apenas parecido comigo.

Ela voltou a se concentrar, dessa vez no rosto de Sherlock. Tudo estava tão confuso em sua mente, uma confusão que se misturava com seus sentimentos, bagunçava seu controle emocional, influenciava em suas escolhas e que estava a enlouquecendo cada dia mais. Mas naquele momento precisava de toda a sua mente focada somente nele, precisava começar a entender alguma coisa do que estava acontecendo e podia muito bem começar dali. Observou a boca reta dele, os ombros caídos, os olhos fixos em qualquer ponto que não fosse os olhos dela.

 _Não, não qualquer ponto_.

Sherlock ainda olhava a foto mesmo que estivesse nas mãos dela e só então ela havia entendido tudo. Sentiu seu coração doer e sua garganta fechar, mas precisava da confirmação.

— É seu filho — disse com a voz rouca.

O olhar dele se desviou para encarar o dela, incerto e inseguro. Era a confirmação que Joan precisava.

— Eu não sabia, eu juro que não sabia.

Ela engoliu qualquer reação, boa ou não, e respirou fundo, bem fundo. Não era muito ruim, não é? Nem muito estranho. Sherlock tem um filho... com uma mulher ainda desconhecida para ela.

 _Quem estou tentando enganar?_

Podia não ser ruim, mas era muito estranho e completamente assustador. Sherlock Holmes, o homem que praticamente gritava aos quatro ventos que nunca iria se casar ou criar qualquer laço permanente com ninguém... tem um filho. E por todo esse tempo Joan teve medo de pronunciar qualquer frase que envolvesse a palavra "amor" com medo da reação dele.

— Joan?

Ela o ignorou e voltou a fitar a foto. O bebê parecia mesmo com ele, poderia jurar que não havia qualquer traço da mãe. Como Sherlock não sabia sobre ele? Será que a mãe decidiu esconder?

— Quem é a mãe? — perguntou, agradecendo por sua voz sair firme.

— Agatha Sparrel.

Ergueu os olhos assustada. Lembrava-se vagamente de Agatha Sparrel, breves dias que se iniciaram com Sherlock praticamente a expulsando do Sobrado porque receberia a visita de Agatha. A loira pediu por um filho, o que Sherlock fez questão de negar por saber que a ideia partira de Morland e por ainda ser Sherlock Holmes, claro.

 _Parece que não negou o suficiente..._

— O que aconteceu?

Sherlock pigarreou e tentou voltar à expressão indiferente, apesar de seus olhos o contradizerem.

— Oficialmente eu não sei, talvez houve um descuido da nossa parte...

— E onde ela está?

— Ainda não encontramos — ele respondeu se levantando — Só descobri porque pedi uma ajudinha do Capitão com um exame de paternidade. Desconfiei assim que olhei nos olhos de Arthur.

Joan maneou a cabeça incerta. Como não encontraram Agatha? Ela não pode ter deixado o filho sozinho, ou pode?

— Nenhum sinal da Agatha?

— O Capitão procurou por todo lugar, parece que ela saiu da cidade de carro e não usou o cartão até agora.

— E cadê o Arthur?

Sherlock desviou o olhar e algo reacendeu em Joan. Raiva.

— Não deixou o _seu_ filho com uma assistente social, não é?

Ele suspirou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, nervoso. Joan bufou.

— Pelo amor de Deus Sherlock! É seu filho, vá busca-lo agora.

— O quê? — ele paralisou — Watson, eu não sirvo para ser pai. Deixei bem claro minha opinião sobre o assunto quando Agatha fez aquele pedido absurdo. Eu não quero que isso aqui — apontou para a própria mente — Seja o fardo de outra criança! Quanto mais longe de mim essa criança ficar, melhor será para ela. Não quero um filho, não quero ser pai, não quero ter que ser um exemplo pra ninguém.

Em um ímpeto, ignorando toda a dor, Joan se ergueu da cama e colocando toda a força de sua raiva, acertou o rosto dele com um tapa. Sherlock a olhou, assustado com o ato, tocando o rosto como se não acreditasse.

— Não seja ridículo — ela rosnou entre dentes — Ele já nasceu Holmes e você já sabe da existência dele. Quando se trata de uma criança, qualquer que seja, não importa como os pais se sentem ou quais problemas estão no caminho, nunca se abandona ela. Nunca. E enquanto eu estiver na sua vida não vou permitir que abandone seu filho. Não quer ser um pai? Pois vou te ensinar a querer.

Sherlock engoliu em seco e recuou surpreso. Joan respirou tentando se acalmar e sentou na cama.

— Então? — questionou ao vê-lo ainda parado — Vai busca-lo ou eu mesma tenha que fazer isso?

Resmungou, sentindo algumas partes da sua pele arderem enquanto andava. Consequências do que aconteceu na casa incendiada. Ignorou a agonia e continuou a preparar o jantar. Sherlock já havia saindo há pelo menos duas horas e deveria voltar a qualquer hora, de preferencia com um bebê nos braços. Encarou o armário com desanimo, não havia nada ali que um bebê pudesse comer, por isso estava preparando uma sopa. Mas ele não poderia comer só sopa pelo resto dos dias.

Quanto tempo ele ficaria?

Seu celular tocou sobre a mesa e ela se adiantou com rapidez imaginando que era Sherlock.

— Você já devia ter chegado.

— _Não sabia que estava me esperando._

A voz a surpreendeu, reconheceu-a imediatamente.

— Moriarty?

— _Se me chamar de Jamie ou Irene eu também aceito, não precisamos criar formalidades agora._

Joan suspirou e apagou o fogo sob a panela, não queria correr o risco de deixar queimar ou incendiar a casa com raiva.

— O que você quer?

— _Oferecer ajuda_ — Moriarty respondeu suavemente.

— Não sei se quero sua ajuda — Joan cortou se apoiando na mesa.

— _Pois eu acho que quer, ainda mais com um ex-namorado especialista em venenos tentando infernizar sua vida e por enquanto, conseguindo._

Franziu o cenho. É claro que Moriarty sabia sobre Holloway, mesmo estando confinada ela sempre conseguia saber tudo.

— E o que ganha com isso _Jamie_? — questionou sarcástica.

Moriarty riu e respondeu na mesma calma.

— _Eu não quero nada Joan, sinceramente não há nada que você ou Sherlock possam me dar no momento. Mas não gosto da ideia de ter um envenenador enciumado interferindo nas minhas obras primas._

— Suas obras primas?

— _Oh Joan... você e Sherlock são únicos, mentes brilhantes que nem precisam mais ser lapidadas. E não quero ninguém mudando isso, ainda mais sem um propósito aceitável._

E foi naquele momento que Joan teve a absoluta certeza de que Jamie Moriarty era completamente louca, não que já não tivesse algumas suspeitas depois de ver seu próprio rosto pintado em uma tela por ela.

— Não sei se quero _você_ interferindo na minha vida... — respondeu cautelosa.

— _Eu só interfiro quando há risco de vida. E no momento há_ — Moriarty respondeu determinada — _Apenas aceite._

— Sinta-se à vontade para fazer o que quiser — respondeu antes de desligar e jogar o celular sobre a mesa.

Tinha acabado de aceitar a ajuda de uma louca. Com certeza fora um ato impensado, uma decisão precipitada e provavelmente se arrependeria depois, mas não custava nada tentar. Não é? O que poderia piorar? Moriarty não tentaria matar Sherlock, nem qualquer um de seus amigos, disso tinha certeza. Mesmo assim algo poderia dar errado como sempre dava e tudo se tornaria uma avalanche sem fim.

 _Não, não posso pensar assim_.

Havia tanta coisa a se fazer, um caso estranho para continuar, a vida de Sherlock em risco e um filho dele no meio com uma mãe ainda longe. Segredos e mais segredos que já estavam se acumulando e que pareciam cansá-la cada dia mais. O que deveria fazer? O que deveria mudar?

— Tudo bem? — uma voz feminina perguntou carinhosamente.

Joan ergueu a cabeça e encontrou o olhar gentil da Senhora Hudson e ao seu lado o olhar questionador de Sherlock, que por sinal estava com uma criança nos braços, como esperou.

— Claro — forçou um sorriso e se aproximou para acariciar as bochechas de Arthur, perguntando — Por que chamou a senhora Hudson?

Sherlock lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado e respondeu em tom duro:

— Ela vai cuidar do Arthur enquanto estivermos fora.

— E para onde vamos?

— Investigar aquelas duas vítimas, claro.

Joan revirou os olhos e acenou em direção a Senhora Hudson, que sorriu. É claro que algo ia interferir nos planos dela de encontrar um pai em Sherlock.


	15. Maldito olhar

**Capitulo 15 - Maldito olhar**

Dessa vez ela segurou a arma com mais firmeza e conseguiu mirar sem tremer tanto quanto seu coração exigia.

Isso era culpa do Sherlock. Não, era culpa de Morland Holmes. Era como Joan pensava e não se repreendia por isso, mesmo que fosse uma condição aceita por ela. Mas como adivinharia que logo ele se preocuparia tanto com ela? Com sua segurança? Quando Joan concordara em ajudar a proteger Sherlock de um perigo oriundo de um grupo ainda desconhecido, não imaginara que ganharia a própria cavalaria de proteção. Afinal, nunca havia ficado mais de uma hora na presença de Morland.

Então há uma semana concordara em receber aulas de combate corpo a corpo e tiro ao alvo. Onde isso iria parar?

Combate corpo a corpo não foi realmente um desafio depois de tanto tempo ao lado de Sherlock, mas atirar estava sendo bem complicado. Ainda podia sentir o material que permanecia frio mesmo envolto por suas mãos, parecia algo errado, parecia... não parecia com ela. Não se imaginava como uma santa ou uma ingênua, já havia usado uma arma antes – em defesa de um inocente – e como Detetive e Consultora da Polícia de Nova York sabia que situações como essa poderiam voltar a acontecer, mas de alguma forma aquilo era diferente. Estar em um galpão abandonado atirando em um boneco tornava tudo ironicamente mais sério, mais perigoso.

Parecia que estava treinando para um combate. Um combate que provavelmente irá perder se continuar atirando tão mal.

― Assim você está abusando da sorte Joan ― implicou Russev.

Drian Russev era a personificação do imprevisível. Sendo tão alto e musculoso, Joan logo concluiu que ele deveria ser o sonho de muitas mulheres e não se surpreendeu ao descobrir que ele era seu treinador. Mas com certeza não esperava que ele fosse, além de atirador, um grande Hacker.

Ele se levantou da cadeira e sem qualquer cerimônia, arrancou a arma das mãos dela e atirou no peito do boneco.

― Viu o que fiz?

― Você atirou ― Joan respondeu em tom obvio.

― Certo. Eu atirei e o que você fez?

― Eu atirei.

― Não ― Russev negou sustentando um olhar sério ― Você pensou e isso é tudo o que vem fazendo até agora. Atirar está sendo só uma consequência desse pensamento. Não quero que pense. Não está aqui para se tornar uma atiradora profissional e não estou aqui para ensinar como se mira. Estamos aqui para que você aprenda a defender a si mesma e a quem ama, e pra isso não é necessário mirar. Quando há perigo, senhora Holmes, qualquer lugar que acertar está bom.

Joan fez uma careta diante do nome, mas deixou que ele prosseguisse.

― A não ser que tenha muito azar seu inimigo não será um zumbi, então não precisa acertar na cabeça, nem um mutante pra morrer só com uma bala no coração. Então estou começando a me perguntar o motivo de você estar tão preocupada com a mira ― ele devolveu a arma a ela e terminou ― Já notei que você tem uma boa visão e seu maior erro até agora se resumiu a meros milímetros. Então pare de pensar e apenas atire.

Joan encarou a arma com desânimo. Muitas coisas já estavam mudando... em si mesma, na sua vida, no seu relacionamento com Sherlock... e por algum motivo estava começando a achar que mudaria muito mais.

Agradeceu mentalmente por chegar ao Sobrado sem, finalmente, sentir tantas dores. Mesmo que subir as escadas normalmente ainda fosse uma tarefa um pouco mais difícil do que deveria ser, com certeza estava muito melhor sem fazer caretas de dor a cada movimento.

― Onde você estava?

Ela se sobressaltou com a voz e, já no alto da escada, virou-se para encarar Sherlock que estava vacilando entre o piso e primeiro degrau.

― Estava com uma amiga ― Joan respondeu indiferente.

Sherlock franziu o cenho descrente:

― Parece ter muitos amigos nesses _últimos dias_.

― Só estou revendo-os. Algum problema?

― Nenhum ― ele deu de ombros.

― E como está Arthur?

― Está esperando por você aqui embaixo.

O tom de voz e o olhar incisivo de Sherlock a fizeram hesitar. Ele queria vê-la descer as escadas, já desconfiava de que havia algo errado e no processo notaria os movimentos limitados dela. Mas Joan sustentou o olhar, determinada em mantê-lo longe de tudo o que planejava.

― Só vou tomar um banho. É rápido.

Então, tentando normalizar seus movimentos o máximo possível, deu às costas a ele. Praticamente correu até o quarto e trancou a porta, desesperada para colocar algo sólido entre ela e Sherlock. Subitamente sentiu tudo o que tentara ignorar nos últimos dias... o coração acelerado, as mãos trêmulas, a falta de ar, a sensação de tê-lo tão perto e dos lábios dele grudados aos seus. Isso não podia ser saudável, não podia ser normal. Sentir tanta falta de algo... dele, de tudo o que envolve, ainda morando no mesmo lugar que ele com certeza a enlouqueceria. Se já não estivesse louca. Mas ainda não podia se mudar, não com o pequeno Arthur ali. Prometera ajudar com a criança.

Abandonando o quarto, entrou no banheiro e encarou o próprio reflexo. Tudo o que via era uma mulher cansada e com olheiras para provar isso, nada mostrando que passara dias lutando com um ex-militar e atirando em um boneco. Então fitou os próprios braços. As marcas feitas por Holloway ainda estavam ali, os cortes quase transparentes e as marcas nos pulsos mais claras, mas ainda havia alguns hematomas do seu treinamento corpo a corpo com Russev e algumas que conseguira caindo sozinha. Nada que não pudesse ser escondido com uma manga comprida, mas não para sempre.

Apoiou-se na pia e deixou algumas lagrimas insistentes escaparem. Odiava chorar, odiava sentir aquela agonia presa em sua garganta como um bolo de dor e odiava ainda mais sentir aquela dor em seu peito aumentar sempre que tentava engolir aqueles sentimentos. Sentir-se assim era quase ridículo, era apenas uma mistura de problemas que ela não conseguia lidar e que resultava em lagrimas, em dor. Havia aquele sentimento por Sherlock, tão forte e agoniante quanto possível, que a fazia sofrer com a distância e com as coisas que estava escondendo. Havia o perigo que Holloway proporcionava, não conseguia mais engolir algo sem imaginar que poderia estar envenenado, não conseguia mais dormir sem temer um pesadelo ou sem imaginar que acordaria com menos alguém em sua vida, não conseguia mais sair na rua sem a sensação de estar sendo vigiada. Só que estava mesmo sendo vigiada.

Como se esquecer das ameaças contra Morland? Ameaças que colocavam a vida de Sherlock em risco. Não bastava Holloway, agora havia um desconhecido infeliz com as ações de Morland ameaçando Sherlock. Poderia piorar? Claro que poderia, mas era melhor nem pensar nisso.

Nem se preocupou em secar as lagrimas ou calar seus soluços, apenas entrou de baixo do chuveiro e deixou a água levar qualquer resquício de sua dor e do dia que tivera. Nada de lágrimas, nada de pólvora, nada de perfume. Nada deveria restar para atiçar o interesse do parceiro.

 _Apenas respire fundo._

― Joan?

Virou-se em direção a porta e encontrou a silhueta de Sherlock.

― Sim?

― Não demore muito, temos visitas.

― Claro, já estou saindo.

Assim que a silhueta dele sumiu deixou os ombros caírem em cansaço. O dia ainda não tinha acabado.

Mesmo que Sherlock estivesse esperando por ela no fim da escada como um guarda-costas, ela desceu a mesma se sentindo melhor e mais leve do que antes. Escolhera um vestido de manga comprida simples, sem saber se deveria se preparar para uma visita informal ou um novo cliente, mesmo assim tentou dar um jeito no rosto para não parecer tão cansada.

― Quem está nos esperando? ― perguntou sob o olhar analítico do parceiro.

― Na verdade ― ele forçou um sorriso ― Estão esperando por você.

Joan arqueou uma sobrancelha e seguiu para a cozinha, já que a sala estava vazia. Seus olhos desconfiados vasculharam o caminho rapidamente temendo por qualquer coisa que surgisse, mas se arregalaram ao encontrar alguém que não via a muito tempo.

― Owen? ― questionou assustada.

O homem sorriu e abriu os braços para recebê-la. Ela se apressou em abraça-lo e com a aproximação notou que ele não estava sozinho.

― Mamãe?

Mary Watson sorriu carinhosamente e Joan se preparou para mais um abraço.

― Oh querida, você parece tão abatida, tão cansada ― a Sra. Watson notou tocando o rosto da filha.

Joan sorriu minimante e tentou fugir do assunto.

― Não é nada mãe, acho que é só uma gripe. O que estão fazendo aqui?

― O que estamos fazendo aqui? ― questionou Marcus Bell entrando na cozinha acompanhado pelo Capitão Gregson ― Eu não esperava ouvir essa pergunta de você logo hoje Joan.

― É bem típico dela esquecer o próprio aniversário ― comentou uma voz feminina um tanto conhecida atrás dela.

Joan virou-se rapidamente e arfou quando encontrou uma jovem ruiva, sorridente, com um bolo de aniversário em mãos.

― Kitty!

Kitty sorriu, deixou o bolo sobre a mesa e em seguida a puxou para um abraço.

― Feliz aniversário Joan ― sussurrou em seu ouvido.

As lagrimas quase voltaram aos olhos de Joan, dessa vez por um motivo diferente da dor. Era o seu aniversário, havia esquecido disso, mas todos estavam ali por ela, lembrando por ela, comemorando por ela.

― Quem é aquela criança? ― questionou Mary subitamente.

Joan encontrou Arthur com a Senhora Hudson e o pegou no colo.

― Esse é o Arthur, filho do Sherlock ― apresentou sorrindo.

Os olhos da senhora Watson brilharam e ela logo tratou de mimá-lo, Detetive Bell e Capitão Gregson tinham um sorriso de orelha a orelha ao notarem o desconforto de Sherlock; e Kitty apenas arregalara os olhos e sussurrara no ouvido dele um "Depois vamos conversar sobre isso."

― Não esqueçam de mim! ― exclamou Andreia entrando em um rompante com um presente em mãos.

Quando todos se reuniram na sala e encontraram seus pares ou grupos de conversa, Joan aproveitou a distração de todos e, sorrindo, fitou cada um deles com uma satisfação que não sentia há muito tempo. Um alivio muito bem-vindo. Todos estavam bem, estavam vivos, como ela pedia todas as noites antes de dormir.

― Obrigada por deixar todos invadirem o seu espaço Sherlock ― agradeceu ao se aproximar do parceiro.

Sherlock riu minimante e deu de ombros.

― Eu devo muita coisa a você Watson, talvez mais do que imagino. Abrir mão do meu espaço é o mínimo que posso fazer para retribuir.

Ela sorriu abertamente e teve a imensa vontade de beijá-lo naquele momento. Contrariando seus desejos, ergueu-se e entregou Arthur nos braços dele.

― O que...

― Vamos, pegue-o ― ela insistiu ― Ainda não vi você pegá-lo sem parecer que estava carregando uma bomba nuclear.

Sherlock crispou os lábios e aceitou o desafio com dificuldade. Arthur não se mexia tanto, mas parecia sonolento e começava a choramingar comprovando isso.

― O que eu faço? ― Sherlock perguntou parecendo realmente preocupado.

― Apenas levante e apoie a cabeça dele no seu ombro, com um abraço.

Sherlock tentou obedecer e aninhar Arthur como sempre via Joan fazer em algumas madrugadas. Ela, por sua vez, apenas admirava aquela cena tão rara.

― É uma cena tão fofa ― Kitty soltou sorridente ― Alguém, por favor, tira uma foto deles. Rápido!

Antes que Joan pudesse se mexer escutou o barulho de uma câmera de celular e revirou os olhos. Lidaria com isso depois.

― É uma pena que precisarei desmanchar isso ― anunciou Gregson parecendo realmente arrependido.

Joan e Sherlock o fitaram, confusos.

― O que vai fazer? ― questionou Sherlock.

― Agatha apareceu...

― E onde ela estava esse tempo todo?

― Ela quer explicar tudo pessoalmente. Vai aparecer por aqui amanha a tarde.

Joan lançou um olhar hesitante para Sherlock e hesitou. Cuidar de um filho com certeza havia sido um problema para ele, um verdadeiro problema. Ele não sabia lidar com crianças, como cuidar e como reagir àquilo tudo. Não que isso tenha mudado muito. Mas estava acostumando à ideia e à rotina e agora Arthur seria retirado de sua vida.

― Acho que ele precisa dormir ― anunciou Senhora Hudson, cortando um pouco da tensão ― Deixem que eu cuido dele, podem curtir a festa e não comam todo o bolo.

Sherlock agradeceu e forçou um sorriso.

― Joan! Vamos aos parabéns! ― chamou Kitty pulando do lugar onde estava sentada.

O parabéns com certeza fora a melhor parte, pelo menos para Joan. Depois de todos gritarem vivas e Kitty quase ficar rouca no processo, ela quase queimara parte do cabelo enquanto tentava apagar a única vela flamejante sobre o bolo que aparentemente não deveria ser apagada. Até Sherlock riu.

― O primeiro pedaço vai pra senhora Hudson porque tenho certeza que foi ela quem fez o bolo! ― anunciou erguendo o prato.

― Como pode saber disso? ― questionou Kitty revirando os olhos.

― Por favor, nenhum de vocês sabe fazer um bolo maravilhoso como esse.

― Isso não é totalmente verdade Watson ― defendeu-se Sherlock cortando o próprio pedaço.

― Desculpa Sherlock, seu bolo pode ser bom, mas nunca será tão bom quanto o da senhora Hudson ― retorquiu Joan rindo.

Sherlock riu suavemente e cruzou os braços. Mas o olhar dele preocupou Joan, ela conhecia aquele olhar, aquele conjunto de ações... ele estava escondendo algo. Sua suspeita é que não se tratava de algo grande, algo relacionado ao caso. Sherlock não parecia preocupado, só parecia nervoso.

― Tudo bem? ― perguntou enquanto procurava por mais suco na geladeira.

Estavam apenas os dois na cozinha, era o momento perfeito para ter respostas para suas duvidas.

― Sim.

Sherlock não olhou para ela, o que aumentava suas suspeitas. Ali estava um homem que conseguia mentir muito bem, se não estava tendo muito sucesso agora então com certeza havia algum problema.

Ela abandonou a jarra de suco sobre a mesa e virou-se completamente para ele, com uma das mãos na cintura.

― Sherlock, o que houve?

Sherlock se virou, fazendo-a recuar. O que era aquela escuridão nos olhos dele? Joan já vira aquele olhar antes, um olhar que sempre fizera seu coração bater mais rápido, mas que nunca fora direcionado a ela.

 _Não... estou imaginando coisas._

― Joan... ― ele se aproximou.

― Joan, preciso ir ― anunciou Owen enfiando a cabeça para dentro da cozinha.

Joan pigarreou e se aproximou do irmão.

― Já? Eu ia preparar o jantar.

― Desculpa, preciso resolver alguns problemas ainda. Mamãe pediu carona.

― Tudo bem, avise com antecedência quando viajar ― Joan pediu o abraçando.

― Claro irmã.

― Nós também vamos Joan, temos que voltar ao trabalho ― avisou Capitão Gregson.

― Vão passar pela avenida principal? ― questionou Kitty ― Quero uma carona.

Joan reprimiu uma careta. Todos iam mesmo deixa-la sozinha com Sherlock?

― Onde você está morando Kitty? ― quis saber ― Não vi suas coisas por aqui.

― Ah não, não. Estou tentando uma nova vida em Nova York, longe das garras estranhas de Sherlock.

Joan poderia empurrá-la de uma escada depois daquilo.

Quando todos se foram e a porta se fechou ela sentiu o ar comprimindo ao seu redor, começando a fazer falta. Queria tanto que já estivesse no final da noite.

Suspirou e voltou para a cozinha, sendo seguida por Sherlock. Mas ele não ia parar de olhá-la daquele jeito?

Ela se concentrou apenas em colocar a comida no fogo e não na atenção exagerada que estava ganhando de Sherlock. Primeiro cortara as verduras, agora misturava tudo na panela junto com o macarrão. _Para de me olhar Sherlock_. Um pouco de sal, só um pouco. Então pegou a panela para o molho, repentinamente lembrando que deveria ter colocado as verduras e os temperos no molho e não diretamente no macarrão. Bateu a panela com força no fogão. _Droga! Para de me olhar!_ Aquilo a estava desconcentrando. _Foco Watson_. Jogou o molho ali de qualquer jeito e colocou mais verdura. Dane-se se tinha muito.

E ele ainda estava ali, olhando-a.

 _Okay, já chega._ Virou-se abruptamente e cruzou os braços, lançando um olhar irritado.

― Será que pode parar com isso?

― Isso o quê? Olhar para você? ― Sherlock questionou indiferente, mas ainda sem deixar de fita-la.

― Sim! ― ela afirmou irritada, voltando sua atenção para a comida.

― É proibido olhar para você agora?

 _Desse jeito? Sim!_

― Não. Mas... fica estranho e agoniante depois de dez minutos.

― Tudo bem ― ele concordou em desistência ― Vai mesmo fazer o jantar depois de tanto bolo?

― Bolo não é comida.

Sherlock murmurou algo e saiu da sala com o celular na mão. E finalmente Joan conseguiu respirar em paz. Era um alivio poder sair do foco de Sherlock por alguns momentos, não era a primeira vez que notava que era alvo de um novo e estranho olhar dele, e isso estava alimentando falsas esperanças nela. Odiava isso, odiava tremer sob aquele olhar, sob o tom aveludado de sua voz. Tinha plena consciência de que a voz natural de Sherlock poderia ser tudo, menos aveludada e doce. Somente ela via assim, somente ela estava apaixonada por ele.

E aquele olhar dele... aquele mesmo olhar ele dirigia apenas a Irene. Irene, não Moriarty.

 _Não! Ele não ama você Joan!_

― Droga! ― praguejou se afastando do fogão e pegando a garrafa de suco que já estava semi-pronta sobre a mesa.

Era duro e frustrante dizer a si mesma que estava apaixonada por ele e depois ter que engolir essa verdade. Toda vez que fazia isso, sentia seu peito se encher de algo que desconhecia e que doía frequentemente. _Isso é ridículo._ De fato, ridículo era um adjetivo que Joan estava usando com muito mais frequência do que queria. Suas ações, sua maneira de agir diante de Holmes, seus pensamentos... tudo era ridículo em sua concepção. Por que não falava para ele de uma vez? Porque tinha medo.

Mas por que tinha medo?

Isso ainda não sabia responder, mas algo lhe dizia que iria descobrir em breve.

― Nem me esperou ― Sherlock notou ao voltar para a cozinha.

Joan colocou o suco pronto dentro de uma jarra e arrumou sobre a mesa.

― Gosto de fazer muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo ― desconversou voltando para a comida do fogão ― O jantar está quase pronto.

Ali estava ele novamente, olhando-a. Dessa vez ela se virou para devolver o olhar e se perdeu em suas próprias dúvidas. Por que conseguia ver tanta coisa naquela imensidão azul? Havia tanta coisa confusa e desconexa naquele olhar quanto havia em seus próprios pensamentos. Poderia ser o mesmo motivo ou seria apenas a parte tola de sua mente se alimentando de algo que não existia? De algo que só ela via?

Em algum momento Sherlock abaixou o olhar, quebrando os pensamentos dela, remexeu-se de modo nervoso e se afastou para pegar os pratos:

— Acho que a comida já está no ponto. Não se preocupe, eu arrumo a mesa.

Joan engoliu em seco e pigarreou, tentando controlar a voz:

— Obrigada.

— Joan... podemos conversar?


	16. Decisão

**Capítulo 16 - Decisão**

A primeira coisa que sentiu foi a dor de cabeça.

Abriu os olhos lenta e dolorosamente, notando uma luz fraca que passava entre as cortinas entreabertas. Respirou fundo e se remexeu na cama, sentindo todo o seu corpo pesado. Mas quando se virou, paralisou. Bem na sua frente, ou melhor, bem ao seu lado, estava o rosto de seu melhor amigo.

Sherlock dormia tranquilamente, na verdade nunca o vira tão tranquilo, dormindo ou não. Ela queria ter aproveitado aquela imagem, mas a realidade a atingiu bruscamente.

Ambos dividiam a mesma cama e estavam nus.

— Ai meu Deus!

Levantou-se abruptamente, fazendo Sherlock se assustar e cair para o outro lado da cama. Ergueu-se do chão na mesma velocidade que ela se levantou e olhou em volta, assustado:

— O que houve? Tudo bem?

Joan imediatamente fechou os olhos ao se lembrar da nudez. Sherlock arregalou os olhos, percebendo o mesmo fato e ficando completamente constrangido pela primeira vez em muitos anos.

— Acho que estou com problemas...

Ela engoliu a vergonha e voltou a abrir os olhos. Não ousou olhá-lo, apenas concentrou sua atenção no chão onde suas roupas estavam espalhadas.

 _Droga. Droga. Droga!_

Encontrou uma calça e a jogou para ele sem a coragem para fita-lo. Em seguida encontrou seu vestido e vestiu. Só precisava de algo para se cobrir.

— Watson, espera — ele pediu colocando as calças às pressas.

Ela ignorou e passou por ele com pressa. Como iria manter essa parceria depois disso?

 _Nós transamos!_

Desceu as escadas quase correndo e foi até a cozinha, imediatamente começando a revirar os armários. Sherlock a seguiu, já vestido, temendo a reação dela.

— Por favor, me escuta. Eu posso explicar.

 _Você? Nós dois fizemos isso!_ Joan bufou e finalmente o encarou.

— Explicar o quê? Tudo está bem claro. Nós transamos!

— Sim, isso é obvio. E eu posso dizer que foi realmente muito bom.

Ela paralisou. O susto de acordar ao lado dele foi tão grande que nem havia parado para pensar no ato em si. Havia gostado? Pelo menos se lembrava?

 _Não! Não pense nisso Watson!_

— Isso não importa! — exclamou voltando a procurar o que queria. Finalmente tinha encontrado uma sacola de lixo — Não devíamos ter feito isso! Eu não sou você Sherlock, eu não consigo transar com um amigo e depois fingir que nada aconteceu.

— Eu nunca dormi com um amigo e nem tive muitos.

— Você me entendeu! — ela disse exaltada, deixando a sacola sobre a mesa e indo até a geladeira.

— O que está fazendo? — Sherlock finalmente perguntou estranhando as ações dela.

— Mesmo que eu quisesse _muito_ fazer qualquer coisa _desse_ tipo com você, eu jamais faria em respeito a nossa amizade. Então se _isso_ aconteceu com certeza eu estava bêbada e provavelmente você também.

Retirou a primeira garrafa e a cheirou, imediatamente sentindo o cheiro forte de álcool. Só para ter total certeza tomou um gole, fazendo uma careta ao sentir o liquido queimar sua garganta.

— Como não sentimos isso...

― Tenha calma Joan.

― Calma? ― ela retorquiu irritada e ergueu a garrafa em suas mãos ― Sabe o que é isso? Álcool. Sabe o que significa? Que a sua sobriedade já era.

― É com isso que está preocupada? ― Sherlock questionou revirando os olhos.

Joan bufou e começou a derramar o liquido na pia.

― Com isso, com nossa parceria, com a minha sanidade... não vamos esquecer do Holloway, nem as possíveis câmeras espalhas nessa casa e nem os informantes que devem estar espalhados pela cidade e que com certeza não estão do nosso lado.

Poderia completar a lista mentalmente, incluindo nela todos os Holmes e a enorme carga que ganhava ao se envolver com eles, amistosamente ou não. O que tinha na cabeça ao aceitar o acordo de Morland? Ah sim, salvar o filho dele é claro.

― Você não deve se preocupar.

O tom de voz de Sherlock soou estranho aos ouvidos de Joan e isso a fez se virar. Havia um brilho incomum em seus olhos, algo como raiva e agora ela estava confusa.

― Não devo? ― questionou abandonando a garrafa.

― Não ― ele respondeu sério ― Não estou interessado em ter nada sério com você.

E foi assim que ele a destruiu. Com poucas palavras e tão facilmente quanto possível.

E era ali que Joan tinha que tomar uma decisão: seguir em frente ou desistir. Estava ali, dividindo a casa com ele, em parte por não conseguir fugir, porque tudo parecia forçá-la a voltar e em parte porque simplesmente o amava. Não era mais um segredo, ao menos não para ela, nem era algo que tentava negar com todas as forças. Disso já tinha desistido.

Mas agora sabia que aquele amor a mataria, pois estava disposta a arriscar tudo sem Sherlock lhe dar nada, sem nem ao menos ter conhecimento do que está acontecendo. Era sua decisão: ajudaria a livrá-lo do perigo de morte, cuidaria de Holloway com ou sem ajuda e depois partiria... à procura de paz ou qualquer coisa que não a enlouqueça depois.

― Está chateada comigo? ― Sherlock perguntou se aproximando.

Joan piscou repetidas vezes e engoliu tudo o que estava sentindo.

― Não... eu compreendo. Já esperava algo assim de você.

Sherlock engoliu em seco e Joan recuou, apoiando-se na bancada.

― Isso nunca deveria ter acontecido.

Joan controlou a vontade de gritar. Não sabia ao certo se estava com raiva de si mesma ou dele, afinal, compartilhava da mesma opinião. Por mais que quisesse, aquilo nunca deveria ter acontecido.

Quantas vezes precisava repetir a si mesma que Sherlock não era um homem de relacionamentos e que um filho não mudava nada nele? Levando em conta que ele queria deixar o menino com uma assistente social, não podia esperar algo muito diferente mesmo.

No final não importava o que sentia, o que acontecia ou se haviam se beijado ou não, Joan sabia que nunca poderia esperar muito de Sherlock Holmes.

― Que bom que concordamos então ― disse finalmente, tentando soar indiferente.

― Não fique tão chateada comigo Joan.

― Watson ― ela corrigiu quase sem pensar. Quase.

Havia decidido, não é?

― Como? ― Sherlock questionou confuso enquanto se aproximava com cautela.

― Nada de Joan, isso é intimidade demais pra você até onde lembro. Somos colegas de trabalho e nada mais, lembra?

― Não somos mais parceiros?

Ela vacilou sob o olhar frágil dele e diante da pergunta direta. _Não posso voltar atrás, isso é o melhor para ele. É o melhor que posso fazer agora._

― Não desde o momento em que me afastou do caso de Holloway.

Algo no olhar de Sherlock sumiu e de repente ali não estava mais seu parceiro, mas sim o homem que conhecera no inicio da sobriedade, aquele que a tratava mal e abominava qualquer companhia duradoura.

― Como quiser, Watson.

Joan engoliu em seco e lhe deu as costas.

― Daqui a pouco estou saindo, mas tarde volto para pegar minhas coisas.

Fechou a porta com rapidez e não se atreveu a parar ali, deixando-se pensar no que acabara de fazer. Precisava se trocar e sair daquela casa o mais rápido possível ou ficaria tentada a desfazer tudo o que tinha feito até ali, naquela curta manhã. Abaixou-se ao lado da cama e alcançou todos os papeis que estavam presos. Eram uma mistura de documentos de possíveis suspeitos e de suas próprias anotações. Abriu a bolsa e tentou encaixar tudo dentro, incluindo seu celular e qualquer misero papel que pudesse denunciar o que estava fazendo às escondidas. Ignorou as roupas de Sherlock no chão e retirou os lençóis da cama, deixando claro que não voltaria a dormir ali novamente, em seguida revirou as gavetas para se certificar que nada suspeito ficaria para trás.

Terminando isso, apressou-se em tomar banho, enfiou-se em um jeans e uma blusa qualquer, então agarrou seu casaco, sua bolsa e saiu. Ao fechar a porta hesitou. Ainda se lembrava de encontrar bilhetes de Sherlock presos ali logo no inicio, quando decidira seguir os passos dele... a pilha de livros que ele a fazia ler, os enigmas estranhos que ela demorara a se acostumar e os hábitos incomuns de um homem incomum. Lentamente seguiu pelo corredor e entrou no quarto provisório de Arthur, lamentando.

Seu plano de ensinar Sherlock a ser um pai havia acabado antes mesmo de ela conseguir algum resultado, o menino voltaria para a mãe e Sherlock voltaria a ficar sozinho. Segurou a vontade de se aproximar e pedir desculpas ao bebê que dormia, desculpas pelo abandono, pela desistência ou qualquer que fosse a besteira que estava fazendo. Por um momento fechou os olhos e lembrou-se da primeira vez que ouvira o violino de Sherlock pelos dedos do mesmo. Era a primeira vez que não era um barulho que não a deixava dormir.

Obrigou-se a abrir os olhos e sair dali, logo a sra. Hudson chegaria e cuidaria de Arthur, então ele ficaria seguro nas mãos da mãe.

Desceu as escadas sem olhar para nada além da porta, então enquanto alcançava as chaves alguém bateu. Imediatamente virou a cabeça e encontrou Sherlock a encarando, agora a tensão se espalhava pelo local. O problema não era ela indo embora, mas sim quem estava batendo na porta. É claro que ele nunca admitiria, mas Joan tinha certeza de que ele sentiria falta de Arthur.

Agora ela temia por Sherlock.

Ele nunca mudaria, era verdade. Mas só o fato de ter um filho já estava mexendo muita coisa dentro daquela cabeça dura e que de alguma forma isso poderia estar enlouquecendo o velho Sherlock que a irritava tanto, aquele que abominava a ideia de família, que jurara não dar continuidade ao próprio sangue e que odiava a possibilidade de depender de alguém emocionalmente.

Estava sendo demais para ele.

Tentando ignorar aquela sensação ruim que começava a corroer seu peito e que insistia pela permanência dela, Joan abriu a porta.

Forçou um sorriso. Agatha continuava a mesma de que se lembrava, o mesmo porte profissional, mas um brilho maternal enorme em seus olhos.

― Joan ― ela saudou em tom neutro.

― Agatha ― Joan devolveu no mesmo tom ― Entre.

A mulher entrou em silêncio e olhou ao redor.

― Ele está na sala ― respondeu Joan.

― Obrigada por ter cuidado do Arthur ― Agatha agradeceu tocando suavemente o ombro dela.

― Não precisa agradecer, não cuidei dele sozinha e não foi difícil. Arthur é muito calmo.

― Conheço Sherlock o suficiente para saber que não deve ter sido fácil de qualquer maneira. Então muito obrigada.

Joan lançou um rápido olhar a Sherlock.

― Não foi nada Agatha, agora eu os deixarei sozinhos.

― Oh, não precisa. Não me importo se ficar, você tem tanto direito a receber explicações quanto Sherlock ― Agatha esclareceu.

― Não se preocupe ― forçou outro sorriso ― Eu compreendo que isso é um assunto de família.

― Joshua? ― chamou ao fechar a porta.

O apartamento parecia vazio, mas ela sabia que não estava. Nunca estava. Se pudesse apostar, diria que Joshua era pago somente para ficar ali.

― Essa bolsa parece um pouco pesada demais.

Ela se virou e o encontrou com as mangas da blusa enrolada até os cotovelos e um copo na mão.

― Será que vai ser um problema se eu passar alguns dias por aqui? ― questionou hesitante.

Joshua franziu o cenho.

― Senhora Holmes, o apartamento é nosso. Mas seu do que meu, de qualquer formar, pode morar aqui para sempre se assim desejar.

Joan sorriu em agradecimento e colocou as bolsas sobre o sofá.

― Problemas com o Sherlock? ― ele questionou curioso.

― Incontáveis problemas.

― Estou fazendo chocolate quente, se quiser eu te apresento a cozinha.

Ela sorriu e o acompanhou até a cozinha, onde varias caixas estavam espalhadas pelos balcões.

― O que está fazendo, exatamente?

Joshua lançou um olhar rápido para as caixas e voltou a se virar para o fogão.

― Comida. Eu moro aqui e uma vez por mês Morland manda essas caixas com qualquer comida que eu possa guardar. Agora que você vai morar aqui também, provavelmente ele mandará mais. Não se importa em dividir o lugar, não é?

― Você faz experimentos malucos ou barulhos durante a noite?

Ele riu e negou.

― Então seremos bons colegas de apartamento ― Joan afirmou dando uma última olhada no celular ― Andreia quer que eu vá a um bar com ela.

― E você vai?

― Não, só estou avisando porque mais tarde voltarei ao Sobrado para pegar o resto das minhas coisas e não vou levar o celular.

― Se ela ligar eu deixou tocando ― Joshua concluiu, rindo ― Entendi senhora Holmes.

― Por Deus, pare de me chamar assim e termine logo esse chocolate.

A primeira coisa que a incomodou foi o cheiro. Um perfume irritantemente doce e forte impregnava a casa. Com certeza havia uma mulher _um pouquinho_ vulgar por ali. A segunda coisa que a incomodou foi sua mente lhe dando a certeza de que se arrependeria de ter entrado naquela hora.

Uma movimentação próxima chamou sua atenção e em seguida um discreto e inconfundível som. Sentiu o coração afundar quando uma possível cena passou em sua mente. Mais alguns passos a frente e constatou que definitivamente deveria ter aceitado o convite de Andreia para uma noite em um bar qualquer. O alvo de seus futuros pesadelos e palavras raivosas estava ali, no meio da sala, imerso em uma mistura daquele cobertor sensual que ela tanto odiava e duas mulheres.

Não conseguia enxergá-los com clareza, talvez fosse só a falta de luz ou sua mente lhe protegendo de pesadelos mais realísticos, mas seus olhos foram capazes de notar seios assim como seus ouvidos encontraram a voz de Sherlock.

Respirou fundo e subiu as escadas silenciosamente. Pegaria algumas roupas e mostraria o quanto não havia gostado daquilo. Sim, ela escolhera ir embora e aceitara a dura concordância dele, mas deixara bem claro que voltaria no mesmo dia para pegar suas coisas. Sherlock nem se quer a respeitava mais? Naquela manhã acordaram nus na mesma cama e agora ele tentava esquecê-la com outras mulheres. Joan já agradeceria se ele ao menos cumprisse sua promessa uma ultima vez e avisasse que não deveria voltar naquele dia.

 _Idiota!_

Depois de enfiar as roupas em outra bolsa e escrever um bilhete, desceu as escadas pé ante pé e lamentou vê-lo na mesma situação. Poderia ter sido só uma alucinação ou um pesadelo.

" _Bom saber que o sexo continua sendo algo repugnante e totalmente frio para você, suas reações dizem muito. Sei que deve estar com raiva da nossa última conversa, mas eu realmente esperava mais de você, algo como respeito ou um pouco de sensibilidade talvez. Provavelmente isso é impossível vindo de você._

 _Mas ainda tive uma pequena esperança e realmente achei que cumpriria sua promessa uma última vez. Não me avisou sobre a visita das suas amigas e me lembro de termos concordado que eu não precisava passar por situações como essa._

 _Isso foi pedi muito de alguém tão superior e intocável como Sherlock Holmes?_

 _Certifique-se de manter a casa limpa de fluídos corporais até que eu retire completamente minhas coisas e não se esqueça de alimentar Clyde e a si mesmo._

 _Com razão, Watson."_

Sem outra escolha, grudou o bilhete no corrimão da escada onde sabia que chamaria atenção e saiu, tentando o impossível para não se deixar magoar.


	17. Fora de controle, Parte I

**Capítulo 17 - Fora de controle, Parte I**

O barulho incessante ecoou pela segunda vez. Joan resmungou. Não podia ter passado muito tempo desde as seis da manhã quando o celular tocou pela primeira vez. Mesmo com sono podia reconhecia o toque instrumental e já começava a pensar o motivo de Sherlock ligar tantas vezes seguidas. Será que havia um novo caso? Um que não envolvia Holloway?

― Senhora Holmes, quer que eu atenda?

Ela piscou com dificuldade, reconhecendo a voz.

― Joshua?

― Sim, quer que eu atenda ou não? Não aguento mais ouvir esse som ― o homem confessou levemente irritado.

― Não, tudo bem. Darei um jeito nisso, obrigada.

Quando voltou a ficar sozinha, Joan se sentou e alcançou o celular. Havia sete mensagens, cinco mensagens de voz e vinte ligações perdidas. Sherlock sabia ser insistente quando queria.

 _Pensei que nunca mais falaria comigo Sherlock..._

― Droga...

Decidiu retornar a ligação.

― _Está no viva voz_ ― anunciou uma voz feminina conhecida ― _Olá Joan._

Joan resmungou.

― Moriarty? ― desacreditou ― O que faz aí? Não, prefiro não saber.

― _Acalme-se... não roubei o Sherlock de você_ ― Moriarty devolveu, rindo.

― Realmente não quero saber. Por que me ligou?

― _Irene o que está fazendo?_ ― a voz irritada de Sherlock surgiu ― _Com quem está falando?_

― _Eu só atendi quando ela retornou suas ligações_.

Houve o barulho de alguma movimentação e Joan podia jurar que Sherlock havia pegado o celular e retirado do viva voz.

― _Joan?_

― É Watson. E se vocês transaram no sofá ou na minha cama, pode queimar tudo.

― _Nós não transamos_ ― Sherlock retorquiu firme ― _Ela apareceu-_

 _Não é mais minha casa Sherlock, lembra?_

― Foi só um aviso ― Joan cortou irritada ― Não pedi informações. Por que me ligou?

― _Eu precisava saber onde você estava._

― E precisava ter ligado vinte vezes?

― _Você passou a noite fora e não avisou nada._

Joan riu sem humor.

― Acredito que viu meu bilhete.

― _Joan..._ ― Sherlock tentou novamente ― _Perdoe-me por aquilo. Sei que precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu..._

― Não vamos conversar sobre mais nada Holmes ― ela cortou novamente, seca ― Você deixou bem claro seus pensamentos ridículos sobre o que aconteceu. Faça um favor a si mesmo e esqueça tudo. E da próxima vez que for jogar isso na minha cara usando suas amigas, avise-me antes, talvez eu possa fazer o mesmo por você. Até breve.

Ela desligou e começou a procurar o outro número antes que Sherlock decidisse ligar novamente.

― _Foi rápida_.

― O que fez? ― questionou sem rodeios ― O que aprontou dessa vez Moriarty?

― _Não fiz nada Joan, eu juro_ ― garantiu Moriarty calmamente ― _Não revelei nada ao Sherlock. Fui ao Sobrado atrás de você._

― Eu? ― Joan franziu o cenho ― O que quer comigo?

― Precisamos nos encontrar. É sobre Holloway.

― Onde?

― No galpão onde você costuma treinar. Em uma hora ― Moriarty informou ― Leve os guardas, pode ser perigoso.

Joan largou o telefone e se apressou em se arrumar.

― Joshua, tenho alguma roupa por aqui? ― perguntou abrindo a porta do quarto ― Alguma que não seja tão... formal?

― E aonde você vai? ― ele retorquiu abaixando o jornal.

― Conseguir informações e quero os guardas comigo.

A rua estava deserta, como esperava. Mesmo assim os seguranças insistiram em uma divisão: três deles iam abrindo o caminho, quatro cobriam a retaguarda e dois no carro. Joan revirou os olhos. Tudo aquilo era um exagero, sentia-se o próprio presidente.

― Isso é ridículo ― Joshua repetiu pela enésima vez ― Não pode se expor dessa forma.

― Eu me exponho todos os dias Joshua ― ela retrucou impaciente ― Saindo de casa... abrindo a janela... tendo uma vida, sabe?

― Mas vir pessoalmente pegar informações com uma criminosa? Isso é um risco! Pode ser uma armadilha!

― Confio nela.

Joshua revirou os olhos. Nem Joan acreditava nas próprias palavras. Como confiar em Moriarty? Como confiar na mulher que esmagou o coração de Sherlock?

― Sua confiança não me importa ― Joshua revidou irritado ― Se algo acontecer com você, Morland vai me jogar para Forllet.

― E Follet vai fazer churrasco de você ― completou Joan revirando os olhos ― Sim, eu sei. Também sei que é um risco, mas o _nosso_ objetivo é salvar Sherlock e não vou conseguir isso se ficar trancada naquele apartamento.

― E Forllet é capaz de usar o sangue desses seguranças como molho ― ele insistiu.

― Ei ― Moriarty interrompeu ― Entrem de uma vez.

Joan não esperou outra reclamação e entrou no galpão, deixando os outros cuidarem da segurança já que insistiam em tantos.

― O que é tão importante? ― apressou enquanto um dos seguranças fechava a porta.

Moriarty sorriu de modo malicioso e indicou que a seguisse:

― Você me pediu ajuda com o Holloway...

― Não pedi nada ― Joan cortou seca ― Você insistiu.

― Sim, sim, que seja. O que é tão importante... é que eu consegui.

Joan franziu o cenho.

― Conseguiu o quê?

― Ajuda.

Joan a olhou confusa até chegar a uma mesa e ter um notebook colocado a sua frente. Fitou o mesmo incerta com o que devia procurar até grandes letras vermelhas chamaram sua atenção no fundo escuro da página.

― Proctor? ― fitou Moriarty ― O que é Proctor?

Ainda sem obter resposta, continuou analisando o site abaixando a barra de rolamento até que algo a fez parar. Havia uma foto de Sherlock ali e bem abaixo uma foto sua, então ao lado das duas havia um preço.

— Espera... estão oferecendo dinheiro? Por nós?

— Pela cabeça de vocês — corrigiu Moriarty acrescentando — Vê? Bem acima da foto do nosso querido Sherlock. Vivos ou mortos.

Joan paralisou. Vivos ou mortos? Isso com certeza era um problema.

— Tem mais gente querendo nos matar?

— Depois desse anúncio, com certeza — garantiu Moriarty — Quinhentos milhões.

Joan ofegou, descrente.

— Quanto? Quinhentos milhões?

— Por cada um — Moriarty acrescentou — E o pagamento só é feito com a presença de ambos.

— Isso é loucura. Quem pagaria tanto?

— É o que temos que descobrir.

— Tem como derrubar o site? — perguntou Joshua.

— Já estamos trabalhando nisso — Moriarty sorriu — Provavelmente vamos conseguir, o problema é que já foi visto por milhões de pessoas. Não sabemos quantos ainda estão determinados a ganhar esse dinheiro.

— E quanto a Holloway? — Joan questionou ainda assustada.

— Eu o encontrei.

― Encontrou? ― Joshua se certificou de ter ouvido certo ― Onde?

― Ele não está realmente escondido... ― comentou Moriarty ― Farei uma visita a ele mais tarde.

― Sozinha?

Joan riu sem humor e respondeu:

― Sozinha ou não, ela sabe se cuidar muito bem.

― Adoro sua confiança em mim Joan ― Moriarty sorriu convencida.

― Abaixem-se!

Joan olhou para trás assustada ao mesmo tempo que os primeiros tiros foram ouvidos e se deparou com um dos seguranças correndo até ela enquanto um outro permanecia inerte no chão. Imediatamente se jogou no chão, levando Moriarty junto.

― O que está acontecendo? ― perguntou assustado quando ele se aproximou.

― Invadiram o perímetro ― ele ofegou respondendo ― Há mais de um armado.

Joan lançou um olhar incrédulo a ele e o apressou:

― O que vamos fazer?

― Eles vão tirar você daqui ― respondeu Moriarty sacando a arma ― Eu e meus associados vamos distrair os armados.

A consultora nem pensou em protestar, apenas agarrou o braço do segurança e tentou seguir para fora do galpão. Ainda podia ouvir a enorme quantidade de tiros e até sentir alguns passarem próximos demais, ali poderia ter, facilmente, mas de cinco pessoas atirando e incrivelmente ninguém conseguia acertá-la;

Isso não poderia ser sorte.

Forçou o segurança a parar atrás de uma mesa e analisou a situação. Os homens de Moriarty estavam revidando muito bem, todos ainda de pé e bem seguros do que estavam fazendo, o melhor se podia dizer do grupo adversário. Claramente eles estavam preparados para um contra-ataque ou no mínimo que teriam que lidar com um pequeno grupo armado, sabiam onde estavam, como entrar sem serem notados e o que enfrentariam. Mesmo assim, não atiravam para matar. Então o que faziam ali?

― O que ainda faz aqui? ― Moriarty questionou entre dentes, aproximando-se.

Joan arregalou os olhos, não pela aproximação da mulher e sim por ver quem estava bem atrás dela. Holloway sorriu e antes que ela pudesse se mover, puxou Moriarty e apontou uma arma para sua cabeça.

― Todo mundo quieto ― gritou fazendo todos paralisarem ― Ou a dupla face aqui morre.

― Dupla face? ― desdenhou Moriarty ― Não tinha um apelido melhor?

― Quieta Jamie.

Joan olhou ao redor e se levantou. Cada possível aliado seu já estava na mira de uma arma, sua atenção então se voltou para a rara cena a sua frente. Sinceramente, jamais pensou que conseguiria ver Moriarty sendo refém de alguém tão diretamente. A situação era tão horrivelmente inesperada que conseguia facilmente imaginar os futuros problemas sem o brilho assassino no olhar de Moriarty e sem o sorriso debochado de Holloway.

 _Que merda está acontecendo aqui?_

― O que você quer agora Holloway? ― questionou dando um passo a frente.

― Antes de tudo, que tal um acordo? ― ele sugeriu arrancando a arma de Moriarty e a jogando longe ― Nada de feridos. Meus amigos ficam quietos, seus amigos ficam quietos e ninguém se machuca. Quero apenas conversar.

― Não acha que já conversamos demais?

― Eu só quero cinco minutos a sós com você.

― Nem pensar ― intrometeu-se Moriarty seca.

― Eu não gosto muito de você, então é melhor ficar quieta dupla face ― exigiu Holloway impaciente.

― O sentimento é reciproco. Você está roubando meu posto de criminosa mais procurada, sabia?

― Você vai receber o posto de criminosa morta se não calar a boca.

Joan franziu o cenho quando notou o brilho assassino sumindo dos olhos de Moriarty.

― Quanto ao seu acordo Hector Holloway... ― ela disse sorrindo ― Eu e Joan não somos amigas.

Moriarty então lançou o cotovelo contra as costelas de Holloway ao mesmo tempo em que agarrava a mão dele que carregava a arma e a erguia para o alto, longe de sua cabeça.

― Joan, vai!

Joan obedeceu e começou a correr, deixando até mesmo o segurança para trás. Tinha certeza de que era um alvo fácil naquele momento, que a qualquer momento uma bala atravessaria seu corpo e que aquele seria seu último passo. Era estranho. Não estava com medo, como pensou que estaria nesse tipo de situação, estava irritada. Muito irritada. Porque cada célula do seu corpo gritava que algo estava _muito_ errado e aquilo que Sherlock chamou de instinto estava inquieto, como se houvesse um grande e barulhento alarme em sua cabeça.

Sentiu seu tornozelo ser puxado e gritou quando caiu, batendo a cabeça no chão. O homem responsável pela sua queda a virou com violência e a acertou com um murro, Joan ofegou com a dor e tentou afastá-lo, arranhando seus braços. Ele rosnou de raiva e se ergueu, em seguida retirando a faca do cinto e a erguendo contra Joan.

― Não!

Ela olhou em direção ao grito e se surpreendeu ao encontrar Holloway com a arma erguida em sua direção. O tiro parecia tão perto que a assustou e demorou a perceber que o homem agora estava caído no chão. Piscou atordoada, sentindo seu corpo começando a gelar. Tinha quase certeza de que havia grandes respingos de sangue em si, sangue do homem que acabara de morrer bem a sua frente.

Uma dor aguda a tirou do transe, a parte superior do seu braço já estava ficando coberto de sangue. Ela silvou de dor e apertou o ferimento, olhando ao redor. Agora havia mais pessoas, mais tiros contra o grupo de Holloway. O que estava acontecendo?

― Senhora Holmes! Senhora Holmes!

Um homem loiro gritava a sua frente, parecendo preocupado. Joan sacudiu a cabeça tentando clarear a própria mente e o fitou com atenção.

― Forllet?

Ele revirou os olhos e a ajudou a levantar.

― Está tudo bem? ― perguntou a arrastando para o canto ― Você paralisou.

― O que aconteceu? ― ela questionou fitando o próprio braço que latejava.

― Isso aí foi sorte, um tiro de raspão. Tem muita gente aqui querendo matar você.

Joan olhou ao redor assustado, quase não conseguindo acreditar na quantidade de armas sendo disparadas ou na quantidade de sangue no chão.

― Precisamos sair daqui ― alertou Forllet chamando sua atenção ― Tudo saiu do controle. A loira está no carro e também precisa de ajuda.

― Moriarty?

― É, vamos logo.

Ele ergueu a arma e ficou na frente, abrindo caminho, enquanto Joan se preocupava em se abaixar para não ter mais uma surpresa. Assim que conseguiram sair ela correu até o carro e prendeu a respiração ao ver Moriarty deitada no banco de trás.

― Tiro no abdômen ― Moriarty debochou pálida ― Eu devia imaginar que algo assim aconteceria no meio daquela confusão...

Joan revirou os olhos e entrou, colocando a cabeça dela sobre suas pernas.

― Fica calada, você tem muita sorte em não ter sido no coração.

Forllet rapidamente ligou o carro e acelerou em direção a rua principal.

― Você tem um hospital naquela boate? ― Joan perguntou tentando estancar o ferimento de Moriarty, ignorando seu braço.

― Tenho outras propriedades sabia? ― Forllet respondeu irritado ― Sou rico o suficiente para estar bem preparado para essas situações que _não_ deveriam acontecer.

― Eu odeio você ― Moriarty murmurou.

― Falei pra ficar calada ― cortou Joan indiferente.

― Primeiro você toma o meu lugar na vida de Sherlock... e por sua causa um idiota está roubando meu lugar no mundo do crime. Estou orgulhosa Joan.

Joan revirou os olhos e sussurrou em resposta.

― Deixe-me contar um segredo _Irene_ , ninguém nunca vai conseguir seu lugar na vida de Sherlock. No fundo ele sempre vai amá-la.

― E Holloway? ― Moriarty insistiu, sorrindo.

― O mundo não vai aguentar vocês dois ao mesmo tempo, é coisa demais para uma única linha do tempo. E eu tenho quase certeza que, depois de hoje, você vai mata-lo.

― Quero queimá-lo vivo.

Joan bateu no banco da frente, chamando a atenção de Forllet.

― Vai mais rápido, estamos perdendo muito sangue aqui.


	18. Fora de controle, Parte II

**Capítulo 18 - Fora de controle, Parte II**

Retirou o pequeno espelho da bolsa e suspirou, fitando o próprio reflexo. Estava horrível. Não era só cansaço, era também um curativo enorme perto do seu ombro e um hematoma no seu rosto.

― Isso vai ser um problema... ― sussurrou irritada.

Esse era o tipo de coisa que ganhava por tentar ajudar os Holmes e agora ia invadir uma cena do crime para interferir no caso de Holloway.

Ainda não passara das dez da manhã e já estava sendo um longo dia.

― Pode me deixar na esquina senhor Dalton ― pediu ao motorista ― Depois siga pela avenida principal. Não quero que seja visto.

Quando o carro parou, ela respirou fundo e saiu. Caminhou pela calçada o mais rápido que seus saltos permitiram e ajeitou o casaco, tendo a certeza de que seus ombros não ficariam expostos.

 _Depois de ajudar a colocar Moriarty no sofá, observou o lugar rapidamente. O lugar parecia ser uma casa bem simples para um criminoso de utilidade publica, então concluiu que deveria ser um lugar usado apenas em emergências. Forllet irradiava fúria pelo celular enquanto vasculhava os armários apressadamente._

― _Vou ficar bem? ― sussurrou Moriarty._

 _Joan analisou o ferimento com mais calma e decidiu ser direta:_

― _Claro, alguns dias de repouso e estará pronta._

― _Senhora Holmes ― chamou Forllet em tom controlado ― Me ajude a procurar esse maldito kit de primeiros socorros antes que eu volte lá e faça alguém engolir esse celular._

 _Ela suspirou contrariada._

― _Continue apertando o ferimento, eu já volto._

Piscou repetidas vezes, saindo do transe. Diante da casa notou os olhares estranhos de alguns polícias que ainda mantinham o posto ali. Podia entender que a expressão dela não deveria ser uma das melhores e mais gentis no momento, mas realmente não tinha tempo para se importar com aquilo.

― Não pode entrar senhorita Watson ― um perito a impediu ― É uma cena de crime.

Ela franziu o cenho e lançou um olhar sugestivo a ele, ignorando-o em seguida.

Antes mesmo de atravessar a porta já podia sentir o calor emanar das paredes queimadas e do chão escuro. Não havia mais nenhuma chama, apenas as consequências de um incêndio que ela considerava ser muito inesperado. Pelo o que conhecia de Holloway, jamais o imaginaria queimando a própria casa para se livrar de um inimigo. Era um ato desesperado demais para alguém que adorava jogos. Entretanto, parecia que os últimos dias estavam sendo especialmente feitos para enlouquecê-la com o inesperado.

― _Isso não devia ter acontecido! ― Forllet gritou para os seguranças, começando a ficar rubro de raiva. Pelo olhar deles, parecia que não era algo comum de se ver ― Esse encontro não passou de uma enorme tragédia!_

― _Nós dissemos a senhora Holmes que ir até lá-_

― _Ei ― Joan interrompeu irritada ― Nem pense em me culpar. Eu com certeza não sabia que havia um site colocando um preço na minha vida, nem que Holloway ia criar aquela confusão ou que todos esses assassinos apareceriam no lugar que vocês disseram ser seguro._

― _Devia saber que Holloway poderia aparecer em qualquer lugar ― revidou Forllet, fitando-a._

― _Se ele pode aparecer em qualquer lugar então espera que eu e Sherlock nos tranquemos em uma sala subterrânea até ele morrer? O que eu sei é que vocês estão sendo pagos para nos proteger e na primeira ameaça verdadeira, falharam. Ou estou errada?_

― Watson ― Sherlock surgiu ao seu lado, assustando-a ― O que aconteceu com o seu rosto?

― _O que aconteceu? ― perguntou fitando um ponto qualquer além da linha de seguranças._

 _Forllet, que estava limpando o ferimento no braço dela, parou para encará-la com o cenho franzido._

― _Acho que está bem claro o que aconteceu._

― _Eu discordo. Quais são as chances de Holloway invadir um lugar protegido com seu pequeno exército na mesma hora que um grupo de assassinos decide fazer o mesmo?_

― _Você está partindo do fato de que são grupos separados, talvez não sejam._

― _Talvez sejam ― ela o fitou séria ― Não acho que Holloway queira me matar._

― _Agora acredita no amor dele?_

― _Acredito no que vi e no meio daquela confusão eu vi Holloway atirando em um homem que ia me matar._

 _Forllet comprimiu os lábios e voltou a arrumar o curativo._

― _Sabe o que acho? Acho que todo mundo perdeu o controle._

― _Por que diz isso?_

― _Conheço o método de Holloway... ele não é muito minucioso, mas é detalhista. É um jogador nato. E até algumas horas atrás ele só tinha a polícia de Nova York e uma organização que ele desconhecia a procura dele, minha organização. Agora além de ele ter ganhado o meu desprezo, também ganhou a fúria de Moriarty como bônus. Foi a pior jogada dele._

― Watson? ― Sherlock chamou novamente, atento ― Foi muita audácia minha perguntar?

Joan lhe lançou um olhar confuso e negou, mudando de assunto.

― Não. Só preciso falar com o Capitão.

― Até onde sei ainda está de licença ― Detetive Bell lembrou se aproximando.

― Preciso falar com ele Marcus, é urgente ― Joan insistiu.

― Urgente? ― o Detetive franziu o cenho.

― Está tudo bem ― Capitão Gregson concordou tocando o ombro dele novamente ― Me acompanhe Joan.

Joan sorriu em agradecimento e acompanhou o Capitão até o quintal dos fundos da casa tentando não tropeçar em nada no caminho, enquanto tentava com todas as forças ignorar o olhar desconfiado de Sherlock.

Assim que saíram da casa, Capitão Gregson respirou fundo e se virou na direção dela.

― O que é tão importante?

― Na verdade eu preciso da sua ajuda Capitão, se possível.

― Minha ajuda? Com o quê?

― Acredito que preciso explicar muita coisa, mas antes preciso que prometa que não contará nada a ninguém, nem a Sherlock.

O Capitão franziu o cenho, confuso.

― Joan...

― Sob nenhuma circunstância, por favor.

― Tudo bem, prometo ― Gregson concordou rapidamente ― No que se meteu?

Joan olhou em volta rapidamente, então prosseguiu.

― Lembre-se de não repetir nada do que eu falar, Sherlock pode estar vendo e saberá só pelo movimento dos seus lábios.

― Certo, certo. Diga de uma vez ― ele apressou começando a ficar inquieto.

Joan fechou os olhos brevemente e engoliu em seco. Ainda dava tempo de voltar atrás, de manter aquele segredo e resolver tudo sem envolver mais ninguém. Ainda dava tempo...

― Há algum tempo o pai de Sherlock, Morland Holmes, pediu minha ajuda.

― Para o quê?

― Alguém está ameaçando matar Sherlock.

― O quê? ― Capitão Gregson se assustou ― Quem?

― Por isso ele me chamou, quer que eu descubra.

― Isso é loucura! Por que não chamou... _ele_? Ou a polícia?

Joan revirou os olhos e o fitou, descrente.

― Pense Capitão... é um típico caso entre bilionários, sem policia. E claro que Morland sabe que o filho tentaria fazer tudo sozinho.

― Certo, compreendo ― Gregson cortou, agitado ― Mas por que... sabe.

― Eu? Foi Sherlock que me treinou. Sou naturalmente a segunda opção quando não se pode tê-lo.

― Suspeitos?

― Morland acha que se trata de um grupo concorrente ― Joan resumiu ― Gente importante que perdeu algo por causa dos acordos dele, o que não é exatamente raro.

― E no que posso ajudar? Sem a polícia...

― Segurança ― ela respondeu de imediato ― Morland está me ajudando em tudo o que o dinheiro pode oferecer, até em guarda-costas. Mas nada pode ser feito perto de Sherlock sem que o mesmo perceba. E agora as coisas estão saindo do nosso controle.

― Como? ― o Capitão questionou confuso.

― Não posso explicar tudo agora ― Joan contornou ― O que importa é que precisa proteger Sherlock.

― Qual o nível do perigo?

Joan tomou folego. Era mesmo necessário falar?

― Eu estava em um local protegido quando dois grupos diferentes apareceram ao mesmo tempo a minha procura e no mínimo metade deles me queria morta ― respondeu fazendo Gregson a olhar assustada ― Eu e Moriarty achamos que pode ser bem pior com Sherlock.

― Espera, essa é a mesma...

― Sim, a mesma.

― Confiável? ― Gregson questionou de modo sugestivo.

― Completamente ― Joan concordou sem hesitar ― Ela encontrou um site de assassinos.

― E?

Ela quase sorriu. Era um momento maravilhoso na sua vida, não era?

― Nossas cabeças estão a prêmio.

Gregson paralisou alguns segundos, tentando processar a informação. Então bufou e começou a gesticular, parecendo irritado.

― Isso definitivamente não é bom.

― Ao todo, estão oferecendo um bilhão por nós dois.

― Meu Deus...

― Não sabemos quem colocou o anúncio, mas conseguimos derrubar o site. O problema é que a proposta pode ainda estar valida para as inúmeras pessoas que viram...

― Podem estar procurando por ele agora mesmo.

― E ainda há Holloway ― Joan completou em tom cansado ― Moriarty descobriu um dos esconderijos dele e arriscou um ataque um pouco inútil na tentativa de assustá-lo. Felizmente ela conseguiu manter a maior parte do local intacto.

― Se ela não tocou em nada, então é só me passar o endereço ― o Capitão garantiu com convicção.

Joan sorriu e cruzou os braços.

― Já está nele. Uma casa incendiada de um homem chamado Daniel Finnley que nunca existiu. Pode conferir se quiser.

Gregson olhou para a casa, parecendo completamente descrente em seus próprios olhos.

― Isso só pode ser brincadeira...

― Há muito a ser revelado aqui, Capitão Gregson ― Joan acrescentou ― Poderia começar com o chão em que estamos pisando.

O movimento era intenso tanto entre policiais quanto entre os peritos. Agora a casa estava completamente isolada e a rua fechada em ambas as pontas, sendo ocupada quase que completamente por carros do IML ou do próprio Departamento de Nova York. Joan estava afastada, longe do caminho de todos. Suas mãos começavam a tremer só por observar a cena que transcorria naquele lugar.

O jardim dos fundos, onde ela estava com o Capitão, agora estava totalmente destruído. Havia inúmeros buracos no chão feitos pelos próprios policiais, covas que até então eram desconhecidas por causa da grande profundidade. Corpos em decomposição passavam em seu campo de visão com frequência demais para que sua mente compreendesse e naquele momento, diante de tanta morte e tamanha demonstração de insensibilidade, Joan só conseguia pensar em correr até o banheiro, vomitar tudo o que tinha no estomago e chorar pelo tempo que fosse necessário, até que aquela dor impiedosa em seu peito parasse.

Era culpa sua? Se tivesse impedido Holloway anos antes, quando ainda namoravam... se tivesse a capacidade de ver o assassino ao seu lado naquela época, mudaria algo? Essas pessoas estariam vivas ou ela seria só mais uma na lista de mortos?

― Deus...

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, deixando as lágrimas caírem. Não conseguia lidar com aquelas suposições, não conseguia engolir aquela enorme vontade de pensar em um presente alternativo, onde tudo estava bem, onde não havia um jardim cheio de corpos e principalmente, onde não houvesse um Holloway brincando com sua vida. Mas aquilo não poderia existir e não podia se segurar em uma esperança que nunca existiria. Seu presente era aquele e não mudaria até que algo fosse feito.

Abriu os olhos e encontrou um par de íris azuis a encarando com intensidade. Sherlock estava tão preso àquele momento quanto ela, sem conseguir se mover e com a mente tão confusa quantos os próprios sentimentos. Eles não deviam estar ali, presos um ao outro, não era uma boa hora para se perderem em olhares ou pensamentos, mesmo que estivessem imersos no luto por aquelas pessoas.

Um puxão em seu braço a despertou bruscamente.

― Joshua? ― questionou surpresa.

― O que faz aqui? ― ele perguntou em tom urgente.

― O que _você_ faz aqui? ― ela devolveu ― Isso é uma cena de crime!

Joshua revirou os olhos e tentou puxá-la, mas Joan se soltou.

― Não vou me mexer até que me diga o que está acontecendo. Como me encontrou?

― Rastreei seu celular ― Joshua respondeu, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos ― Quer que eu explique tudo aqui, no meio desses policiais? Ou podemos entrar no carro e correr para um lugar onde você não seja um alvo fácil?

― Mas...

Ele bufou e a puxou com força, sussurrando em seguida:

― Gregson e Forllet vão cuidar dele. Mas temos um problema, precisamos ir.

Joan então concordou com um aceno e o acompanhou para fora da casa em seguida.

― Pode pelo menos me dizer o que aconteceu?

Joshua parou no meio do caminho abruptamente e virou-se para ela:

― Veiga não está morto.

Joan o fitou confusa e em seguida franziu o cenho, tentando compreender o que acabara de ouvir.

― Veiga? Jeremy Veiga? O parceiro de Holloway?

Ele crispou os lábios e a puxou para mais perto do carro.

― É, esse mesmo.

― Joshua, isso é impossível. Eu estava lá e vi com meus próprios olhos, Veiga praticamente não tinha mais sangue no corpo.

― Aquele não era Jeremy Veiga, é bem parecido, mas não estamos falando de uma única pessoa.

― Como não? ― Joan questionou ― Tudo estava no banco de dados.

― Alguém de _dentro_ alterou os dados, fazendo parecer que aquele homem era Veiga ― Joshua revelou, sério ― Acabei de saber, pelo próprio Forllet, que Veiga estava não só vivo esse tempo todo, como também trocou de identidade.

― E qual é o nome dele agora?

― Não sabemos, mas o que importa agora é que há um traidor na polícia e não temos ideia de quem é. Alguém que não só ajudou Holloway como também tirou do radar o parceiro assassino dele. Holloway sempre disse que isso tudo é um jogo e agora concordo plenamente, porque provavelmente ele está manipulando os fatos desde o inicio e se não formos rápidos, não teremos a mínima chance de sobreviver.


	19. Frustação

**Capítulo 19 - Frustação**

Era o terceiro copo que ele quebrava. Não era falta de raiva ou uma tentativa falha de se controlar, apenas achava que quebrando de um por um faria um maior efeito em sua fúria. Podia ser um belo exagero. Fúria. Não era bem o que sentia, mas era mais do que raiva. Era um desejo incontrolável de quebrar tudo e esganar a todos.

Finalmente Sherlock estava explodindo.

A culpada tinha um nome: Joan Watson. _Não era uma raiva dela, mas por causa dela_. Ele tinha que ficar repetindo essa frase para que a verdade nela se tornasse uma constante até que a visse novamente e pudesse, enfim, derramar todas as palavras acumuladas na presença dela.

Tinha aguentado demais, não tinha? Tantas mentiras, algumas discretas e outras tão claras e absurdas que praticamente o destruía, segredos que corroíam não só sua mente como também seu ego. Eram segredos ridículos, ele sabia, ou melhor, sentia. Segredos tão bobos que o faziam odiar a si mesmo mais a cada dia por não conseguir decifrá-los. Estavam ali, bem a sua frente! Então por que ainda não conseguia entende-los? Por que ainda continuava cego?

Todas as pistas estavam ali, dicas e mais dicas. As horas fora, os hematomas, o cansaço extremo, os papeis bem protegidos e claro, sem esquecer a estranha relação com seu pai, Morland Holmes. Ah seu pai... já tentara arrancar algo dele, é claro. Neste enxergava o que achava ser as mesmas mentiras, mas havia mais... havia algo que fazia os olhos do pai brilharem como sempre ocorria diante de um possível oponente.

Isso significava que fosse o que fosse esse segredo, Sherlock poderia tentar matá-lo quando descobrisse. E era naquele momento que temia pela vida de Joan e isso o deixava ainda pior.

As batidas rápidas o despertaram rapidamente.

― Espera!

Foi só abrir a porta que sua raiva cresceu. Como isso era possível? Tendo Holloway bem a sua frente. Sua mente logo se acendeu, ideias para assassinatos perfeitos antecedidos de torturas medievais simplesmente surgindo como se a morte fosse uma arte que ele idolatrava.

Um click bem conhecido ressoou bem próximo a sua cabeça, interrompendo sua linha quase perfeita de raciocínio. Havia uma arma apontada para ele segurada por um homem que com certeza entrara pela porta dos fundos e que Sherlock nem ouvira.

Mais um ponto para sua distração.

― Espero que esteja surpreso ― Holloway comentou sarcástico ao entrar ― Foi difícil passar pelos policiais que _deveriam_ estar vigiando a porta.

Sherlock fechou a porta com força e o fuzilou com o olhar, nem se importando em desconhecer o fato de que _deveria_ haver policiais vigiando o Sobrado.

― O que faz aqui?

― Não é nada pessoal, eu prometo ― Holloway garantiu com indiferença ― Apenas vim pegar algo. Uma pasta marrom bem recheada, viu por aí?

Sherlock continuou calado, respirando com dificuldade. Nunca havia sentido tanta vontade de fazer mal a alguém como estava sentindo naquele momento.

― Vou olhar no antigo quarto de Joan se não se importa.

― Eu me importo ― respondeu de imediato, automaticamente avançando na direção de Holloway.

O homem ao seu lado o impediu puxando seu braço e ajeitando a arma para sua cabeça.

― Ela não mora mais aqui ― comentou Holloway ― Então não há com o que se preocupar, só vou dar uma olhada.

― Eu quero que vá embora agora antes que eu arrisque minha vida para matar você ― Sherlock ameaçou entre dentes.

― Ora, pensei que também queria descobrir o que Joan tanto esconde.

Sherlock o fitou, descrente. Então os segredos de Joan também estavam chamando a atenção de Holloway? Imediatamente se lembrou de uma das últimas imagens que tinha de Joan em mente, uma lembrança que o deixava confuso e dolorido. Os olhos dela estavam fechados e lágrimas molhavam seu rosto enquanto uma dezena de cadáveres passava a sua frente, quando ela voltou a abrir os olhos e encontrou os dele, Sherlock notou que havia mais. Não era só a descoberta dos corpos, não era só o luto repentino... era tudo, um conjunto de coisas das quais metade ele desconhecia.

E foi naquele momento, diante dos olhos esgotados de Joan, que ele sentiu toda a sua paciência esgotar e algo ruim e determinado assumir o lugar. Aquilo tinha que acabar. Não era mais uma questão de falta de paciência ou raiva, tratava-se da vida de cada um sendo sugada por um homem que fazia do inferno um jogo. Joan estava sofrendo e isso estava mais do que nítido, estava se afogando bem lentamente em uma rede de mentiras e segredos que por algum motivo foi obrigada a criar, e se Sherlock queria ajuda-la, se queria entender absolutamente tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor e o motivo de estar tão cego a esses fatos, tinha que começar por algum lugar.

Um único ponto de origem e de encontro que, ao sumir, levasse consigo a maior parte dos seus problemas.

Determinado, Sherlock se inclinou para longe da mira da arma e rapidamente imobilizou o dono dela. O primeiro disparo atingiu a mesa a centímetros de Holloway que logo em seguida se afastou. Vendo sua chance se aproximar ainda mais da porta, Sherlock usou o cotovelo contra as costelas do desconhecido e correu em direção à porta onde seu alvo já estava.

Quando ergueu a arma na direção de Holloway, notou que o mesmo não estava tentando fugir, estava ali apenas para virar as chaves e trancar a porta. Sherlock franziu o cenho e lançou um olhar confuso para o sorriso torto do homem a sua frente.

Imediatamente disparou.

Deveria ser aquele momento que ficaria guardado em sua memória por anos acompanhado de um sentimento semelhante a satisfação. Atirar no homem que causara tantos problemas e sofrimentos, responsável por tantas mortes, dono de um amor possessivo que estava, lentamente, matando Joan. Vê-lo caindo e sua vida se esvaindo aos poucos seria uma lembrança que se repetiria inúmeras vezes todos os dias antes de Sherlock finalmente conseguir dormir em paz.

No entanto, tudo o que sentia se resumia a frustação. Uma enorme frustação. Deveria saber que aquele sorriso torto e debochado de Holloway significava alguma coisa, também deveria saber, considerando todo o seu método de trabalho, que a arma falharia porque havia uma única bala ali dentro. Bala que foi disparada contra uma mesa a meros centímetros de seu verdadeiro alvo.

Mais um ponto para sua distração e agora Sherlock teria que aceitar as consequências de mais uma falha.

― Quero que diga a Joan... ― começou Holloway, em tom indiferente ― Que nada do que ela faça resultará em uma salvação. Quero que ela entenda que está se jogando em um mar cheio de animais pré-históricos que sabem muito bem se proteger e que dentro desse mar ela nem se quer vai conseguir nadar, muito menos sobreviver.

Sherlock engoliu em seco e jogou a arma no chão.

― Acha que ela tem medo de você?

― Isso não importa, meu caro Holmes ― Holloway deu de ombros, sorrindo ― Eu sou apenas um e o mar é grande demais para uma única espécie ― e acrescentou antes de dar as costas ―Tente não se esquecer disso.

Então subitamente Sherlock sentiu sua cabeça explodir em dor e ganhou sua consequência, a escuridão.

Havia uma mão macia e leve acariciando seus cabelos. Uma cama fria sob seu corpo e um cobertor o mantendo aquecido. Sua cabeça latejava sem piedade e subitamente todas as lembranças voltaram a sua mente.

Sentou-se abruptamente, arquejando de dor logo em seguida.

― Tudo bem, você está bem agora ― reconfortou uma voz conhecida.

― Joan?

― É Watson, lembra?

Sherlock a ignorou completamente e a puxou para o beijo que poderia ser facilmente classificado como o mais esperado e desejado. Naquele momento ele era capaz de admitir e aceitar a infinidade de erros que estava cometendo com Joan, só não conseguia lembrar-se deles. Com os lábios grudados aos dela só conseguia compreender que necessitava ser perdoado.

Só percebeu que não receberia um perdão com tanta facilidade quando foi afastado.

― Sherlock... não podemos ― Joan disse suavemente.

― Ainda nem tentamos.

Leves batidas na porta o separaram rapidamente.

― Com licença ― Andreia pediu entrando sorridente ― Como se sente senhor Holmes?

Sherlock fez uma careta e engoliu sua frustação.

― Apenas Sherlock, por favor.

― Certo Sherlock, como se sente?

― Muito melhor ― ele respondeu com pressa ― Quando posso sair?

― Vou pedir mais alguns exames e se estiver tudo certo, estará liberado.

― Andreia, você é ginecologista ― Joan lembrou confusa.

― Sou mesmo ― a médica respondeu com um sorriso torto ― Mas o senhor Ricci disse que o paciente não estava colaborando e alguém soprou no ouvido dele que talvez esse paciente seja mais obediente comigo. O que acha Sherlock? Ele está certo?

― Acho que ele está completamente louco ― Sherlock respondeu convicto ― Não me lembro de desobedecer alguém nas últimas horas.

― A enfermeira lembra bem ― Andreia insistiu ― Joan, pode nos deixar sozinhos?

― Ela não precisa sair ― Sherlock impediu.

― Na verdade precisa ― Andreia lançou um olhar malicioso a Joan ― Porque tem um homem maravilhosamente lindo esperando por ela no corredor. Acho que o nome é Joshua... ou Josh.

Joan revirou os olhos e lançou um pedido silencioso de desculpas a Sherlock que apenas desviou o olhar. Quando a porta finalmente se fechou, deixando-os sozinhos, Andreia largou os papeis que segurava sobre a cama. Sherlock franziu o cenho, confuso, quando viu o sorriso dela sumir e um olhar furioso surgir em sua expressão.

― Algum problema?

― Se há algum problema?

Então ela se aproximou em passos rápidos e furiosos e o acertou com um tapa.

― Mas o que eu fiz? ― ele questionou assustado enquanto massageava o rosto quente.

― Não acha que já magoou Joan o suficiente? ― Andreia acusou em tom controlado ― O que quer mais?

― Eu não a magoei!

― Oh pelo amor de Deus! Você levou duas prostitutas pra casa no mesmo dia que dormiu com ela!

― Não foi intencional! Eu não queria magoá-la!

Andreia riu com escárnio.

― Você tem mesmo um cérebro Holmes? Pensou o quê? Que ela não se importaria com nada disso?

― Achei que ela nem voltaria para casa...

― Ótimo! E ia fazer o quê? Preferia esconder isso dela pra sempre?

― Eu ai tentar algo diferente! ― Sherlock gritou determinado ― Eu só ia tentar... reparar tudo. Tentar algo sério, pelo menos mais uma vez...

Andreia jogou os cabelos loiros para trás e suspirou de forma cansada.

― Ama o suficiente para isso?

Sherlock não respondeu, não sabia como fazê-lo. Amava? Conseguiria passar o resto da vida ao lado de Joan? Aguentaria finalmente estar preso a alguém por uma ligação tão forte quanto o amor? Saberia amar?

A médica virou-se para ele e lhe lançou um olhar sério.

― Ama Joan o suficiente para conseguir fazer isso?

Ele continuou calado, incerto sobre o que dizer. Era algo novo ou ao menos parecia ser, um campo pouco explorado e que poderia mudar sua vida para sempre.

― Só se aproxime dela novamente quando estiver seguro do que sente ― Andreia alertou em tom letal ― Joan está sofrendo Holmes, sofrendo com coisas que nem se quer pode imaginar, sofrendo o suficiente para ainda ter que lidar com sua incerteza. Magoe-a novamente e coloco fogo na sua casa com seus precisos bens dentro.

Sherlock franziu o cenho e nem ousou se mexer quando a viu sair. Andreia estava certa, ele havia magoado Joan a nível que ainda não compreendia, mas sabia que aquele erro dificilmente seria perdoado. Ser assim era um dos motivos que o fazia negar o amor, pois não conseguia compreendê-lo e muito menos lidar com ele.

― Olá papai.

Olhou na direção da porta e não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Aproximando-se da cama estava Kitty com um Arthur sorridente em seus braços.

― Vi uma médica sair um pouco irritada daqui ― ela comentou colocando Arthur sobre as pernas dele ― Fez alguma coisa?

― Acho que não fui obediente ― ele mentiu.

Encarou os olhos azuis da criança, tão parecidos com os seus, e sorriu novamente se lembrando da primeira vez que o carregara. Não queria fazê-lo, nem sabia como, mas lembrou que Joan estava esperando pelos dois e esperando por uma atitude realmente notável dele. Aceitar o próprio filho e carrega-lo já seria um bom começo para Sherlock.

― Ela não vai voltar, não é?

Kitty lhe lançou um olhar significativo, compreendendo-o.

― Não. Não sei o que está fazendo Sherlock, mas não está dando certo. É melhor mudar de tática.

― Mudar de tática?

― Todo mundo já viu que vocês se gostam e Joan costuma ser bem compreensiva, então eu acho-

― Que fiz algo muito errado ― completou Sherlock desanimado.

― Não ― Kitty negou chamando sua atenção ― Acho que não está fazendo nada certo.

― Nada?

― Nada. Se você tivesse feito algo errado ou _muito_ errado, acho que Joan compreenderia. Ela vive com você há anos, conhece você melhor que qualquer outro.

― Mas ela está desistindo de mim.

― Isso significa você esgotou o estoque de paciência dela Sherlock e não fez nada para mudar isso.

Voltar ao Sobrado foi realmente um alivio, mas com certeza se sentiu muito melhor ao sentir um cheiro inconfundível de tempero e comida bem preparada.

― Joan avisou que vinha cozinhar ― Kitty anunciou lançando um olhar desejoso para a porta ― Acho que ela já chegou.

Sherlock caminhou em passos lentos até a porta e já estava quase a abrindo quando Kitty o impediu.

― Lembre-se de começar a fazer as coisas certas ― ela pediu em tom sério.

O consultor engoliu com dificuldade e acenou a cabeça levemente, concordando. Não tinha ideia de como faria isso, de como tentaria algo envolvendo um sentimento que se quer conhecia direito, mas estava cansado de ver pessoas – mesmo que raras – mudando suas próprias por causa dele. Joan estava entre elas e se ele tinha que mudar por alguém, seria por ela.

― Prometo conseguir dessa vez ― ele garantiu com firmeza.

― Isso é ótimo.

Kitty abriu a porta e o cheiro da comida aumentou exponencialmente. A Sra. Hudson foi a primeira pessoa que Sherlock viu, ela estava arrumando sua bolsa quando ergueu a cabeça e o olhou, sorrindo em seguida.

― Sherlock! Que bom que melhorou...

― Eu já estava bem Sra. Hudson, muito obrigado ― ele respondeu rapidamente ― É a você a responsável por esse cheiro maravilhoso?

― Oh, não. Eu já estou de saída, Joan é a responsável por isso.

Joan realmente estava ali e não o ignorando como ele pensara, e ainda estava cozinhando!

― Joan? ― Kitty chamou inclinando a cabeça para olhar na cozinha, logo começando a sorrir.

― Kitty, vem ― ouviu Joan chamar ― Preciso da sua opinião.

Sherlock se deteve no corredor, observando a Sra. Hudson fechar a porta enquanto lhe lançava um olhar encorajador antes de sair. Isso o fez pensar na clareza de seus sentimentos. Estava assim tão obvio o que sentia por Joan? Até onde notara muitos já haviam notado aquele sentimento antes dele mesmo, até Kitty disse que todos já sabiam. Isso significava que Joan era cega em relação a ele ou que simplesmente o ignorava?

E pela primeira vez o medo da solidão lhe atingiu com força. E se fosse, curtamente, rejeitado por Joan?

― Sherlock?

― Estou indo!

Caminhou apressadamente até a cozinha onde Kitty e Joan já estavam arrumando a mesa. Observou a última com cuidado e atenção. Joan estava, de algum modo discreto, diferente do habitual que expressava nas últimas semanas. Ainda parecia cansada e seus olhos ainda estavam um pouco baixos, mas ela se esforçava para mostrar que estava verdadeiramente feliz. Isso o confundiu.

Então Sherlock percebeu que era a sua intuição querendo sua atenção, sua mente querendo força-lo a pensar em algo importante. Havia alguma coisa em Joan que deveria estar notando naquele momento, uma verdade que provavelmente estava estampada nos olhos e nos gestos dela. Uma informação crucial.

Mas ele não conseguia ver nada. Sentia que seu cérebro estava trancado e inacessível, sentia a agonia da incapacidade. E quando Joan se ergue e o fitou nos olhos ele só conseguiu notar uma informação: Joan Watson continuava sendo seu enigma particular.

― Sherlock, você precisa provar essa macarronada ― Kitty chamou sua atenção se servindo de um prato.

― E todo esse aroma vem de uma macarronada? ― ele se forçou a dizer ainda sem quebrar o contato visual.

― E não é verdade? Eu sinceramente não sabia que Joan conseguia fazer milagres na cozinha, mas com esse prato estou começando a achar que casaria com ela só pela comida.

Joan finalmente desviou o olhar e forçou um sorriso para Kitty:

― Tenho que começar a andar com um prato de comida então, talvez assim eu satisfaça minha mãe com um casamento.

Kitty ergueu os olhos, surpresa.

― Sua mãe quer que você case?

― Desde os vinte e cinco anos.

― Que coisa chata. E você Sherlock? Já pensou em se casar?

― Eu fui casado uma vez.

Kitty paralisou, os olhos arregalados pela revelação. Mas Joan apenas riu e comentou:

― Ele está mentindo, eu saberia se houvesse um casamento na vida de Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock riu suavemente quando se sentou a mesa. Estava completamente mais calmo agora, sua mente finalmente estava seguindo algum ponto fixo. Uma pista.

― Acho que está muito confiante ao afirmar que conhece tudo sobre mim, Watson.

― Não é você que sabe tudo sobre todos? ― Joan devolveu no mesmo tom, sentando-se a frente dele ― Por que não posso me arriscar com essa afirmação?

― Obviamente porque não sou qualquer um, minha mente é um lugar muito bem trancado.

― Você está certo ― ela concordou indiferente ― Você não é qualquer um, você é o Sr. Sabe Tudo que no momento não está sabendo muita coisa sobre mim, a mulher que ficou ao seu lado mais tempo que qualquer outra.

E quando Joan sorriu, Sherlock sentiu que o próprio sorriso fora arrancado e colocado no rosto oriental dela. Ali estava o motivo de sua raiva, a verdade oculta sendo esticada bem aos seus olhos e ainda assim ele não a compreendia. Joan estava, claramente, ressaltando o fato de que ele nada sabia sobre o que ela estava fazendo ou o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Foi um fato que ela fez questão de esclarecer, não com todas as letras, mas com todos os gestos.

Sherlock Holmes não conseguia deduzir nada sobre Joan Watson e Joan Watson estava se aproveitando dessa inabilidade de Sherlock Holmes.

O que restava agora na mente singular de Holmes era uma questão obvia: por que Watson tinha tanto fervor em esconder até os detalhes insignificantes do que fazia e agora estava, silenciosamente, jogando pistas sobre a mesa?

O que havia mudado?


	20. Rastro de Sangue

**Capítulo 20 - Rastro de Sangue**

Agosto se iniciou com uma chuva mórbida logo pela manhã, sendo acompanhado por um frio incomum. Ela sentou-se no primeiro sofá da sala e fechou os olhos, tentando desligar sua mente de todos aqueles problemas por pelo menos um minuto. Mas só conseguia se lembrar do telefone tocando sem parar e da voz urgente de Joshua a chamando para a mansão de Morland Holmes há quase um mês. Eram cenas que se negavam a sumir do seu dia-a-dia e de seu sono. Joan ainda sentia o coração se apertar exatamente como naquele dia, quando concluiu que já sabia que mais problemas surgiriam e quando o pouco tempo de viagem fora gasto para pensar em quem era o responsável dessa vez.

― _O Senhor Holmes me ligou a mais ou menos uma hora dizendo que havia um corpo no corredor dele ― foi o que Joshua dissera assim que ela chegou._

 _Joan paralisou na porta, temendo os próprios passos. Dali mesmo já conseguia ver um espesso rastro de sangue que seguia até o corredor. Os seguranças de Holmes vagueando ao redor dele como se fosse algo normal._

― _É alguém que eu conheço? ― perguntou fracamente._

― _Aparentemente sim ― Joshua respondeu a confundindo._

Naquela hora ela não conseguiu imaginar quem seria. Com certeza não era Sherlock, Kitty ou Moriarty, caso contrário Joshua teria confirmado sua pergunta com mais firmeza. Então foi movida apenas pela curiosidade que seguiu o rastro de sangue.

Se Joan soubesse quem encontraria no final daquele rastro, talvez nunca tivesse se aproximado. Não para impedir uma possível dor ou sofrimento por uma perda, mas para impedir um impacto continuo de um homem morto que ela mal conhecia. Mas ela não sabia, nem poderia imaginar, e depois que saiu do transe seguiu sem hesitação pelo caminho traçado e quando chegou ao final, perto da última porta do corredor, Joan reconheceu os cabelos loiros e os olhos azuis que pertenciam a alguém que vira duas vezes – e que ainda estava vivo.

― _Michael? ― certificou-se ao se abaixar perto dele._

 _Michael Morstan, o professor de História que tentou conversar com ela no The Griffin e que foi testemunha de uma das ações de Holloway, ergueu os olhos na direção dela e imediatamente sorriu. Tinha um olho inchado e alguns hematomas, mas Joan só conseguia olhar para a faca que mal perfurava seu abdômen. Olhou para Morland:_

― _Não é um ferimento tão grave. Por que não chamaram uma ambulância? Ele está aqui há muito tempo._

― _Ele não quis ― Morland se limitou a responder._

― _Por quê? ― ela questionou a Michael ― O ferimento não foi fundo, mas você vai morrer se continuar perdendo sangue assim._

 _Ele sorriu de um modo quase convencido e garantiu:_

― _É assim que tem que ser. Era eu ou você._

 _Joan franziu o cenho começando a ficar ainda mais confusa._

― _O que quer dizer com isso?_

― _Holloway..._

 _Joan sentiu suas mãos começarem a tremer e o ar começar a faltar, era o desespero começando a tomar conta novamente._

― _Por que Holloway quer você morto?_

― _Porque comecei a me apaixonar por você ― Michael respondeu sorrindo._

 _Ela paralisou, desacreditando do que ouvia. Como ele podia estar se apaixonando? Se quer falavam um com o outro!_

― _Como pode estar apaixonado por mim? Michael, nem nos conhecemos!_

― _É o que a vida faz... Você encontra uma pessoa na boate, olha nos olhos dela... e não consegue mais esquecê-la._

 _Joan sentiu os olhos começando a ficar marejados. Como era possível? Como podia ser tão testada assim em uma única vida? Como Holloway podia matar alguém que – prematuramente – gostava dela? O propósito era derrubá-la com a culpa, era só o que conseguia imaginar. Matando-a lentamente não só com as mortes de quem ela amava, mas de quem a amava também._

― _Não consegui parar de pensar em você Joan ― Michael continuou com dificuldade enquanto tentava empurrar um maço de cartas para ela ― E escrevi uma carta cada vez que me atrevi a fazer isso._

 _Joan empurrou as cartas para longe e se aproximou dele já sem conseguir conter as lagrimas._

― _Michael, por favor, isso é loucura. Deixe-me ajudá-lo, você não merece morrer assim._

― _Fiz minha escolha._

― _Então repense! Por mim... não faça isso comigo._

― _Nada disso é em vão. Você verá._

Depois disso Michael se recusou a falar novamente, mesmo que ela chorasse e implorasse, ele nada dizia. E quando seus olhos finalmente se fecharam para sempre, Joan apenas se levantou e se trancou no primeiro cômodo que encontrou.

Agora lá estava ela, finalmente de volta ao seu apartamento, com as cartas de Michael em mãos. Ele se fora há quase um mês e nesse meio tempo tanta coisa acontecera que ela nem se quer ousou tocar naquelas cartas até aquele dia. Era a sua luta interna particular: ler ou não ler. Michael já estava fazendo-a sofrer sem ter qualquer ligação direta ou uma lembrança importante com Joan, seria pior se ela lesse as cartas e soubesse como ele realmente se sentia?

― _Precisam de um novo plano ― Morland comentou horas mais tarde, quando o corpo já havia sido retirado._

― _Precisamos do plano B ― Forllet respondeu imediatamente._

 _Joan, ainda de olhos vermelhos, pigarreou para tentar encontrar sua voz e perguntar:_

― _O que é o plano B?_

Demorou a compreender que o plano B fora pensado desde o momento em que aceitara ajudar Morland e demorou muito mais para aceitá-lo como uma possível fuga. Não queria fugir, queria resolver logo tudo de uma vez e ter paz! Era um plano simples, mas também era uma fantasia e Joan não queria adicionar nenhuma outra mentira à sua lista já extensa. Mas se era uma chance de manter Sherlock, Kitty e Arthur fora de perigo...

― _Vai dar certo Joan ― Joshua garantiu ― Confie em mim._

― _Acho que Holloway vai descobrir tudo assim que ouvir a história ― ela comentou sincera enquanto observava a pequena caixa de veludo sobre a mesa._

― _Nós só precisamos chamar a atenção dele ― Forllet resumiu sentando ao lado dela ― Ele vai querer confirmar o que ouviu e estaremos prontos dessa vez._

― _E por que tenho que fingir que nada mudou se o objetivo é chamar a atenção dele? ― Joan insistiu._

― _Porque é assim que ele vai pensar que está tentando esconder tudo e Holloway é curioso. É uma jogada de sorte._

A campainha tocou, despertando-a. Olhou no seu relógio de pulso e concluiu que ainda era um pouco cedo para visitas. Ainda assim apertou um pouco mais o casaco ao redor do corpo e foi abrir a porta já imaginando quem seria.

― Joan!

Kitty nem esperou a porta ser aberta direito para lhe envolver em um abraço. Joan notara o quanto ela havia mudado, estava mais feliz e relaxada, como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas ou como se recebesse uma ótima noticia todas as manhãs.

Atrás dela estava Sherlock, com uma travessa coberta nas mãos e um sorriso convencido no rosto. Subitamente ela sentiu vontade de fechar a porta e deixa-lo do lado de fora, mas esboçou o seu melhor sorriso e o deixou entrar.

Sua relação com o ex-parceiro – ou parceiro – havia mudado. Agora havia certezas. Sherlock agora tinha certeza que ela estava escondendo algo, algo muito importante que estava diretamente ligado a ele e depois do jantar que ocorreu no dia em que saíra do hospital, Sherlock também tinha certeza de que ela se tornara profissional em esconder fatos dele. Algo um pouco inédito em sua vida. Mas Joan só tinha certeza de que iria mata-lo com as próprias mãos se ele não começasse a ficar quieto. Sherlock parecia um pouco obcecado demais em descobrir a verdade e ela notara isso quando o mesmo começara a visita-la quase todos os dias, sempre trazendo Kitty como distração e começando a chama-la para outros casos.

O caso de Holloway estava parado e não conseguia pensar como o famoso Sherlock Holmes deixara aquilo acontecer. Ele não ficou sem fazer nada, pegara outros casos menores – tanto particulares quanto entregues pelo Capitão Gregson – e por vezes a chamava ou pedia alguma opinião. Joan ria sempre que pensava no tipo de pergunta que ele faria, questionamentos sobre o dia ou o que fazia nas horas vagas não eram comuns na voz dele, mas era o que estava acontecendo. Sherlock estava sedento por informações e Joan estava ficando boa em se limitar a mentir.

― Vieram cedo hoje ― comentou enquanto pegava as cartas de Michael e guardava no alto da estante.

― Kitty quer falar com você ― Sherlock anunciou colocando a travessa sobre a bancada.

― Comunicar na verdade ― Kitty corrigiu sorridente ― Vou viajar.

― De novo? ― Joan questionou se aproximando deles.

― Isso mesmo, para Londres. Vou visitar um amigo.

Joan parou e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

― Um amigo?

Kitty revirou os olhos enquanto Sherlock tentava esconder um sorriso.

― Você teve exatamente a mesma reação do Sherlock. E é _só um amigo_!

― Certo ― Joan cruzou os braços ― E posso saber quem é seu amigo? Me dê o número dele.

― O quê? ― Kitty arregalou os olhos ― É necessário?

― Se é necessário? ― Joan descruzou os braços e suspirou dramaticamente ― Vou ligar pra você toda semana, mas e se algo acontecer? Se perder o celular ou for roubada? Com quem acha que vou falar procurando por você? Posso ligar para a Scotland Yard se quiser, tenho um amigo lá...

― Um amigo?

Joan sorriu, convencida.

― Sim, um amigo que vai adorar espalhar cartazes com sua foto.

― Tudo bem! Tudo bem, eu passo dou o número do _meu amigo_ ― Kitty desistiu pegando o celular.

― Por mim você nem iria ― Sherlock declarou.

― Eu sou maior de idade sabia papai? ― Kitty se defendeu sarcástica ― Posso simplesmente ir embora quando quiser.

― E só por isso vai atravessar o oceano sem um chip localizador no celular.

Kitty intercalou seu olhar desconfiado entre Sherlock e o celular em suas mãos antes de dar de ombros e voltar a guardá-lo. Joan sabia que era apenas preocupação, que Sherlock não tinha motivos para temer pela vida de Kitty em um lugar distante dali como Londres, mesmo assim fez uma anotação mental para, mais tarde, verificar em seu próprio celular se não havia um tipo de chip localizador dentro.

― E o que fez essa semana?

Joan se surpreendeu ao ouvir essa pergunta de Kitty.

― Não nos vimos muito e ando bem curiosa por novidades suas ― Kitty continuou com um meio sorriso, brincando com algum fio da sua roupa.

Joan franziu o cenho. Não se lembrava de ter uma conversa séria com Kitty sobre Holloway ou sobre o que escondia de Sherlock, mas naquele momento teve quase certeza de a garota sabia de algo. Aquele sorriso nunca era em vão.

― Não fiz muita coisa, na verdade ― limitou-se a responder ― Tentei me ocupar com alguns casos.

― Sério? Só isso?

― Sim, por quê?

Kitty deu de ombros.

― Não sei, você parece diferente.

― Diferente como?

― Sei lá, só... diferente ― o sorriso de Kitty voltou ― Isso tem algo a ver com aquele cara do hospital?

 _O quê?_

― Joshua? ― verificou quase paralisada ― Onde nos viu, exatamente?

― Não é como se vocês estivessem realmente escondidos dentro daquela sala...

Na verdade eles estavam sim, praticamente trancados na sala de serviço de uma parte do corredor da UTI que só podia ser acessada por funcionários. Joan teve que pedir um enorme favor a um antigo colega para conseguir entrar ali e aparentemente Kitty tinha conseguido o mesmo sem chamar nenhuma atenção.

Franziu o cenho, compreendendo o sorriso da garota. As conversas não eram mais necessárias, Kitty já sabia de tudo o que conversara com Joshua, ou seja, praticamente todos os planos.

Tentando se manter neutra, Joan olhou para trás e encontrou Sherlock arrumando a bancada. Conhecia-o bem para saber que seus ouvidos e sua atenção estavam totalmente virados para elas, então optou pela famosa enrolação com uma pitada de verdade.

― Sim ― concordou finalmente ― Sim, tem algo a ver com Joshua.

O sorriso de Kitty aumentou ainda mais, como se fosse possível. Joan calculou mentalmente as consequências do que estava fazendo e olhou para Sherlock, encontrando-o do mesmo jeito de antes. É, aparentemente ele não se importava com quem estava na vida dela. Provavelmente isso iria ser mais uma vantagem do que um problema.

― Quando vamos conhecer?

Joan arregalou os olhos.

― O quê?

A campainha tocou novamente, fazendo-a suspirar. Quem seria dessa vez?

― Depois conversamos ― sussurrou para Kitty em tom irritado antes de abrir a porta.

Sentiu todo o seu sangue sumir do seu rosto assim que encontrou o olhar divertido e o sorriso torto de Moriarty.

― O que faz aqui?

― Soube que vai fazer um almoço em família. Posso entrar?

Joan engoliu em seco, o coração batendo forte. Nunca esperou encontrar Jamie Moriarty bem na sua porta pronta para uma visita e sinceramente, não achava que seria um problema deixa-la entrar _em qualquer outro dia_. Em qualquer outro dia quando estivesse só. Mas nesse dia em especial não estava, Kitty estava ali – pronta para adicionar em sua mente qualquer outra informação que pudesse ouvir – e Sherlock, o maior problema seria Sherlock. Olhou por cima do ombro e lá estava ele, bem atento a presença de sua ex-amante.

― Como escapou dessa vez? ― ele perguntou sério ― Não vejo cortes nos pulsos.

― Eu ainda tenho uma lista de desejos Sherlock ― Moriarty respondeu em tom suave.

Joan revirou os olhos, já imaginando que Moriarty não perderia a chance de provocar Sherlock, sentimentalmente e psicologicamente, e vendo que ambos já estavam cientes da presença um do outro, decidiu deixa-la entrar, trancando a porta em seguida.

― Jamie, essa é Kitty Winter. Kitty, essa é Jamie Moriarty, também conhecida como Irene Adler.

O olhar da garota escureceu e Joan sabia bem o motivo. Kitty não costumava ouvir adjetivos bons ou agradáveis creditados a Irene, muito menos a Moriarty. Tudo o que sabia e o que permaneceu em sua mente foi o irritante fato de que aquela mulher quase destruiu a vida de Sherlock.

― Jamie? ― Sherlock repetiu debochado ― Desde quando ela deixou de ser Moriarty para ser só Jamie?

― Não se preocupe meu caro ― Moriarty interferiu ― Não pretendo roubar Joan de você, ela só está sendo educada em me chamar pelo primeiro nome, como eu pedi.

O olhar de Sherlock foi rapidamente até Joan, mesclado entre desconfiado e enfurecido.

― Como é?

― Muito bem Jamie ― Joan continuou de forma automática, ignorando-o ― Pode ficar à vontade. Vou fazer o almoço.

― Eu ajudo ― Moriarty se prontificou de imediato ― Nada mais justo se apareci de surpresa.

― Dê uma chance a ela ― Joan sussurrou para Kitty, ganhando um olhar estranho como resposta.

― Então vocês são amigas? ― Sherlock insistiu.

― Sherlock... por favor.

― Não tente Watson, está obvio que andaram conversando bastante, até o tratamento entre vocês mudou.

Joan o ignorou novamente, procurando pelo macarrão. Aqueles últimas palavras de Sherlock só aumentaram sua certeza de que ele não iria embora, tampouco Kitty. Ambos estavam curiosos demais para isso, com o bônus de que Sherlock provavelmente via a chance de entender melhor o que Joan estava escondendo.

Se ela se importava com isso? Bem, talvez. Tinha plena consciência de cada movimento seu e de Moriarty iriam ser estudados, analisados segundo por segundo até Sherlock ficar satisfeito. Mas sim, Joan estava preocupada em deixar escapar algo. Não que não confiasse na própria atuação – que havia melhorado bastante – mas ainda tinha medo de perder o controle, de agir involuntariamente. Deixar a verdade escapar mesmo sem dizer nada.

― No que está pensando? ― Moriarty perguntou.

Joan pigarreou, tentando agir naturalmente. Os três já estavam olhando para ela.

― Que é você que vai fazer o macarrão ― enrolou, entregando o pacote a ela ― Não nos envenene.

Moriarty sorriu, pegando o pacote sem contestar.

― Você gosta da Joan ou age assim com todo mundo? ― Kitty perguntou parecendo veridicamente curiosa.

― Assim como? ― Moriarty questionou sem entender.

― Não sei, gentil? Ouvi muita coisa ruim sobre você, como já deve saber, mas agora eu tenho a impressão que você não seria capaz de fazer algo contra Joan.

― É só impressão sua Kitty ― Joan cortou seca.

― Não seja rude com a situação Joan ― Moriarty repreendeu, em seguida se voltou para Kitty ― Meu interesse por Joan é quase cientifico... Ela é tão esperta quanto Sherlock e eu não podia deixar algo assim passar, muito menos deixar que fosse destruído. Quando eu entende-la, o meu interesse acaba e eu seguirei em frente, assim como Sherlock.

Kitty bufou, enfurecida. Mas Joan se limitou a suspirar, começando a ficar irritada.

― Só por curiosidade... você anota essas frases em algum lugar?

Moriarty riu.

― Então você lembra?

― Do dia em que você disse que Sherlock cansaria de mim? ― Joan retorquiu sarcástica, apoiando a mão na cintura ― É, lembro. Perfeitamente.

― O que? ― Sherlock interviu surpreso.

― Isso foi há anos ― Moriarty implicou ― Por que ainda lembra?

― Porque concordei com muita coisa que você disse. Está mais feliz agora?

― Você acha que eu a amo? ― Sherlock questionou indignado, levantando a voz ― Não se lembra de tudo o que ela fez?

Joan sentiu a raiva começar a subir e imediatamente largou a faca que usaria para cortar as verduras, então respirou fundo e virou-se para fita-lo.

― Antes de tudo Holmes, ninguém aqui falou em amor. Depois, é exatamente por tudo o que ela fez que me faz ter certeza que a ama. Não parou pra pensar nisso ainda? Mesmo depois de tudo, você ainda não a odeia. E você odeia muita gente por muito menos que isso. Expulsa pessoas da sua vida por praticamente nada e mesmo assim Moriarty ainda está ai, bem acolhida na sua memória e quem diria, no seu coração!

― Watson só posso imaginar que estamos vivendo em dimensões completamente diferentes para que você conclua tudo isso ― Sherlock retrucou quase enfurecido ― Ou você só pode estar cega, é a única maneira de não enxergar a raiva que sinto quando a vejo.

― Raiva? ― Joan riu sem humor ― Essa raiva você sente de si mesmo quando percebe que ainda a ama, que ainda a ama mesmo com tudo o que ela fez a você e a muitos outros! Ela enganou você e acredito que esse orgulho ferido é o único motivo de você não ter corrido de volta pra ela até agora.

Sherlock silvou de raiva e puxou os próprios cabelos, indicando o inicio de seu descontrole.

― Orgulho ferido? Nem acredito no amor!

― Ah! É muito bom saber disso! Eu não vou esquecer.

Sherlock rosnou e lhe deu as costas.

― Acho que vocês precisam de um tempo sozinhos ― Kitty comentou com cautela.

― Não ― Joan cortou decidida ― Não quero ficar sozinha com ele.

― Mas-

A campainha tocou pela terceira vez naquele dia, mas Joan estava farta de deixar surpresas entrarem por aquela porta.

― Estou ocupada para visitas! ― gritou irritada.

― Polícia de Nova York! ― uma voz masculina gritou de volta ― Preciso falar com urgência com Joan Watson!

Joan viu Moriarty, lentamente, ir para o corredor que dava acesso ao seu quarto, mas não pensou duas vezes antes de, literalmente, correr até a porta e abri-la de chofre.

― Sou eu.

O policial fardado a sua frente a saudou com um aceno de cabeça e lhe entregou uma carta lacrada.

― A senhorita está sendo intimada a comparecer ao Departamento imediatamente para testemunhar sobre seu envolvimento no caso de Hector Holloway.

― O quê? ― ela paralisou ― Que tipo de envolvimento?

― O Capitão Gregson explicará tudo quando chegarmos lá, senhorita.

― Vamos agora?

― Imediatamente.


	21. Mais um Holmes

**Capítulo 21 - Mais um Holmes**

Estava começando a achar que pedir uma semana comum era demais e pedir um dia comum era impossível. Joan realmente não viu a intimação com seriedade até o policial tirar as algemas do cinto e prender seus pulsos. Aquilo não era um pouco exagerado? Pelo menos havia provas contra ela? Bem, deveria ter. Não imaginava Capitão Gregson autorizando tudo aquilo sem um bom motivo e era esse motivo que a estava preocupando.

Pelo o quê, realmente, estava sendo _intimada_?

Estava na sala de interrogatório quando se deu conta de que não sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta, olhou para o vidro escuro a sua frente e imaginou quem estaria lá, olhando-a em anonimato, então ergueu um pouco as mãos e mostrou as algemas.

― Isso é realmente necessário? Capitão Gregson... sei que está aí...

A sala permaneceu em silêncio, mas àquela altura Joan estava irritada demais para se importar com a chance de ser ignorada. Simplesmente não seria ignorada. Olhou para o vidro escuro novamente, totalmente estupefata com a situação atual.

― Ei! Já vi psicopatas sanguinários entrarem nessa sala sem algemas, sabiam? Alguém pode me dizer do que estou sendo acusada? Tenho o direito de saber.

Finalmente a porta se abriu e ela se ergueu imediatamente. Capitão Gregson entrou ao lado de Detetive Bell, ambos sentaram a sua frente, inexpressivos e formais. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, achando-os estranhos. Não estava acostumada a vê-los assim, nem mesmo com criminosos.

― Fique calma. ― o Capitão avisou ― Se continuar assim não iremos soltar as algemas.

Joan se forçou a parar e respirar fundo, precisava ficar calma ou pioraria tudo.

― Se quer saber Joan ― Bell começou jogando uma pasta sobre a mesa ― Está sendo acusada de ser cúmplice de Hector Holloway.

― O quê? ― exclamou descrente ― É algum tipo de brincadeira?

― Uma senhora que mora ao lado da casa incendiada de Holloway disse que viu uma mulher asiática de cabelos pretos saindo da casa dele quase toda a noite ― Capitão Gregson informou ― E outra testemunha disse que o mesmo ocorria na casa do parceiro dele antes de ser morto, Jeremy Veiga, com a mesma mulher.

Joan mal conseguia acreditar que estava mesmo ouvindo aquilo e pior! Do próprio Capitão Gregson!

― Isso é ridículo! Sabe quantas mulheres asiáticas de cabelos pretos vivem em Nova York? Minha mãe é uma delas!

― Nós mostramos sua foto para essas duas testemunhas e ambas a reconheceram. É você Watson, a não ser que tenha uma irmã gêmea e queira nos contar agora.

― Capitão, isso só pode ser algum engano ― Joan insistiu começando a se desesperar com a possibilidade de permanecer ali ― Eu nem sabia da existência daquela casa até o dia em que apareci lá.

― Você tem álibi para todas as noites da semana anterior ao incêndio? ― Bell perguntou.

Os ombros de Joan caíram, junto com sua confiança. Claro que tinha álibi, passava quase todas as noites com Joshua ou Morland, até mesmo Forllet, mas como diria isso se não podia revelar onde estava sem a autorização deles?

 _Porcaria de acordo!_

― Onde está Sherlock?

Gregson e Bell se entreolharam, em seguida Bell respondeu:

― Holmes está no corredor, mas ele negou que estava com você em qualquer dessas noites.

― Claro que negou ― Joan resmungou e decidiu enrolar ― São noites especificas? Ou quer mesmo saber sobre _todas_ as noites?

Gregson crispou os lábios e empurrou a pasta para ela:

― Está tudo aqui. Boa sorte em negar os vídeos.

Joan franziu o cenho e abriu a pasta. Ali estavam os arquivos do caso envolvendo ela como culpada. Havia imagens de câmeras de vídeo da rua e os detalhes do testemunho de Sara Volkner, de 53 anos, e Marllo Javier de 37 anos. Ambos confirmando a mulher asiática de pele morena e cabelos negros em lugares suspeitos, como a porta da casa de Hector Holloway e a rua onde Jeremy Veiga morava, ambos a reconhecendo como Joan Watson. As imagens tiradas dos vídeos a mostravam de costas, atravessando a rua em direção à casa de Veiga dois dias antes de o encontrarem morto.

Só tinha um problema: a mulher nas imagens dos vídeos não era ela. Era uma verdade bem clara. A mulher era um pouco mais magra e um pouco mais alta, e Joan sabia que até o Capitão Gregson veria isso sem ajuda. Imediatamente ergueu a cabeça, pronta para contestar.

― Como pode ver ― Bell interrompeu inclinando-se para apontar algo no arquivo ― Essa é você nas imagens.

Mas Bell não estava apontando para alguma imagem, na verdade apontava para uma frase feita à mão bem abaixo de uma delas.

" _Atue. Precisamos de tempo!"_

Ela releu aquela frase duas vezes, só para ter certeza de que seus olhos não a estavam traindo. Então subitamente fechou a pasta e os fitou.

― Quero um advogado.

― Como? ― Bell se surpreendeu.

― Não vou falar mais nada sem um advogado ― Joan repetiu pausadamente para que ele compreendesse.

Um advogado sempre demorava a chegar, pelo menos era assim sempre que alguém pedia um. Com sorte ela conseguiria entrar em contato com Joshua, avisando-o de que algo estava errado... de novo.

― Podem tirar essas algemas? ― acrescentou ao se lembrar que ainda estava presa.

― Não ― o Capitão negou sem hesitar ― Precisamos mantê-la aqui dentro. Holloway pode tentar impedi-la de testemunhar.

Uma ruga se formou entre as sobrancelhas dela ao escutar aquilo.

― Até onde sei ele deve estar escondido em algum novo esconderijo ― retorquiu ainda sem entender.

― Pode ser, mas ele não está sozinho. Já vi criminosos _oferecerem milhões_ para conseguir se livrar de alguém.

Finalmente entendeu. Capitão Gregson estava falando da recompensa que ofereciam por sua cabeça e pela de Sherlock. Mas qual era o plano dele afinal? Mantê-la presa até que a suposta ameaça sumisse?

― Espero que não seja o meu caso ― comentou sugestivamente ― Porque a História nos mostra que muitos prédios já caíram por bem menos que um bilhão.

Esperava alguma reação de Gregson ou Bell ao seu favor quando a porta foi aberta subitamente. O queixo de Joan quase caiu com a visão ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu todo o sangue fugir de seu rosto. Fitou o homem loiro começando a ficar apavorada como futuro que ele trazia consigo.

― Forllet?

― Senhora Holmes, sinto muito pela demora. Não imaginei que começariam sem mim ― ele lançou um olhar duro aos outros dois ― Quero alguns minutos a sós com minha cliente.

Por um breve momento Joan sentiu seu coração parar, o ar a sufocando aos poucos. Forllet estar ali, revelando a si mesmo, não era um bom sinal.

Capitão Gregson se levantou, olhando-o desconfiado.

― Quem é você?

― Meu nome é Albert Forllet, sou advogado da senhora Holmes.

― Senhora Holmes? ― questionaram em uníssono.

― Quero que a soltem ― Forllet exigiu.

― Mas ela está-

― Não está ― Forllet cortou em tom letal ― Ela não ficará aqui até que me apresentem provas concretas que sustentem alguma acusação.

― Forllet? ― ela tentou chama-lo novamente.

― Não se preocupe, o seu marido já está a caminho. Vamos resolver isso.

― O quê?

Ele a ignorou.

― Agora quero ter aquela conversa particular com minha cliente.

― As provas estão na pasta ― Gregson interviu.

― Já olhei aquilo, não passam de informações soltas e imagens banais. Onde estão os vídeos originais e as gravações das testemunhas? Suponho que tenha gravações, certo? Sem isso não pode prendê-la.

Capitão Gregson respirou fundo e pegou a pasta de volta, parecendo irritado.

― Mas posso mantê-la aqui.

― Solte as algemas ― Forllet exigiu novamente, dessa vez em um tom mais grave.

Bell suspirou e deu de ombros, levantando-se para finalmente liberar Joan das algemas.

― Podemos conversar em outro lugar que não seja um lugar para suspeitos em potencial? ― Forllet pediu erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Capitão Gregson concordou e pediu que o seguissem. Joan imaginou se o Capitão tinha alguma ideia do que ia acontecer ao escolher um andar vazio para tratar daquela fase do caso. Ainda havia alguns policiais vagueando pelo andar, mas em quantidades significantemente menores. Ainda sim, Joan achava que a chance do prédio ser explodido ou invadido deveria ser considerada com seriedade.

O primeiro que viu ao sair da sala foi Sherlock, estava completamente ereto sobre os dois pés como quando ficava em alerta. Ele ergueu os olhos assim que ouviu a porta ser aberta e lançou um olhar indecifrável a ela. Joan se limitou a respirar fundo novamente, tentando controlar os próprios batimentos cardíacos, mas o olhar de Sherlock lhe causava agonia. Estava mais do que claro que ele não confiava mais nela, que Joan havia ultrapassado um limite na parceira deles, parceria já frágil e quase inexistente para ambos.

Abraçou a si mesma e parou no meio do corredor. Sentia todo seu corpo pulsar, como se seu coração estivesse batendo tão forte a ponto de senti-lo em todo lugar. De repente estava com medo... de tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo. Era uma mistura de sentimentos bem rara em sua vida, mas que odiava. Uma raiva que crescia cada vez que imaginava os motivos de tantos problemas ou quando se lembrava das coisas que fizera de errado, um medo irracional que a consumia toda vez que imaginava seus planos falhando.

Naquele momento Joan só queria chorar.

― Tudo bem? ― Sherlock questionou se aproximando.

Ela o fitou, temerosa. O que ele estava pensando agora?

― Parece que tenho muito a contar, não é?

Sabia que não passavam de palavras soltas. Não teria tempo de contar muita coisa.

― Parece que suas mentiras saíram do controle ― ele corrigiu sério, afastando-se em seguida.

O telefone de Forllet começou a tocar e Joan engoliu aquela vontade de chorar. Só duas pessoas poderiam ligar naquela hora e tinha certeza que não era Morland.

― Fique calmo senhor Holmes, está tudo sobre controle. Estamos um andar acima ― ele respondeu ao atender.

Instintivamente fechou os olhos e começou a rezar para qualquer deus ou anjo que a ouvisse. Pedindo ajuda. Não estava preparada para representar aquele papel. Era mais do que sustentar uma mentira, tratava-se de levar adiante algo que parecia simples, mas que era arriscado demais para conter erros.

― _Seu sobrenome é mesmo Holmes? ― perguntou ainda sem acreditar._

 _Joshua riu suavemente e abriu a caixinha de veludo._

― _A família de Morland não é única no mundo senhora Holmes ― garantiu enquanto pegava a aliança dourada e encaixava no dedo anelar dela._

Abriu os olhos e encontrou os olhos azuis de Sherlock a fitando, mesclados em desconfiança e confusão. Resmungou em um tom inaudível. E se tudo desse errado? E se eles simplesmente não acreditassem?

― Não devia ter avisado a ele ― disse a Forllet lembrando que se não estivesse ali, presa à policia, seguiriam o plano original onde havia mais tempo para se preparar.

Forllet a fitou com descrença.

― Provavelmente sabe que não sou o informante, senhora Holmes.

Era irritante a maneira insistente dele de sempre a chamar assim, mais irritante do que isso só o fato de Moriarty ser a tal informante.

Continuou seguindo o Capitão como os outros até entrarem uma sala ampla que devia servir para reuniões, então ela esfregou o rosto de modo cansado e deixou o corpo bater contra a parede.

― Não se preocupe tanto ― Forllet sussurrou.

Ele sabia que ela não queria nada daquilo, que não queria levar adiante o maldito plano B.

 _Esse plano é arriscado demais... arriscado demais._

― Joan.

Virou-se imediatamente para a porta. Lá estava ele, Joshua, com a mesma aparência e mesmo terno caro que conhecia, mas com uma expressão completamente nova. Afinal, ele também tinha que cumprir um papel. Talvez fosse inconsciente, mas Joshua parecia mesmo um Holmes, incluindo o olhar superior. Um típico bilionário que não queria dar explicações a ninguém.

Só que ninguém o conhecia.

― Calma aí ― impediu Bell.

― Não pode me impedir de ver minha esposa ― Joshua devolveu com um olhar letal.

Bell arregalou ligeiramente os olhos e lançou um olhar confuso a Sherlock antes de pedir:

― Algum documento?

Joshua revirou os olhos, retirou a carteira do bolso interno e entregou.

― Joshua Holmes ― o Detetive comprovou ainda surpreso ― E companhia ― acrescentou ao ver os seguranças particulares.

― Eu cuido da minha segurança.

― E o da sua esposa?

― Por isso estou aqui. Vamos para casa Joan.

― O quê? Espera ― Capitão Gregson interviu realmente irritado ― Será que ninguém lembra que eu ainda não a liberei?

― Não a liberou? ― Joshua retorquiu entre dentes ― Não tem que liberar nada Capitão, porque não tem provas suficientes para fazer nada.

― Por favor senhor Holmes...

― Não. Já perdi muito tempo aqui e Joan também ― Joshua acrescentou, puxando-a pela mão.

― Vocês não são casados de verdade ― anunciou Sherlock, fazendo-os parar.

Joshua forçou um sorriso orgulhoso e lançou um olhar significativo para Forllet, então respondeu:

― Se quiser, podemos discutir a veracidade de um casamento mais tarde senhor Holmes. Mas o _meu_ casamento não é da sua conta, obviamente.

― Então alguém me deve explicações, não é Watson? ― Sherlock impediu novamente ― Casar assim e não dizer a ninguém...

― Não devemos nada a você ― Joshua cortou.

― Importa-se de deixa-la falar?

― Sim, não a quero perto de você ou dos seus colegas.

― Somos parceiros e com certeza não inclui você na conversa.

Joan engoliu em seco, temendo que um briga feia se iniciasse ali. Joshua podia não ser incondicionalmente apaixonado por ela, mas nutria uma raiva pelo filho do chefe desde o momento que soubera de sua existência.

― Não vai haver conversa nenhuma ― Forllet se intrometeu ao se aproximar de Sherlock ― Você nem deveria estar aqui já que teve um relacionamento com ela.

― Relacionamento? ― Joshua ficou sério.

― Eles dormiram juntos.

 _Ah seu grande filho da..._

Seu braço foi puxado bruscamente por Joshua e não conseguiu conter um resmungo de dor com isso. Havia um ferimento profundo ali ainda em fase de cicatrização, ele não lembrava?

― Joshua! Vai me machucar!

Ele continua a arrastando até encontrar outra sala vazia. Empurrou-a para dentro, trancou a porta e em seguida fechou as persianas.

Agora sim esconderiam os fatos.

― O que você fez Joan? ― sussurrou exasperado ― Eu avisei, não avisei? Quantas vezes avisei para não se envolver com ele? Olhe onde está agora!

― Aquele tiroteio não teve nada a ver com o que aconteceu ― Joan sussurrou em resposta ― E Sherlock não me acusou de nada! Não é culpa dele eu estar aqui.

Joshua fechou os punhos, irritado.

― Ainda não entendeu que tudo até agora é culpa dele? E se Holloway descobrir? O que fará com Sherlock quando descobrir que vocês transaram?

― Eu sei... eu sei.

Finalmente deixou que as lágrimas caíssem. Havia colocado Sherlock em perigo, à mercê da loucura de Holloway... por amor. Bêbada ou não, jamais dormiria com Sherlock sem isso.

Joshua respirou fundo, parecendo sobrecarregado.

― O que faremos? Como seguiremos o único plano firme que temos se estamos cegos? Não como saber se isso já chegou a Holloway, se ele está planejando alguma coisa...

― A prioridade ainda é Sherlock...

― Dane-se ele! ― Joshua gritou a assustando ― O que importa agora é o que pode estar acontecendo!

― Joshua...

― Não Joan ― ele cortou, mais calmo ― Isso vai além dele. Eles encontraram sua irmã.

Joan paralisou, seu cenho franzindo o tanto quanto possível.

― Como é? ― questionou completamente confusa ― Que irmã?

Viu Joshua engolir em seco e o forçou a encará-la, exigindo:

― Do que você está falando Joshua? Que irmã?

― A filha que seu pai teve com outra mulher.

Joan praticamente sentiu sua própria temperatura caindo, a sensação terrível do chão sumindo embaixo dos seus pés. Ela tinha uma irmã? Uma irmã de sangue?

― Descobrimos sobre ela um pouco depois de Holloway ― Joshua esclareceu com cautela ― Chama-se Lin Wen. Um pouco mais nova que você e na visão dele... um pouco parecida também.

A mente de Joan clareou, finalmente estava entendendo alguma coisa.

― É ela? É ela que está naquelas imagens que estão sendo usadas contra mim?

― Sim, mas ela garantiu que não está do lado dele.

― Então que estava fazendo lá? Como sabia onde ele morava?

― Não sei, mas Wen está vindo para esclarecer tudo. Por favor, fique calma.

Joan sentiu seu controle se despedaçando com tanta força, que por um momento pensou que mataria Joshua ali mesmo.

― Ficar calma? ― exclamou furiosa ― Eu sai do meu apartamento algemada, acusada de ser cumplice de um louco que está transformando tudo em um inferno. Ele tentou me envenenar, me cortou e por causa dele fui baleada, isso nem é tudo. Estou sendo mantida aqui sem prova nenhuma só porque alguém avaliou minha cabeça em meio milhão de reais, acabei de descobrir que tenho uma irmã e que de alguma forma ela está envolvida nisso. E o motivo nisso tudo? Ah, não sei. Posso estar passando por tudo isso por motivo nenhum, quem sabe? ― ela tremeu, descontrolada e o empurrou com força ― Holloway é louco e você quer que eu fique _calma_? Eu estou cansada de ter calma!

Joshua quase se desequilibrou, mas agora seu olhar estava tão furioso quanto o dela.

― Estou tentando, okay? ― gritou ― Estamos tentando de tudo para ajudar você Joan, mas isso não se trata mais de apenas loucura. Não é mais entre você, Sherlock e Holloway! Há muito mais pessoas envolvidas, muitas vidas sendo ameaçadas! Não sabemos mais da metade de tudo o que está acontecendo. Quer resolver as coisas corretamente ou quer ser rápida? Porque se quer ser rápida vai lá e se entrega a Holloway, aparentemente é só você que ele quer!

Joshua estava um pouco ofegante quando terminou e demorou mais que o necessário para compreender o que tinha acabado de falar. Mas era tarde demais, Joan já estava decidida quando, subitamente, levantou-se e saiu da sala. Joshua segurou seu braço novamente, parando-a no meio do corredor.

― O que pensa que vai fazer?

― Acabar logo com isso.

Ela tentou se soltar, mas o aperto dele estava bem firme.

― Não, você precisa se sentar e respirar fundo. Está completamente descontrolada!

― E do que isso importa? ― Joan questionou furiosa, tentando empurrá-lo novamente ― Essa é a _minha_ vida e você não vai tomar decisões por mim.

Logo Sherlock estava ao seu lado, tentando afastá-la de Joshua.

― Solte-a imediatamente ― exigiu entre dentes.

― Você ― Joshua rosnou agarrando-o pela blusa ― A culpa é toda sua! ― então lançou o punho para trás e em seguido golpeou Sherlock com toda força que conseguiu.

― Sherlock! ― Joan correu até o parceiro e ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, notando a desorientação e o sangue escorrendo de sua boca. Estava pronta para rebater Joshua quando uma voz desconhecida interrompeu.

― É um momento ruim?

Levantou a cabeça e a viu, tinha quase os mesmos olhos puxados e os cabelos mais claros, sua mais nova irmã. Lin Wen.


	22. Lin Wen

**Capítulo 22 - Lin Wen**

O olhar de Sherlock estava fixo nela novamente, dessa vez mais preocupado que magoado. Joan achou que receberia mais um sermão envolvendo confiança, segredos e parceria, mas ao que parece o soco de Joshua mudou o rumo de algumas conversas e aumentou a tensão no andar quase vazio do Departamento de Polícia de Nova York. Estavam de volta a primeira sala, dessa vez Detetive Bell estava de prontidão de um lado dela e do outro estava Sherlock, silencioso, controlando-se para não devolver o soco. Capitão Gregson estava sentado, o semblante cansado, seu olhar indo de Sherlock a Joshua em poucos segundos. Este último estava a uma distancia segura, quase lado a lado com seus seguranças.

Todos temiam uma nova confusão, uma nova briga. Então quando Joshua subitamente se aproximou de Joan, todos - em exceção dela – se moveram para impedi-lo.

― Se me tocar novamente vai levar mais um soco ― Joshua ameaçou Sherlock entre dentes.

― Não chegue perto dela ― Sherlock devolveu no mesmo tom.

― Fiquem calmos ― Capitão Gregson pediu pela segunda vez ― Ou prenderei os dois.

― Alguém tem que ajuda-la. Carver vá buscar o kit de primeiros-socorros ― Joshua anunciou, fazendo um de seus seguranças sair apressado. Em seguida ele passou por Sherlock e puxou a cadeira para sentar ao lado de Joan. ― Você está sangrando.

Joan lhe lançou um olhar confuso e em seguida fitou o próprio braço. Finalmente o seu curativo estava saindo e seus pontos se abrindo, fazendo um pouco de sangue começar a manchar seu casaco.

― Droga ― imediatamente tirou o casaco e encarou o ferimento. Estava certa.

O segurança voltou com o kit e entregou a Joshua, que logo tratou de começar a limpar o sangue.

― Isso foi minha culpa.

― Você não tem culpa se não lembrou ― Joan reconfortou sincera.

― Mas eu devia ter lembrado.

― Posso ajudar? ― questionou Lin, aproximando-se.

Joan a fitou. Estava consideravelmente mais calma e não sentia mais vontade de asfixiar todos que via. Então, naquele momento, sentiu compaixão. Lin era sua irmã e sabia que esse era o motivo dela estar tão envolvida em seus problemas. Ainda não sabia nada sobre ela ou o que a levou até a casa de Holloway ou de Veiga, mas precisava entender antes de surtar novamente e acusa-la de forma tão direta e absurda, como queria fazer assim que a viu pela primeira vez.

― Desculpe por essa confusão ― pediu forçando um sorriso ― Acho que você deve estar um pouco perdida.

― Acho que eu devo desculpas, aparentemente sou o motivo de alguns de seus problemas ― Lin retorquiu se ajoelhando ao lado dela e olhando o ferimento ― Não parece tão ruim, estava cicatrizando.

― Posso perguntar o seu nome? ― questionou Bell de modo sugestivo.

Lin olhou para Joan, indecisa sobre o que dizer.

― Essa é Lin Wen ― Joan respondeu sem hesitar ― Minha irmã.

A surpresa foi coletiva, assim como os olhos arregalados, mas ninguém ousou contestar. Estava claro que não sabiam de muita coisa, então não havia motivos para questionar o que ainda desconheciam.

― Você é a mulher nas imagens ― Sherlock concluiu rapidamente.

Lin confirmou, pouco à vontade.

― Está trabalhando com Holloway? ― Bell quis saber.

― Não, não, eu... ― Lin gaguejou ― Achei que Holloway me ajudaria a encontrar Joan, ele disse que ajudaria.

― E você acreditou? ― Sherlock questionou descrente.

― Eu já estava procurando Joan quando o encontrei, descobri onde ela morava logo que se mudou para um apartamento e na maioria das vezes vi Holloway saindo de lá ― Lin deu de ombros ― Quando conversamos ele mostrou algumas fotos, não vi motivo para não acreditar.

― Espera ― Joan interrompeu ― Disse que ele saia do meu apartamento com frequência?

― Muita frequência.

― Tem certeza que era meu?

― Vi quando mudou suas coisas para lá e perguntei do porteiro ― Lin esclareceu com sinceridade ― Tive que perguntar depois de um tempo. Fiquei confusa porque me disseram que você morava com o consultor, mas começou a dormir em outros lugares...

― Você me seguiu? ― Joan interrompeu novamente, começando a se irritar.

― Não... sim, desculpa. No inicio sim, depois achei melhor falar com sua mãe.

― Falou com minha mãe?

― Ela... foi compreensiva e decidiu que era melhor eu conversar com você... com calma.

― E como acabou tão envolvida com Holloway a ponto de ir a casa dele? ― Capitão Gregson quis saber.

― Eu... ― Lin engoliu em seco ― Ele me contou que alguém estava tentando matar Joan. Quando me pediu ajuda disse que o parceiro tinha acabado de morrer e...

― Isso foi há semanas Lin ― Joshua comentou surpreso.

― Não fiz nada, eu juro! ― Lin se apressou em acrescentar ― Só comecei a acreditar nele quando Joan foi parar no hospital por envenenamento. Ainda sim tudo o que ele me pediu foi para vigiar a casa enquanto estivesse fora.

― Foi ele que me envenenou! ― Joan exclamou.

― Eu sei. Comecei a desconfiar quando encontrei umas plantas estranhas no quarto dele. Então o segui um dia ― Lin gesticulou agitada ― Vi você no meio daquele tiroteio e não sabia o que fazer! Não sabia o que estava acontecendo! De repente tinha um homem em cima de você e... você estava sangrando... me desculpe. Não sabia como ajudar...

Joan arregalou os olhos.

― Você estava lá?

― Que tiroteio? ― Sherlock questionou.

― Contou algo para minha mãe? ― Joan perguntou a Lin, ignorando-o.

― Claro que não. Você está bem? Parece pálida...

Joan a ignorou também. Não eram problemas tão graves, mas era um número maior do que esperava. Não conhecia Lin e ainda não havia pesquisado qualquer coisa sobre ela, mas não imaginava que o fato de ser sua _meia-irmã_ era uma mentira ou mesmo uma jogada de Holloway. Joan sabia o suficiente do seu pai biológico para não descartar a possibilidade de existir outra família, mas não queria e nem iria atrás de explicações agora.

Mas ainda estava preocupada, não por Lin ser sua suposta irmã, mas por alguém inocente estar tão envolvido em um problema que deveria ser só seu e, querendo ou não, de Sherlock. Encarou-a decidida.

― Quero que vá embora.

― Como? ― Lin se surpreendeu

― Já está envolvida demais nisso Lin ― acrescentou Joan ― Não vai demorar muito para Holloway tentar algo contra você, então vai embora. Esconda-se.

― Mas Joan...

― Não vou discutir, mas agradeceria muito se você fosse de bom grado.

Lin respirou fundo, tentando conter alguma irritação antes de pedir.

― Podemos conversar? Em particular.

Joan hesitou. Era o que queria, era um motivo para ficar longe de Sherlock e ainda esquecer o quanto se sentia mal por esse casamento com Joshua, mas ainda temia ficar a sós com Lin e descobrir coisas que não queria por enquanto.

― Pode ir ― insistiu Joshua ― Eu quero falar com o Capitão Gregson, explicar algumas coisas.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar significativo e recebeu um olhar repreensor como resposta. Só então concordou.

― Tudo bem.

Mais uma vez ela saiu da sala, dessa vez não estava sendo forçada ou se sentindo furiosa, mas sendo acompanhada por Lin. Caminhou lentamente até a sala no fim do corredor, passando por único policial no processo.

― Seja o que for, seja rápida ― pediu sem rodeios ao fechar a porta.

― Não posso ir embora.

Joan suspirou de forma cansada e cruzou os braços. É, também já esperava por isso.

― E vai me contar o motivo?

Lin nem hesitou em ser sincera:

― Porque Sherlock não é o alvo.

A consultora paralisou. Era uma frase simples com uma verdade não muito surpreendente, mas a convicção na voz de Lin a surpreendeu. Sempre achara que fosse o verdadeiro alvo de Holloway, era impossível ele amá-la tanto quanto dizia e ainda sim ataca-la tanto só para fazer Sherlock se sentir mal. Era um plano arriscado e sem sentido, Holloway era louco, mas não fazia nada sem motivo. A única situação que a fazia pensar o contrário e considerar as possibilidades de realmente não ser um alvo, resumia-se ao dia do tiroteio. Era uma bela e indispensável chance de mata-la e provavelmente Joan nem saberia de quem partira o tiro, mesmo assim Holloway a defendeu. Entretanto, Lin tinha certeza do que falava.

Isso a confundia.

― Por que acha isso?

― Porque não há nenhum grupo bilionário tentando matá-lo.

Joan ofegou ligeiramente surpresa.

― Por que Holloway faria isso? Por que não criou ameaças com o próprio nome?

― Ele queria ocupar você, disse eu tenho certeza ― Lin garantiu com firmeza ― Você achou que havia outro perigo além de Holloway e manteve todo o segredo para sio. Praticamente se dividiu em duas para manter Sherlock fora disso.

― Então ele só quer me manter ocupada demais? ― questionou Joan descruzando os braços ― Isso não faz sentindo Lin.

― Não posso confirmar nada, só estou dizendo o que ouvi.

― E sobre o parceiro dele? Jeremy Veiga. Ouviu algo?

― Só ouvi eles conversando com uma mulher... acho que são um casal.

― Que mulher? ― Joan questionou franzindo o cenho.

― Não sei, nunca a vi. Mas ela só aparece quando Veiga aparece.

― Nenhum nome?

Joan bufou. Sentia-se no meio de um deserto tentando usar um celular mesmo sem ter sinal para tanto. Havia um livro de informações na sua cabeça, mas nada fazia sentido.

A porta abriu em um rompante.

― Podemos ir para casa Joan ― Joshua revelou ― Conversei com o Capitão e garanti sua segurança.

Ela não questionou ou fez perguntas sobre o que _realmente_ Joshua havia contado a Gregson, mas tinha algumas correções a fazer.

― Quero voltar ao meu apartamento e conversar com Lin, será que posso?

― Claro ― Joshua deu de ombros ― Os seguranças vão com você.

― Tudo bem pra você Lin?

― Sim, sem problemas ― Lin concordou.

Joan continuou a observando. Acabara de descobrir que todo o seu plano fora em vão, não havia nenhum ex-sócio de Morland tentando matar Sherlock, mesmo assim ainda há um bilhão de dólares sobrevoando sua cabeça e a do parceiro, transformando-os em alvos de qualquer pessoa consciente capaz de matar. Se era Holloway o responsável por tudo, absolutamente tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida... Joan só podia prometer que o mataria assim que visse a chance. Aquela parte sentimental, sempre tão notada por Sherlock, estava se tornando a origem de um sofrimento maior do que ela poderia suportar e isso era mais do que um problema. Seus sentimentos e sua forma de lidar com eventos eram o que a separava da pior pessoa que Sherlock um dia foi e se os dois caíssem, não haveria volta.

 _Eu não sei o que eu faria e nem o que sou sem você. Por favor, fique._

As palavras dele ecoaram em sua mente, palavras antigas que nunca perderam o significado. Tinha plena consciência de que o parceiro estava em uma sala bem próxima construindo teorias sobre o que estava acontecendo e descartando-as logo em seguida. Sherlock estava preocupado, sentia-se inútil e incapaz de qualquer outra coisa senão pensar nas possibilidades do que estava acontecendo, Joan sabia disso e sabia que isso o estava enlouquecendo. Ela não estava lá para ajudá-lo, nem para dar fim em seus sentimentos depreciativos.

Culpava-se por isso.

 _Eu não vou abandonar você Sherlock_. Foi o que dissera a ele momentos antes de se mudar do Sobrado pela primeira vez, antes de Holloway aparecer. Sentiu o coração doer com a lembrança e a culpa lhe acertar com mais força. Estava tão interessada em salvá-lo de possíveis perigos que não lembrou que Sherlock poderia ser um perigo a si mesmo e Joan estava – mesmo que lentamente – o abandonando, como prometera nunca fazer. Então soube que dentre muitas decisões havia tantas erradas que continuar sendo um cofre de segredos simplesmente não fazia mais sentido.

Só que Joan não imaginou que não teria tempo para reparar seus erros.


	23. Mudança de prioridade

**Capítulo 23 - Mudança de prioridade**

Joan queria poder colocar um outdoor luminoso na rua com um "Bom dia!" escrito em letras bem grandes e chamativas. Sentia vontade de ligar para Kitty e alimentar aquela alegria. Acordara de muito bom humor, em seu celular não havia ligações ou mensagens, ninguém tentara entrar em contato com algum problema a ser resolvido e até o almoço, nada havia interferido na sua rara e tão desejada felicidade.

Suas conversas com Lin serviram como uma bela e bem-vinda fuga. Claro que inicialmente elas colocaram as cartas na mesa e Joan a fez contar, detalhe por detalhe, tudo o que sabia – pelo menos duas vezes. Não era muito. Jeremy Veiga estava vivo usando um outro nome, Holloway entrava em seu apartamento quando quisesse e a espionava há mais tempo do que ela achava, havia mais gente envolvida – uma mulher possivelmente – e claro, não podia esquecer da certeza de que era um alvo. Eram pontos bem inesquecíveis.

Mas eram poucos. E Joan não se importou nenhum um pouco em procurar conhecer mais quem estava lhe dando essas informações. Lin Wen caíra na sua vida com uma bela bagagem e uma cota de lembranças que a tornava uma interessante testemunha, mas além disso era sua irmã, compartilhavam o mesmo pai. Não faria mal conhece-la se ela já estava envolvida. Não é?

Quando a campainha tocou, um pouco daquela confiança vacilou. Mas apenas respirou fundo e foi abrir a porta. Fosse quem fosse mandaria embora, merecia um dia de paz. Ao menos um dia.

― Lin?

Sua mais nova irmã e responsável pelo seu mais recente problema, estava parada à porta como uma estátua, pálida e de olhos vidrados.

― O que aconteceu? Por que está nesse estado? ― Joan perguntou a puxando para dentro.

― Eu... só vim me desculpar ― Lin respondeu com dificuldade.

― Desculpar pelo o quê?

― Por tudo o que causei nesses últimos dias.

― Por Deus, isso não é necessário ― Joan esclareceu, fazendo-a sentar no sofá ― Fique aqui e tente ficar calma. Vou buscar água pra você.

Joan a deixou sentada e se apressou até a geladeira, mais nervosa que o normal. Por que Lin estava naquele estado? Toda aquela reação não deveria ser só pelo pedido de desculpa. Já haviam deixado isso para trás logo nas primeiras conversas.

― Pronto ― entregou o copo com água a ela ― Bebe, respira fundo e me diz o que deixou você assim.

Lin obedeceu e em seguida deixou o copo sobre a mesinha.

― Quase bati o carro.

― Como? ― Joan se assustou ― Onde?

― Aqui perto. Eu estava pensando naquele dia na delegacia e nas coisas que me contou... não vi o sinal fechando. Se o outro carro não tivesse desviado...

Instintivamente Joan a abraçou, mesmo que ainda não se tratassem como irmãs ou que ao menos considerassem aquela nova realidade, compreendia como era se sentir no meio daquela confusão sem ter uma direção para seguir. Lin havia sido jogada no meio da avalanche, sem entender motivos e sem direito à fuga.

― Tudo bem Lin ― reconfortou ao voltar a fitá-la ― Realmente não há motivo para se desculpar, você nem sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Lin suspirou e apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos, em seguida tentou brincar.

― Você tem uma vida muito agitada... Esse Holloway...

― É completamente louco ― Joan garantiu com firmeza ― E logo vamos nos livrar dele.

Lin lançou um olhar hesitante a ela:

― É uma má hora para avisar que minha mãe quer conhecer você?

Joan franziu o cenho.

― Ela quer?

― Sim, mas acho...

― Não ― Joan interrompeu já se levantando, feliz por mudar de assunto ― Acho que é uma ideia ótima. Ela disse alguma data?

― Não, só escolheu o chá.

Joan riu e parou na frente do calendário sobre sua mesa. Ambos abandonando completamente Holloway e a culpa.

― Acredito que esse mês será bem mais calmo e por enquanto nenhum trabalho apareceu... Pode ser na semana que vem?

Lin se levantou e ficou ao lado dela, acompanhando as datas.

― Quanto antes melhor. Assim ela para de me perguntar como você é ou se é parecida comigo.

― Vai ser ótimo conversar com alguém que não reclame do meu mandarim o tempo todo, como minha mãe.

― Não fique tão feliz, minha mãe não é muito diferente.

― Na quarta está bom? ― Joan perguntou apontando ― Na terça eu tenho uma consulta de rotina, ou será na segunda? Eu não...

Sua voz foi sumindo à medida que sua mente clareava, mostrando-lhe uma informação que já deveria ter notado.

― Tudo bem com você? ― ouviu Lin perguntar.

Ignorou-a. virou a folha do calendário para dar uma olhada no mês de Julho e depois voltou para o mês de Agosto, revendo as datas e tentando fazer as contas mentalmente. E mesmo não tendo certeza do que estava fazendo, era o suficiente para deixar que a compreensão lhe acertasse com força.

― Ah não...

― Joan, agora você que esta pálida ― Lin comentou preocupada ― O que aconteceu?

― Estou atrasada ― Joan sussurrou sem acreditar.

― Atrasada? Tipo... atrasada mesmo? Tem certeza? Conta de novo.

― Já contei três vezes... mesmo assim, só de olhar as datas eu percebi...

― Meu Deus...

Trêmula, Joan se apoiou na mesa e tentou manter algum controle.

― Não... não. Isso não pode estar acontecendo Lin, não agora. Não pode.

― Fica calma Joan ― Lin pediu ― Vem comigo, vamos logo comprar um teste.

Joan ergueu a cabeça, decidida.

― Não. Preciso de uma certeza definitiva.

― Como quiser, mas eu dirijo.

Assim que entrou no carro de Lin, Joan respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar ou ao menos parar de tremer. Conseguindo um mínimo disso, alcançou o celular e discou o número que não parava de se repetir em sua cabeça.

Andreia atendeu no terceiro toque.

― _Joan! Oi!_

― Andreia, preciso da sua ajuda.

O carro mal havia parado no estacionamento do hospital quando Joan desceu e praticamente correu até o elevador.

― Joan! ― Lin chamou correndo até ela ― Joan, espera!

A consultora não parou e nem queria parar. Temia perder a coragem para fazer aquele exame a qualquer segundo. Mas Lin não a deixaria seguir daquele jeito.

― Joan, olha pra mim ― pediu a puxando, obrigando-a a parar ― Precisa se acalmar. Escuta, não somos muito próximas, mas confie em mim, uma criança não é o fim do mundo, nunca é.

Joan engoliu em seco, tentando não chorar.

― Você sabe tudo o que estou vivendo. Um filho agora... é loucura! Estarei expondo meu filho ao perigo!

Lin a sacudiu levemente.

― Ei, é nisso que está pensando? Ainda não entendeu que agora seu filho é prioridade? Se esse exame der positivo e você sabe que vai dar, pegue suas coisas, arrume suas malas e suma! Suma até tudo se resolver.

― Mas e o pai?

― Fala com ele. Ou ele vai junto ou você vai sem ele.

Joan hesitou, considerando as possibilidades. Poderia fazer isso? Poderia ir embora depois de tudo o que fez? Poderia abandonar tudo no meio dessa confusão? Seu plano pessoal era livrar Sherlock do perigo, livrar-se de Holloway e então partir a procura de paz, esse plano estava se dissolvendo naquele momento. Ou poderia continuar? Poderia se arriscar?

Sorriu para Lin suavemente ao perceber que a resposta para a maioria daquelas perguntas era um tímido _sim_. Mesmo que estivesse grávida... não era uma doença, nem uma fatalidade. Daria um jeito. Sempre dava um jeito.

― Obrigada Lin.

Só restava ficar calma agora, não poderia criar um desespero em cima de algo que nem tinha certeza ainda. Não ia ser tão difícil, não é?

A ideia de ficar calma morreu assim que entrou no consultório de Andreia. Os olhos da amiga estavam ansiosos e isso, unindo ao nervosismo que o lugar já lhe proporcionava, contaminou-a de uma forma avassaladora.

Por isso fazer todos os exames que lhe dariam uma certeza absoluta foi mais difícil do que imaginou. Não queria fazer e tremia sempre que Andreia chamava seu nome, mas não era negligência, estava apenas com medo.

― Joan, fique calma ― Andreia pediu com o envelope em mãos.

― Parem de me pedir isso! ― Joan exclamou irritada.

Andreia trocou um olhar preocupado com Lin e continuou:

― Vou deixar que abra. Mas tem certeza que não quer-

― Me dê logo esse exame ― Joan se apressou, inclinando-se para frente e pegando o envelope das mãos da médica.

Respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes até conseguir a coragem necessária para abri-lo, mas o papel parecia cada vez mais pesado em suas mãos. Automaticamente tentou imaginar se desse negativo, se todo o nervosismo fosse em vão... como se sentiria?

 _Abra Watson!_

Em segundos o envelope já estava reduzido a pedaços de papel amassados. Suas mãos tremiam violentamente, dificultando seu simples trabalho em abrir o resultado do exame.

Então paralisou.

— Qual o resultado? — Andreia perguntou ansiosa.

Sentiu os olhos sobre ela, Andreia inclinando-se para frente em um ato ansioso e Lin se inclinando para mais perto dela, tentando espiar o resultado. Mas Joan não conseguia se mover e ainda de olhos arregalados, releu aquela única palavra pelo o que seria a terceira ou quarta vez.

Positivo.

Deixou a cabeça pender para baixo, escondendo o rosto com as mãos, suprimindo uma enorme vontade de gritar, mas deixando as lágrimas escaparem livremente.

E com isso Andreia e Lin já sabiam o resultado.

Estava grávida. Joan Watson estava grávida.

Mas Joan não conseguia sorrir, não conseguia fazer nada além de paralisar com a notícia. Entretanto sua mente estava a mil, não era uma certeza qualquer. Não era simplesmente um filho. Havia uma carga enorme vindo com este e ela não sabia o que fazer com o que estava recebendo.

Em muitos meses ela havia dormido apenas com uma pessoa e apenas uma. Justamente ele. Então sua mente ainda estava tentando processar o fato de que estava _mesmo_ grávida de Sherlock Holmes.

— Ai meu Deus...

Justo de Sherlock Holmes! Ainda estava tentando superar aquela "paixão platônica" que sentia por ele. Estava falhando miseravelmente? Sim! Mas com o tempo isso passaria, com a distância isso diminuiria, conseguiria ignorar! Mas e agora? Como ignorar uma criança? Impossível.

— Droga! — praguejou deixando o papel cair e apoiando a cabeça sobre as mãos — O que eu vou fazer?

— Não está pensando em... abandonar essa criança, não é Joan? — Andreia questionou assustada enquanto pegava o papel.

Joan se levantou subitamente e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

— Não! Claro que não — negou veementemente — Mas...

Como completar? O que fazer? Como superar o fato de que estava grávida do seu melhor amigo que praticamente horrorizava o fato de ter filhos ou uma família?

— O problema é o pai — Lin concluiu acompanhando o andar desolado da irmã.

Joan assentiu rapidamente e respirou fundo, tentando engolir a enorme vontade de se encolher e chorar pelo resto do dia.

Andreia abraçou a amiga e em seguida a acompanhou para sentar novamente na cadeira.

— Beba e se acalme — pediu entregando um copo d'agua à outra.

Joan se forçou a engolir toda a água e abandonou o copo sobre a mesa, lamentando cada vez mais sua sorte ou a completa ausência dela. Ter filhos seria ótimo, criar uma família... Isso nunca saiu daquilo que desejava em sua vida. Mas não poderia ser em um momento pior e em uma relação mais confusa.

— Quando quiser, pode me contar o que te preocupa tanto — informou Andreia lhe lançando um sorriso reconfortante — Prometo que ajudarei no que for possível.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas e virou-se para a loira para pronunciar o nome de uma única pessoa.

— Sherlock Holmes.

Andreia tentou não ficar boquiaberta. O que ouviu bastava para explicar toda a situação e até lhe dizia o que mais poderia vim a acontecer.

— Deus... Joan! Como deixou isso acontecer?

— Certa noite acabamos ficando bêbados sem saber e... aconteceu! — Joan explicou nervosa — Eu não estranhei quando o ciclo atrasou, porque já estava atrasado antes. Mas está acontecendo tantas coisas esses dias... eu ignorei... não parei para pensar no que podia acontecer... droga! Eu nem me lembro direito daquele dia!

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, calma. Tenho certeza que Holmes não vai negar o próprio filho.

Joan quase riu. Lembrava-se bem do dia em que acordara ao lado dele, as conclusões que a acertavam enquanto escutava-o dizer que não ela não devia se preocupar, pois não queria nada sério. Naquele dia só conseguia pensar que não poderia esperar nada mais de Sherlock Holmes, que não poderia esperar muito de um homem que queria deixar o próprio filho com uma assistente social.

— Eu não tenho certeza de mais nada, Sherlock é tão imprevisível... mas ele nunca quis filhos Andreia, nem uma família. Na verdade, ele abomina até a ideia de ter um relacionamento mais sério com alguém. Ele nem voltou a ver Arthur.

— E se você tentar esconder? — Andreia lançou subitamente.

— Não sei... Sherlock é esperto demais, vai notar alguma diferença. Ele nota diferenças até quando eu transo!

Andreia deu de ombros e depositou todos os exames sobre a mesa, então olhou para Lin.

― Tem filhos senhorita Wen?

Lin negou veementemente, ainda um pouco atônita.

― Não, mas acompanhei a gravidez de uma amiga bem de perto.

― Certo Joan, estou vendo que você deve estar com um pouco mais de um mês de gestação, vamos confirmar isso com a ultrassonografia. Não sei se há como notar algo tão recente... Senhorita Wen, o que acha? Conseguia notar algo na sua amiga?

― Nos primeiros meses não, ela nem tinha sintomas. Mas acho que isso é o bastante para nós.

― Como assim? ― Joan questionou sem entender.

― Lembra o que eu disse no estacionamento? Converse com o pai, arrume suas coisas e vá embora, com ou sem ele ― Lin lembrou com veemência ― Ainda é válido.

― Acho um bom plano ― Andreia concordou sem hesitar ― Precisa sair dessa loucura com Holloway, você é forte e saudável Joan, mas não é mais uma adolescente. Precisa ter alguns cuidados.

Joan respirou fundo tentando lembrar o que estava pensando antes de abrir aquele exame. Disse a si mesma que uma criança não era uma doença, não era uma fatalidade e como Lin disse, também não era o fim do mundo. E precisava parar de agir como se fosse o contrário, precisava parar de complicar e colocar obstáculos em tudo.

Sentiu que a vida estava lhe abrindo uma porta para um escuro desconhecido quando seu celular tocou. Era uma mensagem de Sherlock.

" _Preciso falar com você."_

Joan engoliu em seco, esquecendo completamente que não estava sozinha. Nunca vira Sherlock escrever uma mensagem tão completa, sem qualquer abreviação.

Mas a era a sua última chance e ela engoliria o medo para tentar fazer o certo.


	24. Preciso falar com você

**Capítulo 24 - Preciso falar com você**

Fitou Clyde sem realmente prestar atenção, a pequena tartaruga estava em cima de suas pernas comendo um pedaço de alface, mas a mente de Joan estava bem longe dali, presa a infinitas possibilidades de resultados que aquela conversa ganhara.

Sherlock estava atrasado. Marcara com ela no Sobrado, mas avisara que teria que sair por alguns minutos para resolver algo com Alfredo. Quase uma hora havia se passado e ela já estava considerando a possibilidade de sutilmente ir embora. Mas usufruindo do seu melhor lado insistente, permaneceu ali imóvel tentando não pensar nos piores resultados daquela conversa.

Havia um bilhete em sua mão, muito bem dobrado. Enquanto se aproximava do Sobrado lhe surgiu a ideia de que, de fato, Sherlock também estava sempre na visão de Holloway. Pouco importava os policiais na porta se havia escutas eletrônicas ali dentro, duvidava que Sherlock estivesse ignorante a elas – considerando sua habilidade singular de ter os olhos de uma águia, mas não custava garantir. Só por precaução. Tudo seria mais fácil se Holloway não soubesse de sua gravidez.

― Desculpe o atraso Watson ― ela se sobressaltou assustada, nem ouviu a porta ser aberta ― Alfredo estava eufórico por informações, faz algum tempo que não conversamos.

― Tudo bem ― Joan se forçou a dizer, recuperando-se ― Sobre o quê quer conversar?

― Está com pressa? Podemos tomar um chá?

Joan estreitou os olhos e observou as mãos de Sherlock, os dedos agitados, e em seguida notou sua respiração forte. Sabia que era algo que ele não conseguia esconder, uma descarga elétrica que o irritava muito. Colocou Clyde sobre o sofá e virou-se para encará-lo melhor perto na porta que dava acesso à outra sala.

― Sherlock... o que aconteceu? Por que está nervoso?

Sherlock comprimiu os lábios, irritado, e desviou o olhar.

― Voltarei para Londres.

 _O quê?_

― Como é?

Mas ele já tinha lhe dado as costas e sumido até a cozinha. Joan imediatamente se levantou e foi atrás dele.

― Sherlock. Do que está falando? Por que voltará para Londres? Disse que essa era sua casa!

Sherlock não voltou a fitá-la.

― Meu pai precisa de ajuda em Londres e eu aceitei ajudar.

― E desde quando aceita ajudar seu pai tão facilmente? ― Joan questionou descrente ― Ainda mais tendo que abandonar tudo aqui. Sherlock o que está acontecendo? Conte-me!

Joan sabia que Sherlock ir embora do país para voltar ao lugar onde ficara no fundo do poço era estranho e incomum. Ele tentara uma vez e concordou que Londres não era mais seu lar e que não conseguiria mais ter uma vida ali. E agora estava voltando. Abandonando-a. Ela aceitaria ficar longe, mas somente se fosse necessário, se não pudesse mudar tal decisão. Então precisava saber o motivo.

― Meu pai acha que vai ser melhor... ficar longe ― Sherlock revelou com cautela, parecendo temer a própria voz.

Joan voltou a ficar ereta, perdendo completamente a vontade de fazê-lo ficar. Compreendeu Morland e pela primeira vez concordou sem hesitar. Era uma decisão necessária, era uma viagem necessária e não iria mudar isso. Ter Sherlock longe das teias de Holloway seria divino, não teria com o que se preocupar e exatamente por isso optou não dizer que o verdadeiro alvo era ela. Se Sherlock soubesse, não iria embora.

― Quando você vai?

A mudança de tom surpreendeu tanto Sherlock que ele se virou para ela em só impulso, o cenho franzido pela confusão.

― Amanhã... ― respondeu desconfiado.

Joan engoliu seus gritos de negação e discretamente amassou o bilhete em suas mãos. Sherlock não teria conhecimento desse filho agora, isso complicaria tudo. Contaria a ele um dia, antes da criança nascer de preferência e lhe daria o direito da escolha.

― Ouvi dizer que seu pai vai a uma festa amanhã à noite... você não vai? ― questionou tentando soar indiferente.

― Não, vou pegar o avião do inicio da tarde e ele só vai no outro dia.

― E quanto ao caso de Holloway?

― Acredito que Holloway vai parar quando eu for embora e talvez me seguir, isso dará algum tempo para o Departamento formar um caso sólido contra ele. Não vou interferir.

Ela queria dizer que isso não era típico dele, deixar um caso assim... mas isso seria uma discreta insistência para que ele ficasse.

― E quando volta?

Precisava saber, precisava se preparar para o tempo que ficaria sem ele e para quando ele voltasse. Explicaria tudo e tentaria fazê-lo entender que tudo o que fez era estritamente necessário, diria o quanto o ama e esperaria pela reação... e a aceitaria sendo boa ou desastrosa.

O problema é que o olhar dele já lhe respondia, aquele olhar escuro e que silenciosamente lhe pedia perdão já lhe dizia que Sherlock não esperava voltar.

Por um momento se sentiu magoada. Não ter uma data para retornar significava que Holloway não era o único motivo para Sherlock ir embora, ela também era um motivo. Por Deus, como seria capaz de revelar que estavam presos por filho?

Joan precisava de um tempo.

Afastou-se de Sherlock e no caminhou para a porta pegou sua bolsa que estava perto de Clyde sobre o sofá. Daria um jeito sozinha até poder ser completamente sincera com ele, e claro, contaria sobre o filho um dia, preferencialmente olhando em seus olhos e temendo sua reação, mesmo que tivesse que voar até Londres. Mas naquele momento... precisava de um tempo. Para pensar, reorganizar sua mente e refazer seus planos. Seus malditos planos onde iria arrancar Sherlock e adicionar alguém muito mais frágil no lugar.

― Aonde vai? ― ouviu Sherlock perguntar.

Ignorou-o, as palavras de Lin voltando a sua mente:

 _Ei, é nisso que está pensando? Ainda não entendeu que agora seu filho é prioridade? Se esse exame der positivo e você sabe que vai dar, pegue suas coisas, arrume suas malas e suma! Suma até tudo se resolver._

Ela estava certa. Seu filho era prioridade agora. Joan não tinha que ficar naquela confusão até o fim, não era? De certa forma já teria ido embora, mas sua falta de confiança no Departamento de Polícia a impedia. Seguiria a sugestão de Lin se Sherlock ficasse ali, garantindo que Holloway teria seu merecido fim... mas o consultor também iria embora.

— Watson!

Ela sentiu seu braço sendo puxado e logo seus olhos encontraram com os dele.

― Por favor, perdoe-me ― Sherlock pediu com toda a sinceridade que conseguiu transmitir.

Joan engoliu em seco e sutilmente se aproximou:

― Se eu pedisse para você ficar... se eu dissesse que é fundamental que você termine esse caso... você ficaria? Faria isso por mim?

― Eu faria qualquer coisa por você Joan... mas não sei onde estou me metendo. Você está em um mundo completamente desconhecido para mim. Um mundo de tiroteios e segredos, onde já está casada, onde não estou incluído. E revendo todos os fatos até agora, não sei como posso ajudá-la sem me afastar.

Os olhos de Joan arderam, mas tentou permanecer com a voz firme.

― Mas não quero sua ajuda, quero que se sinta motivado a tirar Holloway da _nossa_ vida. Quero que saiba que eu... _nós_ precisamos de você.

Viu os olhos de Sherlock se agitarem pela confusão, mas contrariando todas as suas linhas de pensamento e todas as suas decisões, Joan decidiu ser apenas espontânea. Então _espontaneamente_ pegou a mão de Sherlock e a levou até sua barriga, em um ato puramente simbólico.

― Nós precisamos de você ― repetiu com mais firmeza.

Lembrou-se daquelas cenas de filme onde a mulher usa esse mesmo ato simbólico para revelar sua gravidez com um enorme sorriso no rosto, mas Joan só tinha lágrimas em seus olhos preocupados e a reação de Sherlock não foi agradável, apesar de já ser esperada.

De olhos arregalados Sherlock retirou suas mãos rapidamente do local e se afastou, expressando um horror que magoou Joan mais do que qualquer outra coisa que ele já tenha feito.

― Não... você está mentindo...

Joan deixou as lágrimas caírem. Pensou em gritar, xingá-lo de todas formas que conhecia e criar outras logo em seguida, jogar aqueles malditos objetos antigos que ele tanto prezava em sua cabeça. Entretanto, apenas respirou fundo e mesmo quebrando por dentro, voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos e se despediu:

― Tenha uma boa viagem Sherlock, adeus.

Imaginou ter ouvido alguma palavra dele, mas depois de tudo achou melhor ignorar e seguir seu caminho. Fechou a porta com força e pegou o primeiro táxi que viu, quase se jogando na frente dele. Queria se afastar de Sherlock o mais rápido possível.

 _Arrume suas coisas e vá embora._

 _Arrume suas coisas e vá embora._

 _Arrume suas coisas e vá embora!_

Não importava a quantidade de vezes que Joan repetia aquela frase, não conseguia obedecê-la.

Assim que chegara em casa correu até seu quarto, jogou sua mala sobre a cama e começou a jogar todas as suas roupas dentro. Completamente frustrada e furiosa. Em algum momento entre uma roupa e outra ela desabou no chão, sentindo todas as suas forças a abandonarem. Era normal, não era? Era normal se sentir tão mal quando uma noticia tão boa, como um filho, era aceita de forma tão desastrosa?

O que mais ela poderia esperar de Sherlock Holmes afinal?

Permaneceu ali por longos minutos, permitindo-se ruir sem culpa ou limitação até o som de seu celular ecoar pelo quarto. Era Kitty que disse que estaria em seu apartamento em dois minutos depois de ouvir a voz embargada e irreconhecível de Joan. Cumprira com a palavra. Agora ambas estavam lado a lado, sentadas em sua cama após uma longa conversa envolvendo Sherlock, a criança e suas decisões.

Um audível e estridente grito foi ouvido, provavelmente em todo o bairro, quando Joan revelou sua gravidez. Kitty ficara tão feliz que por um tempo a contaminou sem qualquer impedimento. Então xingamentos e palavrões foram ouvidos na mesma altura, Kitty ficara furiosa e custara a acreditar no que Joan dizia.

Mas por que Joan mentiria?

― Não entendo o motivo de ainda estar aqui ― Kitty comentou com sinceridade ― Se eu estivesse no seu lugar já estaria em outro planeta se fosse possível. Holloway é louco, você não pode arriscar!

― Eu sei Kitty...

E sabia mesmo, Joan sabia que era ridículo e estupido não conseguir ir embora.

― Então o que ainda está fazendo aqui?

 _Arrume suas coisas e vá embora!_

― Não consigo, não consigo Kitty.

― Por quê? Nem Sherlock estará aqui!

― Não é por ele, é por Holloway.

Kitty lhe lançou um olhar estranho, mesclado entre descrença e confusão.

― Holloway?

Joan se levantou e começou a andar um lado para o outro, incapaz de continuar quieta.

― Não posso ir embora e deixá-lo livre. Ele vai atrás de mim, claro que vai! E quando descobrir essa criança vai matar nós dois.

― E vai arriscar a vida do seu filho agora?

― Prefiro arriscar agora enquanto essa criança ainda é um mistério para ele.

 _Joan Watson arrume suas coisas e vá embora!_

― Não posso deixar você fazer isso sozinha ― Kitty anunciou em tom sério enquanto se levantava.

― Não vou, não se preocupe ― Joan garantiu com firmeza ― Amanhã terá uma festa, Morland irá. Será a última. Pedirei ajuda dele e logo em seguida irei embora. Não importa o que aconteça, eu irei embora Kitty.

― Promete?

― Prometo.

Joan nunca quebrara uma promessa e não começaria com aquela. Entretanto, não poderia dizer que estava sendo totalmente sincera com Kitty, mesmo que esta merecesse. Deixou que ela arrumasse sua mala de modo civilizado e escreveu todas as mensagens que precisava para Forllet, ligando sempre que necessário para ele ou Joshua. Não lhes deu escolha, até onde sabiam Sherlock ainda era prioridade. Eram pagos para isso.

― Para onde vai? ― Kitty perguntou quando fechou a mala.

― Londres talvez ― mentiu forçando um sorriso.

Provavelmente iria à China visitar o túmulo de seus avós antes de se aproximar de Londres novamente. Era para lá que Sherlock fugiria.

Mesmo assim deixou o rosto de Kitty se iluminar pela resposta, deixou que criasse uma possível reconciliação mesmo que esta, de fato, fosse impossível. Naquele momento concluiu que teria que forçar a si mesma a ter uma vida sem Sherlock, que teria que se acostumar a ficar sozinha por um tempo e que teria que reconstruir sua vida depois que tudo acabasse. E acabaria antes daquela criança nascer, disso tinha certeza.


	25. A última festa

**Capítulo 25 - A última festa**

Os convidados andavam elegantemente pelo enorme e bem decorado salão. Dessa vez as únicas coisas que a incomodavam era a luva que apertava seu pulso e as horas que não passavam. Por um momento pensou que os gênios do mundo deveriam se concentrar mais em encontrar qualquer solução para acelerar o tempo, então se lembrou de que estava ali a trabalho. Olhou ao redor em análise e decidiu pegar uma bebida qualquer com o primeiro garçom que passou. Já estava mais de dez minutos na mesma posição, logo alguém suspeitaria.

Surpreendia-se cada vez mais com a superficialidade e a capacidade de atuação de cada um. Por dinheiro aqueles sorrisos falsos poderiam ganhar um Oscar e aquelas mulheres com nada discretas insinuações para cima dos milionários poderiam ser novas estrelas de pornografia facilmente. Mas sua atenção mesmo estava nos homens, os mestres dos negócios, aqueles que se achavam superiores até se comparados às mulheres mais ricas que eles. Todos com seus ternos de alta qualidade, feitos sob medida e esboçando o sorriso mais galanteador que conseguiam.

Bem... todos exceto um.

O desconhecido não sorria, não segurava uma taça da bebida mais cara e andava de modo profissional em sua direção. Antes mesmo de olhar, Joan já sabia que encontraria o anel opaco no dedo indicador de sua mão esquerda. Um homem de Forllet.

— Me concederia essa dança senhora?

Joan olhou para a mão estendida do homem e sorriu, sabendo que por hábito ele a chamaria de Senhora Holmes bem ali, no meio de inúmeras pessoas que reconheciam aquele sobrenome de longe. Descansou a taça sobre o balcão ao seu lado e aceitou.

— Um conselho — sussurrou encarando os olhos escuros do homem — Na próxima vez que chamar uma mulher para dançar, não a chame de senhora.

O homem riu suavemente, parecendo envergonhado.

— Perdão. Força do hábito do trabalho.

— Certo. Qual é o seu nome? — ela perguntou quando já estavam no meio do salão.

— Lucas. Alguém que não deveria conversar em serviço.

— Muito bem Lucas. O que o traz aqui?

Lucas a rodopiou e em seguida a puxou pela cintura, mudando suas posições.

— Seu amigo é mestre em leitura labial?

— Que amigo? — Joan questionou franzindo o cenho.

— O senhor Holmes.

— Acredito que essa habilidade não seja muito útil para Morland.

— Falo do filho dele, Sherlock.

Joan piscou surpresa e respondeu:

— Sim... ele é mestre nisso, por que?

— Não olhe agora, mas eu acho que ele seguiu você.

Ela conteve a reação automática de se inclinar para ver com os próprios olhos, mas isso a entregaria, então se forçou a continuar dançando.

— O que ele está fazendo aqui?

— Seguindo você, já que não tirou os olhos da nossa dança. Mas não podia ter escolhido uma noite pior.

Um calafrio perpassou o corpo dela. Sherlock nem deveria estar aqui.

— O que houve?

— Mantenha a calma e não diga nada que ele possa ler em seus lábios.

Joan suspirou e esboçou o seu melhor e mais gentil sorriso sabendo que Sherlock deveria estar olhando-a naquele momento. Agora poderia concorrer ao Oscar de melhor sorriso falso.

— Acreditamos que há uma bomba implantada no salão — Lucas revelou.

O sorriso dela sumiu, nada de Oscar para ela.

— O quê?

— A bomba está na parte mais distante, provavelmente é uma distração.

— E por que não... acabam com isso? — ela questionou se confundindo, quase esquecendo que Sherlock poderia ler seus lábios.

— Porque ela está em cima do lustre.

Mais uma vez ela teve que conter a vontade olhar com os próprios olhos, as palavras de Lucas tinham que bastar no momento.

— Por que... você sabe — tentou dizer, pedindo internamente para ele reconhecesse sua dúvida.

— Por que uma distração? — ela acenou, concordando — Porque vão tentar acabar com a família Holmes hoje. Não pare de dançar.

Joan piscou repetidas vezes para tentar esconder seu desespero e forçou seu corpo trêmulo a continuar a dançar.

Era para ser uma noite qualquer.

— Nosso objetivo é pegar um deles e força-lo a falar sem perder nenhum Holmes, incluindo você — avisou Lucas em tom sério — Ainda se lembra do seu treinamento? Como usar uma arma?

Ela acenou, forçando um sorriso mínimo.

— Assim que a bomba explodir meus colegas irão cercá-la, é bom estar com Sherlock nessa hora. Nossa prioridade é ele, entendeu? Seu objetivo é fazer ele chegar em casa com vida, lá temos mais condições de protegê-lo. Não se preocupe, nós vamos ajudá-la.

Ela acenou em compreensão, ele não pediria nada diferente já que não sabia de sua nova condição, e então se afastaram. Lucas retirou um pedaço papel do bolso interno de seu terno e entregou a ela.

— Caso algum dia precise de uma senha.

Joan aceitou o bilhete dando uma atenção especial às mãos dele e depois fitou, confusa, quatro simples dígitos escritos. Quando ergueu o olhar Lucas já tinha ido embora e os únicos olhos que encontrou foram os azuis de Sherlock. Comprimiu os lábios e se aproximou dele em passos largos, amassando o papel entre os dedos.

O que tinha acontecido? Tinha certeza de que ele estava a caminho de Londres e quase certeza de que nunca mais o veria. Mas ali estava ele bem, a sua frente.

— Disse que não viria — lembrou quando ficou frente a frente com ele.

— E você não disse que viria.

Ela respirou fundo, preparando-se. Sherlock parecia chateado pelo segredo, mas no momento, a confusão falava mais alto.

― Não devia estar em um voo para Londres?

— Então é isso que faz nas noites em que chega tarde? Vai a festas com meu pai? — ele questionou tentando não encará-la, ignorando sua última pergunta.

— Sherlock eu preciso explicar...

— Não — ele a cortou — Você tem todo o direito de sair, vendo que ainda necessita de um circulo social. Eu decidi ficar mais um tempo e conversar com você sobre... você sabe, mas não tenho certeza se fiz o certo agora.

— Sherlock — ela tentou novamente, sentindo seu coração apertar com a lembrança.

— Você não precisava mentir pra mim, Watson. Eu compreendo que mesmo depois de longos anos na minha companhia você precise-

— Cala a boca! — Joan exclamou tentando ao máximo não elevar a voz para os convidados ao redor.

Por Deus, estava grávida! Precisava sair dali antes da explosão e precisava levar Sherlock junto.

Sherlock franziu o cenho com aquela atitude e Joan viu ali a oportunidade de explicar o que estava acontecendo, só que precisava ser rápida.

— Lembra que eu disse que precisava contar algo importante? — começou olhando rapidamente em volta.

Sherlock a fitou desconfiado:

— Não é agora que vai me dizer que dormiu com meu pai também, não é? Ou que aquele com quem estava é seu novo namorado? Essa criança-

— Nem ouse terminar essa frase. Só pode ser brincadeira! — exclamou impaciente — Isso aqui não é sobre eu ou seu pai, é sobre você!

Ela notou alguns homens se aproximarem, mas não conseguia ver suas mãos direito. Não podia tirar a atenção de Sherlock.

— Sobre mim? — ele questionou confuso — Eu não entendo Watson-

— Eu posso explicar, mas não agora e não aqui — cortou-o depois de lançar um olhar analítico para o lustre — Vamos para casa.

A bomba estava ali, ela conseguia ver. Bem em cima do lustre que iluminava algumas mesas que no momento estavam vazias e vendo o tamanho dela, concluiu que deveria tirar Sherlock e a si mesma dali o quanto antes.

— Vem logo — apressou o puxando.

— Watson o que está acontecendo?

Virou-se para lhe dar uma resposta rápida, mas a explosão os ensurdeceu. Eles se abaixaram com o susto e automaticamente o grupo de seguranças os cercou. Os convidados começaram a gritar e correr em direção as saídas, quase atropelando uns aos outros.

— Pra fora! Corram! — um dos seguranças gritou para o casal enquanto olhava ao redor freneticamente.

Joan não pensou duas vezes antes de obedecer, agarrou a mão de Sherlock e começou a puxá-lo em direção a saída mais próxima, tendo a passagem aberta pelos seguranças em meio a multidão assustada demais para debater. Uma segunda explosão, dessa vez seguida do som inconfundível de tiros fez o desespero dela crescer, não conseguia olhar ao redor mas sabia que o caos estava criado. Os seguranças começaram a atirar em algum alvo, mas ela só paralisou quando um deles caiu ao seu lado, com o braço sangrando. Aquele tiro era para ela.

Trocou um olhar rápido com Sherlock, mas ele lhe devolveu um olhar assustado e em seguida a puxou para si. Um segundo depois um segurança caiu bem na frente deles, levando socos de um desconhecido.

— Levem eles para o carro! — um segurança gritou para o colega enquanto atirava em alguém.

Logo estavam sendo escoltados para o lado de fora onde as pessoas continuavam gritando e os carros buzinavam freneticamente, tentando passar entre as pessoas que corriam no meio da rua. Joan viu uma mulher caída na calçada e quase parou para ajudá-la, mas sua prioridade era Sherlock e apenas ele. Ou quase isso.

Seus ouvidos alertaram sua mente para uma movimentação incomum e isso a fez se virar. Aproveitando a distração dos seguranças que estavam ocupados tentando atirar em alguém, um homem carregando uma arma corria na direção deles. Por instinto Joan se colocou na frente do parceiro, mas se lembrou era irresponsabilidade e que poderia fazer mais. Tentando não ser lenta, pegou a segunda arma que estava presa no cinto de um dos seguranças e atirou.

O som pareceu ecoar em sua mente, mas ela sabia que fora dali era apenas mais uma bala disparada no meio dos gritos. Lentamente viu o homem soltar a arma e cair de joelhos no chão, com os olhos vidrados na direção dela.

Joan estava ofegante e trêmula, abaixou a arma, mas não conseguia encarar Sherlock naquele momento. Havia atirado em alguém, provavelmente matado. Sabia que sob as circunstâncias atuais e tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida, seria questão de tempo até que precisasse usar uma arma daquela forma. Mas esperava que fizesse uma vitima letal, fosse apenas uma e que fosse Hector Holloway.

— Senhora Holmes!

Forçou-se a virar na direção da voz levemente familiar que gritava por ela e precisou de alguns segundos para processar o fato de que Lucas estava a chamando com a porta do carro aberta. Piscou saindo do transe e agarrou a mão de Sherlock mais uma vez, voltando a correr logo em seguida. Não precisou de uma ordem, apenas o olhar de Lucas lhe dizia que a única coisa a ser feita agora era entrar no carro. Então ela agarrou a barra do vestido com uma mão e com a outra puxou Sherlock para o banco de trás.

Quando outros seguranças entraram e a porta se fechou, ela finalmente conseguiu respirar fundo. Deixou a arma descansar em seu colo e notou que suas mãos tremiam. Estava completamente inundada pelo desespero e pela adrenalina. Seu coração só começou a se acalmar quando sentiu Sherlock entrelaçar seus dedos e se arrastar no banco, aproximando-se dela. Nos bancos da frente Lucas dirigia e seu colega informava o destino pelo radio.

— Acho que você tem uma bela história para me contar... de novo.

Joan o fitou e esboçou um sorriso suave ao encontrar os olhos atentos dele. Com certeza havia muito a explicar e ela faria questão de fazê-lo se conseguissem chegar ao Sobrado com vida.

— Tudo bem? — ela questionou analisando o corpo dele rapidamente a procura de ferimentos.

— Acabei de sair de um tiroteio — Sherlock respondeu indiferente — Estou ótimo.

Ela sorriu novamente, mas seu sorriso morreu ao encontrar na expressão dele a última coisa que precisava no momento: desconfiança.

— Eu sou sua amiga, Sherlock.

— O que está me escondendo Watson? O que acabou de acontecer? — ele questionou soltando suas mãos ― Primeiro a criança e agora... Isso está indo longe demais.

Com a distância Joan sentiu o coração se comprimir, mas não se deixaria abater.

— Eu explicaria tudo um dia.

— Explicar o quê? Que continua trabalhando para o meu pai, mas com outras obrigações? — Sherlock cuspiu, ácido.

Joan ofegou, surpresa com a reação dele. O que ele achava? Que ela era um tipo de espiã para Morland Holmes?

— Explicar que faria de tudo para salvar sua vida — respondeu em tom magoado.

— Senhora Holmes — Lucas chamou, fitando-a pelo espelho retrovisor — Temos um problema na sua casa.

Ela se inclinou na direção dele, tentando ignorar a magoa.

— Não é seguro?

— Achamos que o perímetro foi violado — ele explicou antes de fazer uma curva fechada — Vamos para o seu apartamento.

Subitamente o segurança loiro que estava ao lado dele, no banco de passageiro, virou-se para trás e apontou a arma na direção dela. O outro se jogou na frente, para protegê-la, mas não foi necessário. Lucas freou bruscamente, lançando todos para frente. O homem loiro logo se recompôs e mirou em Sherlock, mas antes que apertasse o gatilho a porta foi aberta e uma arma foi apontada para a cabeça dele.

— Saia — o segurança ordenou destravando a arma.

— Vai correr o risco de feri-lo? — o loiro perguntou sorrindo.

— Larga a maldita arma e saia do carro.

O loiro sorriu e abaixou a cabeça, deixando a arma cair de sua mão.

— Sabe... estão cometendo um engano, ele não é nosso único alvo.

A mente de Joan se acendeu como uma árvore de natal. Rapidamente se lembrou do segurança que caiu ferido ao seu lado, depois no outro que teria caído em cima dela se Sherlock não tivesse a puxado e por fim, no homem que correu em sua direção com uma arma na mão. Tudo era para ela, não para Sherlock. Como Lin havia dito tantas vezes.

Os tiros a tiraram do transe, logo o corpo do homem loiro caiu sobre o banco. Os seguranças saíram dos carros que estavam usando para segui-los e começaram a atirar em direção aos incontáveis homens que vinham na direção deles.

— Precisamos sair daqui! — Sherlock gritou.

Joan e ele olharam para frente, esperando Lucas religar o carro, mas encontraram um pequeno grupo de pessoas se aproximando pelo outro lado da rua, estavam cercados.

Estava na hora de mentir um pouco.

— Lucas — chamou se aproximando dele e se apoiando no banco de motorista ensanguentado — Sherlock é o alvo, mas não é ele que querem.

Lucas lhe lançou um olhar determinado e assentiu, compreendendo a mensagem que ela queria passar.

— Tem certeza Senhora Holmes?

Ela concordou sem hesitar e agarrou a arma, vendo Lucas comunicar pelo rádio:

— Preciso de reforços na esquina da quinta avenida próximo ao Parque. Tiroteio. Venham rápido.

Joan se virou para Sherlock e tentou manter a voz firme:

— Não saia de perto de mim Sherlock.

— Você não vai tentar ser a heroína, não é? — ele questionou com dificuldade

— Não saia de perto de mim — ela repetiu o ignorando, então o puxou para fora do carro.

Assim que saíram foram cercados pelos seguranças que continuava gastando suas munições com pessoas que ela não conseguia ver. Tentou andar, mas o grupo continuava parado deixando claro que ainda não era seguro o suficiente para se mover.

— Assim que o reforço chegar Lucas! — ela gritou para o segurança que apenas assentiu.

Uma exclamação de dor chamou sua atenção. Ela se virou para verificar o parceiro, mas ele estava caído no chão pressionando sua coxa.

— Sherlock! — exclamou assustada — Ele foi atingindo!

— Eu estou bem — ele assegurou se levantando com a ajuda dela.

Joan fitou o ferimento na coxa do parceiro com lágrimas nos olhos, mas recusando-se a chorar.

— Preciso cuidar disso logo, pode ter atingido alguma artéria.

— Joan.

Ela o fitou, notando seu olhar temeroso.

— Vai ficar tudo bem.

Os seguranças os escoltaram até um beco e formaram uma barreira na entrada. Joan caminhou com dificuldade e levou Sherlock para a lateral, onde ele se apoiou na parede. Ambos respiraram fundo tentando ignorar todo o caos que ocorria a somente alguns metros dali.

Sherlock a fitou de modo cansado e a puxou para um abraço. Joan ofegou. Provavelmente era a primeira vez que ele exigia um contato físico. Sentiu um dos braços dele ao redor de sua cintura e deixou sua cabeça descansar no ombro dele, tomando cuidado para evitar contato com o ferimento.

— Acho que vou precisar de férias depois disso — ela comentou ainda ofegante.

Sherlock riu.

— Lhe darei uma viagem de presente — brincou, sua voz sendo abafada pelo cabelo dela.

Joan se afastou ao escutar um barulho vindo da outra entrada do beco, então ergueu a saia do vestido.

— Por favor, me diz que está usando algo por baixo desse vestido — comentou Sherlock sorrindo marotamente,

Joan sorriu e alcançou as três facas pequenas que estavam presas na liga de sua coxa, então as entregou a Sherlock que tinha o cenho franzido.

— Você, por acaso, não tem uma metralhadora aí ou tem? — ele implicou aceitando as facas com desconfiança.

— Acho que não tenho coxas o suficiente para isso — ela devolveu e em seguida indicou as facas na mão dele — Você é melhor nisso do que eu.

Ele não entendeu até escutar passos rápidos vindo do final do beco. Joan destravou a arma e viu quatro pessoas se aproximarem, mas felizmente só duas estavam armadas.

Ela atirou no mais próximo, acertando seu estomago. Sherlock preparou as facas e lançou acertando o peito da mulher armada e seu colega. O homem que sobrou pegou a arma no chão e atirou na direção deles, chamando a atenção dos seguranças. Joan se jogou no chão, escapando por alguns centímetros, mas quando recuperou sua arma e apontou, paralisou.

Sherlock se tornara refém.

— Larguem as armas — o homem ordenou pressionando a arma contra a cabeça do consultor.

Lucas colocou a arma no chão lentamente, deixando sua rendição bem clara, enquanto Joan simplesmente deixou a arma cair lamentando aquela noite horrível.

— Você — o homem indicou olhando para Joan — Vem cá.

Sherlock se remexeu, claramente contra a atitude, mas Joan só queria acabar logo com aquilo, no entanto, quando tentou se levantar a dor apareceu. Olhou para baixo e encontrou, além de sangue em suas mãos, um buraco na lateral de seu corpo que provavelmente acertara algum órgão.

Não tinha escapado afinal de contas.

O pânico cresceu em seu peito, não por ela, mas por seu filho.

— Joan — desesperou-se Sherlock tentando se aproximar, mas o homem o impediu. O medo brilhando em seus olhos.

— Vamos lá — o desconhecido incentivou — Você consegue, pelo bem do seu parceiro aqui.

Joan respirou fundo e conteve uma exclamação de dor quando tentou levantar novamente. Quando conseguiu firmeza sobre os dois pés, apoiou-se na parede para impedir uma queda.

— Henson! Eu disse para não colocar a vida dela em risco.

A voz quase fez seu coração parar. Ela ergueu o olhar, não acreditando na sua falta de sorte. Não podia ser tão testada em uma única vida, mas ali estava Holloway para lhe dizer exatamente o contrário.

Lin estava certa afinal, não havia um grupo milionário atrás de Sherlock. Era apenas Holloway.

— O que faz aqui? — rosnou sentindo a raiva crescer.

— Eu vim prestigiar minha mais nova produção — ele respondeu sorrindo, enquanto se aproximava.

Ela ignorou a dor e tentou se afastar, mas ele deu um quarto passo e a segurou pelos braços, sendo mais rápido.

— Não se movimente tanto querida — Holloway fingiu preocupação — Pode machucar o bebê.

Joan sentiu todo o sangue descer de seu rosto e ofegou. Num ímpeto olhou para Sherlock e o encontrou de olhos arregalados, paralisado. Tão pálido quanto ela deveria estar naquele momento.

 _Não... Holloway não tem como ter descoberto._

— Não sei que loucura é essa.

Holloway riu sonoramente e a puxou para mais perto de Henson, e consequentemente de Sherlock também.

— Não precisa protegê-lo de mim Joan... Suponho que deve estar com quase dois meses. Não... menos talvez.

Sua raiva cresceu. Todos os seus esforços foram em vão, completamente inúteis.

― Não toque em mim! ― resmungou entre dentes tentando não se afastar.

― Não, não... não se movimente tanto querida ― Holloway impediu a apertando mais contra seu corpo ― O que foi? Ficou com raiva por não ter tido a chance de dar a noticia ao novo papai? Ah, espere um pouco, você contou. Mas ele não aceitou muito bem, não é?

Joan conteve sua dor o máximo que conseguiu, não queria aumentar algum pânico existente. Olhou para Sherlock em um pedido silencioso de perdão, mas encontrou apenas olhos injetados de fúria. Dessa a vez a raiva não era direcionada a ela. Então olhou para Lucas, transmitindo sua mensagem. Era a única chance.

― Você teve tanto medo Joan... planejou tanta coisa...

― Posso ter errado muito Sherlock... ― Joan revelou tirando os olhos de Holloway e chamando a atenção do parceiro ― Mas isso é tudo culpa minha, ele sempre quis a mim. Devo um pouco de paz a você e não vou falhar nisso.

Ela reuniu toda sua força e chutou Holloway, fazendo-o se curvar. Não foi o suficiente para que ele a soltasse, mas chamou atenção o suficiente para que Lucas atirasse no homem que estava segurando Sherlock. Foi questão de segundos para que mais seguranças se intrometessem e mais aliados de Holloway surgissem, Joan escutou Sherlock gritando por ela enquanto era arrastado pelos seguranças para dentro do carro e fez um esforço quase inumano para ignorá-lo. Sentiu os braços de Holloway a envolvendo com uma força desnecessária, então cedeu. Cedeu como pensou que nunca faria. Mas ironicamente encontrou conforto nos olhos dos homens de Forllet, os mesmos que estavam entrando nos carros e a abandonando. Eles lhe garantiram uma chance e só restava confiar neles.

Porque o Plano B era mais que um casamento falso.

Seria por pouco tempo, mas finalmente arrumaria suas coisas e iria embora... sem Sherlock Holmes.


	26. E se?

**Capítulo 26 - E se?**

Medo e receio não são termos graficamente semelhantes, mas possuem significados parecidos. O receio se resume a apreensão, o medo pode ser a sensação que proporciona um estado de alerta diante de uma situação, decisão ou evento. Pavor é a ênfase do medo.

Sherlock estava apavorado.

Pavor era um dos poucos sentimentos ruins que não faziam parte da sua vida com frequência e agora ele estava diante do completo pavor. Sherlock ainda tentava entender o que tinha acontecido, detalhe por detalhe, desde o momento em que viu Joan dançando até o momento em que foi forçado a entrar no carro sozinho. Mas lembrava apenas de sentir algo queimando em seu peito ao vê-la sorrindo no meio do salão e dos seus olhos assustados quando Holloway a agarrou. Começo e fim. Havia muitos detalhes no meio que sua mente se recusava a lembrar, tiros, gritos, ordens, homens armados e Holloway.

Estava sentado no sofá agarrando os próprios joelhos pelo o que parecia ser horas, controlando-se para não explodir o Sobrado com todos dentro. Capitão Gregson conversava com seu pai na cozinha, ambos tentavam mantê-lo longe dos detalhes mais preocupantes. Inútil. Sherlock era capaz de repetir cada palavra que eles trocavam e sentir o cheiro da raiva dali mesmo. Ambos estavam com raiva. Talvez pelo furo na segurança dos aliados de Morland, talvez pelo número de feridos ou talvez por Joan, só talvez.

Entretanto a raiva que Sherlock sentia era potencialmente maior, beirando ao ódio descontrolado. Queria Joan ao seu lado, mas àquela altura parecia ser impossível. Queria respostas, mas todos lhe negavam antes mesmo de repetir a pergunta. Queria ter acesso às informações, mas todos fingiam a inexistência de qualquer coisa importante.

Sherlock estava mais do que frustrado, mais do que furioso. Principalmente porque mesmo ouvindo toda a conversa, nenhuma resposta completa surgia.

Agarrou os cabelos com força antes de se levantar e derrubar tudo o que havia em cima da lareira.

― O que pensa que está fazendo Sherlock? ― ouviu Morland perguntar às suas costas.

Virou-se para seu pai e respondeu em tom alto e furioso:

― Descontando minha raiva em algo que não seja o seu rosto! Onde ela está?

― Por que acha que eu sei?

Sherlock se enfureceu ainda mais e caminhou até o pai em passos largos e rápidos, parando poucos centímetros a frente dele.

― Porque você é o responsável por tudo isso. Você colocou a vida dela em risco! ― acusou entre dentes ― E se algo acontecer a ela ou ao meu filho, eu juro que vou acabar com sua vida miserável.

Sua respiração estava forte quando os olhos de Morland se arregalaram em um pavor obvio. A noticia revelada na ameaça claramente o pegara de surpresa, assim como ao Capitão Gregson também.

― Do que está falando Holmes? ― o Capitão questionou assustado ― Joan está grávida?

― Sim ― Sherlock cuspiu acidamente ― E eu quero saber onde ela está!

Gregson e Morland se entreolharam, uma mensagem silenciosa passando por ali.

― Ela está bem ― revelou um homem entrando na sala.

Sherlock lembrava bem dele, era Forllet, o suposto advogado de Joan. Um homem loiro de olhos opacos e mãos calejadas que aparentemente tinha as respostas para todas as suas perguntas.

― E onde ela está? ― insistiu desesperado ― O que aconteceu?

― Você sabia que ela estava grávida? ― questionou Morland ainda atônito.

Forllet respirou fundo antes de responder:

― Não até algumas horas antes da festa. Joan pediu para que eu não contasse a ninguém, ainda tentei impedi-la de ir por precaução, mas ela insistiu porque nada mostrava que algo ruim aconteceria.

― Devia ter me contado! ― Morland rosnou finalmente em fúria ― Eu pago você para cuidar dela!

― E eu cuidei Holmes! ― Forllet rebateu no mesmo tom ― Mandei meus melhores homens para lá assim que encontram a bomba em cima do lustre e nos preparamos para um possível tiroteio, mas tudo o que planejamos durante meses envolvia uma Joan apta para proteger, não para ser protegida. Ou será que não lembra que a prioridade era Sherlock?

― O quê? Do que está falando? ― Sherlock quis saber.

― Por causa dos negócios do seu pai você foi ameaçado de morte.

― Forllet! ― repreendeu Morland.

― Não há mais motivos para manter segredo Holmes, tudo já desmoronou! ― Forllet argumentou antes de voltar para Sherlock e continuar ― Acreditamos que era um grupo de antigos sócios do seu pai que estava por trás de tudo, tomamos nossas precauções e mesmo assim Morland quase acabou morto, assim como Joan que ficou no meio de um tiroteio. Tudo começou a desandar quando um anônimo ofereceu um bilhão pela cabeça de vocês dois.

Sherlock sentiu a fúria inflar em seu peito, assim como o descontrole.

― Isso é ridículo! ― gritou ― Nunca vi tamanha falta de planejamento e tanto absurdo em uma situação só. Podiam ter falado! Bastava me contar o que estava acontecendo e com certeza eu descobriria tudo antes mesmo de colocarem Watson nisso!

― Era exatamente o que não queríamos ― Morland retrucou ganhando um olha indignado do filho ― Dizer a você seria o mesmo que deixar você cuidar de tudo sozinho, como sempre faz. Não eram ameaças vazias Sherlock, muitas pessoas morreram antes mesmo de eu pedir a ajuda do Forllet. Eu não podia deixar que você se afundasse nisso.

― E afundou Joan no meu lugar? ― Sherlock retorquiu ― Como pôde? Como-

― Não a forcei a nada, só não sabíamos que ficaria tão ruim. Insisti para que ela aceitasse meu dinheiro e o apartamento, deixei tudo ao alcance dela e em troca ofereci ajuda com Holloway. Quando a vida dela começou a ficar em risco Joan começou a ter aulas de defesa-

― Isso não importa! Devia ter imaginado que eu o mataria se algo acontecesse a ela nesse meio tempo.

― Mas não vai nos matar porque ainda somos a maior fonte que tem sobre o que está acontecendo ― Forllet interrompeu em tom sério ― Nós sabemos onde ela está Sherlock, fique calmo.

― Não, não sabemos ― um dos seguranças corrigiu com cautela.

― Lucas, o que está falando?

― Fomos traídos senhor.

Se corações pudessem ser esmagados sem qualquer força externa, Sherlock diria que era o que estava acontecendo com o seu naquele momento. Pelo menos era a dor que sentia. Já estava sendo bem ruim mesmo ouvindo todos dizerem que sabiam onde Joan estava, tornou-se insuportável sabendo que essa pequena certeza não existia mais. Ainda se lembrava da última lembrança que tinha da parceira... ela presa no lugar do qual sempre correra, nos braços de Holloway, os olhos assustados e o sangue descendo por sua barriga.

 _Nós precisamos de você._

Foram as palavras dela ao revelar a gravidez, a mão dele em seu ventre. A culpa pela reação que teve ainda o consumia de uma forma avassaladora, culpa por ter instantaneamente negado o próprio filho. Sherlock podia ter tido qualquer reação ou nenhuma, mas tivera justamente a única reação que não podia: afastando-se. Revendo essa cena ele percebia que Joan tomara uma decisão ali, que provavelmente criaria a criança sozinha e esqueceria que algum dia um Holmes entrara em sua vida. Seguiria em frente como ele mesmo iria fazer ao viajar para Londres.

Sherlock não podia deixar de pensar o que aconteceria se não tivesse desistido de entrar no avião para dar meia volta e cancelar tudo com o pai, mesmo que isso contrariasse completamente seus princípios. O passado não poderia ser alterado. Mas e se tivesse entrado no avião? E se não estivesse naquele maldito salão na hora da explosão? Todos os seguranças do Forllet e do seu pai estariam a disposição somente de Joan e provavelmente ela estaria fazendo as malas agora para escapar de Holloway. E se Sherlock não tivesse se afastado ao saber do filho? Tudo ainda ocorreria? Ele ainda estaria na festa com ela?

― A culpa é sua.

Virou-se e encontrou Kitty de pé perto da escada com os olhos úmidos e vermelhos, Lin cabisbaixa ao seu lado. Inicialmente pensou que a raiva e a acusação na voz dela era para ele e aceitou sem oposição, sentia-se culpado de qualquer forma. Mas Kitty não olhava para ele e sim para o seu pai.

― Fique fora disso menina ― Forllet alertou.

― Ficar fora disso? ― Kitty se exaltou, aproximando-se e o olhando ― Vocês dois a colocaram nisso. Morland nunca deveria ter pedido ajuda dela e você devia ter feito o seu trabalho direito.

― Nós fizemos.

― Não, com certeza não fizeram. Ninguém coloca uma bomba em cima de um lustre cinco minutos antes da festa. Vocês simplesmente não fizeram o trabalho direito. E agora? Quem vai contar a Sra. Watson que a filha dela está grávida e desaparecida?

Sherlock sentiu seu corpo esfriar e suas mãos começarem a suar pelo nervosismo. O que diria a Mary Watson? Como contaria duas noticias que deveriam proporcionar reações tão opostas?

― Eu conto a ela ― Lin anunciou com a voz baixa.

― Não ― Sherlock interrompeu sério ― Preciso fazer isso.

Arrependeu-se da sua decisão assim que parou em frente à porta dos Watson, a convicção de que deveria fazer aquilo sumindo como água sumia pelo ralo. Suas mãos voltaram a tremer e ele as fechou com força, sabendo que precisava ficar calmo.

A porta se abriu e logo uma mulher sorridente surgiu a sua frente.

― Sherlock! O que o traz aqui?

― Senhora Watson ― saudou em tom sério ― Precisamos conversar. É sobre Joan.

O sorriso de Mary Watson sumiu à medida que assimilava as palavras do consultor e em silêncio lhe deu passagem para a sala de estar. Sherlock começou a preparar a noticia, escolhendo cada palavra com cuidado, tentando ser o mais gentil e cauteloso que já fora em toda sua vida.

― Ele a pegou, não foi? Finalmente conseguiu o que queria.

As palavras o surpreenderam e ele não hesitou em lançar um olhar assustado a ela.

― Como...

― Não é preciso ser um gênio para notar. Seu rosto está horrível ― ela comentou enquanto se sentava no sofá, os olhos marejados ― Ela está bem? Já sabe de algo?

Sherlock engoliu em seco e sentou na poltrona em frente a ela:

― Não temos como ter certeza...

A Sra. Watson deixou uma lagrima cair e rapidamente a enxugou com a respiração falha.

― Ele não a mataria, não é? Quero dizer, Holloway sempre disse que a ama...

― Ele é... obcecado por ela, esse é o problema.

Os olhos de Mary cresceram consideravelmente.

― O que houve? Sabe de algo que aconteceu?

Sherlock engoliu em seco novamente e juntou as mãos com força.

― Joan está grávida.

Viu os olhos de Mary perderam um pouco mais do brilho que ainda restava e suas mãos pararem repentinamente.

― Grávida? ― ela repetiu atordoada, mais lagrimas escapando de seus olhos.

Sherlock nunca se sentira tão mal antes. Sentia-se completamente responsável pela situação e claro, pela sua falta de atenção em relação à gravidez. Deveria ter notado a gestação bem antes, mesmo que não visse Joan com frequência, deveria ter pensado na possibilidade assim que acordou ao lado dela. Deveria ter honrado sua fama como o brilhante detetive Sherlock Holmes e ter encontrado as respostas nos pequenos detalhes que passara a ignorar, entretanto, a verdade era que havia jogado sua fama e sua determinação na lama nos últimos meses.

― É seu? ― ele a ouviu questionar.

Sherlock se limitou a acenar, concordando.

― Eu não... não sabia que... ela não me contou... ― Mary gaguejou fracamente.

― Não foi planejado... nós não... ― ele se apressou em responder, incerto sobre o que dizer ― Não conseguimos tentar algo como um... relacionamento. E quando ela contou... eu não reagi bem.

Engoliu as próprias lágrimas e calou as acusações que gritava para si mesmo mentalmente. Não era um bom momento para isso.

― Joan confia em você, completamente ― Sra. Watson comentou em tom sério ― Como ela mesma já me disse, confiaria a própria vida a você e se necessário a vida de todos no mundo ― sorriu tristemente ― Um pouco dramático, mas muito expressivo. Joan sempre acreditou que você fazia as escolhas certas, que suas duvidas e falhas sempre o levavam ao triunfo.

― Parece que não há triunfo dessa vez ― Sherlock comentou sem olhá-la.

― Eu já ouvi e li muito sobre você Sherlock, mas nunca pensei que desistisse tão fácil.

Sherlock imediatamente a fitou, pronto para mais uma de suas respostas racionais e mal-criadas, mas assim que encontrou os olhos úmidos e vermelhos da mulher, parou. Precisava lembrar que a sua frente estava uma mãe com uma filha desaparecida e que muito da sensibilidade de Joan estava ali, tentando se manter presa naquelas olhos castanhos.

― Não desisti da sua filha, Mary. Jamais desistiria.

― Não é o que parece.

― Eu vou encontra-la, eu prometo ― Sherlock anunciou em tom firme ― Usarei cada segundo e cada gota da minha energia para isso.

Mary se remexeu no sofá e uniu suas mãos sobre as pernas, dizendo:

― Se há alguém que pode encontra-la... esse alguém não tem que ser você.

― Como? ― ele questionou confuso ― Eu preciso-

― Você precisa salvá-la ― Mary o interrompeu. ― Quero minha filha de volta, mas antes de tudo eu a quero salva. Livre daquele homem para sempre. Descubra o que está acontecendo Sherlock e descubra como acabar com isso.

― Mas e se ela estiver em perigo? Ela estava sangrando...

― Ele não a deixaria morrer... E suponho que toda Nova York esteja à procura dela. Mas só você pode cortar Holloway pela raiz e Joan precisa disso para viver em paz.

Sherlock a encarou, alimentando-se da convicção e da fé que emanavam da voz de Mary Watson. Ela acreditava no sucesso e na capacidade dele e estava na hora dele merecer essa fé.

Sua primeira parada foi no ponto de origem. A casa onde o corpo do suposto parceiro de Holloway fora encontrado. Forllet disse que Jeremy Veiga ainda estava vivo e usando outro nome, então Sherlock tinha que descobrir os motivos de Holloway criar todo aquele teatro. Por que revelar tudo aquilo? A faca sob a cama confirmada como arma do crime, os nomes escritos por toda a casa e que só podiam ser vistos sob luz negra, as plantas venenosas sob o piso da cozinha, as palavras aleatórias e sem sentido escritas com limão nos papeis, as digitais espalhadas por toda a casa... qual era o objetivo de tudo isso? Ele queria deixar nítida sua autoria sobre os crimes ou apenas desviar a atenção do verdadeiro culpado?

O que Sherlock estava deixando passar? O que não estava conseguindo ver?

Caminhou rapidamente pela sala, ligando as luzes negras à medida que passava por elas. Quando fechou as cortinas se limitou a virar e olhar ao redor. Tudo estava exatamente do mesmo jeito em que ele e Joan deixaram na última vez que estiveram ali, acrescentando apenas uma fina camada de poeira que começava a se formar. Então olhou para as duas estantes de livros afastadas da parede. Lembrava-se delas perfeitamente.

 _Estava no alto da escada, pronto para verificar o segundo andar quando se virou e encontrou Joan encarando as duas estantes. Conhecia aquele olhar, era exatamente igual ao seu quando suspeitava de algo não definido._

― _Espero que não fique traumatizada com livros ― comentou ainda a observando._

 _Ela revirou os olhos e o ignorou, mas Sherlock permaneceu ali, vendo-a verificar se havia parede falsa e em seguida arrastar as estantes. Estava prestes a descer para ajuda-la quando Joan desistiu e foi para o corredor._

Aproximou-se das estantes e as observou com cautela. Ele mesmo havia ensinado Joan a notar e confiar nos instintos, naquela informação confusa que ficava rondando e incomodando a mente até ser eliminada. Joan achava que havia algo naquelas estantes ou naquele local, isso era obvio, a confusão e a desistência só a dominaram porque nada foi visto. Mas e se estivesse certa?

Em um passo alcançou o primeiro livro e o folheou, não havia nada dentro, nem mesmo um risco. Fez o mesmo processo com mais alguns e começou a se questionar se aqueles livros ao menos foram lidos. Havia muitos autores, muitos gêneros e até algumas coleções que havia em sua própria estante, o que era no mínimo estranho já que poucos tinham interesse nos mesmos assuntos que eles. Foi então que se deu conta do que estava fazendo e interrompeu o ato.

― _Não parece uma casa de um dono de livraria ― observou se aproximando do Detetive Bell._

 _Como podia ser possível o dono de uma livraria não ter nenhum livro em casa? Devia haver pelo menos caixas com encomendas ou um livro qualquer jogado em um canto, cadernos com anotações de vendas ou compradores. Mas não havia nada e nenhum sinal deles._

― _No mínimo teria que ter algum livro nessa casa. Obviamente ele não guardava nada do trabalho aqui ― Joan complementou ― A livraria dele era muito grande?_

Voltou a olhar as estantes – agora desarrumadas – e em seguida para os livros que havia jogado no chão. Como não percebera a diferença? Elas não estavam ali no primeiro dia. Quando entrou naquela casa pela primeira vez para analisar a cena do crime, não havia nenhum livro ali, muito menos duas estantes cheias deles.

― Idiota! ― xingou enquanto se abaixava para revirar os livros mais uma vez. Com certeza havia algo ali.

Escutou a porta ser aberta, mas não se virou para olhar. Um nome chamou sua atenção, estava gravado com letras brancas em um fundo azul da capa, Max Planck.

― Já encontrou alguma coisa? ― escutou Detetive Bell perguntar ― O Capitão me disse para não deixar você morrer de fome aqui, então eu trouxe comida.

Sherlock mais uma vez o ignorou. Alcançou o livro e o olhou descrente. _A Teoria da Radiação de Calor_ de Max Planck era um livro de 1914 que estava na pequena lista de presentes que ganhara de seu pai, Sherlock conseguira rasgar a ponta da capa enquanto o lia pela segunda vez e tentou dar um jeito nisso com fita adesiva. Também se lembrava de guarda-lo em um lugar quase inacessível.

Mas estava vendo seu péssimo trabalho como restaurador naquele momento.

― Holmes? ― Bell chamou pela segunda vez ― Problemas?

― Esse livro é meu ― Sherlock revelou enquanto folheava o livro até a ultima página e encontrava sua discreta assinatura na borda superior ― Como isso é possível?

― Bem possível, pelo menos é o que eu acho. Holloway entrou na casa da Joan, não foi? Pode ter entrado na sua também.

― Não, você não entendeu ― Sherlock interviu ainda confuso ― Esse livro estava guardado em um cofre que nem a Watson conhece.

Bell franziu o cenho.

― Por que guardou um livro em um cofre?

Sherlock balançou a cabeça descartando a importância disso e pegou o celular, subitamente se lembrando de detalhes que jamais seriam colocados lado a lado em outra situação:

― Eu estava fazendo uma pesquisa, não importa agora. O que importa é que havia algo muito mais valioso naquele cofre.

― _O que ele disse a você Joan?_

 _O tom de voz claramente a assustou tanto quanto o uso do primeiro nome saindo dos lábios dele. Claro que Sherlock percebeu, mas não se importou. Ela estava em uma cama de hospital graças a Holloway e Sherlock precisava saber o que tanto a assustou._

― _Holloway... ele quis assustar você ― Joan revelou com a voz trêmula ― Com o veneno. Estava nos vigiando... naquela noite._

 _Sherlock engoliu com dificuldade. Sim, Holloway conseguira assustá-lo. Como ver Joan agonizando depois de beber um simples chá não o assustaria?_

― _Informarei isso ao Capitão Gregson ― respondeu tentando permanecer indiferente sob o sucesso do assassino ― O que mais?_

― _Ele ficou com raiva porque contei ao Capitão sobre o nosso relacionamento ― a voz dela saiu firme dessa vez, mas ainda rouca ― Disse que não queria ninguém revirando o passado._

A lembrança só o fez discar mais rápido o numero em seu celular.

Revirar o passado.

― Alô? Senhora Hudson?

― _Sherlock? O que houve?_

― Está na minha casa agora? ― ele apressou, agitado ― Preciso que verifique algo pra mim.

― _Sim_ ― ela respondeu suavemente ― _Do que precisa?_

― Preciso que entre no meu quarto e veja se tem algo embaixo da cama. Uma caixa.

Sob os olhos confusos do Detetive Bell, começou a andar de um lado para o outro impacientemente. Não poderia ser isso, não poderia ser algo tão ridículo do seu passado.

― _Não tem nada aqui Sherlock._

― Tem certeza?

― _Sim, além de poeira não há nada._

― Obrigado ― agradeceu, desligando o celular logo em seguida ― Droga!

― Vai me dizer qual é o problema? ― Bell insistiu.

Sherlock suspirou irritado com sua própria ingenuidade. Devia ter revirado a porcaria do passado antes.

― Eu sei quem está ajudando Holloway.


	27. Nem sempre louco

**Capítulo 27 - Nem sempre louco**

Sherlock sempre acreditara nas certezas. Sempre acreditara nas linhas continuas e fortes que formavam um caminho firme até lá. Evidências poderiam levar aos fatos, os fatos seriam incontestáveis, tornando-se então uma certeza. E somente nisso Sherlock conseguia se agarrar sem ser incomodado pelas dúvidas, ele quase nunca errava.

Foi pensando nisso que conseguiu não sentir nenhuma culpa quando decidiu não ser gentil e agarrou o braço de Moriarty, puxando-a para dentro do Sobrado. Nos últimos dias ninguém além dele entrava ali, mas não pensou duas vezes antes de chamar por Moriarty e com certeza não se arrependia de estar arrastando-a escada acima em direção ao seu quarto, o único lugar que considerava estar livre dos olhos e ouvidos de Holloway. Precisou de mais dias do que imaginou para encontra-la, não arriscaria essa chance.

— Você enlouqueceu Sherlock? — ela questionou irritada quando ele a empurrou para dentro do quarto.

— Eu poderia perguntar o mesmo a você Moriarty — rebateu furioso tentando controlar a vontade insana de procurar as respostas no cérebro dela, que tanto queria arrancar — Vou perguntar apenas uma vez... por que ajudou Holloway?

Moriarty arregalou os olhos parecendo veridicamente confusa.

— O que? Não, não! Sherlock, estamos do mesmo lado. Não tenho motivo para ajudar Holloway!

— Verdade? Então me diga, por que disse a ele sobre o meu cofre?

— Que cofre?

Sherlock bufou e em um ímpeto furioso caminhou em passos largos até a cama e a empurrou. Abaixou-se e ainda furioso socou o assoalho, fazendo algumas tabuas se soltarem e revelando um antigo cofre prata.

— Esse cofre — revelou entredentes enquanto se levantava — Um segredo que compartilhei apenas com a mulher que eu amava. Só você sabia a senha e contou justamente a _ele_!

Soube que chegara ao ponto quando viu Moriarty paralisar. Ela sabia do que estava falando e compreendeu o problema.

— Pensei que teria mudado a senha depois de todo esse tempo... — ela murmurou atônita.

— Realmente? Não achei necessário. Não achei que você ariscaria seu próprio legado. Não achei que Holloway fosse querer acesso ao _seu_ grupo! Fui ingênuo em pensar que ele se contentaria com os malditos venenos!

— Sherlock... você não entende. Não contei nada a ele.

— Ah não? — Sherlock desacreditou em tom debochado.

— Não — ela negou com firmeza — Contei ao seu irmão, contei a Mycroft.

Sherlock paralisou. Mycroft? Seu irmão preguiçoso de caráter suspeito?

— Você vendeu a senha? — questionou descrente.

Moriarty esfregou o rosto, irritada, e o fitou:

— Não achei que você manteria essa porcaria de senha. O que tinha na cabeça Sherlock? Desde quando mantêm as mesmas senhas por mais de seis meses?

— O que _você_ tem na cabeça? — ele retorquiu gritando — Qual é seu problema? Precisa sempre trair os outros por dinheiro?

Em um ímpeto Moriarty se aproximou de Sherlock e segurou o rosto dele com força, forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos.

— Me escuta Sherlock, eu nunca faria isso. Eu nunca trai você por dinheiro e nem farei isso.

Sherlock rapidamente agarrou as mãos dela e a afastou de si:

— Não encoste em mim novamente.

— Não pode estar tão chateado comigo — Moriarty desacreditou — Até onde lembro não havia nada seu tão importante naquele maldito cofre.

— E realmente não tinha, mas naquela pasta estava uma bela história do seu grupo, tudo em detalhes. E agora, graças a você, Holloway tem acesso a tudo.

— Sherlock aqueles documentos já estão desatualizados, só há senhas descartadas e contatos esquecidos. Não sou idiota.

— Esquecidos por você — Sherlock apontou entre dentes — Diga-me, entre seus crimes e fugas descritos naquele documento, há contatos capazes de ajudar Holloway a se infiltrar na Polícia e alterar banco de dados?

— Claro, mas isso se encontra em qualquer outro lugar também — Moriarty deu de ombros sem entender.

— Em nível internacional?

Moriarty paralisou:

— O que acha que ele fez?

— Certa vez Watson disse que Holloway sempre foi um assassino, eu acredito nisso, mas acho que nem sempre ele foi louco. Ela o enlouqueceu.

— Joan? — Moriarty questionou confusa.

— Lembra-se do seu amigo M? O homem que eu pensava ser... você, Moriarty. Ele não tinha um padrão de vitimas, simplesmente escolhia quando as via na rua. O mesmo vale para Holloway — Sherlock revelou contido — A minha teoria é que ele realmente a ama, a Watson, e isso o enlouqueceu porque ela deveria ser a vítima.

— Então Holloway se tornou obsessivo porque não conseguiu mata-la?

— Exato, até Joan aparecer o único problema dele provavelmente era o desejo de matar e ela atrapalhou isso. Ele até tentou resolver isso, vestindo uma mulher para que ficasse parecida com Joan e a matando. Obviamente foi inútil — completou quando se lembrou do momento em que soubera da história.

— _Enquanto estava comigo... — Joan começou hesitante — Holloway revelou algo que eu já devia saber._

— _O quê?_

— _Que ele sempre foi um assassino._

 _Ele franziu o cenho, questionando:_

— _O que isso significa pra você?_

— _Significa que eu poderia estar apodrecendo em um túmulo agora e que fui tola em pensar que, de alguma forma, influenciei na loucura dele — ela se aproximou do painel e pegou uma foto — Holloway já era um assassino maluco quando o conheci._

— _Isso muda algo em nossa investigação?_

 _Joan suspirou e entregou a foto a ele:_

— _Essa é Alejandra Ross, 23 anos, era minha melhor amiga quando eu estava na faculdade. Um dia eu recebi uma carta do Owen dizendo que nossa mãe estava doente e quando voltei Alejandra estava morta._

De certa forma Joan só havia errado em uma coisa: ela, de fato, influenciara na loucura dele. E isso com certeza irritava Sherlock. Nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de Holloway ser mais fraco e idiota do que esperava e podia não ser um pensamento muito obvio, mas se visse apenas o obvio então não seria reconhecido por fazer exatamente o contrario.

 _Ela foi encontrada morta dentro do dormitório que dividia comigo. Com sinais de tortura, estupro e com cortes em quase todo o corpo._

Fechou os olhos, controlando a raiva de si mesmo. Naquele dia Joan achou que sua amiga fora morta por não gostar do seu relacionamento com Holloway. Entretanto, mesmo com pouca informação Sherlock deveria ter pensado que Holloway estava, da maneira mais literal que conseguia, tentando suprir seu desejo de Joan. Fora o seu primeiro descontrole.

— Ele nunca se afastou, não é? — Moriarty se certificou.

— E não vai até conseguir fazer o que queria na época.

— Então... ele passou anos a seguindo, sem qualquer contato. Por que isso agora? Por que envolve-la nesse jogo todo?

Sherlock a fitou, pensando em uma resposta que o agradasse. Provavelmente Holloway ainda não tinha coragem para matar sua obsessão, estava mantendo um grande controle com tantos anos de desejo suprimido e tivera mais do que uma chance para tentar, foram possibilidades perdidas de um ato que ele poderia conseguir com um maldito chá e um pouco de veneno. Então por que agora?

 _Oh, não são completos desconhecidos, você que ainda não foi capaz de encontrar a ligação entre eles._

Foi o que Holloway dissera durante uma ligação sobre suas vitimas, uma das primeiras vezes que Sherlock notou que estava sendo enganado com sucesso. Então sua mente voltou a clarear.

— Ele foi empurrado.

— O quê?

Subitamente ele abriu a porta e saiu do quarto enquanto dava voz aos seus pensamentos:

— Holloway não quer mata-la, já teve oportunidades demais para esse descontrole e não o fez, provavelmente ainda estaria vigiando nas sombras se alguém não o tivesse feito pensar que seria melhor e mais divertido fazer o contrário.

— Espera, está dizendo que alguém está o manipulando? — Moriarty questionou tentando acompanhar seus passos.

— Manipulando os desejos dele na verdade — Sherlock corrigiu descendo as escadas — Holloway me disse que suas vitimas não são completos desconhecidos, eu que fui incapaz de encontrar a ligação entre eles, mas e se todo esse tempo eu procurei no lugar errado?

— Será que pode ser mais claro? Holloway é inocente?

— Claro que não — ele respirou fundo e parou antes de chegar a porta, então se virou para olhá-la com seriedade — Partimos do pressuposto de que as vitimas eram, de fato, escolhidas por ele, mas e se alguém com motivos escolhia no lugar dele? Existem assassinos de aluguel para exemplificar isso.

— Então acha que alguém o contratou?

— Acho que alguém se aproveitou da obsessão dele para fazer algo maior, talvez prometendo ajudar com sua agoniante incapacidade de matar Joan.

— Então temos que encontrar o parceiro dele, quem melhor pra começar?

— Foi exatamente o que eu pensei, o problema é que agora sabemos que Holloway tem ajuda dentro da Polícia e acesso ao banco de dados internacional. Graças a você não há mais nenhum rastro de Jeremy Veiga e, perante a Polícia e a Receita Federal, os aliados dele podem ser crianças do jardim de infância ou dançarinas de cabaré — Sherlock forçou um sorriso cínico para ela — E isso faz de você, Moriarty, uma grande e completa idiota.

— Como é?

Contar ao Detetive Bell e ao Capitão Gregson sobre suas recentes descobertas não foi realmente difícil, os problemas começaram a surgir quando tentou começar a explicar cada uma delas, quase as transformando em certezas e sendo forçado a revelar o que ele mesmo concordou em esconder.

— Então o seu irmão estava vivo esse tempo todo? — Capitão Gregson questionou levemente irritado.

— Pensei que estava fazendo o certo para mantê-lo vivo e longe de problemas — Sherlock resmungou fazendo uma careta — Mas não, eu mesmo deveria tê-lo matado.

— Já escondemos tanta coisa por você Holmes, não pensou nem por um minuto em nos contar que o responsável pelo sequestro da Watson ainda estava vivo?

Sherlock pensou em corrigi-lo sobre esse fato, talvez dizer que Mycroft não era diretamente responsável e o que sequestro ocorrera apenas para afetá-lo, mas concordava demais com as palavras do Capitão para dizer algo.

— Acha que o seu irmão passou a senha do cofre para Holloway? — Detetive Bell quis saber.

— Acho que vendeu, na verdade. Mas só posso ter certeza quando confrontá-lo pessoalmente, antes de mata-lo, é claro.

— Você não vai matar ninguém — Gregson interviu entre dentes — E não vamos nos esquecer de falar sobre esses documentos que guardava sobre Jamie Moriarty, eles poderiam ter sido muito uteis!

— Para quem? — Sherlock rebateu impaciente — Com certeza não seriam uteis para você ou para esse Departamento, já que ela não passou nem dois dias aqui antes de ser levada pelo FBI.

— Isso não importa, ainda sim deveria ter nos contado!

— Compreendo sua irritação Capitão e realmente não achei que esconder Mycroft fosse gerar algo tão grande e muito menos que envolvesse Holloway, mas pretendo consertar esse erro imediatamente.

— Eu vou junto — Gregson anunciou começando a arrumar suas coisas com pressa.

— Não acho que seja necessário — Sherlock impediu se levantando.

— Você não achou necessário nos contar sobre ele ou sobre os documentos e olha no que deu.

— Mas se eu estiver certo não pretendo deixar Mycroft atrás de uma grande, muito menos com a chance de o nosso pai intervir a favor dele.

Capitão Gregson e Detetive Bell se entreolharam, trocando mensagens silenciosas de atenção.

— Tudo bem, se algo acontecer não serviremos de testemunha — Gregson anunciou — Mas tenha limites Holmes, é seu irmão.

Sherlock franziu o cenho quase de forma divertida, sendo bem claro quanto ao que pensava: Naquele momento pouco importava se era seu irmão.

— E Watson não gostaria que nada grave acontecesse com ele — complementou Capitão sabendo que teria mais chances de convencê-lo com isso.

— Tem certeza disso Capitão? — certificou-se Bell.

— Estaremos lá Marcus, qualquer coisa atire na perna dele.

Sherlock revirou os olhos quando o seu celular tocou, chamando sua atenção.

— Sim?

— _Holmes, aqui é Forllet. Pediu para avisá-lo quando encontrássemos Watson._

Sherlock imediatamente paralisou, seu coração batendo com força.

— Encontraram a Joan?

Seus acompanhantes na sala o olharam no mesmo instante, a surpresa se misturando com a ansiedade.

— Sim, sabemos onde ela está — Forllet continuou — Estamos nos preparando e logo entraremos na casa.

— E o bebê?

— _Não temos como ter certeza, só conseguimos ver que ela está inconsciente._

Sherlock sentiu sua garganta apertar, mas ainda não havia motivo para perder o controle.

— Vou junto.

— _Imaginei que sim, mas antes temos que discutir sobre o plano B._

— O que é o plano B? — ele questionou confuso.

— _É o que vai afastar você de Joan Watson._


	28. Plano B

**Capítulo 28 - Plano B**

Por algum motivo seus braços doíam e os músculos de suas pernas pulsavam de dor. Estava exausta. Havia algo incômodo em seu abdômen que doeu ao tentar se mexer e sentiu uma picada na mão direita no mesmo processo. Havia algo ali. Olhou ao redor com dificuldade, seus olhos estavam embaçados demais para ver qualquer coisa claramente. Deveria estar dormindo há horas.

— Tente não se mexer tanto... — uma voz a repreendeu em tom calmo.

Reconhecia aquela voz, mas não conseguia associá-la a ninguém no momento. Tudo o que conseguia ver era uma imagem sem foco. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando clarear sua visão.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou com a voz fraca.

— Você tentou ser a heroína... de novo. Devia ter pensado no seu filho antes do seu namorado.

Joan resmungou em reconhecimento. Era Holloway.

— Eu estava pensando no meu filho, foi seu amigo que atirou em mim.

— Foi apenas uma falha de comunicação... que poderia ter custado sua vida. Ele já foi punido.

Finalmente conseguiu fita-lo. Holloway estava sentando em uma cadeira não muito longe da cama onde estava. Queria olhar ao redor e ver o quarto, procurar por uma janela ou por algo que servisse como uma arma, mas só conseguia notar o quanto ele parecia cansado e preocupado.

Era no mínimo estranho para alguém que era mestre nos sorrisos maliciosos.

— Você o matou?

— Claro — ele deu de ombro, pouco se importando — Dei uma ordem e ele se deixou levar por um impulso. A bala dele poderia ter acertado seu coração Joan, não me arrependo.

Joan engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar. Era alguma brincadeira? Fazia parte do jogo dele ser o super protetor?

— Pensei que me queria morta.

— Não, de forma alguma — Holloway se apressou em negar, indignado — Não se pode matar uma obsessão, lembra?

— Mas aquele chá...

— Não havia nenhuma gota de veneno naquele chá Joan e eu sabia que Holmes não ficaria vendo você sofrer. Logo você melhoraria e foi o que aconteceu.

Joan engoliu suas duvidas, já sabia o quanto Holloway era louco e que não conseguiria encontrar respostas em suas frases erroneamente lógicas. Naquele momento só queria sair dali, mas foi só quando tentou se sentar que lembrou das dificuldades.

— O que é isso? — questionou se adiantando para tirar a agulha de sua mão.

Holloway saltou da cadeira e correu para impedi-la, segurando sua mão,

— Não, não, não faça isso. Ficou fraca quando tiraram a bala de você, por isso o soro. E é apenas soro, eu prometo.

Joan lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado enquanto afastava suas mãos das dele.

— O que há de errado com você? — perguntou.

Holloway franziu o cenho, pensativo, e afastou-se alguns passos para trás.

— Só não quero ser injusto com você.

Ela reclamou de dor enquanto se sentava na cama, mas ainda assim não engoliu sua raiva.

— Como pode dizer isso depois de tudo o que fez?

— E o que eu fiz? — ele rebateu entredentes, subitamente irritado — As únicas acusações que tem contra mim vieram de uma faca e do fato de eu mesmo ter tocado sua pele.

— Minha lista é bem maior — Joan retorquiu no mesmo tom.

— E o que exatamente tem nela? Um ataque, uma invasão, um tiroteio? Um quintal cheio de corpos? Tem certeza de que sou culpado por isso? Não pode cometer uma injustiça Joan.

Ela riu sem humor antes de responder:

— Não haverá injustiça, você mesmo disse... sempre foi um assassino.

— Um assassino que salvou sua vida naquele tiroteio.

— E ainda me pergunto o motivo.

— Já disse, não a quero morta, nem mesmo seu filho com outro.

— Pode me dar a certeza de que ele está bem? — Joan questionou controlando sua irritação.

— Claro — Holloway concordou andando até o canto do quarto e em seguida puxando algo para mais perto da cama, era um aparelho e um monitor, tudo o que ele fez foi apertar um botão.

Joan sentiu seus olhos ficarem úmidos com o som descompassado e acelerado do coração do bebê, a imagem borrada dele no monitor.

— Enviei um disco disso para Holmes — ele revelou a contra gosta — Foi feito depois da sua pequena cirurgia, disseram que ainda não dá pra saber o sexo.

— É muito novo — Joan concluiu ainda extasiada — Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

— Dois dias inteiros, depois disso só ficava acordada por alguns minutos e caia no sono.

Ela continuou observando a imagem no monitor, tentando imaginar como seria se Sherlock estivesse ali, ao seu lado. Só que não conseguia, não conseguia nem pensar em como ele reagiria naquela situação. Então notou o olhar de Holloway sobre si.

— O que foi?

— Você casou — ele disse simplesmente — Com um Holmes... Joshua, não é? Realmente... me surpreendeu.

Joan reprimiu seu alivio e tentou soar preocupada.

— Eu tinha que seguir minha vida... mesmo com suas interferências.

Holloway sorriu, mostrando que compreendia o que ela estava falando.

— Você me enganou direitinho sabia? Usou o reconhecimento do sobrenome contra mim.

Joan engoliu em seco, não tinha certeza sobre qual Holmes era o alvo no momento. Precisava saber.

— Quando descobriu que estava infernizando o Holmes errado?

— Há pouco tempo, infelizmente. Entenda meu lado... conheci a história dos grandes detetives consultores de Nova York e na maior parte dos eventos seu parceiro parecia bastante interessado em você. Então quando me disseram que você estava apaixonada por um Holmes — Holloway riu sem humor — Ele me parecia uma escolha bem óbvia. No entanto, imagine minha confusão quando Joan Watson começou a criar uma barreira impenetrável ao seu redor e passar noites fora de casa. Fiquei muito confuso.

— Então nos viu juntos.

— Só vi que o problema era sério quando vi as gravações do Departamento de Polícia. Joshua Holmes chegou lá de queixo erguido e guardas armados, pronto para defender a liberdade de sua amada. Não havia áudio, mas nada diminui aquele soco maravilhoso em Sherlock. Fiquei pensando no motivo...

Holloway parou por breves segundos e pegou o celular, hesitando em usá-lo, voltou a falar.

— Tenho que parabeniza-la Joan... nem percebi acontecer e agora você já está casada, grávida.

— Achou que o filho fosse de Sherlock — Joan se lembrou da última vez que vira o parceiro.

— Tinha quase certeza, mas o olhar dele quando eu falei sobre o bebê... me disse tudo, mas ele ainda está trás de você, sabe? Pesquisando e procurando pistas, isso me diz muito mais.

Joan fechou os olhos, reprimindo a lembrança do momento em que revelara sua gravidez a Sherlock. Mas a distância e o horror em seus olhos claros pareciam gravados em sua memoria, presos em uma repetição infinita.

— Ele quer você.

— Oh sim — Holloway concordou animado — E depois de tudo, imagino que ele não queria ter uma simples conversa, não é? Parece apropriado me preparar devidamente para esse encontro que ocorrerá em breve.

— Quão breve?

Holloway deu de ombros e fingiu desinteresse.

— Anna.

A porta lisa se abriu e uma mulher entrou. Joan não a conhecia, mas pelo cabelo bem preso e o terno social que usava, poderia dizer que era mais uma que seguia as ordens de Holloway.

— Ajude a Sra. Holmes com qualquer coisa que ela precisar, a comida logo chegará — dito isso ele se virou e saiu da sala.

A mulher caminhou lentamente até a cama e sutilmente olhou para a única câmera que está no canto superior do cômodo, Joan estranhou, mas nada disse.

— Não preciso de ajuda.

— Precisa sim — Anna corrigiu mexendo na bolsa de soro de modo superficial — Quer sair daqui, não é?

Joan a olhou com desconfiança e ao acaso o viu, enquanto Anna cutucava a bolsa sem motivo algum. Um anel na mão esquerda, cinza e opaco.

Forllet. Aquela mulher trabalhava para Albert Forllet.

— Como...

— Fique calada — a mulher a interrompeu dando atenção a agulha que estava enfiada em sua mão e colocando um pedaço de papel ali — Isso é o que Lucas lhe deu durante a festa, a senha. Vai precisar. Eles virão amanhã antes do Sol nascer.

Dizendo isso Anna deu as costas e saiu da sala, como se não tivesse revelado uma possível fuga. Joan tentou controlar a respiração, havia uma câmera ali e não poderia estragar o ato antes mesmo de acontecer. Amassou ainda mais o papel em sua mão e se virou, pronta para garantir a todos que a assistiam que logo estaria em sono profundo.

Seus olhos abriram subitamente, assustados. Estava quase sucumbindo ao sono quando se lembrou do que ocorreria em breve, muito em breve. Com cuidado se virou e olhou ao redor, havia uma única abertura ali – o mais próximo de uma janela – que revelava uma discreta claridade mesclada com a escuridão. O Sol estava nascendo.

Respirou fundo e retirou a agulha de sua mão, massageando o local em seguida. Então piscou com força e testou os próprios movimentos, esticando e mexendo os pés. Estavam funcionando, então poderia correr. Em seguida sentou, suas costas encostadas na cabeceira, e fitou a porta maciça e lisa pelo o que pareceu horas infindas. Até que em certo momento, mais ou menos entre uma reclamação e um pensamento negativo, a porta foi aberta com rapidez.

Passos rápidos e vozes urgentes encheram seus ouvidos, logo Forllet surgiu em seu campo de visão e agarrou sua mão, puxando-a para fora da cama. Joan notou que não estava tão forte quanto imaginara, suas pernas não estavam tão firmes e doíam a cada movimento, Forllet notou isso e tentou pegá-la em seus braços, mas foi impedido. Ela sabia que a dor os atrasaria, mas estar ocupando os braços dele e o impedindo de atirar parecia uma ideia pior. Assim que saiu da sala escutou os tiros e os gritos de Holloway soltando injurias, o número de homens não era muito grande – de nenhum lado – e havia um ou outro caído em seu caminho, lamentando-se de dor. Agradeceu por isso, já se sentia culpada por simplesmente precisar de tudo aquilo para conseguir sua liberdade.

— Joan!

Ambos – ela e Forllet – viraram, imediatamente reconhecendo a voz. Holloway estava com uma pequena e sangrenta abertura na testa, ofegante, porém a arma estava firme em suas mãos. Não apontava para ela, mas sim para Forllet.

— Apenas me deixe ir — Joan pediu esperançosa.

Algo lhe dizia que havia uma chance, mesmo que pequena, de Holloway atender seu pedido, mas não reclamou quando um aliado surgiu pela lateral e o derrubou no chão, tentando tirar a arma de suas mãos. Não ficou para ver o resultado daquela briga e seguiu Forllet por entre a confusão, sendo bem escoltados. Forllet estava fazendo parecer bem fácil passar por cima das fortalezas de Holloway, mas ela ainda temia uma explosão, um exército inimigo ou um súbito buraco no chão os engolindo.

O contra-ataque veio, porém, mais silencioso e sutil que esperavam. De fato, Joan só notou quando se sentiu livre dos braços de Forllet e sem entender, parou para olhá-lo. Ele caia, apertando o ombro com força e um olhar raivoso se unindo a careta de dor. Por um momento pensou que seu protetor era um daqueles que odiava se tornar a vitima, indiretamente ou não, mas compreendeu que a raiva surgira por um motivo quando escutou a voz.

— O próximo vai ser na cabeça.

Sendo sincera, quase não o reconhecera. Lembrava-se dele nitidamente, cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e gentis, sorriso quase encantador. No entanto, o homem a sua frente, mesmo com as mesmas características físicas, passava uma imagem completamente diferente. Os cabelos estavam sujos e seu braço sangrava, seus olhos brilhavam quase enlouquecidos e seu sorriso não poderia ser mais debochado.

― _Porque comecei a me apaixonar por você._

― _Como pode estar apaixonado por mim? Michael, nem nos conhecemos!_

― _É o que a vida faz... Você encontra uma pessoa na boate, olha nos olhos dela... e não consegue mais esquecê-la._

A lembrança a abateu, quase forçando a recuar. Foram palavras ditas em um corredor sangrento da casa de Morland Holmes e minutos antes dele fechar os olhos pelo o que parecia ser para sempre.

— Michael? — perguntou sem acreditar.

Michael Morstan sorriu e pareceu ainda mais diferente do Professor de História que conhecera um dia.

— Como? — Joan balbuciou — Como foi capaz?

— É apenas uma pequena surpresa — ele deu de ombros — Achei que você merecia.

Um estrondo desviou as atenções e preencheu o local com fumaça. Enquanto tossia Joan sentiu ser agarrada por braços e erguida do chão, ia começar a se debater quando encontrou Forllet logo atrás indicando que era seguro. Olhou para Lucas – o homem que a carregava – e agarrou em seu pescoço enquanto ele corria para fora do loca, que aparentemente era uma casa reformada.

Quando notou que estava sendo colocada dentro de um carro se livrou de qualquer mão e foi até a janela, olhando em volta. Não havia um jardim ou algo semelhante, apenas um terreno quase rochoso abrigando uma casa que poderia ser confundida com qualquer outra se não fosse a segurança extrema na porta de aço e nas janelas gradeadas. Passou os olhos sobre os homens e em seguida voltou sua atenção para dentro do carro. Não o achara. Sherlock não estava ali.

— Saia da janela — Forllet brigou a puxando para se sentar novamente.

Ele já tinha feito algo improvisado para parar o sangramento no ombro, então não se importou em pular a preocupação.

— Onde ele está?

— Ele não quis — Forllet lhe lançou um olhar significativo.

Joan sentiu algo em seu peito afundar. Sabia que nomes não precisavam ser mencionados, ele sabia que era Sherlock. E escolheu bem as palavras. Forllet podia ter dito muita coisa: eu não o chamei, ele achou melhor não vir, ele não quis atrapalhar, ele está ocupado, ele está esperando no Sobrado. No entanto suas palavras exatas foram "Ele não quis". E se sentia quebrada por isso, tanto pela resposta quanto pela certeza de que devia estar preparada para aquele momento.

— Tem certeza? — insistiu com mais um pouco de esperança.

Forllet continuou olhando-a e fora daquela conversa eles sabiam que o carro estava partindo, que os tiros estavam ficando mais distantes.

— Expliquei a ele, expliquei todo o Plano B e avisei o que faríamos hoje, o que faremos em seguida. Ele não quis participar.

Joan fechou os olhos e deixou sua cabeça encostar-se ao banco de couro. Precisava ficar calma, mesmo que as lagrimas insistissem em cair. O Plano B envolvia tão pouco, um pouco tão pesado e difícil de engolir. Era apenas enganar Holloway e fugir, apenas tirar Sherlock da lista de vitimas, apenas tentar ter outra vida, apenas deixar o trabalho duro para outros, apenas arrumar suas malas e ir embora – com ou sem Sherlock Holmes.

A última parte seria uma escolha, não dela mais do próprio detetive. E depois da cena onde revelara sua gravidez e depois do ataque na festa, Joan sabia que deveria ter se preparado para obvio.

Sherlock escolheu.

Joan respeitaria sua decisão e partiria sem ele.


	29. Inesperado inimigo

**Capítulo 29 - Inesperado inimigo**

Encontrar Mycroft não fora realmente difícil, bastou uma conversa com seu pai, um ataque de fúria no meio dela, algumas ameaças e logo Sherlock encontrara respostas aceitáveis para suas perguntas. Não havia localização exata, aparentemente seu irmão se mudava bastante, mas havia um número de telefone por satélite que nunca mudava e usado apenas para emergências. Portanto não se surpreendeu quando a ligação foi atendida no segundo toque.

― _Emergência?_

― Se a vida de Joan Watson for uma emergência para você, então sim ― Sherlock disse sem rodeios.

Houve breves segundos de silêncio onde, provavelmente, o Holmes mais velho tentava prever o que estava acontecendo.

― _Sherlock? O que aconteceu com Joan?_

― Ela está sendo vitima de um velho amigo seu, Hector Holloway.

Mais silêncio e Sherlock soube que sua teoria estava certa. Deveria agradecer a Moriarty depois?

― _O que ele fez a ela?_

― Ele sumiu junto com ela.

Ouviu um suspiro descontente do outro lado da linha.

― _Meu Deus..._

― Quero você em Nova York dentro de vinte e quatro horas Mycroft.

― _Espera, posso ajudar mesmo sem estar aí também. Qualquer coisa_ ― Mycroft tentou como ultima esperança.

― Tem alguma ideia de onde Holloway pode se esconder?

― _Não tenho certeza, mesmo assim-_

Sherlock rosnou impaciente.

― Então não me faça perder tempo Mycroft e volte imediatamente. Estarei esperando no Sobrado.

Sherlock fez questão de esperar o irmão entrar para surpreendê-lo com um soco. Não queria interrupções. Mycroft recuou de olhos arregalados, a mão no nariz sangrento enquanto tentava entender a atitude do mais novo, mas Sherlock não estava fazendo nenhum esforço para explicar. Acertou um outro soco e o agarrou pelo sobretudo gasto, em seguida o jogando no chão da sala.

― Posso saber o motivo de tudo isso? ― Mycroft perguntou irritado enquanto tentava se levantar.

Sherlock o impediu e mais uma vez socou o rosto do irmão, seus olhos azuis brilhavam de forma letal, indicando que não estava determinado a manter a calma.

― Vamos Mycroft, sempre diz que é o mais esperto. Prove isso agora.

Mycroft ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição, mas Sherlock o ignorou e acertou seu estomago, fazendo-o perder o ar.

― É melhor pensar rápido ― Sherlock avisou sarcástico.

― E-eu não sei Sherlock!

O detetive-consultor rosnou entre dentes e o socou mais uma vez, sem se importar com o sangue que manchava as próprias mãos. Em seguida agarrou o pescoço do irmão e bateu sua cabeça contra o piso frio, mantendo as mãos ali como um aviso.

― Deixe-me clarear sua mente _querido_ irmão ― sussurrou gravemente contra o rosto de Mycroft que piscava com dificuldade ― Você, inútil como é, comprou de Moriarty uma senha. A senha do meu cofre. Não satisfeito vendeu a informação para Holloway, o que prova sua total falta de amor à própria vida. E graças a essa sua estupidez agora ele tem o poder do anonimato e pode dá-lo a quem quiser ― seus dedos institivamente se fecharam um pouco mais ao redor do pescoço do mais velho ― Você, Mycroft, deu a poção da invisibilidade para o vilão enlouquecido. E eu, como o idiota que sou, fiquei preso entre a donzela em perigo e plano diabólico, sem perceber que o traidor estava bem ao lado fingindo que nada estava acontecendo.

― Sherlock... por favor ― Mycroft balbuciou com dificuldade ― Não-

― Só que você foi ingênuo irmão. Achou que Holloway era como qualquer outro, nem por um segundo parou para pensar no perigo que ele poderia se tornar e por esse erro estupido, por causa dessa ingenuidade egocêntrica que sempre cega sua mente, Joan e o filho que ela carrega estarão em perigo até que Holloway seja morto. Satisfeito? Hum?

Sherlock escutou passos apressados e um click metálico, fechou os olhos, irritado. Seria interrompido mais cedo do que esperava.

― Eu pedi mais tempo ― lembrou.

― Mais tempo e você o matará ― Capitão Gregson concluiu ― Solte-o.

O detetive hesitou, no momento não se importava muito com as consequências de matar o próprio irmão.

― Holmes! ― Bell gritou o colocando sobre a mira da arma ― Solte o seu irmão!

Revirou os olhos e finalmente o soltou, levantando-se. Mycroft levou as mãos ao pescoço e tossiu, sentando-se. Seu nariz sangrava sem parar e seu olho estava inchado, havia uma abertura preocupante na testa que fez Bell lançar um olhar surpreso para Sherlock que ainda tentava se controlar, abrindo e fechando as mãos.

― Satisfeito? ― Gregson perguntou.

― Nenhum pouco.

― É seu? ― Mycroft perguntou em um fio de voz ― O filho... dela, é seu?

― É ― Sherlock respondeu curtamente, olhando-o com desprezo.

― Nosso pai sabe?

― Há pouco tempo.

― Eu... eu não sabia. Vocês...

― Você não sabe absolutamente nada Mycroft. É um preguiçoso inútil que se quer tem o trabalho de prever as consequências de suas próprias ações.

― Como eu saberia? Como eu poderia saber? Você sempre disse que era incapaz de-

― Isso não tem nada a ver comigo! ― Sherlock o interrompeu, gritando em fúria ― Não seja ridículo. Não importa se sou incapaz de criar laços ou ter uma família, nunca importou. Tudo o que importa é Joan. Joan! Lembra-se dela, não é? A mulher compreensiva e única que foi sequestrada por _sua_ causa. E você não pensou duas vezes! Não analisou a situação! Não parou pra pensar que antes de me acertarem, ela seria o alvo!

Inconsciente Sherlock se aproximou de Mycroft que recuou sentindo a fúria que emanava do irmão, mas Detetive Bell foi mais rápido e ficou entre eles. Era claro que Sherlock seria capaz de matar alguém para sentir alguma paz.

― Forllet disse que Joan está bem, os dois estão bem ― Gregson comunicou cauteloso.

― Ela está bem? ― Mycroft perguntou confuso ― Pensei que estivesse desaparecida. Não é por isso que me chamou? Para ajudar?

― Não, está aqui porque eu tinha que ver seu sangue nas minhas mãos ― Sherlock retorquiu em tom contido ― Nunca pedi sua ajuda para encontra-la. Quando liguei fiz uma única pergunta, se você tinha alguma ideia de onde Holloway pode se esconder. Como eu disse antes você não sabe de nada, então veio aqui apenas apanhar.

― Mas Hector não estava com Joan quando a encontraram?

― Sim, mas não estava sozinho ― Bell respondeu ― O problema é que todo DNA que encontramos nas cenas do crime e na casa onde Joan estava, cabelo, pele, digitais... simplesmente não existem. Foram apagados do sistema.

Mycroft arregalou os olhos, finalmente compreendendo a situação. Portanto que ninguém fosse encontrado – incluindo Holloway, não havia como incriminar ou encontrar provas que o condenasse, Holloway podia estar agora dentro de um prédio do FBI com o nome de James Bond e nenhum DNA o contradiria.

― Entende a posição em que me colocou? ― Sherlock questionou a ele ― Ele será uma ameaça enquanto viver, assim como seus aliados.

O telefone do Capitão Gregson tocou e Sherlock o sentiu se afastando, sua mente estava agitada demais para manter um único foco. Havia a raiva misturada a confusão e que estava transformando sua mente em um caos sem limite, sem rumo. Por mais difícil que fosse já tinha tomado sua decisão final, ficaria longe de Joan, acabaria de vez com aquele maldito plano de Holloway, fosse o que fosse.

— Holmes — Gregson chamou voltando para a sala — O homem que agrediu você já está acordado, caso queira tirar alguma informação.

Momentaneamente houve uma pausa no caos do detetive que o fez lançar um olhar confuso para o Capitão.

— O homem que me agrediu?

— Sim, aquele que invadiu essa casa junto com Holloway. Ele apontou uma arma pra você, lembra?

— Isso foi há semanas, como pode ter acordado só agora?

— Você o fez bater a cabeça na mesa quando o acertou na costela — Gregson respondeu erguendo as sobrancelhas — Ele quase morreu com um traumatismo, não sabia?

Sherlock pensou em negar, mas sua mente já havia voltado para o dia em que abriu a porta para Holloway e fora distraído o suficiente para deixar entrar seu capanga armado com uma arma de um único tiro pela porta dos fundos. Cada detalhe estava vivo. Imobilizou-o depois de decidir agir e tentou atirar em Holloway sem sucesso. Seus olhos disseram que eram os únicos na casa e por isso concluíra que fora o capanga que o acertara na cabeça, mas se o mesmo estava inconsciente no hospital até então... quem o acertara?

— Onde Joan está? — perguntou de repente.

— Em seu apartamento, provavelmente — Bell respondeu confuso — Deve estar arrumando as malas.

Subitamente Sherlock se moveu e, com movimentos perturbados, ajeitou a escada diante da sua estante de livros, escalando-a como se houvesse o seu melhor ouro no topo. Seus dedos rápidos percorreram os livros da parte mais alta até encontrem um de capa verde e núcleo oco, abriu-o e retirou de dentro uma das câmeras que Joan tanto odiava.

— Sherlock? — Mycroft chamou com a voz falha.

Sherlock o ignorou e praticamente correu até seu notebook, segurando a câmera com estrema firmeza. Sentindo-se ser cercado pelos outros presentes da casa e com as mãos trêmulas conectou o fio. Alguns cliques depois o vídeo começou a ser reproduzido na tela pequena do notebook e logo foi retrocedido até Holloway surgir. Deixou que continuasse na velocidade normal e acompanhou sua tentativa falha de assassinato até uma nova – e inesperada pessoa – aparecer e acertar sua cabeça.

― _Quero que diga a Joan... ― começou Holloway, em tom indiferente ― Que nada do que ela faça resultará em uma salvação. Quero que ela entenda que está se jogando em um mar cheio de animais pré-históricos que sabem muito bem se proteger e que dentro desse mar ela nem se quer vai conseguir nadar, muito menos sobreviver._

 _Sherlock engolira em seco e jogou a arma no chão._

― _Acha que ela tem medo de você?_

― _Isso não importa, meu caro Holmes ― Holloway deu de ombros, sorrindo ― Eu sou apenas um e o mar é grande demais para uma única espécie. Tente não se esquecer disso._

As palavras de Holloway, ditas com tanta firmeza no dia em que a filmagem foi feita, voltaram e abateram suas barreiras com força. Destruindo suas certezas. O vídeo foi pausado e seus olhos paralisados, arregalaram-se diante da verdade invariavelmente cruel e estupida que a imagem o proporcionava. Finalmente entendera completamente que Holloway sempre esteve um passo a frente dele, sempre.

Joan abriu a porta do apartamento com cautela, há muito tempo não entrava ali. Seus últimos momentos naquele lugar não foram muito bons, havia acabado de acordar depois uma noite turbulenta nas mãos de Holloway, tão mal quanto possível. Havia os olhos preocupados e apreensivos de Sherlock a sua frente e uma bagunça ao seu redor, garrafas vazias, seringa e sangue colocados ali apenas para causar um sentimento pior do que aquele que já existia. Dez minutos depois estava sendo arrastada para o Sobrado.

Oh sim, Sherlock era o maior responsável por isso.

Suas tentativas de se afastar sempre tiveram o efeito contrário, ao menos era assim que observava. Mesmo quando não se falavam ou estavam separados por segredos de ambos os lados, algo sempre os envolvia teimosamente. Era como uma força incontrolável e infinda que os amarrava, por falta de motivos bons, através dos problemas que os cercavam.

Parecia o início de uma maldição que aparentemente não teria fim.

Algo na escuridão do corredor chamou sua atenção, um movimento não natural que com certeza não era necessário depois de tudo o que passara. Olhou furtivamente para a sua bolsa que estava a alguns metros, no sofá, e pensou nos seguranças de Forllet que a esperavam no corredor. Tentou se acalmar com esse ultimo detalhe.

— Joan.

Virou-se com rapidez na direção da porta e encontrou o vazio. A voz parecia vir dali. Engoliu em seco e, decidida, caminhou rapidamente até a porta.

— Você demorou.

Sua mão parou distante demais da porta, a voz a paralisou. Era Holloway. Seus olhos se umedeceram quando o encontrou na janela, quase oculto pela luz externa que não era suficiente para aplacar a escuridão do apartamento. A arma dele estava erguida na sua direção e só isso a impedia de correr ou gritar.

— Por favor, não corra, não grite. Não quero ser forçado a nada.

Joan engoliu em seco novamente e lentamente se virou para ficar frente a frente com ele, tentando não tremer tanto quanto seu corpo exigia. Não tinha ideia de como ele conseguira entrar ali, mas se obteve sucesso então também deveria confiar em seus instintos que apontavam para o corredor, onde segundos antes pensara ter visto alguém. E se realmente viu alguém? Se não era Holloway, quem poderia ser?

Seu telefone tocou, fazendo-a se sobressaltar de susto. A harmonia do violino se espalhou pelo apartamento e a fez fechar os olhos. Era Sherlock. Que não desistira na primeira tentativa, nem na segunda e provavelmente não o faria na terceira.

— Que detetive persistente — uma voz feminina e perigosa soou do corredor.

Joan sentiu sua garganta secar e suprimiu a vontade de gritar, era o que queria, mas não conseguira. Estava perplexa demais para tanto. O choque do salto alto contra seu piso ecoou levemente até seus ouvidos, um perfume levemente familiar chegou até seus ouvidos, mas não precisava de nada disso. Conhecia muito bem aquela voz e sabia o que encontraria a sua frente, seriam cabelos loiros e um olhar divertidamente malicioso que nunca sumia.

Andreia Berns parou diante de si e Joan sentiu um gosto amargo descendo por sua garganta, a traição queimando a boca do seu estomago e fazendo lagrimas brotarem dos olhos castanhos, sendo contidas rapidamente.

― Como pôde? ― acusou entre dentes.

― Como não poderia? ― Andreia respondeu sorridente ― Foi tão fácil Joan, fácil demais. Eu seria louca se perdesse a chance.

― Você é louca! ― Joan rebateu elevando a voz ― Éramos amigas Andreia, desde a faculdade!

― Não, _você_ era minha amiga. É diferente.

Joan recuou alguns passos, atônita, enquanto as lagrimas molhavam suas bochechas, mas Holloway fez um gesto rápido com a arma a fazendo parar.

― Quieta.

― Obedeça Joan, tudo o que Hector não quer é matar sua obsessão ― Andreia pediu em tom provocante ― Mas acredite, ele fará se for necessário.

Joan não conseguia entender o que havia levado Andreia até aquele ponto. Até onde sabia eram amigas desde a faculdade, sempre mantendo contato, sempre uma amizade que parecia reciproca. Nunca havia feito nada com a intenção de feri-la ou magoá-la, nem chegara perto. O que havia perdido?

― Por que? ― perguntou com a voz embargada ― Por que Andreia?

A mulher que pensava ser sua amiga deu de ombros e em seguida esboçou um largo sorriso, um sorriso completamente errado.

― Porque é divertido.


	30. Ingenuidade básica

**Capítulo 30 - Ingenuidade básica**

Havia uma certa elegância em cada mente humana. Podiam ser agrupadas, organizadas por padrões ou ideologias, objetivos ou métodos de funcionamento, podiam ser separadas e isoladas pelos mesmos motivos. E ainda assim algo sempre as distinguiria entre si, um ato, pensamento ou imprevisibilidade, um pouco disso ou tudo isso. Essas diferenças podiam formar o maior exército pela paz ou o maior caos pela guerra, podiam formar humanos inertes e ignorantes a qualquer grito que ocorresse ao seu redor ou fazê-los morrer por qualquer desconhecido. Pessoas podem morrer ou lutar, gritar ou se calar, matar ou sofrer... exatamente pelos mesmos motivos.

Generalizar os tornaria imprevisíveis demais, haveria sempre alguém do lado contrário que não poderia ser subestimado. Era perca de tempo tentar entendê-los e extremamente frustrante para quem se arriscava.

Sherlock tinha certeza de que já vira o suficiente e isso o fazia ter firmeza em suas deduções. Quase nada o surpreendia. No entanto, recentemente descobrira que esse "quase" era grande demais para ser ignorado e ironicamente, esse "quase" se resumia a duas únicas pessoas. Hector Holloway e Andreia Berns.

O que havia por trás das palavras diretas – e inesperadamente sinceras – do homem obcecado?

O que havia por trás de uma amizade longínqua, porém falsa, de uma mulher sagaz?

Era o medo das respostas para essas perguntas que o faziam gritar para o Capitão Gregson acelerar o carro, que já derrapava pelas ruas Nova-iorquinas a tempo demais para uma distância pequena que separava o Sobrado do apartamento de Joan. Seu pulmão ardia porque não estava preocupado em respirar normalmente naquele momento, sua cabeça latejava como uma pequena e injusta punição por deixar passar algo tão crucial e suas mãos tremiam porque Joan Watson não atendia o celular.

Por que ela não atendia o maldito celular?

― Conseguiu falar com o Forllet? ― Gregson perguntou enquanto virava a última rua.

― Ele disse que não conseguiu contato com seus homens e estava a caminho do apartamento ― Bell respondeu agitado, inclinando-se para ver melhor a continuação da rua onde havia dois carros parados e uma pequena comoção do lado de fora ― Acho que ele já chegou.

Sherlock saltou do carro e correu, adiantando-se em direção a entrada do apartamento que começava a ser cercada. Mãos firmes e rudes o impediram.

― Não pode entrar lá! ― Forllet exclamou o arrastando para longe.

― O que está fazendo? Joan está lá dentro!

― Não!

Um som estrondoso obrigou todos a se abaixarem, por medo e instinto de sobrevivência. Uma das janelas do terceiro andar havia se estilhaçado e agora era a única saída das chamas densas e flamejantes, o apartamento de Joan havia acabado de explodir.

― Joan! ― Sherlock soltou um grito desesperado, seus joelhos fraquejando e as mãos sustentando quase todo o seu peso, vozes alteradas chamando sua atenção.

― Senhor Holmes ― Forllet gritou enquanto o levantava ― Senhor Holmes! Joan não está lá, ela _não_ está no apartamento!

Sherlock demorou alguns segundos vagos para compreender a informação e forçou seu corpo a reagir, de maneira mais útil dessa vez. Encarou Forllet e agarrou seu terno desalinhado.

― Onde? Onde ela está? ― balbuciou.

― Não sabemos. O porteiro disse que eles saíram a mais de dez minutos, Joan, Holloway e uma mulher desconhecida, loira. Talvez seja Moriarty.

― Não. Berns...

― Quem?

Sherlock sacudiu a cabeça, tentando clarear sua mente e colocar alguma certeza em sua voz.

― Não é Moriarty, é Andreia Berns. A amiga de Joan, médica.

Forllet arregalou os olhos e se afastou com o celular grudado na orelha, gritando ordens sobre localização e ditando as características da médica, mas já pressionava suas têmporas tentando pensar. Andreia Berns. O que Joan falara sobre ela? Nada, ela não costumava falar sobre seus amigos, na verdade nem estava falando direito sobre qualquer coisa. O que sabia sobre Andreia? Era médica, ginecologista. Se tivesse sorte essa seria uma informação verdadeira.

― Liguem para o Hospital Mount Sinai ― gritou para Gregson e Bell ― Peguem informações sobre Andreia Berns. Vamos para a delegacia, precisamos rastrear uma ligação.

O caminho até o Departamento de Polícia de Nova York foi alimentado com sirenes ruidosas, vozes exasperadamente explicativas e desvios quase danosos. Sherlock não estava com alguma paciência para explicar no que sua mente trabalhava e como estava tentando entender a situação, mas não queria perder tempo fazendo isso enquanto deveria estar localizando Andreia.

― Tem certeza Holmes? ― Gregson gritou por cima dos ombros.

Sherlock rosnou e se lançou para frente no banco, gritando em resposta:

― Isso é alguma brincadeira? É claro que eu tenho certeza!

― E como sabe que Berns ainda está com o celular? Ou que vai atender?

― Estou rezando para que ela não saiba das câmeras no Sobrado, assim não tem como imaginar que vi os vídeos.

― Rezando? Espero que seja para o Deus certo!

Joan sacudiu a cabeça tentando se livrar da tontura, seus olhos estavam embaçados e o mundo ao seu redor parecia lento demais para o que estava acostumada. Estava sentada sobre um chão úmido e suas mão estavam amarradas a frente do corpo, as cordas tão apertadas que machucavam seu pulso e a prendiam em uma grossa barra de ferro. Olhou ao redor, para a sala isenta de moveis e de qualquer outra presença que não fosse barras ou canos, sentindo o seu pescoço doer no ato. Não tinha ideia de onde estava.

Fechou os olhos e repassou suas ultimas lembranças mentalmente. Entrou em seu apartamento quase abandonado apenas para fazer suas malas e seguir para o avião, que iria para algum lugar escolhido por Forllet e Joshua, mas Holloway já estava esperando por ela lá dentro e não estava sozinho. Andreia, sua amiga desde a faculdade, estava com ele. Surpresa não parecia a palavra correta para classifica-la no momento, Joan diria que estava mais para assustada.

Completamente assustada.

Nunca, em todos os anos de amizade, Joan notou algo suspeito ou questionador em Andreia. Ações ou opiniões, absolutamente nada a fazia imaginar que a amiga na verdade estava contra ela. Não havia o que pensar, não havia fatos, nem suspeitas, Joan não conseguia entender o que levara Andreia até aquele ponto e nem tinha como.

Remexeu-se testando seus movimentos e imediatamente abriu os olhos quando sentiu um objeto próximo de sua perna. Era seu celular, jogado ali sutilmente como se tivesse caído de seu bolso.

Hesitou. Podia ser recente, mas sabia perfeitamente bem que Holloway ou Andreia não deixariam o celular para trás, como um descuido amador. Então se o aparelho estava ali, havia um motivo e esse motivo poderia ser uma vantagem para eles. Ponderou sobre a possibilidade de ligar para Sherlock. Quais seriam os riscos? Encontrar a localização dele? Gravar a conversa? Acionar uma bomba perto dele com apenas uma ligação?

Esse ultimo pensamento fez suas mãos tremerem e seus dedos apertarem o aparelho com força. Aquilo tudo a estava enlouquecendo, tornando-a paranoica. Os venenos de Holloway, a traição de Andreia, a mentira de Michael Morstan. O que poderia haver mais? O que mais poderia estar escondido entre as entrelinhas do plano de Holloway? Não muito, é o que ela esperava.

Respirou fundo e tomou uma decisão, discando os números de Sherlock. Aprendera muito com ele e depois da lição de observar cada mínimo detalhe, havia a despreocupação com uma consequência. Com ou sem riscos, ligaria, porque nunca teria certeza do que poderia acontecer e se prender ao medo de arriscar poderia significar perder sua única chance.

Joan não perderia a chance, mesmo que tudo lhe dissesse que o celular deixado ao seu lado era mais proposital do que um descuido.

Sherlock atendeu no segundo toque.

― _Joan?! É você?!_

Ela escutou uma interferência no som e algumas sirenes, mas não era hora de fazer perguntas.

― Sherlock eu vou ser rápida, não sei se é seguro falar ― ela respondeu apressadamente ― Estou bem, dentro de uma sala... er... antiga, as paredes estão machadas e o chão úmido, tem alguns... canos e barras de ferro aqui dentro, estou presa a uma delas.

― _Tente ficar calma._

― Estou calma, só não sei quanto tempo tenho.

― _Okay, há alguma janela? Abertura?_ ― Sherlock perguntou, havia um pânico controlado em sua voz.

Joan gastou alguns segundos para ter certeza de que não havia deixado passar alguma abertura.

― Tem uma abertura no meio da porta metálica, não maior que um celular. Mas nada de janela.

― _Metálica?_

― É só o que posso concluir daqui.

― _Tudo bem, fique comigo Joan. Isso é importante. Não desligue._

Joan hesitou, ligou esperando fazer o oposto. Ia apenas dizer o máximo de informações que havia conseguido captar e desligaria o mais rápido possível.

― _Joan?_

― Estou aqui.

― _Diga-me como está, de verdade. Quero uma avaliação médica._

― Não tenho certeza ― ela suspirou ainda olhando ao redor ― O meu pescoço dói, mas é só. A minha cabeça está um pouco confusa, meio lenta... tonta... mas acho que é normal. Só estou preocupada em manter a calma e...

Joan se calou. Um som estranho vindo dos canos chamou sua atenção, cada um deles começou a tremer levemente, como se precisassem de algum esforço para voltarem a ser utilizáveis.

― _Joan?_

― _Joan, fale comigo!_

― Espera ― pediu enquanto se levantava com certa dificuldade, apoiando as mãos com o celular nas barras, depois se encostando a elas e voltando a colocar o aparelho na orelha ― Tem algo errado.

― _Como o quê?_ ― Sherlock perguntou.

Ela começou a notar o inicio do desespero na voz dele e repensou sobre a ideia de lhe passar o que via.

― Algo com os canos ― respondeu por fim. Estreitou os olhos para a parede mais próxima, ao seu lado, onde a tinta estava um pouco desgastada. Levou as mãos até o ponto e usou as unhas para raspar o local, fazendo um barulho incomum no processo. Arregalou os olhos ― Droga...

― _O que houve?_

Como se o azar quisesse lhe mostrar uma prova do problema, Joan soltou um grito assustado quando sentiu algo gelado fazer seu corpo se arrepiar e tarde demais notou a água começando a se espalhar pelo chão.

― _Joan!_

― Merda ― xingou quando notou a baixa temperatura da água ― Merda.

― _Inferno, me diz o que está acontecendo!_ ― Sherlock exclamou impaciente.

― As paredes são de metal e tem... água saindo dos canos, água fria ― Joan respondeu olhando desgostosamente para a água gélida que não escapava pelas frestas da porta ― É uma espécie de tanque. A sala está enchendo.

Respirando fundo começou suas mãos começaram a tremer com certa violência, então voltou a olhar para a pequena abertura na porta.

― Não vai encher para sempre, tem a abertura na porta, lembra?

Houve silêncio do outro lado da linha, Sherlock estava pensando, não no que poderia vir, mas em como livrá-la do inevitável.

― Quão fria está água?

Joan prendeu a respiração, não pela conclusão dele – que já a atormentava desde o primeiro jato de água, mas porque viu, um pouco mais adiante, um rastejar discreto e longo. Escuro demais para ser a água, ativo demais para ser o chão. Como uma cobra, _exatamente_ como uma. Rapidamente seus olhos vasculharam o resto do piso do cômodo, encontrando outras situações semelhantes. Então compreendeu o motivo de ainda estar com seu celular, porque a situação fatalmente seguiria uma cadeia inevitável de eventos.

Morreria pelo frio ou pelas cobras, Sherlock não chegaria a tempo.

― O suficiente.

― Como não consegue localizar? ― Sherlock questionou abaixando o telefone por alguns segundos.

― Nós conseguimos ― o oficial se apressou em corrigir, talvez intimidado pelo olhar de Sherlock ― Só não é exato.

― Me dê algo!

― Não podemos ter certeza, Sr. Holmes. O sinal está falhando ― o oficial voltou a olhar as telas duas telas do computador e arregalou os olhos ― Na verdade, o sinal acabou de sumir.

Sherlock estreitou os olhos e voltou a colocar o celular no ouvido. A linha estava muda.

― Droga! ― xingou enquanto se aproximava do oficial ― Nos dê o que conseguiu, seja o mais especifico possível.

O oficial Downer se atrapalhou e rapidamente se inclinou para a tela, balbuciando o que lia:

― Certo... triangulei o sinal até um ponto a cerca de cinquenta minutos daqui, em Westbury. Algum lugar entre Avenida Linden e Madson Street. Mas algumas estradas podem ser restritas ou-

― Vamos Capitão ― Sherlock cortou lhe dando as costas ― Nós podemos arriscar perder mais tempo.

Joan resmungou enquanto olhava o celular mergulhado nos poucos centímetros de água que já se acumulavam. Assustara-se com um pequeno toque em sua perna, que imaginou ser uma cobra. Bom, não era, e agora estava sem celular e sem conseguir se mover. Estava começando a odiar cobrar e sua falta de conhecimento sobre elas, se ao menos soubesse reconhecer se eram venenosas...

Um barulho na porta a assustou novamente.

― Joan?

Arregalou os olhos e conteve a reação inútil de se mover na direção da voz.

― Lin? O que faz aqui? Como conseguiu me encontrar?

― Oh, ainda bem que acordou ― Lin soltou aliviada pela pequena abertura da porta, sua voz sendo acompanhada pelo barulho metálico do molho de chaves ― Essa sala vai encher bem rápido, você não pode ficar aí.

― Lin!

― Que tal sair dai antes e perguntar depois?

Segundos depois Joan escutou uma breve buzina e a água começou a escorrer por algum lugar que não se preocupou em procurar. Não tentou olhar para as cobras no chão molhado quando a porta foi aberta, mas lançou um olhar sério a irmã.

― Certo ― ela cedeu enquanto cortava as cordas do seu pulso ― Holloway é um idiota e acha que ainda estou do lado dele, por dinheiro. Eu ajudei Andreia a entrar no Sobrado para nocautear Sherlock e coloquei os dois no seu apartamento essa noite, tirar você daqui é o mínimo que posso fazer.

Joan se obrigou a ignorar seus questionamentos e murmurou um agradecimento antes de segui-la para o corredor vazio. Qualquer explicação pessoal teria que esperar.

― Onde estão todos?

― Não sei ― Lin sussurrou incerta ― Mas não pude perder a oportunidade, esses corredores quase nunca estão vazios. Era agora ou nunca, acredite em mim.

― Pelo menos sabe como sair ― Joan afirmou tentando ser otimista.

― E se algo der errado, Kitty está na esquina esperando por Sherlock. Ele não deve demorar.

― Espero que esteja certa. Ligou para ele?

― Kitty ligou.

― É muita ingenuidade achar que vão sair tão fácil, não?

A voz de Andreia a fizeram parar, cada uma lamentando mentalmente em seu próprio tom enquanto se viravam para encarar a loira e notar sua arma na direção delas.

― Então... Wen? Watson? ― Andreia continuou sorrindo maliciosamente ― Não quero ser chata, mas a próxima jogada é minha.


	31. Não sabe jogar?

**Capítulo 31 - Não sabe jogar?**

― Para o carro!

Capitão Gregson, pego de surpresa, imediatamente pisou no freio fazendo o carro derrapar breves e estridentes metros, logo em seguida batendo no volante e xingando Sherlock.

― O que foi isso Sherlock? ― perguntou virando a cabeça para olhá-lo, irritado.

― Kitty ― o detetive respondeu abrindo uma das portas de trás.

A garota correu até a viatura e entrou ofegante, fechando a porta em seguida.

― Mas de onde ela apareceu?! ― Detetive Bell exclamou surpreso.

― Onde? ― Sherlock perguntou a Kitty, ignorando-o.

― Duas ruas a frente, virando a direita há um campo com uma pequena fábrica abandonada ― ela respondeu com a voz entrecortada ― Lin já deve estar lá.

Gregson não precisou de mais para voltar a pisar no acelerador e ser seguida pelas outras viaturas que foram forçadas a parar, mas Sherlock não tirou os olhos da ex-aprendiz.

― Como Lin Wen soube do lugar?

― Isso não importa agora, perdemos tempo quando Joan estiver bem, okay?

Quando as viaturas pararam, sem muito alarde, o mais próximo possível do lugar, Sherlock se deixou analisar a situação. Agradeceu pela discrição da policia, mas sabia que poderia ser bem diferente dentro da fábrica. O lugar não era tão grande e não estava totalmente escuro, com certeza havia homens de Holloway por todo o lugar e o risco iminente de Andreia simplesmente atirar em Joan e Lin, porque agora ele sabia que isso era possibilidade válida demais para ignorar.

― Elas deveriam estar aqui fora... ― Kitty comentou com os fixos na fabrica ― Isso pode significar tanta coisa.

― Isso significa que vou entrar primeiro ― Sherlock anunciou chamando atenção para si.

― Não mesmo.

― É arriscado demais Holmes ― Bell interviu sensato.

― Pelo menos coloque um colete ― Gregson concordou os surpreendendo ― O que? É Joan lá dentro, sei que nada o manterá aqui, mas basta ela desprotegida.

― Eu agradeço Capitão ― Sherlock disse sincero ― Mas assim que eu entrar com um colete vão colocar a arma na minha cabeça e ordenar que eu retire.

O Capitão suspirou e permitiu sua passagem. Sherlock apenas lançou um último olhar a todos e prosseguiu pela rua deserta, até estar diante campo com o gramado gasto. Não havia nenhum plano sendo elaborado em sua mente, nenhuma dedução sobre o lugar ou sobre o que poderia acontecer, nada sobre as probabilidades de certo ou errado, Sherlock queria apenas entrar e tirar Joan daquele lugar. E se fosse possível, faria isso em completo silêncio.

Era muito mais do que ter vidas em jogo, eram vidas especificas. Era sua família.

Os primeiros passos no campo foram calmos e visualmente despreocupados, mas tinha consciência de que fora notado por alguém armado. Mas alguns passos rápidos - feitos em completo silêncio - e Sherlock se viu obrigado a parar quando uma arma surgiu em seu campo de visão e a mira surgiu em seu peito. O homem era desconhecido, mas suas palavras eram previsíveis.

― Parado, Sr. Holmes.

Sherlock obedeceu, automaticamente erguendo as mãos e deixando que mais três homens se aproximassem e o revistassem sem pudor. Então, ainda em silêncio, deixou-se ser arrastado pelos corredores úmidos e enferrujados da fábrica a muito abandonada. Havia tantos homens, armados, prontos para matar, que imediatamente se sentiu ridículo por pensar que poderia fazer qualquer coisa em silêncio.

Provavelmente nem teria o direito de morrer em silêncio.

Uma porta foi aberta e ele foi empurrado para dentro de um salão amplo, ainda havia alguns balcões e máquinas velhas no local. Viu armas sendo erguidas na sua direção e suspirou, resumindo-se a olhar em volta. A primeira pessoa que viu foi Joan, sentada em uma cadeira com os olhos arregalados e o rosto levemente sujo, não estava amarrada, mas Sherlock podia ver seus pulsos machucados e suas mãos trêmulas.

Em pé, ao seu lado, estava Holloway, dono da mão suja que tocara o rosto de Joan. Inesperadamente ele não sorria, como sempre se forçava a fazer, apenas mantinha os olhos fixos nele e a arma firme na mão. Bem próxima, estava Andreia. Essa sim sorria, como se estivesse diante de sua própria – e muito esperada – festa. Sherlock se questionava se a mulher realmente pensava assim, a possibilidade era bem grande.

― Posso perguntar como nos encontrou tão rápido? ― ela questionou quase divertida.

Não, Andreia estava mesmo se divertindo com tudo.

― Rastreamento pelo celular ― Sherlock respondeu impassível.

Andreia comprimiu os lábios, fingindo uma expressão de descontentamento e deu alguns passos a frente. A arma brilhando em sua mão direita.

― Que conveniente eu não ter deixado meu celular em casa... ou ter esquecido de pegar o celular da Joan ― o sorriso dela aumentou, astuto ― Amarrem-no.

― Não!

O grito de Joan foi ignorado enquanto dois homens se aproximavam de Sherlock para agarrá-lo com força desnecessária e amarrá-lo na cadeira pesada com cordas demais. O detetive-consultor ponderou a chance de conseguir dar conta de dois homens armados, mas teria que sair correndo e deixar Joan para trás, o que estava fora de questão. Então apenas se deixou ser preso.

Permitiria qualquer coisa.

― O que... por que está fazendo isso? ― Joan balbuciou.

Andreia suspirou e revirou os olhos, fitando-a:

― Joan, minha cara, vamos combinar uma coisinha aqui, okay? Você vai manter a calma. Com tudo o que está acontecendo é questão de tempo até essa criança querer desistir, então você vai escutar sua médica e _manter a calma._

Joan engoliu em seco e assentiu, mas Holloway parecia confuso:

― Não vai mata-la?

― Não agora ― Andreia respondeu indiferente ― Não mato crianças, mesmo quando elas ainda não nasceram.

― Então vai mantê-la presa até o bebê nascer?

― Claro e ela não vai se opor, não é Joan? E também vai se comportar porque posso mudar de ideia a qualquer minuto.

Joan fitou Sherlock com desespero, implorando para que ele pensasse em algo, qualquer coisa que os tirasse dali, vivos.

― Qual o motivo de tudo isso Andreia? ― ele chamou atenção ― Foram anos de amizade, por isso?

― Ora, é um jogo Holmes, não compreende? Eu adoro jogar, é uma diversão limitada, mas intensa, que me permite criar um cenário bem conclusivo. O que achou do cenário da vez?

― E qual o objetivo do jogo?

Andreia riu sonoramente e se aproximou dele em passos lentos:

― Nem todo jogo é como xadrez, Holmes. Nem todo jogo tem um objetivo direto e fatal, nem sempre se resume a acertar a cesta ou pegar o Rei, eu prefiro... roleta russa ― ela parou a frente dele, os dedos tamborilando na ponta da arma ― Já parou para pensar sobre as pessoas que jogam roleta russa por diversão? Elas existem, sabe? O objetivo não é morrer, mas sobreviver. Uma fuga do tédio. A adrenalina que não te deixa quieto, sua mente tentando calcular, inutilmente, as chances de a bala decidir estar no lugar certo quando chega a sua vez. Você acha que aquelas pessoas querem morrer? Não, Holmes. Elas simplesmente não se importam.

― Então não se importa em morrer? ― Sherlock questionou tentando ganhar algum tempo, precisava pensar em algo.

― Todos morrem, não? As chances são tão grandes que eu achei ridículo focar meu tempo em faculdade e emprego.

― Como escolhe suas vitimas?

Andreia riu novamente, debochada e isso fez Sherlock lhe lançar um olhar preocupado. Aparentemente, era pior do que esperava.

― Sabe qual é o seu erro, Sr. Holmes? ― perguntou retoricamente enquanto destravava a arma, fazendo Joan se remexer ― Você procura padrões, em tudo. Até a imprevisibilidade é um padrão nessa sua mente inquieta, é assim que enxerga o mundo, é isso o que sempre procura. Para você e muitos outros todos os assassinos possuem um motivo, uma infância conturbada, um gosto peculiar ou mesmo um desejo incontrolável de matar, e com o tempo, com a experiência, você acredita que eles criam seus próprios padrões.

Ela voltou a travar a arma e caminhou até uma das mesas, colocando-a em cima. Tão impassível e indiferente quanto Sherlock achava possível. Pegou uma faca e passou entre os dedos, como uma mera caneta. Com certeza era pior do que esperava.

― Eu faço isso desde a faculdade ― Andreia revelou voltando a se aproximar de Sherlock, pressionando a faca com certa força no braço coberto dele ― Eu não tive uma infância ruim, não sou traumatizada, não sou descontrolada. Eu olho para uma pessoa e vejo uma pessoa, não uma vitima. Coloco essa faca em seu braço e não tenho o desejo incontrolável de cortá-lo, ver seu sangue e sua dor. Eu simplesmente quero, porque é divertido vê-lo inútil.

Ela colocou mais força sobre a faca e a deslizou pelo antebraço do detetive, cortando os panos de suas roupas e a pele embaixo dela. Sherlock respirou fundo, sentindo a ardência seguindo a linha da faca, sabia que não era um corte fundo, mas também sabia que a médica não pararia por ali.

― Pode até estar certo com esses pensamentos padronizados, Sr. Holmes, mas precisa aprender que as vezes a resposta pode ser mais simples do que espera. Talvez o motivo seja apenas o querer, talvez seja apenas divertido matar.

― Você é louca! ― Sherlock acusou entre dentes.

― Possivelmente, mas devo ser muito boa. Afinal, ninguém nunca reparou.

― Lin!

A voz de Joan o despertou para o canto do salão onde um homem apareceu trazendo Lin Wen consigo, de mãos amarradas. Sherlock tinha que se livrar logo das cordas, até lá precisava de tempo.

― Por que nós? Se não possui um padrão, por que nos escolheu?

― Não pude negar a chance ― Andreia deu de ombros ― Logo notei as intenções de Hector quando encontrou Joan, mas estranhei quando começaram um relacionamento. Ele realmente se apaixonou por ela, o problema é que seu desejo de matar é equivalente. Quer mata-la, mas não consegue. Eu o ajudei por anos, apontando vitimas, então certo dia ele me apontou Joan, com um novo homem ao seu lado e uma nova casa. Imaginei que seria divertido bagunçar um pouco com as emoções de vocês antes de mata-los, parecia fácil. Bom, eu não errei.

― Tudo por diversão?

― Obviamente.

― E gosta de facilidade? Sempre pensei que a dificuldade te excitaria mais.

― Quase sempre você está errado.

― Isso é mentira.

― Andreia ― Michael Morstan a chamou em tom urgente ― Eles estão aqui.

― Oh, demoraram ― ela franziu o cenho ― Supondo que eles são responsáveis pela segurança de Joan, posso dizer que estão fazendo um péssimo trabalho.

Andreia destravou a arma novamente e dessa vez Joan reagiu subitamente, erguendo-se e se aproximando rapidamente. Completamente indiferente, Andreia apenas ergueu o cano da arma em sua direção e a fez parar.

― Por favor, Andreia... não os machuque.

Sherlock se remexeu, por dois motivos. Não estava nem um pouco à vontade com a arma tão certa em Joan e alguém estava cortando suas cordas, sentiu-as estremecer.

― Estamos por perto, não seja idiota ― sussurrou uma voz que ele reconheceu como sendo de Albert Forllet.

Voltou a observar Andreia que ainda tinha um maldito sorriso no rosto. A mão que erguia a arma estava firme, o olhar não era insano ou descontrolado, era pior. Indiferente e consciente. A mulher sabia bem o que estava fazendo e as consequências, mesmo que não aparentasse estar planejando cada ato.

― Lembra o que eu disse Joan? Antes de coloca-la naquela cadeira? ― ela questionou ainda imóvel, Sherlock não se iludia mais com a ideia de ela ter uma péssima mira.

― Que era um jogo? ― Joan debochou de cenho franzido.

― Não... Que a próxima jogada é minha.

Então houve um ultimo sorriso de canto, um brilho determinado no olhar de Andreia e menos de um segundo, que pareceu rápido demais para uma reação de Sherlock e lento demais para seus olhos. Menos de um segundo onde Andreia virou o corpo e atirou. Menos de um segundo ou quase isso, para Lin Wen estar livre das mãos do homem e desabar no chão, as mãos se movendo debilmente, os olhos piscando com dificuldade, o sangue ensopando sua roupa.

Alguém o segurou quando Sherlock se viu livre das cordas e se ergueu da cadeira, mas ninguém se preocupou em segurar Joan. E com os olhos úmidos pelas lagrimas que já corriam por suas bochechas, Joan se agachou ao lado da irmã e imediatamente tentou estancar o único ferimento.

― Lin! Ah meu Deus... Lin... ― balbuciou enquanto se inclinava sobre o rosto da irmã ― Lin, por favor, não desista.

Sherlock se aproximou em passos rápidos. Não conhecia Lin Wen tão bem e realmente não se importava com ela, pelo menos não tanto quanto era esperado, mas a preocupação por Joan queimava sob sua pele. Era demais, aquilo era demais para qualquer um.

Agachou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou suavemente, discretamente tentando afastá-la dali. Notou que não tinham muito tempo quando Andreia processou sua presença ali e fitou a cadeira vazia, onde ele deveria estar amarrado. A sinalização dela para Holloway e a movimentação consequente de seus homens mais próximos o alertou e de repente ele quis ser insensível ao extremo.

― Joan, precisamos ir.

Joan o olhou como se tivesse ouvido a maior loucura e o ignorou, voltando sua atenção para Lin quase inconsciente.

Lin balbuciou algo incompreensível e afastou as mãos tremulas que tentavam estancar seu ferimento. Sherlock entendeu o incentivo e puxou o rosto de Joan para si, selando seus lábios brevemente.

― Eu sei que quer ficar aqui, compreendo. Mas precisamos ir embora, agora.

A detetive acenou sem conter as lagrimas e se levantou quando os primeiros tiros surgiram.

― Pegue Joan! ― Andreia gritou para Holloway antes de se virar ― Morstan, cuide de Sherlock Holmes.

Joan, por algum motivo insano que Sherlock estava ansioso para repreender, avançou na direção de Morstan que apenas sorriu.

― Não podemos contra duas armas ― ele a impediu indicando Holloway.

― Mas ela vai fugir ― ela rebateu entre dentes.

Sherlock concordou, observando Andreia lhes dar as costas sem qualquer hesitação.

― Eu sei, mas prefiro procurar ela depois a ter que arriscar você agora.

― Sem essa de sentimento agora, Sr. Holmes ― Holloway debochou maneando a cabeça.

Joan explodiu ao seu lado. Morstan seguiu a ordem de não feri-la, mas Holloway não teve alguma chance quando ela avançou sobre ele e ambos caíram no chão. Sherlock foi parado pela mira da arma de Morstan antes mesmo de se mover e só respirou aliviado quando viu a arma do outro escorregar para longe de Joan, mesmo sabendo que Holloway jamais atiraria nela.

― Isso tudo é culpa sua. Eu nunca, nunca, vou perdoá-lo ― ouviu ela rosnar enfurecida contra o rosto dele ― E agora eu quero que você vá para o inferno, Hector Holloway.

Sherlock estranhou aquelas palavras, naquele tom, que pareciam tão erradas na voz de sua parceira. No entanto, começou a fazer algum sentido quando ela ergueu o tronco e revelou uma faca cravada no peito imóvel de Holloway. Ele morrera, pelas mãos delicadas e firmes de Joan Watson.

 _Onde você arranjou essa faca?_

― Levante-se ― Morstan ordenou pouco afetado pela morte do outro ― Vamos, Watson, levanta!

Joan obedeceu trôpega e voltou a ficar lado a lado com Sherlock, sem encará-lo. E com um aceno de cabeça de Morstan, saíram do salão sendo seguidos pelo mesmo. O corredor estava calmo e pelo barulho dos tiros Sherlock podia saber que estavam se distanciando do caos, não que estivesse reclamando, mas sabia que a ajuda estava se distanciando também.

― Para onde vamos?

Sem conseguir uma resposta, Sherlock teve que se contentar em segurar a mão gélida de Joan e mantê-la ao seu lado, não queria mais nenhum ato espontâneo da parte dela. Ela suspirou agradecida pelo toque e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele.

― Ei, Morstan!

Os três se viraram a tempo de ver Moriarty disparando um tiro certeiro contra Morstan, que desabou imediatamente.

― Ótimo, eu precisava fazer isso com alguém ― ela se orgulhou abaixando a arma e se aproximando.

― Como conseguiu entrar? ― Joan questionou com a voz falha.

― Faço parte da cavalaria ― Moriarty deu de ombros ― Vamos, estão esperando por vocês logo adiante.

― E Andreia?

― Em fuga, mas não deve ir muito longe.

Ambos trocaram um olhar significativo, é claro, não a deixariam ir muito longe. Era pessoal agora.

No lado de fora, no campo, havia um jogo de luzes urgentes. Ambulâncias e viaturas policiais se juntaram ao redor, aguardando seus ocupantes. Sherlock não sabia dizer se as pessoas no chão estavam, de forma unanime, mortos ou simplesmente feridos demais para se moverem, porque não se importava com aquela informação no momento. Só conseguia agradecer por Joan não ter participado diretamente daquele evento especifico.

E suas mãos tremeram com antecipação.

E enquanto observava Joan entrar na ambulância, soube que não queria deixa-la tão cedo, que seria cruel deixa-la sozinha depois de tudo o que acontecera, de tudo o que ela sofrera. Soube que a única coisa que deveria fazer era ficar ao lado dela, em silencio ou não, pelo tempo que fosse necessário.

Mas nada disso importava, não com a maldita loira em fuga.

― Tem certeza de que vai conseguir Sherlock? ― Moriarty perguntou parando ao seu lado.

― Eu preciso conseguir.

Joan olhou para a porta pálida e tediosa do seu quarto de hospital por dois dias. Sempre que era aberta, olhava mais uma vez, esperando ver Sherlock e recebendo mais um enfermeiro qualquer no lugar. Estava internada por pura obrigação, porque seus amigos estavam com medo. Medo do que ela poderia fazer, medo das consequências de tudo o que ela passara, medo dela perder mais alguém e nem notar isso a tempo. E com sinceridade, Joan podia dizer que era medos apenas deles.

Poderiam chama-la de insana, ou qualquer outro adjetivo ruim que servisse para atingir uma futura mãe, mas Joan não conseguia reagir a nada. Desde a noite na fábrica abandonada, as horas passavam lenta e superficialmente aos seus olhos. Pareciam-lhe uma eternidade e um filme borrado no qual ela não participava. Soube, logo no primeiro dia, que seu bebê milagrosamente estava bem. Kitty erguera o ultrassom ressaltando as palavras "milagre" e "graças a Deus".

Joan não notou se sorrira ou não quando recebeu a noticia.

Capitão Gregson, Detetive Bell, Kitty, Joshua, Forllet, sua mãe... todos faziam perguntas e tentavam iniciar uma conversa, mas Joan sempre os olhava como se fossem insanamente insensíveis. Queria ficar sozinha, mesmo que isso significasse fechar os olhos e reviver a noite na fabrica. Queria ficar em silencio, mesmo que os tiros sempre surgissem em sua mente. Queria rever Lin, mesmo que agora precisasse ir ao cemitério para tanto.

Então, no quarto dia, foi Sherlock Holmes que atravessou a porta pálida e tediosa.

E ironicamente Joan quis manda-lo embora no segundo seguinte. Em vez disso, observou-o se rastejar até ficar ao lado da cama.

― Como você se sente? ― ele perguntou sem fita-la.

Joan notou as olheiras e os olhos cansados, a insegurança na voz e nas mãos que quase sempre se movimentavam enquanto ele falava. E com um pensamento precipitado, porém forte, soube que ele não estava ali por mera preocupação. Engoliu em seco.

― Você vai embora ― concluiu com a voz rouca pelo desuso.

Ele ergueu os olhos, surpreso, para logo em seguida voltar a desviá-los. Aparentemente estava _mesmo_ incapaz de olhá-la por mais que um segundo.

― Em algumas horas. Só vim me despedir.

― Vai procurar por ela, não é? Andreia.

Sherlock suspirou, fechando os olhos com força antes de responder:

― Mas é claro, vou lhe dar alguma paz Joan. Eu prometo. Não deixarei Andreia ter a chance de voltar.

― E quanto a nós?

Houve silêncio, segundos ou minutos, o suficiente para Joan sentir vontade de refazer a pergunta enquanto o estapeava.

― Quero que fique com o Sobrado ― Sherlock respondeu num folego ― Já lhe dei acesso no banco, sinta-se livre para usufruir de uma das contas da família Holmes para qualquer, absolutamente qualquer situação e gasto que envolva você e a criança. Meu pai também ficará a disposição e qualquer reforma no Sobrado será aceita.

Joan o escutou tagarelar e sorriu sem humor, deixando uma lagrima escapar e enxugando-a rapidamente. Isso o calou.

― E quanto a _nós_ Sherlock? ― repetiu com mais ênfase.

― Nós... ― a voz dele falhou, incerto e Joan fechou os olhos, lamentando o que estava por vir ― Eu não posso Joan... sinto muito. Não posso lidar com isso agora, não-

― Ótimo ― ela o cortou irritada ― E quando pode? Quando voltar? Ao menos sabe se vai voltar Sherlock?

― Tenho uma prioridade agora e-

― Nosso filho é uma prioridade! ― Joan exclamou e imediatamente o aparelho informou a desordem em seus batimentos cardíacos. Respirou com força e tentou retomar o controle sobre si, apertando os olhos com força ― Você pode cuidar disso aqui e sabe disso Sherlock, sabe que não precisa segui-la até o inferno para pegá-la. Eu preciso de você.

Sherlock se adiantou para se aproximar dela, mas se conteve. Ela notou, assim como notou que ele ainda não conseguia olhá-la nos olhos.

― E eu preciso ir embora ― ele insistiu piscando repetidas vezes, engolindo em seco ― Cuide-se Joan, por favor, cuide-se.

Joan tentou impedi-lo, segurando sua mão, mas ele desviou e fugiu de seu toque. O ato a magoou, mas do que poderia imaginar e com isso, finalmente cedeu, trazendo sua mão de volta para o seu colo.

― Adeus, Holmes.

― Adeus, Joan.

Quando ele lhe deu as costas e saiu, Joan não precisou pensar no que aconteceria depois. Já sabia que quando voltasse ao Sobrado a maior parte – senão todas – as roupas do detetive não estariam mais lá, sabia que ficaria sem vê-lo por meses ou possivelmente anos, sabia que ir era uma necessidade dele. Sherlock era assim, quando algo surgia, como um sentimento novo, e o envolvia em uma realidade desconfortante, ele foge, desvia-se como uma defesa.

Dessa vez não era só um sentimento, era literalmente uma nova vida. Uma mulher e uma criança que o envolveria no desconhecido. O que Sherlock não sabia é que Joan jamais o obrigaria a isso, tornar-se quem ele não queria ser e lhe entregar uma carga indesejada sem questionar antes. Não compreendia que ela sabia que era um caso perdido, sabia desde o momento em que revelou sua gravidez e ele recuou.

Sabia que nada poderia ser feito.

Joan só conseguia pensar que ali, naquele momento, não importava quem era o alvo ou não, quem Andreia e Holloway queriam afetar. Houve consequências, como sempre há. Houve o que chamam de efeitos colaterais, como a destruição de um prédio que pode sufocar quem está ao redor. Era inevitável e desastroso, cruel e indiferente.

E Joan não precisou ser Sherlock Holmes para saber que absolutamente nada seria como antes. Andreia e Holloway haviam ganhado aquele jogo.

* * *

 **N/A:** E ai gente? Como vocês estão? Estou super cansada, mas mantendo uma maratona de escrita aqui quase insana, tentando ao máximo não deixar essa fic para trás. Então, em outro site prometi uma segunda temporada de I am the Target, tanto para não deixá-la muito extensa quanto para não ter que abandonar alguns detalhes que eu mesma acabei criando e sim, eu já comecei essa segunda tempora =D

Quero primeiro agradecer a cada que acompanhou e os poucos que comentaram, dizer que eu compreendo o quão chato é comentar e responder nesse site, e agradecer novamente por cada absurda paciência que vocês tiveram comigo enquanto esperavam essa fic. Este é o ultimo capítulo, mas o endereço da nova temporada eu tentarei colocar logo abaixo.

Muito obrigada a todos ***

 **Nova temporada:** s/12355344/1/You-are-the-Bullet


End file.
